Underworld RESOLUTION
by Darkmetaldragon95
Summary: Arco final de la trilogía SAO, owen ha sido derrotado,sin embargo todos aun siguen atrapados en el underworld, un nuevo enemigo aparece buscando a prometheus, secretos que han estado ocultos todo este tiempo salen a la luz, y tu adversario es una persona tan cercana a ti, Podrías confiar en tus antiguos enemigos para sobrevivir?, mas aun cuando SAO esta mas cerca que nunca?
1. Chapter 1 El comienzo del fin

Que tal gente! Bueno pues despues de una repentina desaparicion (causada por examines escuela estres papeleos, peleas y demas) finalmente aqui esta el comienzo del arco 3 y final de este fic, ya ha sido el comienzo, la revelacion y como toda historia ahora falta una conclucion y resultado… bienvenidos a UNDERWORLD RESOLUTION.

Disclaimer: como saben los personajes originales no me pertenecen, pero los demás si! ¬_¬ (a excepción de kai y naomi esos a sus respectivos dueños xD)

Bueno pues realmente no se que poner, creo que de momento lo único importante es esto:

Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y alentado a llegar hasta aquí, ya van cerca de 20 favoritos y alertas etc etc y eso de verdad que supera mis expectativas con un fic que salió de la nada XD … este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a 3 personas: Namine, por estar siempre ahí apoyándome, a kairi por ser tan buena amiga y dar aliento cuando lo necesito a pesar de cómo somos con ella (gorda no suelo ser muy expresivo asi que aprovecha ¬_¬… sabes que se te quiere ^^) y … a kai por que el a pesar de que se que el arco 2 estuvo muy tedioso aun asi continuaba leyendo y apoyando la historia, asi que a a ello todos los demás lectores Gracias!

Darkmetaldragon

Underworld Resolution

Cap 1 Secretos

Edward POV

-Demonios nos vamos a hacer puré a esta velocidad!-

mientras estábamos cayendo una motocicleta salio de entre los escombros de los vagones, la chica que la conducía sujeto a kai y lo subió a la motocicleta, inmediatamente extendió las cuchillas de esta, fue cuando me di cuenta de que era mi blackstriker, y la chica que la conducía era yukki...

-salta sobre la cuchilla!-

hice lo que ella pidió, ella empujo la moto hacia la izquierda impulsándome hacia la parte superior del vagón central

-y ahora como piensan subir!?-

-simple... de la misma manera que tu subiste a ese tren!-

un disparo golpeo un vagón y un agujero del tamaño de medio vagón apareció, yukki acelero y de un momento a otro desmaterializo la moto al momento de saltar, ambos entraron al vagón por el agujero e hicieron un gesto de estar bien.

-se acabo, los últimos soldados debieron quedar junto a los escombros de los vagones que volaron-

un fuerte rugido hizo que me diera cuenta que estaba equivocado.

-yo no estaría muy seguro de eso, ahí viene esa cosa de nuevo!-

El gusano gigante apareció increíblemente cerca, se encontraba a 20 km de nosotros, pero a la velocidad que nos movíamos eso era lo mismo que un paso si estuviéramos caminando.

-que esperan!? disparenle con el canon de riel!-

-calma taketsu el canon aun no esta listo!-

finalmente sabíamos cual era el nombre de ese colosal comandante...

-taketsu eh? tengo una idea, pero necesitamos cobertura-

-y que te hace pensar que utilizaremos los pocos cohetes que nos quedan para cubrirlos!?-

el general que al parecer tenia un rango mayor finalmente interrumpía desde la radio...

-el que nos esta salvando la vida, y que yo lo estoy ordenando!-

-pero hiroshi! podemos necesitar esos cohetes!-

-acaso piensas desobedecer una orden?-

-no... no es eso, es solo que... olvidalo, muy bien ya escucharon cubran a estos chicos.-

-no, solo tienen que cubrirme a mi, a menos que... kai quieres ir a quemar cosas?-

-enserio necesitas preguntar!? Exceed!-

la espada de kai de prendió en llamas y de inmediato salte mientras materializaba mi motocicleta.

Kai POV

-blackstriker!- edward aterrizo sobre la motocicleta y acelero para ponerse al lado del tren. -vamos salta!-

hice lo que me pidió y de inmediato dio la vuelta, note como podía sentir toda la fuerza g de la velocidad a la que íbamos, apenas paso un minuto cuando teníamos frente a nosotros al enorme gusano.

-ahora kai! acaba con este maldito!-

-muy bien! Devil Roulette!-

di un corte en diagonal descendente, uno horizontal y finalmente aproveche toda la energía acumulada para saltar y dar 3 cortes aéreos mientras daba vueltas sobre mi mismo, una de las bolsas naranjas se rasgo con mi espada y al tocar el fuego las llamas se extendieron increíblemente rápido, un par de explosiones sacudieron el gusano, otra explosión mas golpeo el suelo y edward no tuvo mas remedio que alejarse un poco para evitar la explosión, estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando enterré con toda mi fuerza mi espada en la piel de esa cosa, note como edward dispara los cañones de protones en contra del gusano, mientras que los del tren continuaban disparando sin piedad contra el tren y contra nosotros note como edward me gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin embargo no lograba entender que quería decirme, gire mi visión al frente y por fin entendía, el canon de riel estaba moviéndose y apuntando directamente hacia nosotros.

Silica POV

-canon de riel listo senior!-

-muy bien, disparen ya!-

-pero ellos aun siguen ahí!-

sinon estaba muy alarmada ante las palabras de taketsu, los controles del canon estaban bajo sus hombres, así que hirosi quien no estaba al tanto, no podría intervenir esta vez...

-jaja niña tonta no me arriesgare a que ustedes vengan con nosotros! Fuego!-

note como uno de los soldados estaba por oprimir un botón, sin embargo la voz de sinon resonó sobre el ruido del viento...-Overdrive!- un disparo cruzo rápidamente de un lugar a otro y penetro directamente en la pierna de ese soldado, el cual cayo de inmediato taketsu estaba a punto de correr justo cuando yukki tomo su espada y ágilmente corto algunos cables que daban directo al canon de riel.

-pero que demonios!? nos acabas de condenar a todos niña estúpida! ese era el mecanismo para energizar las balas del canon de riel! si las balas no son energizadas no le harán ni cosquillas a un categoría 3 como ese!-

escuchamos la voz de edward por el intercomunicador, estaba demasiado ansioso y agitado -chicos no se que esta pasando por ahí, pero disparen ya! esta cosa esta enojada y al parecer viene con toda el hambre del mundo!-

sin embargo no había rastro ni del gusano ni de ellos, de un momento a otro la blackstriker apareció elevándose y desapareció en la mano de edward mientras utilizaba impulso y sujetaba a kai para jalarlo hacia el tren, aterrizaron y de inmediato saltaron hacia el siguiente vagón, sin darnos cuenta el gusano salio de debajo de la tierra y el ultimo vagón del centro voló por los aires antes de entrar en la boca de ese gusano gigante. una explosión proveniente del vagón devorado hizo rugir el aire a nuestro alrededor y de pronto el gusano cayo al suelo haciendo temblar la tierra, comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia nosotros, si no hacíamos algo estábamos perdidos...

-taketsu! dices que si la bala es energizada puede detener esa cosa!?-

-dependiendo de la cantidad de energía, pero cortaron la fuente de energía, y necesitaríamos mas de ese liquido para tener la energía suficiente!-

-quitense del camino!-

-pero silica que diablos haces!?-

-esta vez me toca a mi aportar mi parte al equipo!-

corrí lo mas rápido que podía, algunos cuantos pasos y salte, algunos pasos mas y otro salto de nuevo, la secuencia se repetía por cada vagón, cuando llegue a la punta de inmediato me acerque al dispositivo de control para energizar la bala y utilice una variación de mi skill única... -electrogolpe!- mis puños se cubrieron de electricidad y comenzaron a cubrir la bala, esta tenia el tamaño una cama completa, poco a poco la bala comenzó a brillar, comencé a sentirme un poco mareada y note como los demás comenzaba a llegar de inmediato... -no interfieran... yo me encargo-

-pero silica estas sangrando!-

edward tenia razón, un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzaba a escurrir por mi nariz, justo cuanto hiroshi apareció cargando un tanque de ese liquido naranja, a pesar de ser muy delgado, podía cargar esa cosa tan enorme el solo, lo puso en el piso y el recipiente hizo un gran ruido dejando claro que si era muy pesado.

-tranquilos, estos trajes son especiales así que no hay problema, tenemos que conectar este recipiente a esa bala, para energizarla y rellenarla, lo cual la hará mucho mas volátil.

-de acuerdo!-

Naomi tomo un cable y Asuna una manguera, ambas fueron conectadas a la bala y esta brillo de un color naranja intenso, el tren se sacudió de nuevo dejando claro que otro vagón había sido devorado, el canon soltó un estruendo que nos aturdió unos segundos y de pronto la bala comenzó a ser jalada por una banda móvil.

-rápido quiten los cables y la manguera!-

asuna y naomi hicieron lo indicado mientras yo me tambaleaba y Sinon me sostenía, había quedado muy débil por usar tanta energía de golpe.

la bala fue cargada en el canon y todos salimos a la cubierta, notamos que el gusano escurría sangre y al parecer estaba herido y cansado, escuche a taketsu y owen al mismo tiempo...

-Muere bastardo!-

la bala salio despedida con otro gran estruendo y el gusano la trago, pudimos escuchar una explosión proveniente de su estomago y vimos como un gran agujero se producía en su costado, inmediatamente las llamas comenzaban a consumir esa cosa por completo...

-se acabo..-

taketsu inmediatamente apunto un arma directamente contra edward el cual ahora también tenia sus 2 espadas en sus manos.

Edward POV

el gusano había recibido el impacto de lleno y parecía estar muerto, sin embargo de pronto se prendió en llamas, note que justo entre las llamas estaba la sombra de alguien, sosteniendo una espada, inmediatamente empuñe ambas espadas pero sin embargo la silueta desapareció entre el fuego...

-pero que diablos...- susurré casi para mi mismo justo cuando fui interrumpido por taketsu...

-Dime... quien diablos eres!? y que haces aqui!?-

-mi nombre es Edward, y venimos a derrotar a aquella persona que le causo esto al Underworld... venimos a derrotar a Quinella-

-pero que diablos!?... entonces ustedes son traidores de la iglesia axioma! morirán por su pecado!-

De pronto hiroshi apareció a su lado y levanto el arma causando que esta disparara al viento.

-acaso no te das cuenta?, ella también nos traiciono a nosotros, después de todo... no pertenecemos a este mundo.-

-espera que dices!?-

-así es ed, nosotros llegamos aquí hace ya 5 años, nos encontrábamos en un MMO llamado Gun gale online... sin embargo...-

-dejame adivinar... un extraño portal los trajo aquí no?-

-si, como lo sabes?-

-una amiga nuestra que esta alla en GGO nos mantiene al tanto de todo... sin embargo el tiempo aquí en el Underworld fluye de manera distinta al mundo real y los otros MMO, 12 horas de aquí son 1 de allá... ustedes debieron entrar cuando el flujo era de casi años por cada minuto,, es por eso que ustedes ya llevan 5 años aquí-

-pero es imposible comunicarse! ya lo intentamos antes! ni siquiera tenemos el menú!-

-no es imposible, es solo que los ciclos de el stl y el amusphere son diferentes, por lo cual solo durante 5 minutos tenemos contacto y eso ocurre cada 4 horas, motivo por el cual tenemos que ser rapidos en la comunicación, tanto transportando items como enterandonos de las cosas que suceden por allá.-

-ya veo... pero que diablos!?-

gire mi cabeza hacia atrás y note como una nube de polvo se levantaba, 5 motocicletas se acercaban rápidamente, la primera abrió fuego y las otras 4 inmediatamente detrás de ella, uno de los disparos dio de lleno en el pecho de uno de los soldados matándolo al instante, su cuerpo cayo del tren y vi algo muy curioso...

-solo debe ser mi imaginación, tal vez sea solo el polvo de la arena...-

otro disparo se acercaba velozmente justo cuando kai utilizo su blue rose para disparar, la primera bala cancelo el disparo, y debido al doble canon una segunda bala salio a gran velocidad derribando a uno de nuestros agresores, los soldados comenzaron a disparar y derribaron las motos restantes...

-quienes eran esos?-

-ni idea- escuche como naomi y taketsu hablaban, sin embargo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sinon me leyó el pensamiento y lo dijo antes...

-que no eran 5?-

un gran estruendo de forma combinada con una sacudida terrible azotaron el vagón en el que íbamos, un sujeto de aproximadamente 1.70 equipado con una armadura muy peculiar subía al techo del vagón...

-eso.. eso es un ciborg!?-

-vaya vaya... veo que están familiarizados con esto, comienzo a acostumbrarme, sin embargo ordenes son ordenes...-

el ciborg paso la mirada a través de cada uno de nosotros y la detuvo comúnmente en mi

-que acaso te gustan las orejas y colitas!?-

-interesante, te llamaría simplemente kumiho, sin embargo... seria una total falta de respeto o no?... Edward-

-pero como demonios sabes mi nombre!?-

-se much*o mas de ti de lo que puedes imaginar!, las ordenes son ordenes pero una directiva... es superior a las ordenes, hora de acabar contigo edward!-

Sinon POV

El sujeto que estaba frente a nosotros tendría a lo mucho unos 24 años, no sabría bien si esa era su edad de Underworld o su edad real, saco de su funda una katana curva de color rojizo, la apunto directo hacia edward y sonrió de medio lado.

-vamos! que esperas? desenfunda tu arma... ambas si quieres, el resultado sera el mismo-

-... bastardo creído voy a matarte!- edward rápidamente saco su infinity edge y su otra espada y de inmediato comenzó a atacar, el ruido el metal chocando y las chispas de los golpes volaban por todas partes, fue entonces cuando note algo en el frente...

-CUIDADO HAY UN TÚNEL AL FRENTE!-

de inmediato todos los demás bajamos como mejor pudimos hacia el interior del vagón en el que estábamos, sin embargo edward y el otro sujeto simplemente se barrieron y agacharon respectivamente mientras intercambiaban golpes, edward rodó sobre si mismo y se levanto, note que el interior del túnel era lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos pudieran estar de pie sobre el tren, sin embargo el techo le pasaba rozando el cabe... mejor dicho las orejas de kumiho que edward tenia, un pequeño movimiento que hizo provoco que el techo le golpeara una oreja y de inmediato fue a tocársela por instinto

-vaya no estas acostumbrado aun cierto?... no importa, en algunos segundos no tendrás que preocuparte nunca mas por eso!-

el sujeto que traía la katana roja y la armadura de cyborg arremetió contra edward quien se defendía lo mejor que podía, activo su habilidad de ignición y 3 llamas azules atacaron de inmediato al cyborg, sin embargo con un simple movimiento de espada este las repelió fácilmente

-me decepcionas... esperaba poder jugar mas contigo...-

-pero que demonios!?-

el cyborg lanzo un corte diagonal muy similar al de una habilidad de espada, sin embargo no era una de ellas, era pura agilidad suya, edward bloqueo lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo el golpe llevo tanta fuerza que su defensa fue traspasada sin problemas, entre el shock al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, edward estaba dándonos la espalda, justo cuando ocurrió eso...

Naomi POV

edward interpuso sus espadas para detener el golpe, sin embargo ambas fueron repelidas fácilmente, por un segundo pensé que estaba alucinando un color rojizo o quizás solo era el rastro de la katana del enemigo, un segundo después desee que así hubiera sido, sin embargo un liquido color rojizo mancho la cubierta del vagón, las ventanas y por ultimo a sino, ella mostró una expresión de terror total, ni siquiera podía sostener bien su hecate, todos sabíamos que edward estaba herido, kai estaba a punto de saltar y salir a ayudarlo, sin embargo el colmo fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que magnitud era la herida de edward, sinon dejo caer por completo su hecate, en ningún momento había pasado eso, no importaba la situación.. pero ahora lo habia hecho, inconsientemete voltee a mirar hacia donde edward estaba luchado y note la escena de horror que habia hecho entrar en shock a sinon, una de las espadas de edward estaba clavada en el techo de ese vagón, y su brazo aun la sostenía, sin embargo edward estaba a5 metros de ahí... desangrándose y aun tratando de luchar con un solo brazo.

De un instante a otro los indicadores de la party completa aparecieron, edward acababa de pasar de amarillo a rojo y su hp descendía aun ritmo brutal, si no hacíamos algo esta vez si moriria.

Edward POV

-en verdad esperaba mas de ti edward... ahora muere!-

sentí como una bala rozaba mi talón derecho, de inmediato caí al techo del vagón, mientras que mi agresor se vio obligado a agacharse debido a la salida del túnel, de inmediato el cambio de oscuridad a un intenso brillo por el sol, ya no podía ver n9i escuchar nada claramente, finalmente me daba cuenta de como era la realidad... ya había estado a punto de morir 3 veces antes, si no fuera por mis amigos... yo ya habría muerto, tal vez solo era una carga para ellos... si, estarían mejor sin mi... mi voz tan solo pudo hablar en un pequeño hilo apenas audible para mi mismo... -vamos... matame ya-

con eso note que había perdido cualquier motivación a continuar -lo siento sinon, jamas olvides que te amo-

cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe final, sin embargo el tiempo pareció transcurrir mucho mas lento, note como varias balas golpeaban el tren, mis amigos aun trataban de cubrirme, cerré mis ojos y de pronto perdí la nocion de donde estaba, un largo flashback regresaba a mi mente, muy confuso y extraño pero Ahi estaba frente a mi...

-que pasa? por que traes de nuevo un moretón!?-

-dejame solo ******-

-sabes? cuando yo tenia tu edad también me molestaban, tuve que tomar clases de kendo como defensa personal, puedo enseñarte si quieres-

-no quiero tu compasión-

-... en verdad me preocupas-

-ya te lo dije...DEJAME SOLO-

-sabes? conseguí un pase de beta tester para ese juego nuevo, me gusto... incluso se me hizo fácil jugar después de aprender kendo-

-espera has jugado ***!?-

-si, esta mañana, puedo dejarte jugar una vez que tenga la copia completa, con la condición de enseñarte como defenderte de acuerdo? -

-de acuerdo-

...

un destello cubrió mis recuerdos y de nuevo ahí estaba yo, de nuevo un recuerdo borroso en el cual no podía algunas cosas, y algunas palabras sonaban con eco...

-muy bien ese es el movimiento básico, lo captas?-

-si! al parecer ya aprendí a usar esto! gracias ******-

-no es nada... después de todo yo insistí... por cierto edward quiero hacerte una pregunta, que harias en una situación donde tu vida peligre?-

-no tengo idea... supongo que dependiendo de la situación seguiría las instrucciones del asaltante, o simplemente llamaría a la policía o...-

-no me refiero a eso tonto... promete algo, se que quizás ahora no lo entiendas pero quiero que escuches y prometas que lo cumpliras de acuerdo?-

-si... dímelo-

-pelea, huye, corre... de ser necesario escapa... pero siempre aferrate desesperadamente a la vida de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo... pero-

-solo dime! de acuerdo!?-

-si, de acuerdo-

...

-aferrarme a la vida...-

-MUERE! -

esas ultimas palabras de mis recuerdos sonaron de nuevo en mi cabeza... era la voz de una chica, tendría la misma edad que yo en el mundo real, 18 o 19 años, a diferencia de aquí, donde ahora tenia casi 21

-...sobrevive-

...

...

...

-IGNICIÓN!- `

-de inmediato 3 fuegos azules atacaron e incendiaron país manos del cyborg, un par de balas le dieron y de inmediato retrocedió...

las balas no dejaban de golpearlo, el tan solo retrocedió un poco hasta que un helicóptero que igualaba nuestra velocidad soltó una escalera y el se aferro a ella.

-nos veremos edward... aun tenemos que terminar esto.-

el helicóptero dio la vuelta y se alejo rápidamente, parpadee un par de veces y note como todos se acercaban tan solo podía escuchar el lejano eco de sus voces

-edward! resiste!-

...

POV ?

-informe 12:

edward ha mejorado bastante, sin embargo aun así no es rival para el, han logrado derribar a un categoría 3,y lograron arreglárselas para hacerlo sin el mecanismo del cañón de riel, tengo la ligera sospecha de que me ha visto a través de las llamas, no importa después de todo es solo cuestión de tiempo para tener que aparecer frente a el, después de todo el es nuestro objetivo prioritario no? sin embargo su alianza con ese ejercito sera problemática de momento, aun así hay otro factor clave en juego, si Administrador siente su presencia, y eso es seguro, enviara de inmediato a los integrity knights por el...

aun asi el demuestra no tener sus memorias por completo... de ser necesario... - ruido de estática - tendré que hacerle recordar todo lo mas pronto posible... - estática - ... a cualquier costo.

Fin del informe

...

voz de transfondo

-******* finalmente la creación de la claymore esta finalizada!-

-de acuerdo hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan, quiero un análisis de ella en menos de 1 hora…. La llevare de inmediato al campo ilimitado.-

Y pues bien espero que se hayan quedado con la duda de WTF con ese flashback, los asteriscos que hay…

-son censura por tus palabrotas!-

-no!, no son censura! ¬_¬ solo es por que el nombre de la persona con la que se esta hablando en ese momento aun no debe ser revelado…. Por cierto que haces aquí Alicia!?-

-pues nada visitando a mi primo querido … ¬_¬ ni siquiera me saludaras por que vine desde cancun a verte!?-

\- -.- lo siento, además no veniste solo a verme, vienes a tu examen de admisión…-

-y que!? Me quedare por aquí un rato, asi que me soportaras hasta que sea el examen en mayo XD-

\- ._. Diablos…. AYUDA!-

X_X

-jaja por que esa cara, además tenemos mucho que contarnos, digo no nos habíamos visto en que… 6 años?-

-si, mas o menos XS… bueno para los que no saben ni de que carajos hablo, mi prima vino de visita a entregar papeles para el IPN, y se quedara por aquí una temporada, (no participara en el fic por que ya hay muchas alice XS) pero sin embargo tal vez hable de vez en cuando en los finales de capitulo o notas de autor-

-SI! Bueno nos vemos besitos :3!-

\- ._. Enserio no creo que ella sea mi prima bueno nos vemos muy pronto!-


	2. Chapter 2 Pesadillas

Hola a todos de nuevo! Que tal sus vagaciones? Jaja perdonen por no haber podido subir esto el dia domingo, pero pues es teníamos que entregar un proyecto de tesis y los de mi equipo me dejaron haciendolo solo ¬¬ verdad kairi y namine!? En fin creo que la espera lo vale, este es uno de los mas largos hasta ahora (22 paginas con letra tamaño 10 ._. Creo que si me pase) y en fin estamos muy cerca de descubrir que es el prometheus y finalmente todo este revoltijo y locura tendrá sentido XD en fin no los molesto mas que disfruten.

Pd se me olvidaba recuerdan el experimento? Pues ya esta listo, esta es la lista de reproducción, les pondré en negritas el nombre de cada canción (ojo que lo esta en negritas es justo cuando comienza la canción, asi que si de pronto no concuerda es por que o van muy lento o muy rápido XD)

Para leer este capitulo como es debido necesitan de 19 a 20 min aprox asi que por favor léanlo cuando estén seguros de tener tiempo :D

Y con copiar esto en el navegador estamos listos para iniciar:

watch?v=1Y-ES0eu6y0&amp;list=PLQS3yhsQ0JR7Yv5jlIqgBsY_qMjzAiGCc

cap 2  
Pesadillas

**-Time out-**

Edward POV  
de nuevo esta oscuridad... cuantas veces había estado es este lugar hasta ahora? todo había comenzado aquí, desde aquel día en el que entre por primera vez en el new GGO...  
-aun no te acostumbras a este lugar cierto?-  
-kayaba!... pero... como, quiero decir... que haces aquí?-  
-solo intento evitar que... quiero evitar que algo pase-  
-que quieres decir con algo?-  
-... por cierto te llevas bien con mi hijo cierto?-  
-no cambies el tema... espera tu hijo? de que hablas?-  
-kaito... es mi hijo-  
-kai!?-  
-si... sin embargo ese no es el problema ahora...-  
-de que...-  
gire mi vista lentamente al notar que kayaba miraba fijamente algo detrás de mi...  
-yukki! ... pero que diablos hiciste kayaba!?por favor resiste!-  
note como su cuerpo estaba muy débil, traía puesto un vestido blanco, el que poco a poco se convertia en rojo debido a la perdida de sangre...  
-yo no he hecho nada, has sido tu mismo-  
-kayaba voy a matarte!-  
note como yukki oprimía fuertemente mi brazo, con las fuerzas que le quedaban  
-lo siento... edward-  
su voz quedo haciendo eco en mi mente antes de que todo se oscureciera, la voz se distorsionaba pasando a ser la de una niña de unos 10 años de edad...  
-edward...-

-edward!-

sentí como si de pronto mis pulmones se llenaran de agua, comencé a toser y abrí mis ojos... me encontraba en un vagon del tren, alrededor de mi se encontraban hiroshi, taketsu, sinon, kai, yukki, asuna, naomi, silica... y cardinal.

-al fin despertaste!-  
sinon de inmediato me abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho, apenas y podía escuchar su voz  
-lo siento... de verdad lo siento... si no hubiera entrado en pánico yo... tu...-  
-calma... esta bien, no pasa nada aquí estoy-  
devolví el abrazo de sinon, cuando sentí un horrible dolor en mi brazo izquierdo...  
-ahh pero que diablos!?-  
-... de verdad que fuiste imprudente edward... pudo costarte la vida-  
cardinal había comenzado a hablar, cuando fue interrumpida por hiroshi...  
-perdiste tu brazo izquierdo... afortunadamente esta niña tiene conocimientos avanzados sobre las artes sagradas... ella recupero tu brazo en segundos.-  
-ya veo... gracias cardinal-  
-idiota... aun tenemos un trato recuerdas?...-  
-lo se...-  
-por cierto kirito y eugeo estan en la gran biblioteca al igual que yo, la cardinal que ves ahora no es mas que una replica temporal con el fin de ayudarlos un poco... primero que nada, debe ser un problema estar en contacto en el mundo humano si tienes esas colas y orejas o no edward?  
-si...-  
-muy bien... system call!... hide parameters!-  
de inmediato el abanico de colas y mis orejas se ocultaron  
-genial!-  
-aun no es todo!... recuerda tan solo se han ocultado, pero ten en cuenta que si comienzas a usar tu poder, apareceran de nuevo y desaparecerán cuando dejes de usar ese poder.-  
-muy bien gracias cardinal-  
-por cierto... despertaré a eugeo y kirito pronto, ambos irán a la catedral de la iglesia axioma... supongo que aun quieres que termine de contarte la historia cierto?-  
-sabes que si-  
-.. pfff muy bien, veras después de que Quinella descubrió el comando y se volvió administrador, no le basto con eso, sino que copio en su propio flughlight el código completo del sistema, cardinal... provocando esa obsesión por mantener el orden de manera monótona... el resultado... es el index taboo, una vez que estuve fusionada con ella trate de eliminarla usando artes sagradas de nivel de elite, podría arrasar con todos ustedes de un solo golpe, pero ella siempre quedaba con algo de vida, y la única ocasión que su vida llego a 0 el propio sistema cardinal con el fin de reactivarse causo que vida se regenerara... me di por vencida, sin embargo con el paso de los años administrador descubrió que su memoria comenzaba a fallar, y que los comandos que debía conocer de memoria comenzaban a ser confusos para ella, como sabes en el mundo real existe algo llamado cluster cube... eso es...-  
-es el medio de almacenamiento donde guardan las flughtlights no?-  
-exacto... un cubo azul de 5 cm por lado, es ahí donde se almacena un flughtlight o como ustedes lo llaman... alma, cada cubo puede almacenar un flughlight, el lugar donde lo guardan tiene espacio para 12468 cubos... en otras palabras ese es el limite de la población en el underworld, sin embargo no estamos ni cerca de llenarlo, así que no me molestaría que ayudaran si encuentran pareja por aquí y deciden ocupar uno de esos cubos.-  
-cardinal! X/_/X-  
silica chillo de inmediato poniéndose del color de su traje  
-bueno continuare... como decía ella se vio obligada a hacer traer a una "afortunada" niña de 10 años que practicaba artes sagradas con el fin de ayudarle en sus estudios, sin embargo esa niña fue parte de sus experimentos, hizo una copia de seguridad de si misma dentro de esa niña desechando así recuerdos inútiles, como resultado de ese experimento 2 administradoras…

**-KINGDOM-**

, una con la conciencia de cardinal y otra con la de Quinella aparecieron una frente a la otra, el acto instintivo fue comenzar a atacar con magia de alto rango, una lluvia de truenos, relámpagos llamas y demás azotaron la torre, administrador estaba a un golpe de ser eliminada cuando de pronto cambio el juego y convirtió la punta de la torre en un espacio con prohibición para las artes sagradas, de inmediato materializo una espada con la máxima autoridad y se dispuso a atacar, yo hice lo mismo y materialice mi bastón, sin embargo no había previsto la diferencia de estaturas, podríamos tener el mismo nivel de autoridad y de artes sagradas, pero la estatura me dejo en desventaja, comencé a correr y me encerré en la biblioteca, cerré con llave por dentro y utilice un arte que des materializó la puerta y aisló por completo la biblioteca... es por eso que siempre esta moviéndose de un lugar a otro dentro del Underworld.-  
la expresión de cardinal era sin duda la de ocultar una gran tristeza, después de todo ella había estado sola durante casi 200 años, encerrada en un lugar en donde solo había libros...  
-lo siento pero esta replica no durara mucho, debo irme ya... antes de eso tomen esto, lo necesitaran... adiós-  
cardinal extendió una mochila justo antes de desvanecerse en el aire  
-buena suerte...-

-asi que... ella solo vino a eso?-  
\- deberías estar mas agradecido edward, después de todo perder y recuperar tu brazo no es tan sencillo, a menos no en este mundo-  
-ya lo se... es simplemente que esperaba mas respuestas... ya he pasado casi 4 años sin ellas, 2 en el mundo real y 2 mas aquí... tan solo quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando... que demonios es el prometheus!? -  
sin darme cuenta estaba golpeando la pared del vagón, dejando una leve abolladura en el por la fuerza que había utilizado, kai tan solo procedió a abrir la mochila que cardinal dejo y noto que dentro de ella había varios pergaminos, cada uno con un nombre en especifico.  
-pero que diablos es esta cosa!?-  
-no lo se owen, además desde cuando tu eres parte del equipo como para tener uno?-  
-vamos, no necesito pertenecer a nada, es solo que le soy irresistible a las chicas-  
-jaja si como no-  
-vamos orden! terminemos con esto de una vez, habrán esas cosas y digan que hay dentro-  
la voz de taketsu era sin duda una voz muy imponente, la cual con su aspecto lo hacia una autoridad de la cual dudarias desobedecer una orden...

Naomi POV  
-esto es...-  
Asuna había comenzado a hablar, pero sin duda todos estábamos impactados con el contenido del pergamino  
-el sistema de control total de armamento...-  
kai había completado la frase, sin embargo añadió algo mas -pero esto... esta incompleto, es decir tenemos todos los comandos hasta enhance armament, pero que no falta el comando que uso aquella vez ese integrity knight?-

Flashback  
-vamos que no podemos pelear contra un integrity knight como ese si no tenemos idea de su habilidad!-  
-que dices edward? claro que podemos, después de todo ya hemos hecho cosas similares no?-  
-pero que haces!? no kai Espera!-  
corrí con todas mis fuerzas, active de inmediato mi habilidad exceed, y la combine con mi red queen, haciendo que las llamas fueran aun mas intensas, de inmediato me abalance contra el integrity knight que estaba justo frente a mi...  
-... novato... enhance armament!-  
las espadas chocaron y la suya se ilumino, de pronto mi espada fue repelida y yo salí disparado hacía atrás, estaba a punto de reaccionar cuando escuche su voz de nuevo...  
-release... LIBERATION!-  
su arma brillo aun mas intenso y salí volando varios metros atrás, justo después no sabia donde estaba, parecía una biblioteca... ahí fue donde me reuní con todo el equipo-  
Fin del flashback  
-y eso cuando sucedio exactamente kai?-  
-ah fue justo antes de que nos encontráramos con owen en la academia de centrolia por que naomi?-  
-asi que fuiste lo suficientemente imbécil como para ir a por un integrity knight!? Sabes eso me hace sentir que me subestimas-  
-lo siento TT_TT -  
-eso no importa ahora, la cuestión es que quizás no nos lo dio a propósito, después de todo debe ser un arte complicado o algo así... quiero decir por algo no nos dio ese comando no?-  
-pero y entonces? tan solo podremos mejorar nuestras armas?-  
-de momento si-  
edward había estado callado todo este tiempo, sin embargo de pronto el tren se detuvo tras un gran estruendo proveniente de la sala de maquinaria...  
-demonios... eso sonó como la caldera-  
de inmediato salimos del vagón y notamos como todos hacían lo mismo, el primer vagón del tren central echaba humo, uno de los técnicos salio de inmediato  
-el mecanismo del cañón resulto muy dañado en la batalla y causo un corto en los sistemas de arranque y del motor, tardaremos 3 días en repararlo. -  
-3 días!? no tenemos tanto tiempo...-  
-de que hablas edward?-  
-si esos tipos aun nos buscan, deben estarnos pisando los talones, si nos quedamos aquí, posiblemente jamas lleguemos al mundo humano-  
-ya veo...lo siento pero un general jamas abandona su puesto-  
-lo entiendo hiroshi, no te preocupes, continuaremos por nuestra cuen...-  
-y es por eso que a partir de ahora renuncio a mi cargo como general, quiero acompañarlos en su viaje -  
-necesitarán mas que estrategia, así que también yo iré-  
-taketsu!? pero alguien necesita quedarse al mando-  
-lo se- taketsu señaló directo hacia el encargado de las reparaciones y hablo directamente a el -cual es tu nombre soldado?-  
-jean...-  
-muy bien jean a partir de ahora te nombro comandante de este ejercito, confió en que lo lideraras bien-  
-pero señor... no puedo dejarlo ir solo... muy bien soldados como mi primera orden, equipo delta y gamma, su misión es acompañarlos y ayudarlos a cumplir el objetivo!-  
-de inmediato 2 pelotones de 15 hombres cada uno se alinearon perfectamente, saludaron a taketsu y a hiroshi y se colocaron cerca de nosotros.  
-muy bien jean... cuantas armaduras y VS tenemos disponibles?-  
-pues 4 armaduras y 8 vs-  
-dame las armaduras, y me llevare un VS-  
-de acuerdo- el chico extendió lo que parecían 4 chalecos, taketsu nos lanzo uno a kai y otro mas a owen y a mi, el 4to lo reservaron.  
-esas armaduras son muy diferentes, no solo reducen drásticamente el dañó sino que también permiten tener mas fuerza... y recuperarse-  
-recuperarse?-  
-así es kai, las armaduras se conectaran vía intravenosa a tu cuerpo, el deposito de energía es tan caliente que convierte la sangre de esos bichos en vapor, utilizando ese vapor para hacer una infusión a tu cuerpo, la sangre actúa como un liquido sanador desde dentro, mejorando notablemente la capacidad curativa, y en caso de ser necesario, el liquido se combina con tu sangre permitiendo recuperar así tu vida... los de I+D tardaron 2 años en crearlas, pero valieron la pena, las muertes se redujeron en un 45% desde ese entonces, como creen que hemos sobrevivido 5 años en este mundo?-  
-así que recuperar vida eh?-  
-edward de inmediato tomo un pequeño cuchillo y se apuñaló su propia mano, dejo caer el arma, y de inmediato su herida comenzó a curarse rápidamente, apenas salían unas gotas de sangre cuando la herida ya no estaba...

-seras idiota! No la pruebes de esa forma!-

**\- RISING CLIMAX -**  
-señor suerte con su misión!-  
jean saludaba y se despedía de hiroshi y de taketsu, a lo cual este ultimo tan solo sonrió y dijo -nos veremos en 3 días...-  
-edward no deberías ponerte ya esa armadura?-  
-la verdad es que no estoy seguro de querer usarla...-

Sinon POV  
-veras... tengo la sensación de que si la uso mi velocidad se vera reduci...-  
-nada de eso, I+D se encargo de hacer que esta armadura no reduzca la velocidad de ataque ni de movimiento así que estate tranquilo-  
-muy bien... tan solo la probaré-  
edward tomo el chaleco y se lo coloco, inmediatamente este se moldeo a su figura, y por si fuera poco se extendió a todo su cuerpo, el sonido de la conexión intravenosa fue percibido por todos, la armadura cambio de forma y de inmediato se hizo mas delgada.  
-lo ves? la armadura se adapta a cada usuario y se vuelve única, potenciando brutalmente sus habilidades-  
la armadura que edward tenia puesta ahora era muy similar a...  
-que esa armadura no es muy parecida a la del cyborg que nos ataco?-  
-ahora que lo mencionas es cierto...-  
la charla entre los demás aun continuaba, sin embargo había un pequeño detalle que tomo por completo mi atención, edward siempre había tenido esa aura azul tan característica de el, sin embargo ahora esa aura estaba diferente, desde el borde, en su lugar una pequeña llama de aura de un color rojizo estaba apareciendo.  
-debemos irnos ya-  
-nos veremos-  
edward hizo la señal y todos materializamos nuestros vehículos, edward subió a su blackstriker junto a yukki, asuna subió a su ryback con owen, y con kai silica subio al suyo junto con hiroshi y taketsu, mientras que yo conduci con naomi, mientras que 5 transportes no blindados transportaban al peloton delta y gamma  
comenzamos a alejarnos rápidamente, mientras veíamos a una impresionante cantidad de soldados hacerse cada vez mas pequeños en el horizonte debido a la distancia, así pasaron varias horas antes de que cayera el atardecer, mientras conduciamos una sensación de frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo  
-demonios... aceleren a todo lo que puedan!-  
-pero que diablos?-  
de un segundo a otro la blackstriker de edward fue volcada mientras que el y yukki volaron por los aires antes de caer al suelo, de un segundo a otro varias balas comenzaban a impactar nuestros vehículos  
-posición de defensa ahora!-  
todos los soldados crearon un circulo con sus vehículos y bajaron colocándose detrás de ellos, de inmediato comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los enemigos, gire rápidamente y note que edward se ponía de pie y sacaba su DSR-50, apuntaba rápidamente y dispara en contra de un enemigo, un brillo apareció donde había estado el soldado y de pronto se desvaneció.  
-debemos continuar! hay un atajo que nos llevara directamente hasta el mundo humano! es a través de unas cuevas!-  
edward se toco por unos momentos la frente como si algo lo hubiera golpeado o la cabeza le hubiera dolido sin razón alguna, apunto el dsr y de nuevo otro enemigo cayo, el brillo era casi idéntico al producido en GGO, sin embargo... había algo raro en el.  
-son demasiados hiroshi!, si nos quedamos somos blanco fácil!-  
-entonces continuemos! la entrada a las cuevas esta cerca, a máxima velocidad tardaremos 3 minutos máximo!-  
-muy bien todos a sus vehículos ya ya ya!-  
de inmediato todos obedeciendo la orden de taketsu, sin embargo el, hiroshi, edward y kai aun continuaban en el suelo  
-pero que diablos hacen!?-  
-aceleren, trataremos de darles algo de tiempo!-  
observe como todos obedecieron la orden, sin embargo naomi ya estaba arriba de mi raildrive, con las armas preparadas y en posición de ayudar a esos 4  
-vamos tenemos que ayudarlos, si se ponen en ese plan es imposible hacerlos reaccionar, ya deberías saberlo no?-  
fue justo con esas palabras que lo note, ya habían pasado casi 2 años desde que edward y yo eramos pareja en el mundo real, y técnicamente 3 con el tiempo de este mundo, aunque para el, que estuvo en este mundo mas tiempo, debe ser mucho mas, naomi tenia razón, cuando edward se enfocaba en la batalla era tan propio de si mismo y tan confiado, a diferencia de muchas otras cosas... sin embargo aun me preocupaba algo, y es que desde que paso el incidente de death... daniel el sufrió un grave daño en el cual le costo volver a la acción de algo como GGO, aun lo ocultaba, pero estoy segura que el aun seguía con ese trauma.  
-vamos sinon sube ya! debemos ayudarlos!-  
-de acuerdo!-

**-LOL SEASON THEME S4- (JAJA NO SE ENOJEN ES SOLO QUE LA CANCION ME GUSTA xD)**  
ambas ya estando en mi raildrive nos encargamos de proporcionar cobertura al cuarteto de locos que ahora se creían rambo, taketsu cargaba una ametralladora pesada que prácticamente podría ser considerada un arma antiaérea, mientras que hiroshi utilizaba una escopeta de asalto, la cual a diferencia de todas las demás era completamente automática y podía disparar 25 veces antes de necesitar recargarse.  
-sinon que hace este botón?-  
-cual bo... no! no toques eso!-  
naomi apretó un boton en la raildrive, pasando a modo de combate total, de inmediato el 80% de la energía se transfirió al canon de plasma, el sistema detecto 12 objetivos al frente y disparo automáticamente volando a 12 enemigos, 2 vehículos y media roca del tamaño de una camioneta de lujo.  
-pero que... eso fue hermoso! hay que hacerlo de nuevo!-  
-no! por si no lo has notado solo queda el 20% de energía, eso nos dejo sin escudos! si nos llegan a atacar esta cosa volara por los aires fácilmente!, dejame conducir a mi!-  
la voz de edward sonó por el intercomunicador -sinon pero que demonios ha sido eso!? casi nos vuelas a nosotros también! además que eso no te deja sin escudos?, rápido corre y alcanza a los demás antes de que se den cuenta de que si te disparan pueden causar un gran daño a tu raildrive  
-de acuerdo lo siento! pero no he sido yo!-  
-esta bien, ten cuidado-  
sin embargo esa aura era cada vez mas fuerte...

Edward POV  
-muy bien todos a sus posiciones!-  
de inmediato subi a mi blackstriker y yukki subio justo despues de mi, observe como todos subieron a sus vehiculos increiblemente rapido, de inmediato aceleramos a lo que nuestros vehiculos permitian, note como las ventanas de la ryback de asuna se abrian y por ellas se asomaban taketsu y hiroshi quienes aun seguian empenados en darnos tiempo, una motocicleta con un soldado nos arrebaso por la derecha, sin embargo de pronto una gran explosion lo volo en pedazos por los aires -que diablos?-  
-ahh lo siento olvide mencionar que como medida de precaucion hice que el equipo alfa y delta colocaran minas por todos lados-  
-... Y ME LO DICES AHORA!?-  
-tranquilo, los que se adelantaron conocen bien el camino asi que...  
taketsu trataba de dar a entender que silica, owen sinon y naomi ya habrian llegado del otro lado, sin embargo logramos verlas a lo mucho 1 km delante de nosotros, y a lo lejos en el horizonte podía observarse fácilmente lo que parecía el puente de metal de GGO  
-ese es! ese puente los llevara directo al otro lado y a pocos kilómetros están las cuevas!-  
-muy bien chicos aceleren ya casi llegamos!-  
sin embargo la voz de sinon sono por el intercomunicador  
-lo siento pero la raildrive casi no tiene energia... ustedes continuen yo los detendre...-  
-pero de que demonios hablas sinon?... no! yo no te voy a dejar aqui...-  
de un segundo a otro una rafaga de fuego volo cerca de nosotros, 4 veces mas rapido que mi blackstriker, impacto justo detras y causo una explosión, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas las minas comenzaban a explotar detras de nosotros, causando una reaccion en Cadena.  
-joder! de esta no salimos intactos!  
-sujetense!-  
un calor abrazador nos envolvio y sentimos toda la fuerza de la onda expansiva, senti un fuerte golpe, y el sabor a metal combinado con tierra en mi boca, apenas me levante abri mis ojos, note como todo estaba envuelto en llamas, todos mis companeros y amigos estaban en el suelo levantandose igual que yo...  
-silica, asuna... llevense con ustedes al equipo gamma, al menos ustedes deben llegar al mundo humano... nosotros los detendremos-  
-pero!...-  
-sin peros... solo haganlo-

Kai POV  
edward se levanto y tomo entre sus manos sus 2 espadas, el suelo en sus pies se agrieto y de inmediato sus colas y sus orejas salieron a la luz, esa aura azul aparecio rodeandolo, sin embargo unas pequenas manchas rojas estaban impregnadas en esa aura  
-no puede ser... enserio es tan fuerte esa aura roja!?-  
-de que hablas sinon?-  
-acaso no puedes verla kai? ... -  
-si pero, no se quizas sea parte de su incremento constante de poder-  
-lo dudo...-  
de un momento a otro las llamas redujeron su tamaño y pronto se extinguieron casi por completo dejando en su lugar simples llamas de fuego no mas grandes que una fogata, una motocicleta cruzo por las llamas y su usuario bajo de ella, un ciborg con armadura muy distinta a la del primero que nos habia atacado hace unos dias comenzo a hablar  
-les han gustado los fuegos artificiales de bienvenida!?-  
-asuna, silica... tomen al grupo gamma y salgan de aqui-  
-que!? no, no los vamos a dejar!-  
-solo haganlo!-  
-esta bien...-  
silica y asuna subieron a sus vehículos respectivamente, y de inmediato aceleraron, apenas habían llegado a la mitad del puente edward le hizo una señal a owen.  
-ya esperaba volar cosas... perseguidor mortal!- el minicohete salio disparado a gran velocidad y se estrello por completo contra el puente, apenas los demás habían llegado al otro lado cuando el puente colapso en pedazos.  
-vaya sacrificándote por ellos... eso no es de ti edward-  
-callate! tu que sabes de mi!?-  
-jajaja que que se de ti!? SE MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE IMAGINAS! ACASO NO ERES DE LOS QUE SOLO SE PREOCUPAN POR SI MISMOS!?-  
-tu... TU NO SABES NADA! AHORA MUERE!-  
Edward tomo ambas espadas y de inmediato comenzó a asestar golpes brutales en contra de su enemigo, a diferencia de las otras veces su estilo de pelea era muy diferente, el solía utilizar su velocidad para atacar, sin embargo esta vez utilizaba fuerza bruta  
-vaya eso es todo lo que tienes!? patetico!-  
el otro sujeto dio un golpe horizontal y casi instantáneamente lanzo un golpe diagonal edward retrocedió varios metros por la fuerza del golpe, de inmediato el ciborg realizo una senal y varios soldados corrieron a atacar a edward.  
-demonios... debemos ayudarlo!-  
-jaja muy bien hora de calentar... kai! el que mate a menos debera pagarle la comida al otro!-  
-pero de que carajos hablas?-  
-listo!? ahora!-  
owen se lanzo de inmediato y utilizo una habilidad de espada, corte circular, de inmediato 3 enemigos a su alrededor cayeron, justo antes de que la habilidad siguiente se activara...  
-perseguidor mortal!-  
un cohete volo y se estampo en el piso volando a otros 4, apenas parpadee owen ya tenia su espada en mano de nuevo, ahora entendia por que edward habia tenido que trabajar tan duro para derrotarlo, me alegraba de que owen ahora estuviera de nuestro lado...  
-kai detras de ti!-  
-ehh!?-  
-muere niño!-  
un soldado se acercaba rapidamente, salto y activo arco decendente, sin embargo una bala cruzo por mi lado izquierdo a pocos centimetros de mi, impactando de lleno en su cuerpo y llevandolo hacia atras.  
-me debes una!-  
de inmediato owen hizo un corte a sus espaldas y otro enemigo cayo, sin embargo logre notar algo extrano... a diferencia de la primera vez que estuvimos aqui... en el underworld, ahora los cuerpos no se quedaban en el suelo, sino que se rompian en fragmentos luminosos y volaban, esto ya habia pasado antes... en GGO, sin embargo algo andaba mal... pero que?.

la voz de yukki resono por todo el campo de batalla...  
-no permitan que les hagan daño! esa luz.. es identica a SAO! esto ahora es un Death Game!-  
-pero que demo... de que hablas!-  
-si mueren aqui... enserio moriran!-  
-por favor... de nuevo con estas tonterias!? acaso no podemos entrar aun juego normal!?-  
-owen deja de quejarte y ayuda!-  
-esta bien... pero que demonios? Edward!-

Edward POV  
-esto es ahora un death game!-  
-pero... que demonios... de que habla yukki!?-  
-jajaja aun no lo comprendes verdad edward?, a todos los que mataste en ese tren... jamas volveran, lo mismo con aquellos que prometiste proteger y no lo lograste, que pensarian Daniel y Dante sobre tu promesa rota eh!? jajaja-  
-no... NO... ESO NO ES CIERTO...-  
-Edward reacciona!-

**-The Truth-**

la voz de owen y la de kai ahora resonaaban en el fondo, sin embargo mi mente ahora estaba en otro lugar... este sujeto tenia razon...  
Flashback interno  
cuantas veces ya he estado en este lugar? realmente ya perdi la cuenta...  
-aun no lo entiendo...-  
-entender que?-  
-Dante!? pero como!? crei que...-  
-que estaba muerto?... lo estoy, sin embargo por alguna razon puedes verme y oirme... al menos en este lugar-  
-yo... de verdad lo siento..-  
-sentirlo? por que?-  
-no pude hacer nada para evitar esto!-  
-no habia nada que hacer edward, tenia que ser de este modo-  
-NO TENIA POR QUE SER ASI! ... que acaso no lo entiendes!? ya no quiero que esto siga asi... no quiero ver morir a ningun amigo!... no quiero tener que matar a ningun inocente mas!-  
-eso es lo que quieres?-  
-si...-  
-entonces prometelo...-  
-prometerlo?-  
-promete que tu espada sera usada solamente con el fin de ejercer justicia...-  
-de acuerdo... lo prometo... aunque no querras decir espadas? jaja-  
-no... en verdad queria decir espada, ya lo entenderas, depues de todo ya descubriste el secreto que encierra tu dual wield no?... el poder de combinar 2 armas para crear una mas poderosa-  
-si pero aun asi...-  
-vamos... no necesitas decir nada mas, quiero que pienses en algo, por que crees que esta ocurriendo todo esto? quiero decir, tu encuentro con tantas personas no ha sido solo casualidad, mira ahora la party que tienes es tecnicamente invencible...-  
-no hay tal cosa como invencible...-  
-si, lo se... pero aun asi... no crees que todo esto estaba predestinado?, tan solo mira Sinon y tu coincidieron en una partida emparejada no? de ser extranos y rivales pasaron a ser una pareja, y una de las mas fuertes, nadie habia logrado desarollar el synchro mode a 400%, y solo unas pocas personas lo pueden usar, owen y tu eran enemigos mortales y mira ahora, estan unidos con un solo objetivo... nada a sido coincidencia! tan solo necesitas encontrar tu propio proposito!-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
-mi proposito... es defender a los que me importan!-  
-jaja enserio?... entonces planeas ejercer justicia!? pues mira que tipo de justicia haces! ahora ataquen!-  
8 soldados fuertemente armados con exoesqueletos mecanicos salieron de detras de el y saltaron a la batalla, las voces sonaron al unisono... - a la orden... Zed-  
El primero salto sobre mi de inmediato, con una espada bloquee el ataque y con la otra arremeti un corte vertical, de inmediato el aroma aa humedad y sangre combinada con ese liquido naranja se esparcio por el aire, el enemigo cayo directo en el suelo con una cortada por todo el frente, la luz de muerte aparecio y los fragmentos volaron, dos enemigos mas corrireron hacia mi, me agache e hize un doble corte horizontal cruzado hacia ambos, los fragmentos de luz no tardaron en aparecer, de inmediato me levante y enfoque mi mirada en mi enemigo... zed-  
-podria pasar asi todo el dia!-  
-jaja! acaso no te das cuenta? mira la justicia que haces!-  
-de que diablos hablas?-  
-aun no recuerdas el index taboo? todos los habitantes del underworld lo siguen... no reducir la vida... y mucho menos matar, sin embargo eso no aplica a seres humanos del exterior o si?-  
-...no me diras que?... no, eso no es posible-  
mis manos comenzaron a temblar justo cuando cai en cuenta de que hablaba zed... esos soldados... no eran habitantes del underworld... eran del mundo real... eran... inocentes?  
-tan solo escucha con atencion! escucha sus pensamientos! su conciencia!-  
otro soldado se lanzo hacia mi, bloquee el ataque, y me concentre directamente en el... de momento un leve pero claro sonido me fue audible... -por favor... no quiero morir!, habia respondido a ese mensaje de haber ganado un premio, y cuando fui a recibirlo esos tipos me pusieron una especie de collar, cuando desperte estaba aqui... sin embargo no puedo controlar mis movimientos!-  
un ataque logro golpearme, me hizo un corte en el hombro, de inmediaato comence a sangrar y cai en cuenta de eso, podria ser un simple truco, NPC creados de manera externa, ademas como podrian morir si tenian amuspheres, esas cosas era totalmente seguras...  
-no caere tan facil!-  
de inmediato arremeti un par de golpes para romper la defensa enemiga, cuando estaba descubierto lance un golpe final, la luz se fragmento y observe a 3 enemigos mas... de nuevo esos hilos de voz...  
-por favor tan solo acepte un trabajo, se suponia que seria banquero, no que pelearia a muerte con alguien!-  
-que podia hacer!? necesitaba dinero, asi que acepte probar un nuevo sistema de RV... yo jamas acepte enlistarme para morir!-  
-por favor! perdi una pierna y un brazo en mi antiguo empleo, necesitaba protesis y ellos prometieron darmelas! jamas acepte venir a una guerra!-  
las 3 voces sonaban desesperadas... por alguna razon sentia que mi pecho se estrujaba... compasion? no, no podia sentir eso ahor...  
-Edward cuidado Idiota!-  
la voz de owen me hizo reaccionar y desviar 2 ataques, sin embargo el tercero logro impactar mi pierna...  
-demonios... quitense de encima!-  
use toda mi fuerza empujando a los 3 soldados y noqueandolos contra el suelo, estaba a punto de dar un respiro cuando la voz de zed me hizo voltear  
-y bien? ahora lo notas? has continuado con tu masacre Darkmetaldragon, acaso ya no lo recuerdas? esa sensacion de ser invencible?, a cuantos enemigos no derribaste antes!-  
-... Dark...metaldragon-  
por alguna razon la forma en que lo dijo me estremecio, nadie me habia llamado asi en años, las rodillas comenzaron a temblarme, la cabeza me dolio y de nuevo una rapida sucesion de imagenes paso frente a mi, lo ultimo que vi fue algo de color rojo, similar a una piramide invertida de color rojo... senti como si me desvanceciera, mi vision dejo de funcionar y el cuerpo dejo de responderme... de inmediato cai al suelo, con la mirada fija a mis espadas que estaban ahi tiradas...

Owen POV  
-pero que demonios, Edward ahora no es tiempo de tomar la siesta!-  
kai parecia enfadado, clavo su redqueen en el piso y acciono su mecanismo encendiendola en llamas, sin embargo volvio a activarlo por segunda vez a la vez que llamaba su skill... -Exceed LV2!- la hoja de la red queen resplandecio aun mas, y el brazo derecho de kai resplandecio de un color rojo intenso, tomo la espada entre ambas manos y solto un golpe horizontal, uno diagonal de regreso, y finalmente un golpe vertical al aire, cada que acababa un golpe una onda de energia salia disparada acabando con una cantidad de enemigos asombrosa,taketsu y hiroshi tambien luchaban duramente, mientras que naomi y sinon mantenian alejados a los enemigos lejanos, sinon activo su inventario y cambio su hecate por un arco de color azul, un aura del mismo color rodeo su mano derecha y la coloco en el arco, de inmediato 9 flechas se crearon en el arco, sinon tenso la cuerda y la solto dejando volar las flechas, las cuales impactaron y eliminaron al instante a 9 enemigos... sin embargo kai se habia dado cuenta de que edward aun no reacionaba...  
-demonios hasta cuando piensas levantarte!-  
tan solo pude decir con una voz preocupada y seca...  
-zero fill...-  
-que diablos es eso?-  
-quiere decir que perdio la voluntad de luchar, hasta que no logre superar sus malditos traumas no reaccionara! alguien sin la voluntad de luchar no es capaz de mover su avatar!-  
-eso es posible!?-  
-su alma no se encuentra aqui en este momento...-  
yukki de inmediato salio de detras de un monton de escombros que usaba de cobertura, demasiado enojada y comenzo a gritar...  
-demonios! a cuantos enemigos no has derrotado! quieres que las cosas acaben asi o que dia...-

La voz de Edward sono de manera totalmente seca y diferente, como si fuera otra persona…

**-aksdbabdb-**

-...callate-  
-pero que?-  
-de verdad crees que con un sermon vas a cambiar las cosas?... NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ESTUPIDA NIÑA MIMADA!-  
-pero que diablos te sucede Edward!? yukki es de los nuestros!-  
-... vamos... de los nuestros? ahora me doy cuenta finalmente... le habia prometido a Dante que mi espada seria un instrumento de justicia, sin embargo... zed tienes razon... es divertida esa sensacion... System call!-  
-eh!? de que diablos hablas darkmetaldragon!?-  
\- jajjaja... de que voy a descuartizarte aquí y ahora mismo, y voy a disfrutar haciéndolo tal y como siempre he disfrutado de aniquilar a mis rivales!... Pain Reductor... Disable!-  
la voz de Yukki quien entendía perfectamente el ingles ahora era de desesperación, al igual que su rostro que ahora denotaba una preocupacion similar a la de si edward hubiera perdido el juicio  
-acaso te volviste loco desactivar el inhibidor de dolor es un suicidio!-  
-jajajajajaja aun no lo entiendes verdad!? de cualquier modo, el recutor aqui es del 25%, una vez que llega a 30% o menos causara un daño fisico real, ademas esto es un death game no? que mejor si hacemos que paresca mas real!-  
todos nos quedamos sin habla, unos segundos se quedo en silencio hasta que zed hablo sorprendido  
-te has vuelto loco!-  
-vamos, el unico loco es aquel que no acepta su propia locura...-  
-Edward cuidado!-  
la voz de sinon fue la que rompio el silencio esta vez, un soldado ataco por la espalda a edward, atravesando de lado a lado su abdomen del lado izquierdo, edward lo tomo por el cuello y lo arrojo al aire, inmediatamente tomo ambas espadas y de un solo movimiento realizo un doble corte diagonal, sin siquiera tener que utilizar una sword skill logro cortar en 3 partes a su enemigo, tomo la espada que aun seguía incrustada en su cuerpo y la retiro de un golpe, la clavo fuertemente en el suelo, de un segundo a otro desapareció de nuestra vista y ataco por el lado derecho a zed, quien apenas logro atravesar su espada con la finalidad de defenderse, dio un salto con la finalidad de guardar distancia, y parecía comenzar a actuar de modo defensivo, Edward tomo sus espadas,la sangre aun escurría de su hombro, dejo que esta escurriera por sus espadas, el filo de estas paso de ser de color negro brillante a un color carmesí intenso, el aura roja paso a ser la mitad, su aura azul aun luchaba por permanecer ahí, ambas tenían una gran visibilidad, las espadas se alzaron en el aire, las apunto hacia zed y finalmente hablo...  
-muy bien, hora de comenzar esta fiesta!-

********************************

Informe no.15  
actualmente nos encontramos persiguiendo a nuestro objetivo, sin embargo van hacia un campo minado... seria una lastima que alguien arroje un ataque hacia las minas, no zed?-  
-vamos deja de tontear con esas cosas y ayuda antes de que ese maldito escape!-  
-tranquilo, eso no sucedera, ademas te toca preparar el terreno...-  
-de que hablas?-  
-hablale de su pasado, hazlo colapsar, quiero que este inestable-  
-pero eso no nos serviria de nada!-  
-claro que si... necesitamos el prometheus no? que mejor si tenemos el original a una simple copia con la llave, hay que hacer que edward reaccione, que recuerde quien es... despues de todo el ya estuvo en su primer death game no? estara acostumbrado a esto, quiero que el verdadero Darkmetaldragon salga-  
-pero es muy inestable! por eso fue sellado!-  
-ahora podemos controlarlo, el ya debe poder controlar ese poder...-  
-espero que sepas lo que haces!... muy bien entonces me adelantare!-

-por supuesto que se lo que hago, despues de todo tu y el numero 6 son estorbos... una vez que darkmetaldragon despierte estaras frito, ademas despues de todo la espada que traes es suya no?... jajaja... espero que esto sea divertido, despues de todo ya he esperado 9 años, 4 del mundo real y 5 aqui... finalmente estare de nuevo con el verdadero darkmetaldragon... tan solo una hora mas y todo el plan habra valido la pena...  
Fin del informe

….

Pues bien realmente este experimento no ha quedado tan bien como cuando comencé a escribirlo, pero es muy diferente la velocidad de escritura que la de lectura, en fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y muy pronto el capitulo 3, no olviden que un review suscripción o lo que quieran es bien recibido :D saludos a todos y que tengan un excelente inicio de semana!


	3. Chapter 3 Sueños

Hola a todos! Bueno pues este capitulo estaba listo desde hace una semana, pero he tenido falta de tiempo, además como saben esta semana entregamos nuestro proyecto final y pff en fin cosas de la vida XD ammm creo que esta vez no necesito decir nada, realmente pensaba poner como la ultima vez una lista de reproducción para este capitulo pero dudo que realmente la escucharan asi que mejor no, a menos que ustedes digan que la quieren… mmm siento que olvido algo pero no se que asi que nos vemos :D

cap3

Sueños

Asuna POV

-vamos silica tenemos que acelerar si queremos salir de aquí!-  
-pero que pasa con ellos!?-  
-... Edward y los demás saben el riesgo que corren al quedarse, además si no alcanzamos haremos que ese sacrificio sea en vano...-  
-ya veo... pero aun así que se supone que hagamos? no sabemos ni a donde ir!-  
-claro que si, de nuevo a esa biblioteca, kirito y eugeo están ahí, cuando cardinal los despierte... podremos ir a la torre de axioma, y derrotar a Quinella.-  
-Asuna cuidado al frente!-  
de un momento a otro otra de esas criaturas pero esta vez era un simple largarto que caminaba sobre sus piernas traseras, de un momento a otro lanzo un zarpazo a mi cyclone, arrancando la parte superior del techo.  
-genial asuna! ahora tienes un convertible!-  
-jajá no es gracioso silica... cuidado!-  
antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar el mismo lagarto giro y golpeo la ryback crusher de silica con su cola, esta se tambaleo y se estrello contra la pared, los 2 vehículos de reconocimiento llenos de soldados empezaron a disparar sin piedad, pero la piel de ese lagarto era tan dura que las balas no le hacían ni un solo rasguño, -silica! usemos tu habilidad única, al menos lo retendremos por un momento!-  
-de acuerdo! Lightning shot!- de inmediato 4 balas golpearon justo en el pecho del lagarto sin embargo las balas apenas y lograron conducir la electricidad, pero aun así el lagarto continuaba moviéndose a gran velocidad...  
-hora del plan B asuna! Corre!-  
los 4 vehículos conducíamos como locos a través de los túneles, tanto silica como yo llevábamos un acompañante que nos indicaba el camino, -a la derecha!-  
-ahora a la izquierda!-  
-ve por el túnel del centro!-  
a pesar de la velocidad a la que íbamos el lagarto era perseverante, uno de los soldados saco un rifle de calibre 50... el ballista, era equivalente a el DSR de Edward o mejor dicho casi le llegaba a la altura al Hécate de sinon... la bala salio despedida y se impregno en el pecho del lagarto, silica de inmediato apunto y disparo...  
-lightning shot!-  
-no silica no dispa...- la advertencia había sido hecha muy tarde...la bala electrificada salió despedida y golpeo el metal de la otra bala del rifle, la electricidad fue conducida a la herida donde la sangre naranja ya estaba brotando, una chispa toco la sangre y de pronto una gran explosión tuvo lugar..  
-ACELERA!-  
mi acompañante me dio las indicaciones tan claras como podía, sin embargo las llamas de la explosión nos perseguían aun, de un segundo a otro mi acompañante dejo de darme indicaciones, inhalo como si reconociera un olor y puso los ojos en blanco... -salgamos de aquí ya! esto es azufre!-  
-azufre!?-  
apenas logre terminar mi pregunta cuando otra serie de explosiones comenzaron a tener lugar, una de ellas golpeo el costado de mi cyclone haciendo que casi perdiera el control, silica lo golpeo con su ryback para ayudar a mantenerlo estable y ambas aceleramos, mi acompañante sonaba sofocado, apenas y logre escuchar su voz cuando hablo: -la salida esta hay al frente...-  
acelere a fondo y otra explosión azoto my cyclone, de inmediato las ruedas traseras dejaron de hacer contacto con el suelo, el auto tomo velocidad y salimos volando hacia lo que parecía ser un bosque, el auto azoto contra un árbol y lo derribo, mientras que la ryback y los vehículos de reconocimiento aterrizaban en seco contra el suelo, todos sacando humo por las fallas...  
-creo que no podremos continuar hasta que los reparemos-  
uno de los soldados me interrumpió  
-de cualquier modo aqui no tienen esta clase de vehículos así que llamaría mucho la atención usarlos, por cierto donde esta lance?-  
-lance?-  
-si, es la persona que te acompaña -  
-pensé que ya había bajado del ryback cyclone...-  
me acerque a mi auto para comprobar si lance aun seguía ahí, y así era, estaba jadeando con quemaduras muy graves  
-hey estas bien!?-  
de inmediato el soldado que me había preguntado por el corrió y lo bajo del auto, saco una especie de agua y se la dio de beber, poco a poco sus heridas se curaron hasta que quedo completamente sano  
-espera que es ese liquido, y por que no tienen su armadura?-  
-veras esto, es lo que en muchos otros MMO podrías considerar como una poción de HP o elixir o como lo llames, y sobre las armaduras... los soldados de nuestro rango aun no tenemos el permiso para portarlas-  
-ya veo, así que es solo para los altos rangos?-  
-no, es solo para cuando has superado el entrenamiento con su uso de todos los que veníamos en ese tren solo los pelotones alpha beta y charlie , tenían el permiso para usarlas, mientras que el delta y gamma aun no u.u -  
-ya veo, bueno entonces continuemos con nuestra misión-  
-ahhh sobre eso... nosotros no conocemos nada acerca de este mundo, tenemos las ideas, pero en cuanto a ubicarnos ...-  
-demonios eso será un problema, tu recuerdas como llegar a la biblioteca silica?...silica?-  
-dame un segundo... reconozco este lugar!... esto es... villa ruild! aquí fue donde comenzó todo!-  
-ahhh!? Quieres decir que hemos llegado al punto de inicio!? -  
-algo así...-

Kirito POV  
-kirito... kirito... demonios inútil te estoy hablando!-  
-ahhh que pasa? qué diablos? porque me duele la cabeza!?-  
-no tengo la mas mínima idea, pero pusiste atención a toda la historia?-  
-si, ya lo entendí, tu batalla con quinella bla bla...-  
de un segundo a otro el dolor se intensifico, trate de fijarme a que se debía y note que cardinal ahora sonreía y tenía su bastón justo sobre mi cabeza  
-por que has hecho eso! Podrías bajar mi vida!-  
-irónico... a pesar de ser administradora... no puedo incumplir el índex taboo-  
-espera de que hablas?-  
-a pesar de que es mi alma la que controla el cuerpo de esta niña, pff aun tiene sus memorias impregnadas en el, por lo tanto obedecerá cualquier educación que haya recibido-  
-entonces como hiciste para golpearme tan fuerte con esa cosa!?-  
-existen modos de evadir el índex taboo... mira tu vida, acaso bajo?-  
confundido hice lo que cardinal me había pedido, abrí mi ventana de stacia para ver mi vida y tal y como ella había dicho estaba completamente llena-.. Pero cómo? -  
-como lo hice?, tan solo altere este espacio para no hacerte daño, así puedo golpearte tanto como quiera con este bastón, no es divertido? -  
cardinal ladeo la cabeza un poco y trato de sonreír, sin embargo, esa sonrisa aun no aparecía...  
-explícame mas sobre eso...-  
-mmm otro ejemplo?... ves esta taza de té? pues debido a que en mi flughtlight está escrito que no puedo colocar una taza de té sobre la mesa sin poner debajo de ella un plato, no puedo colocarla en la mesa-  
cardinal bajo su brazo poco a poco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la mesa, la taza estaba a un par de centímetros, sin embargo cardinal con su otra mano tapaba su ojo derecho como si le doliera.  
-eso es lo más abajo que puedo llegar, de otro modo un horrible dolor punzante aparece en mi ojo, seguido del código de error, creo que ya lo has visto antes o no?-  
-si, eugeo hizo lo mismo y rompió el sello a cambio de su ojo...-  
-ya veo, el tuvo esa fuerza... esperemos que el este bien, de otra forma si no tiene la suficiente fuerza mental para manejar eso...-  
-pasara a un bucle infinito como rayos no? es decir morirá debido a la sobrecarga en su flughtlight?-  
-si... ahora volviendo a la taza, ahora llenémosla con sopa, ahora ya no es una taza de té verdad?-  
-no, pero eso de que sir...-  
-mira ahora puedo colocarla tranquilamente sobre la mesa-  
-espera tratas de decir que si ves las cosas de modo que no rompan el índex taboo puedes realizarlas!?-  
-si así es-  
-humm... ok ya entendí eso, ahora... podría tener un poco de esa sopa?-  
\- -.- no tienes remedio, está bien extiende tu taza-  
hice lo que ella me pidió y de inmediato la taza se alargo y se comenzó a llenar con la sopa de maíz que ella también estaba comiendo, después de todo la comida que había tenido un par de horas antes ya había sido digerida y convertida en datos para curar mis heridas, aunque sentía que habían pasado años desde entonces.  
-ya deben de estar por llegar-  
-ah? de quienes hablas cardinal?-  
-eugeo no debe tardar en salir del baño, mientras que tus demás compañeros ya deben estar en camino, te aseguro que llegaran aquí antes de que partas-  
-mis compañeros? te refieres a Edward y los demás?-  
-si, por cierto creo que debo decirte algo, su objetivo es la torre central de la catedral axioma, sin embargo debido a que la mayoría de los integrity knights están en el borde del mundo protegiendo, solo habrá unos 10 dentro de la torre, lo demás te lo contare cuando ellos lleguen, sin embargo creo que deberías guardar un secreto... ese héroe que tu amigo eugeo admira... es un integrity knght-  
-ya veo... así que no fue devorado por el dragón-

Sinon POV  
-... de verdad... te has vu...vuelto loco!-  
-jajaja no importa, si yo fuera tu ahora mismo estaría diciendo mis últimas oraciones!-  
Edward había desactivado por completo el reductor de dolor, incluso había desactivado la regeneración de su armadura, la sangre continuaba escurriendo de su hombro hasta la punta de su espada, la sangre comenzaba a caer al suelo, Edward tomo su espada que se encontraba en su brazo derecho y dejo que se cubriera con sangre también, el aura roja cada vez se hacía más fuerte, ahora ya no era un 50-50 sino que el aura roja ya tenía el 70% del control, el sol ya se había puesto, literalmente peleábamos a ciegas en la oscuridad, sin embargo los ojos de Edward resplandecieron del color morado que eran, sin embargo lo más sorprendente era como su propia sangre adquiría un brillo carmesí con la luz de la luna, la sangre se impregno en la armadura y adquirió un brillo aun más intenso, tan solo podía mirar en shock lo que pasaba, "no... ese ... ese no es Edward... lo conozco perfectamente... el no es así..."  
-acaso te comió la lengua el gato zed?-  
-maldito no me importan las ordenes... eres un peligro y voy a matarte!-  
-Hm como si pudieras hacerlo...-  
zed activo una habilidad de espada y se lanzo a una velocidad impresionante hacia Edward, dio un corte horizontal, giro y uso la misma fuerza centrifuga para hacer un corte vertical, a simple vista parecía que los golpes habían dado de lleno, pero sin embargo cuando zed dio un golpe más notamos que sus ataques le habían dado al aire, todos miramos asombrados buscando a Edward, justo cuando apareció detrás de zed...  
-buscabas a alguien?-  
Edward activo una habilidad de espada con su mano izquierda, dio un golpe horizontal, de inmediato lanzo otro igual pero en sentido inverso, una punzada, dio un giro rápido y ataco con un golpe descendente, zed se había defendido de todos los golpes, había hecho un gran esfuerzo defendiéndose, justo cuando Edward activo una habilidad de espada con su mano derecha... -Slice stinger!...-  
empujo a zed con una fuerza brutal haciendo que sus brazos se levantaran y perdiera el equilibrio retrocediendo un par de pasos justo cuando se escucho otra habilidad... -cuchilla del infinito!-  
Edward activo su habilidad impulso, de inmediato las colas y las orejas se hicieron presentes de nuevo, 12 ráfagas de fuego impactaron de lleno contra el pecho de zed, un chorro de sangre broto desde su espalda, Edward había atravesado por completo la defensa de zed al igual que lo había hecho con su pecho, la armadura de zed apenas logro curar la herida cuando comenzó a fallar, zed dejo caer su espada y escupió sangre, Edward apenas giro un poco la cabeza mirando de reojo a zed... -acéptalo... estas acabado-  
-no... Nunca!... yo soy el miembro número 5 de mi organización! Voy a demostrarles que merezco ser el 1! jajá... no quería utilizarla pero ya que... espero que recuerdes esta espada, Darkmetaldragon...-  
zed de inmediato utilizo una habilidad de invocación, una cruza de katana recta y espada apareció en una funda de color negro que flotaba en el aire, zed la tomo, desenvaino el arma y arrojo la funda al suelo, de inmediato la cuchilla del arma comenzó a parpadear como si tuviera electricidad dentro, zed se levanto y miro de frente a Edward quien ahora mismo estaba volteando hacia zed  
-... ese fue un buen golpe Edward, pero el mío me gusta más!-  
zed de inmediato ataco a Edward, cada golpe que se producía no solo causaba que las chispas de la fricción aparecieran sino que desprendía verdadera electricidad, un sonido crujiente provenía de las espadas de Edward justo cuando la risa de zed interrumpió la batalla -muy bien no falta mucho, tus espadas no resistirán, esta espada que tengo, se encarga de crear vibraciones a una velocidad ultrasónica separando así las moléculas de cualquier objeto... en pocas palabras puede rebanar lo que sea!-  
-jajá... yo no diría eso, digamos que estas espadas no son de cualquier material, y aun mejor, digamos que mi doble empuñadura tiene ciertas ventajas -  
-de que estás hablando?-  
-digamos que tengo la capacidad de reparar y mejorar mis armas!... system call, id Infinity edge, Blood edge! , change parameters... ENHANCE ARMAMENT!-  
-per… que diablos! Donde aprendiste eso!?-  
-... ahora no importa... solo muere!-  
Edward lanzo un brutal golpe ascendente, sacando de posición a zed y logrando acertar un segundo golpe horizontal independiente con su espada de la derecha, de inmediato zed comenzó a sangrar abundantemente, Edward de inmediato sacudió sus brazos hacia sus costados para poder limpiar la sangre de sus armas, ambas tenían un brillo carmesí, combinado con uno de color negro brillante, el golpe de Edward era fatal, la garganta de zed escurría sangre, si no era tratado moriría en un par de minutos por la hemorragia.  
-hmm... dime todo lo que sabes zed-  
-madi... maldito!... de donde has sacado todo ese poder!?-  
-pff... eso no es asunto tuyo, muy bien si no piensas decir nada entonces supongo que acortare tu sufrimiento!-  
Edward se disponía a lanzar su ataque final justo cuando las llamas a nuestro alrededor se hicieron más intensas y un sonido del choque de dos espadas se hizo presente, Edward aun tenía su espada siendo forcejeada contra otra espada mas grande, una voz mecanizada se escucho desde el otro lado de las llamas  
-vamos Edward, aun no recuerdas todo verdad? esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que recuperes la memoria, todo aquello que te fue arrebatado...-  
mientras esa voz se escuchaba, podía notar como el nerviosismo de muchos crecía, pero sin embargo yukki parecía estar nerviosa por algo mas...  
-Edward cuidado!-  
finalmente las llamas se esfumaron y reaparecían a nuestros costados.  
-vamos Edward ambos sabemos que has esperado por esto... has esperado 5 años por respuestas, no me dirás que ahora no quieres nada de eso o sí?-  
-... y tu... qué demonios vas a saber de mi! CALLATE!-  
Edward lanzo otro golpe fatal que logro raspar el casco protector de la persona atacante, las llamas que no nos permitían ver finalmente se habían disipado, la figura de nuestro enemigo finalmente era visible, utilizaba un traje blanco, sin ninguna armadura visible, su traje tenia algunos detalles en color rojo, sin embargo lo más destacado de ella, era sin duda la gran espada que poseía, una espada que podía ser tanto utilizada a una mano como a 2, sin embargo esa arma tenía algo peculiar, aunque a simple vista no sabría decir que era...  
-vamos... que se de ti?... realmente lo se todo...- la chica se quito el casco lentamente, un cabello rojo intenso callo hasta la altura de los hombros, mientras que cuando ella se termino de quitar el casco tanto Edward como yo quedamos en shock  
-no... No puede ser ella!-  
-que pasa sinon quien es ella!?-  
-es rosalie... la hermana de Edward.

Chan chan chan chan! Se los dije XD hasta el personaje que ustedes consideren mas irrelevante y disfuncional puede ser clave en esta historia, creo que ya se están resolviendo todas las dudas que había desde el arco 1, la historia se acerca a su final rápidamente TT_TT bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que se la pasen bien nos leemos pronto!

PD: kairi ntp tu hombre no te quiere ahora es mio ¬w¬ (ok no eso sono muy yaoista de mi parte XD y no recuerda que soy algo homofóbico TT_TT)


	4. Chapter 4 Memorias perdidas

Hola a todos de nuevo! Pues bueno se preguntaran y por que chin#€ | este tipo subió 2 capitulos de golpe!? Pues bueno realmente por que:

1: el otro capitulo estaba muy corto asi que este va en compensación

2:para que avancen un poco mas en la historia

3:para que la gorda de kairi (jaja ntc XD) se quede con ganas de ver a su hombre

4: por que me dio la gana ^w^

Jaja ok también lo hago por que trato de avanzar lo mas posible, la próxima semana es el examen para la universidad y waaaaaaaaa estoy traumado TT_TT namine me ha traido literalmente como negro para que estudiemos ( y aun asi no me quiere TT_TT )

Nadie te quiere ed admítelo XD-

¬_¬ en que momento llegaste alice?-

He estado aquí toda la tarde ^u^ -

Que se supone que significa esa carita? ._. –

Nada mas :D –

Duh -.- -

Que y el capitulo?-

Ah cierto bueno los dejo con el capitulo 4 espero que les guste :D denle manita arriba review, favoritos y compártanlo con el novio, la novia, la mama, la abuelita, la vecina chismosa, su suegra con los chismosos del gobierno que revisan su historial etc…-

Y también con el vecino guapo que tienes ^w^ -

¬_¬ alice 2 cosas en primera yo no vivo aquí, es la casa de la abuela y 2do cual vecino guapo!? Es mas tu que diablos andas viendo!?-

Nandemonai! –

._. Enserio a veces dudo que seas mi prima en fin los dejo leer en lo que trato de averiguar de que lata de chokomilk salió esta niña-

No! Soy un godzilla! Raaaaarw! –

Ok…. A la audiencia en casa por favor jamás le den chocolate a una niña hiperactiva de 18 años y menos si fue a ver godzilla el fin de semana ._. En fin ya no les quito su tiem… alice no! Suelta eso! Ven aca! No! Vas a volar la casa con esa cosa! …. Auxilio! X_x –

CAP 4

Memorias perdidas

Sinon POV  
-esto... no puede ser... no puedes ser tu rosalie... tú no puedes ser nuestro enemigo!-  
-eso es precisamente lo que trato de mostrarte Edward, primero necesitaras tus memorias de vuelta, así que lo siento por esto...-  
-sentirlo por qu...-  
Rosalie se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera pude verla, de inmediato apareció justo detrás de Edward, apenas iba a advertirle cuando su voz fue escuchada por todos...  
-por favor Darkmetaldragon... vuelve-  
Rosalie tomo una jeringuilla y la inyecto en la yugular de Edward, el solo pudo tocar su cuello y gritar de dolor...  
-que diablos le hiciste!-  
-tranquila sinon... tan solo es tiopentato de sodio-  
-acaso estás loca!? Como puedes usar eso en tu propio hermano!?-  
-esperen que es eso de topenza... no sé qué diablos...?-  
la voz de hiroshi fue la que contesto la pregunta esta vez la pregunta de kai.  
-tiopentato de sodio... mejor conocido como el suero de la verdad, al administrarlo en pequeñas dosis es un anestésico y quita la conciencia, así no puedes mentir, pero en la dosis que administro esa chica... - hiroshi alzo mas la voz esperando ser escuchado por rosalie, -que demonios quieres lograr!? Esa dosis solo le causara dolor extremo!-  
-eso es un efecto secundario que debo soportar... la dosis exacta que le administre permite que entre en un modo de subconsciencia que permite recuperar recuerdos, mas aun cuando hay alguien externo que permite pensar justamente en ellos... Edward ahora lo recuerdas? el prometheus... y los 2 años que pasaste atrapado ahí... en SAO-  
-S...SAO!?- mi voz sonaba casi de manera invisible, pero mi mente... estaba realmente confusa, no sabía ni siquiera que estaba sucediendo, en verdad esto era más grande de lo que imaginaba?, y si así era... entonces... Daniel y Dante sabían que todo esto pasaría?... -por eso... por eso intento matarlo aquella vez... en GGO- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente por yukki  
-tsk... sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento pero no espere que fuera ahora mismo, ni en esta situación... lo siento, debí haberles dicho todo sobre Edward.-  
-de ... de que hablas yukki?- mi voz era temblorosa, ya no sabía si quería tener esas respuestas o simplemente terminar con esto e irme a casa, pero tan solo quería recuperarlo... salvar a Edward  
-por qué no lo ves por ti misma Shino? utiliza el synchro mode, podrás ver todo lo que Edward esta viendo, vamos inténtalo-  
-no sinon no lo hagas! puede ser una trampa!-  
-vamos, si no me creen hare esto, dejare mi espada por allá...-  
rosalie arrojo su espada justo a los pies de taketsu, ella estaba por continuar, pero sin embargo no lo pensé dos veces...  
-synchro mode!-

...

abrí mis ojos y note que ahora estaba en otro lugar, más bien parecía una casa amplia, muy similar a la que tenia Edward, solo que un poco diferente, tal vez era la misma casa pero decorada de otro modo...  
la voz de una chica de 19 años resonó por una de las habitaciones así que me acerque a la habitación y entre...

Qué pasa? porque traes de nuevo un moretón!?-  
-déjame solo rosalie!-  
-sabes? cuando yo tenía tu edad también me molestaban, tuve que tomar clases de kendo como defensa personal, puedo enseñarte si quieres-  
-no quiero tu compasión-  
-... en verdad me preocupas Edward, eres mi hermano-  
-ya te lo dije...DEJAME SOLO!-  
-sabes? conseguí un pase de beta tester para ese juego nuevo, me gusto... incluso se me hizo fácil jugar después de aprender kendo-  
-espera has jugado Sword art Online!?-  
-si, esta mañana, puedo dejarte jugar una vez que tenga la copia completa, con la condición de enseñarte como defenderte de acuerdo? -  
-mmm de acuerdo, pero promételo!-  
-jajá de verdad que eres muy infantil ed., está bien lo prometo-

un destello cubrió todo y de nuevo un recuerdo de Edward cubría todo, en el cual ahora parecía el patio de la casa...  
-muy bien ese es el movimiento básico, lo captas?-  
-si! al parecer ya aprendí a usar esto! gracias rosalie-  
-no es nada... después de todo yo insistí... por cierto Edward quiero hacerte una pregunta, que harías en una situación donde tu vida peligre?-  
-no tengo idea... supongo que dependiendo de la situación seguiría las instrucciones del asaltante, o simplemente llamaría a la policía o...-  
-no me refiero a eso tonto... promete algo, se que quizás ahora no lo entiendas pero quiero que escuches y prometas que lo cumplirás de acuerdo?-  
-si... dímelo-  
-pelea, huye, corre... de ser necesario escapa... pero siempre aférrate desesperadamente a la vida de acuerdo?-  
-de acuerdo... pero-  
-solo prométemelo! de acuerdo!?-  
-si, de acuerdo, oye rosalie... porque estas llorando?-  
-por que se que tal vez haya hecho algo terrible, pero a partir de aquí ya no hay vuelta atrás... por eso quiero que me prometas que así tengas que correr... sobrevivirás-  
-está bien te lo prometo... pero sabes eres mi hermana así que prometo siempre estar a tu lado y protegerte-  
-de verdad que eres muy idiota a veces, bueno... te lo prometí... ma... mañana llegara la copia de SAO, puedes utilizarla cuando quieras-  
-muchas gracias rosalie!-

de pronto un agudo dolor de cabeza se infundio dentro de mí, el tiempo límite del synchro mode aun estaba a 3/4 partes de su capacidad, sin embargo... el índice de sincronización bajaba drásticamente hasta que llego a 25% el mínimo para conservar el syncrho...  
-así que yo... yo estuve en SAO-  
-Edward por favor reacciona! No puedes ayudarles a ellos!- mi voz aparecía lo más fuerte posible, sin embargo aun así sonaba muy frágil y quebradiza.  
-Edward! Por favor! Recuerda lo que paso en SAO, tú... tú me salvaste 2 veces!-  
-pero de que hablas yukki?-  
-de esto!-  
yukki saco una especie de esfera de su bolsillo y la arrojo, sin embargo esta fue cortada en 2 de inmediato por Edward, su mirada era completamente fría y demostraba una gran ansiedad de algo...  
-si no quieren morir... salgan del underworld y no intervengan!-  
-por favor... Edward! ... reacciona!-  
rosalie de inmediato se levanto y hablo directo hacia ed. -Amm dark no crees que usas el arma equivocada?-  
-tienes razón... esta basura no me es útil.-  
Edward de inmediato arrojo ambas espadas a los costados y se dirigió hacia zed  
-así que tu eres el numero 6 eh? lamento haberte hecho tanto daño- Edward le extendió la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse, de inmediato extendió su mano izquierda y tomo el arma que zed tenía, rosalie tan solo se dio la vuelta y camino un par de pasos atrás, haciendo señales de lavarse las manos.  
-sin embargo... robaste mi espada, y trataste de usurpar mi lugar... ahora te presento al número 3 DARKMETALDRAGON, aunque debido a que ese nombre surgió hace apenas 2 o quizás 3 años, puede que tu recuerdes mejor este nombre... blackmetaldragon-  
-espera... estas diciendo que tu eres... no, tú no puedes ser el! Pensé que eso era solo una leyenda urbana!-  
-adiós-  
Edward tan solo estiro un poco su brazo derecho, apunto la punta de su espada directo hacia zed y 2 palabras salieron de su boca...  
\- soul slicer- un rápido golpe de energía surgió desde la punta de su espada, Edward ni siquiera se movió justo cuando el haz de energía atravesó a zed de lado a lado, Edward poco a poco levanto su brazo haciendo que zed quedara colgando en el aire...

-muy bien, y esto será solo por diversión...-

-Edward vamos ya déjalo, de cualquier modo morirá en unos segundos-

-deja de molestar cabeza de antorcha-

-Hm esperaba que cuando recobraras la memoria dejaras de ser tan engreído... y que no estuvieras de mal humor como siempre, pero en fin con que recuerdes basta-  
Edward hizo caso de la advertencia de su hermana y de inmediato dejo caer a zed, comenzó a caminar directo hacia donde se encontraba su blackstriker, detrás de nosotros.  
...

-Edward... por favor... tú no eres así! Por favor vuelve!-

-... apártate de mi camino, por esta vez los dejare ir, en especial a ti... Sinon, tienes suerte de haber significado algo para mi, de otra forma terminarías como el.-

De inmediato voltee mi vista llena de lagrimas hacia donde estaba zed, su cuerpo se iluminaba y se fragmentaba en cientos de pedazos luminosos, sin duda el estaba muerto...

-sig... significado?... - mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, ya no podía sostenerme, simplemente mire al suelo y trate de hablar...

************************************  
Edward POV  
-eso quiere decir... - sinon levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas, voltee a mirarla y escuche lo que trataba de decir -... acaso ya no significo nada para ti!?-  
esas palabras me dejaron helado por unos segundos... active un último comando antes de darme la media vuelta, en una voz tan baja que apenas y yo pude escucharlo... -unit 01 eve... actívate-  
me di la media vuelta y mirándola de reojo tan solo di una contestación seca...  
-esto responde tu pregunta? ... SYNCHRO MODE... DISABLED-  
el modo synchro se había desactivado por completo, una parte de mi aun peleaba por el control, maldiciéndome a mí mismo, sin embargo aun así sabia que esto debía ser así, esto tenía que terminar, y la única forma de que eso pasara era regresando a los mercenarios rojos... lo siento.  
-pedazo de... voltea aquí y pelea escoria! Acaso después de haberme enseñado todo lo que se piensas irte! No tendré el estilo de pelea de una marica!-  
-jajá... venga kai, enserio quieres pelear? pues bien, después no te quejes... que esperas dame tu mejor golpe!-  
-eso hare! exceed lv 2! Burst!-  
kai de inmediato encendió su espada en llamas, mucho más intensas que lo usual, de inmediato se coloco en posición para dar el primer golpe y... -spin roulette!- disparado a una gran velocidad impacto directo contra mi espada, me levanto un poco del suelo, dio un golpe diagonal y de inmediato un giro completo seguido de otro golpe diagonal con llamas mucho más intensas, el segundo golpe me hizo volar algunos metros más, agite mi espada quitándole el fuego de encima justo cuando kai lanzo otra sucesión de golpes... -devil fang!- de inmediato un golpe con su brazo prendido en llamas logro atravesar mi defensa, recibí de lleno el golpe, de inmediato un golpe horizontal con la espada, uno diagonal y por ultimo y golpe con su brazo de forma descendente, caí de golpe al suelo levantando una gran nube de polvo por el impacto...  
-vaya has mejorado kai... sin embargo aun te falta mucho por aprender...- comencé a levantarme al mismo tiempo que una habilidad pasiva se activaba de manera automática, un aura de color rojo claro envolvía todo mi cuerpo, de inmediato naomi hablo.  
-pero qué diablos es eso?-  
estaba a punto de responder justo cuando rosalie contesto detrás de mi...  
-eso pequeños bola de kínder Garden es a lo que se le llama aura de la destrucción... sus efectos mm esos ya los verán enseguida...dark acaba con ellos ya-  
kai de inmediato se lanzo sobre mí, sonreí y baje mi espada, kai trato de asestar el golpe pero sin embargo...

Kai POV  
me acerque lo más rápido posible, salte y gire, estaba a punto de dar el golpe decisivo, sin embargo ed. sonrió y bajo su espada, use más fuerza en el golpe pero de pronto mi espada choco con algo extraño parecía un campo de fuerza invisible pegado a la piel de ed., de inmediato mi espada reboto empujándome fuera de balance, caí al suelo apenas recobrando el equilibrio cuando Edward tomo su espada miro hacia mí y desapareció su voz fue escuchada por todos...  
-espada aceleradora...-  
de inmediato una ráfaga de viento azoto mi mejilla derecha, y sentí un corte en mi abdomen del mismo lado, gire hacia atrás y note que Edward venia de regreso, interpuse mi espada, Edward estrello la suya contra la mía quedando en un forcejeo cara a cara, Edward me miro a los ojos y de inmediato bajo la mirada como si se sintiera culpable por algo, su voz apenas y salía, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por entender lo que decía... -kai, por favor váyanse esta es la única forma de solucionar todo... ustedes no pueden involucrarse más, esto es asunto mío...-  
-eres idiota o qué?, SOMOS TUS AMIGOS!- empuje cada vez con más intensidad tratando de ganarle a Edward, en un momento el dejo de poner fuerza y hablo en una voz igual de baja  
-lo siento, pero esto es necesario de otra forma sospecharan-  
-ehh de que hab...-  
de inmediato se separo y activo su espada nueva, esta comenzó a ser recorrida por tanta electricidad que la misma espada en si parecía estar hecha de electricidad pura.  
-pero como!? La única con control eléctrico es silica!-  
-jajá es que esto no es control eléctrico... esta espada tiene energía en estado puro, y por si fuera poco vibra a un nivel ultrasónico dividiendo a nivel atómico cualquier cosa.-  
-espera que diablos significa eso!?-  
la voz de naomi me saco de dudas, de pronto su cara era de desesperación y veía como todos activaban sus vehículos  
-kai sal de ahí! Sube ahora mismo!-  
todo parecía ir más lento, observe como Edward corría y lanzaba un golpe diagonal directo a mi espada, mientras que yo hacía lo mismo contra él, apenas se tocaron nuestras espadas, las llamas de la mía se extinguieron, note como el lugar donde la espada de Edward tocaba se iluminaba de naranja y de un segundo a otro mi red queen era cortada en dos...  
-NOO... pero... cómo?... como es posible?-  
-ahora muere!-  
Edward se disponía a lanzar el golpe final cuando de pronto naomi me jalo del cuello y me subió a un vehículo, todos los enemigos nos disparaban, sin embargo a lo lejos vimos como Edward hacia una señal y el fuego era detenido.

-pero qué diablos fue eso! Lo vieron tiene una especie de escudo protector!-

-kai cállate!... acaso no entiendes la gravedad del asunto?-

Por un momento deje de pensar en la pelea que tanto había anhelado tener con Edward, me daba cuenta de que era lo que había sucedido y el silencio que se formaba entre todos los presentes, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los motores de los vehículos y el viento a nuestro alrededor, el primero en hablar fue taketsu.

-entonces esto es todo?... así es como acaba esto!?-

-estoy seguro de que Edward debe tener una razón... el... bueno realmente no lo conocía bien pero estoy seguro que él no le haría esto a sus amigos, cierto sinon?-

-ya no lo sé hiroshi... ese no... Ese no era Edward, al menos no el Edward que yo conozco-

-Am etto... puedo decir algo?-

-que pasa yukki?-

-yo...-

-espera un segundo yukki... si no mal recuerdo tú estabas a punto de decir algo cuando estábamos allá...- el tono de voz de sinon paso de un segundo a otro de melancólica a furica, de inmediato tomo a yukki del cuello de su ropa y la estrello contra la puerta del transporte.

-mira yukki, perdimos a 10 personas allá atrás, ahora todos los que quedamos vamos en estos 2 transportes, te juro que si no me dices lo que sabes ahora mismo abro la puerta y hago que una maldita roca te la corte o te la aplaste contra...

-sinon cálmate!-

Observe como el caos comenzaba a sembrarse en nuestro equipo... o lo que quedaba de él, hiroshi y naomi trataban de detenerla de cumplir su amenaza, justo en el momento en el que lograron meter a ambas al transporte la puerta se estrello contra una roca y se cerro de golpe

-pff eso estuvo cerca... muy bien yukki nosotros mantendremos a sinon bajo control, dinos lo que sabes.-

-... muy bien, por donde debería empezar?- ella tranquilamente se llevo el dedo a su mejilla y de pronto lo levanto sonriendo -ya lo tengo, pues verán las memorias que Edward recupero, como ya saben pertenecen a la época en la cual él estaba preso en SAO-

-Sword art online?... acaso el estuvo ahí?-

-si... realmente no sé como llego ahí, para ese entonces el tendría unos 12 o quizás 13 años, yo había sido beta tester, tenía mucho tiempo libre debido al tratamiento que recibía-

-el cual era falso... cierto Owen? ¬_¬ -

-heey! Que en ese entonces ella si estaba enferma, así que ten cuidado con tus acusaciones kai!-

-joder! Me dejan continuar!?... pff como les decía, yo había sido beta tester, sin embargo decidí entrar al juego cuando se lanzo de manera oficial, para ese entonces yo tenía 12 años, entre y en ese entonces no sé si fue casualidad o que paso, pero ahí estaba ese jugador, un chico alto completamente delgado, el cual utilizaba un florete como arma, tenia puesta una armadura muy avanzada para ser su primer día jugando, sus status superaban el promedio, lo cual indicaba que el había sido de los primeros en entrar, su nivel era 6, el comenzó a entrenar sus habilidades en el campo, así que decidí tratar de entablar conversación, aun no sabía porque pero tenía una extraña sensación acerca del. A las pocas horas le hable, aunque no recibí respuesta de su parte, lo único que me dijo fue que su nombre era blackmetaldragon, y debido a que el no utilizaba dagas decidió regalarme una daga de alto nivel que recibió como dropa, poco después sucedió lo que todos ya saben, la presentación de kayaba y demás sucesos, pero sin embargo el día en que nos enfrentaríamos contra el primer boss el desapareció, de ahí no volví a verlo, tal vez paso un año o año y medio, un día que me encontraba leveleando en una mazmorra del piso 56 me encontré en un serio aprieto, justo cuando apareció un usuario que prácticamente no llevaba armadura pero su velocidad era increíble al igual que su fuerza, en ese momento lo reconocí era el mismo... Edward-

-Am no es que me aburra ni nada pero... eso de que nos ayuda!?-

-voy a esa parte!, tras ver que mi nivel apenas era 54 y el suyo era 76 decidió ayudarme un par de días, le pregunte que donde había leveleado tanto si la delantera apenas iba en nivel 80, recibí como respuesta que en la ciudad de los inicios, en el sótano había mazmorras las cuales se abrían según se despejaban los pisos superiores, y que al parecer era un desafío, ya que a diferencia de un escenario donde por lo regular hay mobs y un solo boss, en estas mazmorras solo aparecían boss y por si fuera poco potenciados e incluso por parejas o grupos, decidí acompañarlo pero ese fue mi error, mi nivel era muy bajo, apenas llegamos al segundo punto de control yo estaba a mi limite, el estaba a punto de seleccionar la opción de volver pero en mi necedad seleccione continuar, el primer boss de la 3ra etapa me hizo morder el polvo, estaba al borde de la muerte, Edward hizo todo lo posible, pero debido a un extraño funcionamiento de la mazmorra otros 2 boss fueron liberados, Edward lucho con todo pero sin embargo también estaba a punto de ser derrotado, trate de usar un cristal para salvarlo a él, pero estaba muy lejos... fue entonces cuando sucedió, una extraña aura lo cubrió, su espada se ilumino y cambio de forma convirtiéndose en una de 1 mano, mientras que su otra mano generaba otra espada, el hp de Edward se regenero, pero sin embargo no recuerdo más, poco después desperté en un hospital del mundo real, me entere de que kirito había acabado SAO...aunque sospecho que tiene que ver con Edward-

-un extraño poder eh? ... será ese el famoso Phrometheus?-

-posiblemente, 2 años y medio después entre en una partida en GGO, encontré un usuario con un nombre similar, Darkmetaldragon en una partida de matchmaking, cuando intente hablar con él una tipa de cabello extraño y con un Hécate me disparo a la cabeza ¬_¬ y cuando salí de la partida y trate de hablar con él, ella se lo llevo -.- -

-a que te refieres con tipa? tu maldita cerda!-

-lo que oíste tarada!-

-ven acá! Voy a arrancarte los dientes uno por uno!-

-hey chicas cálmense!-

-tú me lo robaste maldita descerebrada!-

-estúpida!-

-idiota!-

-yo no te robe nada! es mas todo estaba perfecto hasta que llegaste! -

Las 2 continuaron discutiendo hasta que el cansancio las venció, sin embargo por muy enojadas que estuvieran ambas durmieron abrazadas... taketsu, hiroshi, Owen y yo aun seguíamos despiertos, todos seguíamos pensando en que era lo que sucedía...

-sea lo que sea que esté pasando debemos confiar en el-

Edward POV

-alto al fuego... harán caso de mi advertencia-

-jajá y como lo sabes hermanito?-

-veras... porque ellos no son tan idiotas como para enfrentarse 2 veces a mí, ese chico sobrevivió ya que no le apunte el golpe a él, tiene conciencia de ello, esa espada no es tan común como parece-

-lo sé, es la legendaria red queen cierto?, vamos me contaras los detalles en el camino-

Y así fue, ambos subimos a un helicóptero y nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia dentro del territorio oscuro

-y bien hermanito dime, que se sintió destruir esa arma? quiero decir esa era una espada de categoría legendaria, me sorprende que alguien de su edad pueda manejarla, habría sido mejor si lo mataras y me hubieras dado su arma, quiero decir mi claymore siempre podrá recibir una mejora no?-

-no estoy de humor para eso... claymore? creí que tu arma era la fireburster...-

Justo en eso el helicóptero aterrizo en su destino, una voz de una persona mayor, quizás unos 30 años hizo su aparición.

-en verdad que estas desactualizado Edward, esa era su antigua cuchilla, demasiado frágil por cierto, sin embargo una vez que encontramos la forma de manejar aun mejor los elementos en su estado puro pudimos utilizar esa vieja cuchilla y mejorarla por esta otra... la claymore, curiosamente tu hermana Scarlet es la única que ha podido manejar el control de llamas a la perfección, por eso decidimos llevar el experimento aun mas allá y ahora ella es la única usuaria de los guantes elementales-

-impresionante... sin embargo dijiste "encontramos?" exactamente qué es lo que les permitió controlar un elemento en estado puro?-

-un extraño cristal, los hay por todo el underworld, aunque realmente son muy escasos, pasamos 1 año completo buscando apenas la cantidad necesaria para la claymore, y medio año más para las manoplas. Sin embargo valió la pena, ahora tu hermana es un arma de destrucción masiva en potencia-

"destrucción masiva... arma... en verdad quiero ser tratado como tal? "... "prometo... siempre proteger... a las personas que me son importantes"

Un repentino dolor de cabeza me golpeo y de inmediato escuche la voz de rosalie y la del otro sujeto

-vaya estas bien?-

-si, tan solo me ha mareado un poco el helicóptero-

-muy bien, si es cierto que recobraste tus recuerdos... dime qué fue lo que sucedió... que fue lo que sucedió aquella vez en el sótano 30 de SAO! -

...

Sótano 30? ... Ahora... ahora lo recuerdo todo...


	5. Chapter 5 Recuerdos

Hola a todos! Bueno se que he estado muy inactivo últimamente, espero ya solucionar eso, realmente esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, supongo que no estoy muy animado que digamos, lo siento por eso: / mientras tanto este es el capitulo 5

CAP 5

RECUERDOS

Silica POV  
-vamos cardinal debes estar bromeando, enserio es tan fácil para ustedes evadir el taboo index?-  
-pues sí, realmente no es broma, ya lo acabas de ver, además es mejor no hablar de esto ahora, tu amigo viene en camino, no debe tardar mucho, y por si fuera poco no puedo repetir la conversación para nuestros invitados-  
-invitados?... Asuna!? Silica! Pero que hacen aquí!?-  
-pues ya ves, andamos de vacaciones-  
-oh, enserio? pensé que vendrían a ayudar -.- -  
-pues claro que venimos a ayudar grandísimo idiota! ¬_¬ -  
-jajá lo sé, lo sé... esperen porque solo vienen ustedes 2 y esos tipos que parecen soldados? que paso con los spec wolfs?-  
-ellos... se quedaron atrás...-  
-se sacrificaron para permitirnos llegar aquí... pff-  
-espera, eso es un chiste de mal gusto verdad?-  
-kirito! Acaso crees que estaríamos bromeando con algo tan serio!?-  
en ese momento simplemente pude dar la media vuelta y decirle a cardinal -si no te importa iré al baño, necesito ir a lavarme la cara-  
-claro, solo cui... demonios ya se fue._. ... quería advertirle que eugeo se estaba bañando-  
-espera hay un chico bañándose ahí y silica acaba de ir hacia alla?-  
me dirigi hacia el baño y abri la puerta, de inmediato entre y de pronto sentí como mi cara golpeaba contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien...  
-auch.. pero que diab... Eugeo!? X/_/X ... QUIERES PONERTE ALGO DE ROPA POR FAVOR!?-  
-lo siento, pero además es tu culpa debiste haber tocado antes!-  
-claro que no! además yo soy una chica, tu deberias ser el que me pidiera disculpas!-

escuche como varios pasos se acercaban, de inmediato eugeo me acerco hacia dentro del baño y cerro la puerta con seguro.  
-pero que diablos haces euge...-  
De un segundo a otro los labios de eugeo estaban sobre los mios y sus manos una colocada en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura, senti como las piernas me temblaron y de pronto deje de oponer resistencia y de un momento a otro termine abrazandolo.  
-silica estas bien? te oimos gritar-  
-si estoy bien, no se preocupen, me encontre con eugeo, pero no traia camisa, dijo que iria a buscarlos-  
-ok esta bien entonces cuando salgas ven a buscarnos, tenemos que escuchar algo de cardinal-  
-de acuerdo!-  
-lo siento... yo, no era mi intencion hacer eso...-  
-no importa... me gusto ^w^ -

Edward POV  
-enserio hay un dungeon completo aqui debajo!?-  
-si, ahi es donde he estado entrenando todo este tiempo, es gracias a ese dungeon que tengo mi nivel actual...-  
-ahora entiendo como es que los de la delantera van en nivel 82 y tu estas a 80, pero si es como dices, un dungeon completamente hecho a base de jefes... no crees que es algo peligroso?-  
-si, es el claro risk vs reward, pero vale la pena, tal vez un dia de estos pueda ayudar en la delantera.-  
-mm llevame contigo la proxima vez que vayas!-  
-no yukki, es demasiado peligroso, ademas tu eres de lv 62 no creo que sea buena idea-  
-por favor! quiero ayudarte aunque sea por un dia!-  
-pff esta bien, me lo pensare-  
-prometelo!-  
-esta bien lo prometo-  
-no basta con eso, has un grupo conmigo-  
-grupo?... de verdad que eres obstinada eh? esta bien tu ganas, pero solo por que se que si no lo hago no me dejaras en paz.-  
-jajaa cierto, pero ahora lo cumples, iremos mañana!-  
-no, por lo menos dame 3 dias, necesitaremos abastecernos y conseguirte un equipamiento digno, creo tener algo de equipo, pero sin duda habra que hacer algunos ajustes-  
-no importa, esta bien iremos en 3 dias-  
-3 dias...-

y asi es como comenzo el fin del castillo flotante aincrad, con el berrinche de una nina, continuaba recordando eso justo cuando esquivaba un ataque diagonal.  
-vamos dark tienes que moverte mas rapido!-  
-mmm... rosalie no me culpes despues, tanto tu como el me han estado molestando todo el dia... cuchilla fantasma! -  
de inmediato comence a moverme a una velocidad muy superior a cualquier otra que hubiera utilizado antes, ni siquiera el synchro mode se asemejaba a esto. mi espada choco contra la claymore de rosalie, me movi de nuevo y ataque de espaldas, un nuevo golpe se escucho al mismo tiempo que me movia y asestaba un tercer golpe, siempre atacando desde direcciones diferentes, llegue a mi maximo de 8 golpes justo antes de que rosalie activara una habilidad  
-espada de llamas!-  
su espada se envolvio en un fuego muy intenso y dirigio ese incendio a suelo donde me encontraba, una explosion asoto los alrededores y tuve que interponer mi espada para cubrirme de las llamas, reaccione y utilice mi habilidad de ignicion, los 3 fuegos salieron a toda velocidad impactando 1 contra la espada de mi hermana y los otros 2 contrarestando los ataque de ella, ambos comenzabamos a pelear a otro nivel cuando de pronto el interrumpio.  
-alto! vamos que si siguen asi estoy seguro que pelearan a muerte!-  
-vamos tranquilo james, que no pensamos llegar a tanto, pero quiero dominar mis habilidades y llevarlas a su maximo nivel-  
-pues sera en otra ocasion dark, el esta esperando tu informe completo-  
-vamos que no puede esperar?-  
-no deberias hablar asi del lider... en fin como quieras-  
-por cierto... donde esta? ... donde esta sam?-  
-samuel? mmm no estaras pensando en una revancha o si? ambos estan del mismo bando ahora-  
-lo se, no le tengo resentimientos, tan solo quiero una revancha contra el, eso es todo-  
-ya veo... esta fuera, en el mundo humano, me parece que fue a hacer reconocimiento, falta poco para nuestra jugada-  
-esta bien, de cualquier modo gracias-  
-vamos hermanito, a donde vas? no terminaremos este duelo?-  
-ahora no rosalie, necesito terminar ese informe-

asi pasaron los 3 dias, 3 dias durante los cuales hice party con konno Yukki, farmeando, leveleandola lo mas posible y pricipalmente fabricando pociones y armadura con el alquimista y el herrero de la ciudad, finalmente ese dia llego...  
-hoy iremos verdad? al dungeon subterraneo?-  
-si, pero primero ya sabes las reglas: 1 obedeces sin cuestionar, 2 no toques nada que este 5 niveles por encima de ti. 3...-  
-lo se, evitar las trampas y 4 si mi hp llega a amarillo me voy de ahi.-  
-perfecto, vamos-  
asi pasaron los primeros pisos, en ellos no hubo ningun problema, podiamos lograrlo en segundos y sin usar habilidades, pero apenas llegamos al piso 8 comenzaron las dificultades para yukki quien apenas era lv 56  
-cuidado! esquiva y ataca! yo tankeare-  
-que!? pero si tu no eres un tanke para nada!-  
-lo se, pero tengo mas resistencia y hp que tu!... - utilice la habilidad de corte diagonal y bloquee un golpe del boss, inmediatamente se escucharon tanto la voz de yukki como la mia...  
-Switching!-  
de inmediato utilice un dash para retroceder mientras que ella lo usaba para acercarse y activar la habilidad horizontal square, en ese momento el boss del piso -8 se desvanecia...  
-muy bien es todo por hoy-  
-pero que? por que! estos jefes apenas son los del piso 50 o menos! la delantera ha peleado contra jefes de nivel 70 o mas!-  
-tu lo acabas de decir! la delantera, ademas esto ya es mucho para ti! tan solo vete! estas agotada, tu ropa esta totalmente sucia y ese ultimo boss por poco te mata de un golpe!-  
-no es mi culpa el no poder levelear a falta de un grupo! ademas no te necesito señor voy solo por que me creo un profesional!-  
-has lo que quieras, yo me lar... no yukki espera no abras esa puerta!-  
justamente en ese momento yukki libero el candado de una puerta conocida regularmente como secret area en un dungeon, un boss es suficientemente aterrador ahora un boss secreto era algo mucho peor.  
-yukki cuidado !-  
de inmediato utilice un dash doble y un corte horizontal en el boss para atraer su atencion y que me enfocara como objetivo prioritario, el golpe le dio de lleno en su pierna, justo en ese momento me di cuenta que el boss frente a nosotros era un centauro con una armadura que irradiaba un aura espectral.  
-lo siento, debi haber obedecido!-  
-ya hablaremos despues!, ahora usemos la misma estrategia, yo tankeo y tu atacas!-  
justo en ese momento un golpe venia directo hacia mi, utilice un corte decendente para bloquear y aparecio yukki realizando el cambio, en ese momento logro hacerle daño y parecía que nuestra estrategia funcionaba  
-bien! continuemos asi!-  
el siguiente golpe lo detuve directamente con un ataque basico, permitiendome reaccionar y usar una cadena de skill de 4 golpes y yukki utilizo punsada, el boss perdio su primera barra de hp, de inmediato su aura irradio mas intensa y su hacha crecio de tamaño, trate de utilizar corte horizontal para detenerla, sin embargo el golpe no se detuvo, la fuerza fue tal que me saco volando y tambien golpee a yukki, ambos chocamos contra una pared y en ese momento tan solo pude decirle que se fuera usando un cristal de teletransporte, en ese momento quede inconciente...  
sin embargo, esa fue la primera vez que llegue a ese lugar lleno de oscuridad, cuando entre ahi tan solo pude ver un anagrama deformado de mi id en una pared frente a mi... DARKMETALDRAGON, apenas lo toque este se ilumino, las letras comenzaron a convertirse en numeros y todas terminaron en 0s y 1s, un codigo binario, el cual comenzo a extenderse por todo el lugar, en ese momento yukki logro hacerme reaccionar, sin embargo mi cuerpo parecia moverse por si solo, mi espada se cubrio con un color azul brillante y de un golpe acabe con el boss enemigo, el cual se cristalizo como hielo y se destruyo en miles de fragmentos de luz, en ese momento logre escucharlo... un error en el sistema, la explosion del lugar dejo inconsiente a yukki, todo el lugar comenzo a fallar como si hubiera un error de programacion o un bug, 1 minuto despues el anuncio de que el juego se habia terminado comenzo a escucharse, lo unico que recuerdo despues de eso es haber despertado en el hospital con mi madre y mi prima, poco despues mi hermana y mi padre llegaron, eso es todo.

…

-pues tu informe es muy trivial dark, sin embargo supongo que el lo aceptara.-  
-y cuando se supone que lo vea!?-  
-calma, creo que james ya te dijo que sam esta fuera-  
-lo se viper, pero ya estoy harto de esperar! quiero respuestas! que diablos es el prometheus y como carajos se supone que lo use!?-  
-para eso estoy yo hermanito, veras yo tengo una version alpha del prometheus, algo llamado daedalus, realmente no le llega ni a los talones debido a lo inestable que es, pero puedo darte las nociones de como usarlo-  
en ese momento la chica frente a mi, una mujer de 24 años con el cabello en cola de caballo hasta la cintura, piel morena y ojos de un color obsuro, la cual tenia como nombre "Viper" comenzaba a hacer señas a mi hermana de callarse.  
-viper... de que diablos habla rosalie?-  
-mira ed, es muy sencillo, digamos que hay alguien que aun no confia en ti, y no cree que sea prudente ensenarte a usar el prometheus hasta que este seguro de tu lealtad, pero en fin como si fueras a traicionarnos, despues de todo buscas respuestas... las cuales solo nosotros tenemos-  
-tsk... en eso tienes razon... sin embargo quiero que me ensenes como usar el prometheus... ahora-  
-muy bien, adelantate, nos veremos donde siempre-  
camine directo hacia la puerta y sali de la habiacion pasando al lado de mi hermana sin siquiera inmutarme, me dirigia a la montana donde los ultimos 8 dias habia practicado con ella.

rosalie POV

-vamos scarlet que diablos te pasa!? Dark no debe saber todo a detalle!-

-vamos tranquila viper, despues de todo yo tan solo un sujeto de prueba no? el es el que debe aprender a manejar ese poder, una vez que lo domine podremos llevarlo ante el, asi... finalmente completara el codigo-

-... aun asi no creo que sea el momento indicado-

-vamos confia en mi-

...

camine lentamente hacia la salida, apenas llegue al hangar y me subi al auto de inmediato sono la voz de edward por el intercomunicador.

-de que hablabas rosalie? como que sabes como manejar el prometheus?-

-vamos ed... tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, en ese momento cuando derrotaste a ese monstruo... estabas usando el prometheus, causaste una sobrecarga que permitio una falla en el sistema, asi es como kazuto logro sobrevivir a algo que era mortal... o acaso creiste de verdad que la voluntad de ese chico sobrepaso al sistema por si misma?-

-... eso no importa ahora, enseñame a usarlo-

-muy bien, pero de una vez te lo advierto, no sera facil-

Sinon POV

-muy bien, ya llevamos 8 dias recorriendo este maldito desierto y aun no encontramos una manera de cruzar al otro lado de las montañas!-

-calma kai, desesperarse no servira de nada ahora... por cierto como va la reconstruccion de la red queen?-

-pesimo, no tengo los instrumentos, materiales, y mucho menos la habilidad de herrero como para crear un arma de nivel legendario pff en fin sin esa espada estoy en mucha desventaja-

-sinon... ya van 8 dias que no pronuncias ni una sola palabra, vamos animate no puedes continuar asi!-

-yo... lo siento es solo que esa pelea con edward... mato parte de mi...-

De un momento a otro la IA de Edward, Eve aparecio de nuevo despues de 1 semana

-al fin... -

-eve! pero que diablos? como es que estas aqui?... espera un segundo! eres un espia! donde esta esa marica de Ed, voy a despedazarlo!-

-calma Owen, dejala hablar!-

-gracias hiroshi... veran el ultimo comando que edward lanzo antes de irse fue un comando de activacion, con ese comando me permitiria acompañarlos en su viaje, pero con la restriccion de esperar 7 dias... -

-acompañarnos? por favor ni siquiera sabemos que hacemos aqui!-

-precisamente... por favor deben confiar en mi... o mejor dicho en edward...-

-te refieres al edward Darkmetaldragon o Blackmetaldragon? o es que acaso tiene otro nickname!? por que por lo que vi ese maldito la ultima vez casi mata a kai!-

-... supongo que no se han dado cuenta de por que lo hizo.. realmente no tengo idea de cual es su plan, pero sin embargo antes de reactivarme me envio algunos datos... kai creo que te gustara saber acerca de esto, tengo unos planos de una Red queen mejorada... si te interesa puedes construirla, incluso hay un mapa que incluye la ubicacion de los materiales...-

-de que hablas? dejame ver ese mapa-

Eve materializo un mapa y se lo dio a kai en las manos, su expresion melancolica de los ultimos dias paso a una de sorpresa y mas aun cuando vio los planos...

-no puede ser... esta cosa... permite un exceed de lv 3!? pero como!? se supone que ningun material soporta tanta intensidad en sus llamas!-

-pues al parecer Ed no ha dormido, ya que esos planos no son muy faciles ni rapidos de hacer, incluso se tomo la molestia de agregar al mecanismo un cristal de fuego para incrementar el poder-

-ya veo...-

...

Durante 7 dias casi no habia hablado, comido ni dormido, sin embargo mi voz salio de mi garganta sin siquiera pensarlo ni darme cuenta...

-Eve quieres decir que Edward solo esta fingiendo estar con ellos para ayudarnos!-

\- aun no lo se sinon, pero parece que asi es...-

-ese idiota! Eve tienes su localizacion?-

-lamentablemente no Owen, Cada mensaje que Edward me envio lo mando de una ubicacion distinta, asi que es imposible ubicarlo...-

-ese maldito!-

-chicos... si no les molesta, naomi y yo iremos por los materiales, no se cuanto tarde en recolectarlos, ademas estan muy lejos... tardare por lo menos 5 dias en llegar alla a pie-

-y quien te dijo que nos separaremos?-

-pero... ustedes tienen su ruta y la mia es muy distante-

-mira kai ahora somos todos un equipo, si nos separamos no duraremos ni un dia, debemos permanecer juntos si queremos sobrevivir...-

-vale vale lo capto, pero aun asi... como piensan que llegaremos alla?-

-buen punto, todos nuestros autos quedaron destrozados en nuestra ultima batalla...-

-yo me encargo de eso-

-eve de que hab..-

de un momento a otro eve materializo frente a nosotros nuestros autos destruidos, sin embargo estos brillaron con colores intensos y de un segundo a otro los autos estaban como nuevos e incluso con mejoras claramente notables.

-pero como hiciste eso eve?-

-la verdad no tengo idea... edward dejo una serie de codigos y de instrucciones para que yo hiciera cada vez que se presentara la situacion indicada...

...

Edward... en que estas pensando?.

…

Bueno espero que no les haya estado tan enredado y pronto subiré el capitulo 6 :D asi que mientras tanto a esperar SAO II y jugar muchos juegos

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6 Daedalus

Hola a todos!

De verdad que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, lo siento se que los he tenido abandonados pero he andado en la escuela y terminando practicas, y wiiii al fin nos graduamos! Ya soy libre de la escuela (al menos por un rato XD) aprovechare estas 2 semanas que tengo libres totalmente, ya que aun me falta ver bien en que uní me quedare así que estaré de viciado escribiendo y jugando lol, elsword y demás juegos de PC y laptop :D y no se estoy muy feliz hoy, jeje bueno pues les dejo el capítulo de hoy.

CAP 6 Daedalus

Edward POV

-ahora esquiva!-  
de inmediato di un salto lateral y casi instantáneamente uno frontal con la finalidad de esquivar los misiles rastreadores y las llamas de rosalie, otra habilidad se activo apenas toque el suelo...  
-espada de llamas! ... golpe llameante!-  
de inmediato rosalie cargo su espada con un gran incendio salto en el aire y lo dirigió hacia mí, salte y de inmediato active mis habilidades... -impulso! ignición!-  
di el primer salto al frente, las primeras 3 llamas volaron hacia rosalie quien con su golpe llameante provoco una mini explosión en el aire, la cual absorbió por completo las 3 llamas, de inmediato otras 3 llamas provocadas por ignición volaron directo hacia ella, en ese instante se activo el motivo por el cual había estado entrenando con ella, la versión Alpha del prometheus, el Daedalus, un prometheus menos estable y funcional que el mío, pero que aun así daba una ventaja abrumadora y una victoria segura sobre cualquiera que no tuviera una habilidad así.  
-Muy bien hermanito hora de que veas de qué va esto!... Concentración potenciada... incineración... activada!-  
rosalie de inmediato activo 2 habilidades que eran mortales la primera de ella permitía que tanto sus ataques mágicos, físicos y sus skills incrementaran el porcentaje de un golpe critico al 80% con lo cual casi todos sus golpes serian fatales, la segunda era una habilidad que permitía mejorar aun mas su poder de ataque combinando cada uno de sus golpes a un nivel inimaginable con sus ataques y combos de llamas, si kai había derribado a un categoría 3 tan solo usando su red queen... eso era un juego de niños para rosalie quien podía vencerlo con tan solo 2 habilidades, regimiento de espada y su tan útil golpe llameante, el cual era capaz de hacer 20 golpes seguidos causando un daño terrible capaz de reducir la vida en 15000 puntos o mas... casi toda la vida de un habitante común del underworld, aunque debido a nuestra experiencia eso era solo un 20% de nuestro hp.  
-muy bien ahora es mi turno ed! acabemos con esto! mega impacto!-  
rosalie dio un ligero salto mortal hacia delante y golpeo el suelo con su espada, mega impacto era una mejora de su habilidad básica geiser de lava, la cual levantaba una columna de fuego que causaba un gran daño y quemaduras, esta habilidad hacia lo mismo con el doble de alcance y por si fuera poco los golpes eran reiterados, si esa habilidad te tocaba recibías 5 golpes como mínimo lo cual decidía por completo la pelea...  
sentí como el fuego quemaba el borde de mi ropa y me dejaba un ardor en el brazo izquierdo, en ese momento escuche la voz de rosalie -vamos que estas esperando? has practicado durante 2 meses para poder usarlo, hoy es el día en que finalmente lo usaras, ahora actívalo!.-  
-muy bien... liberación!-  
de inmediato mi espada se cargo con una cantidad de energía mucho mayor, incrementando su rango y permitiéndome la capacidad de lanzar ondas de energía al atacar con ella, di un medio giro de manera rápida y mi espada golpeo la de rosalie, active la habilidad secundaria de mi prometheus... el zandatzu una habilidad que reducía drásticamente el tiempo que podía tener activo el prometheus, pero si lograba impactar en el enemigo era una victoria segura, ataque con un corte horizontal y de inmediato rosalie perdió el equilibrio, di un par de golpes diagonales seguidos de 3 verticales y 2 horizontales, de inmediato rosalie estaba arrinconada en el suelo tratando de esquivar mis ataques...  
-se acabo... off-  
un par de segundos después el prometheus se desactivo y sentí mi cuerpo increíblemente pesado.  
-una gran mejora Edward... puedes activarlo de manera estable y mucho mejor aun! por más de 2 minutos!-  
-no creo que eso sea suficiente para vencer a Quinella...-  
-vamos tranquilo, seguimos siendo los 5 mejores en todo el mundo, además con tu prometheus y mi daedalus que puede pasar?-  
-... ok estoy listo-

Silica POV  
-ESTAS SEGURA DE ESO CARDINAL!?-  
-si... es inevitable, los creadores del underworld esperaban un resultado diferente al parecer, sin embargo ellos no contaban con que quinella adquiriera los privilegios de administrador, además con la velocidad a la que transcurre el tiempo aquí, ellos no podrían haber hecho nada, y ahora que el tiempo va un poco más aceptable, ya es muy tarde-  
-pero aun así! eso es muy extremista cardinal!-  
-lo sé, pero lo haga o no lo haga... el resultado es el mismo asuna-  
-de qué diablos hablas!?-  
-es sencillo Silica... aun no lo has notado verdad? veras... al parecer la idea de los humanos que crearon este mundo era ver la evolución de una civilización, cualquier ser humano tiene la necesidad de defenderse-  
-espera que tiene que ver eso? aquí tienen a los integrity knight...-  
-los cuales están controlados por quinella o no?-  
-... en eso tienes razón.-  
-si nadie de este mundo puede pelear excepto ellos... que pasara si alguien ataca?-  
-pero quien diablo...-  
-eso ya paso Silica... cardinal tiene razón, esas criaturas del desierto... ya llegaron hasta las cuevas recuerdas?-  
-si...-  
-asuna tiene razón, cuando kirito y Edward llegaron aquí, ellos vencieron a un grupo de goblins... a un alto precio claro, sin embargo ese tan solo era un grupo de exploración, a lo que quiero llegar es que al parecer los programadores crearon algo llamada limite de carga... cuando este mundo llegue a su límite los habitantes del otro mundo vendrán a matar a todos los habitantes del mundo humano.-  
-entonces por qué no ayudas!?-  
-si fuera al revés... los habitantes del mundo humano matarían a todos los del otro mundo con el fin de expandir su territorio o no?-  
-si pero...-  
-y si los habitantes del mundo humano se defendieran... se haría una masacre, en fin saben que todos los seres vivos que hay aquí están hechos con verdaderas almas humanas no?-  
-si...-  
-en pocas palabras esto será una masacre... es por eso que tengo que hacerlo, eliminar por completo todo el underworld-  
-acaso estás loca! ... cuanto falta para que la carga termine?-  
-a este paso... 1 año máximo, quizás 6 meses-  
-demonios... hay alguna forma de detenerlo de manera externa?-  
-si, si tan solo se parara el underworld pero eso sería provocar un colapso y el resultado sería el mismo.-  
-pero que pasara entonces!?-  
-mira kirito... si quieren salir de aquí deberán detener a Quinella e ingresar a la consola en la torre axioma, sus espadas están ahí... en el 3er piso tienen 2 días para conseguirlas antes de que el tiempo límite de pertenencia se acabe, si logras conseguir tu meta... puedes salvar como máximo a 20 personas del underworld...-  
-... eso al menos es algo mejor, muy bien cardinal tu ganas, pero si cumplo con eso tu estas incluida dentro de esas 20 personas.-  
-idiota... y si yo me largo quien se supone que reiniciara este mundo!?-  
-jajá detallitos, eso ya lo arreglaremos después, ahora lo primero que diablos son esas dagas que tiene eugeo?-  
-pff en serio aun no lo entiendes? mira aquí no puedo crear nada sin utilizar otra cosa para transformar, lo que han comido hasta ahora ha sido tan solo uno que otro libro transformado en comida...-  
-QUEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! POR QUE DIABLOS HAN TENIDO QUE SER LOS LIBROS CON LA HISTORIA DEL UNDERWORLD!? TT-TT -  
-calma eugeo, déjala terminar.-  
-y bien cardinal si no puedes crear nada de la nada de donde han salido las dagas que nos diste?-  
-de donde mas crees? esas dagas son parte de mi…-

-QUE!? ACASO ERES UNA LOCA QUE SE ANDA POR AHÍ CORTANDOSE LOS BRAZOS!?-

-NO IDIOTA! ESO ES MI CABELLO!... es por eso que están encantadas, recuerda que solo tienes una oportunidad para usarla en Alice y la otra para acabar con quinella-  
-pero si la usamos en Alice... que pasara?-  
-tranquilo eugeo, esas dagas solo dejan inconsciente a la persona que son usadas, debido a que están hechas de mi la transportaran hasta aquí y en ese momento es cuando comenzare el proceso para invertir el ritual de síntesis.-  
-síntesis?-  
-verán ustedes dos ya han peleado contra un integrity knight no eugeo y kirito?-  
-si-  
-trataron de hacerle recordar su pasado?-  
-recordar su pasado?... ahora que lo mencionas si, paso algo muy raro-  
-eso es a lo que me refiero, debió comenzar a notarse un prisma en su cabeza.-  
-si! algo similar a un triangulo comenzó a girar en su frente!-  
-eso es el artefacto de síntesis... sintetiza el alma con los recuerdos... en pocas palabras anula ambos liberando así todo el potencial del individuo. la única manera es hacerle recordar su pasado... aunque deben ser recuerdos muy influyentes, y el proceso en ambos sentidos es muy laborioso y tardado, quinella tarda un año entero haciendo los preparativos de borrado de memoria-  
-supongo que también debería hacer una copia de seguridad no?-  
-si, así como conmigo misma paso... hasta el momento debe haber un máximo de 35 caballeros, la mayoría custodian la barrera entre ambos mundos así que en la torre solo debe haber unos 10 u 11.-  
-aun así... no es nada sencillo pelear contra ellos, kai Edward, kirito y eugeo han peleado contra ellos sin éxito-  
-eso es porque no estábamos en igualdad de condiciones!-  
-eugeo?-  
-si tan solo recuperara mi blue rose sword...-  
-muy bien... entonces ya conocen su misión, eugeo y kirito acompáñenme les ensenare a usar el sistema de control total de armamento.-  
-ehhh!?-

Edward POV  
-y bien? qué opinas del poder destructivo de tu prometheus?-  
-no está mal, un alcance 10 veces mayor que el original, daño critico y sin perder defensa a cambio... por cierto, necesito salir, hable con james-  
-con james? y eso a que viene?-  
-por favor deja de hacerte la tonta, esta espada es muy poderosa, sin embargo es mi vieja espada, aquella espada con la que se genero ese bug en SAO, digamos que necesito actualizar mi armamento, y si esa respuesta no te basta, tengo la doble empuñadura recuerdas?-  
-Hm... Haz lo que quieras, iré a ver a Sam-  
en ese momento parte de mi estuvo a punto de ceder, sentí como la rabia ardía dentro de mí, esa misma imagen venia a mi mente una vez mas...  
flashback interno  
-sayonara-  
-ehh!?-  
de un segundo a otro mi oponente guardaba esa katana de color rojo en su funda, parecía mecanizada como si no fuera una funda normal, lance mi ataque aprovechando ese momento, de un segundo a otro el oprimió el gatillo, la katana comenzó a salir rápidamente de la funda, el tan solo la tomo y observe la electricidad recorrer la hoja de la katana, ese cyborg la tomo al aire y de un solo movimiento, sentí un ardor en mi brazo, seguido de un extraño aroma en el aire y la sensación de humedad, vi un liquido color rojizo volar por todo el lugar y de un momento a otro la sensación de mareo y la visión me nublaron por completo, sentí una patada en mi abdomen y caí al suelo, estaba a punto de darme el golpe final cuando varias balas rozaron su armadura...  
-creo que es tu día de suerte crio, ya nos veremos cuando tus amiguitos no estén-

Fin del flashback

-muy bien, mándale mis saludos y dile que me debe un brazo-  
-de que carajo hablas?-  
en ese momento no pude evitarlo y comencé a reír, -de nada, solo dile eso, ya nos veremos en un par de días, sayonara one-chan-  
-espera ed como que un par de di.-  
ahora no es el momento de andar dando explicaciones, debo ir con james y que me lleve a ese lugar.  
-hola dark, enserio quieres hacer ese viaje? digo ese laboratorio es de lo más viejo, además está abandonado, no le veo utilidad-  
-tu solo llévame, necesito estar solo y mejorar este cacharro-  
-cacharro!? esa espada es la única entre todos los miembros que puede cortar lo que sea!, ni siquiera la katana de Sam es capaz de eso!-  
-no importa, solo llévame-  
-muy bien, si insistes... solo sígueme y no te quedes atrás de acuerdo?-  
-k-  
-vamos en marcha-  
james subió a un auto con el nombre hélix, había sido construido totalmente por él... sentía pena por el hecho de tener que destruirlo en un par de horas, ya habían pasado meses desde que había peleado contra mis propios compañeros de equipo, sin embargo todo estaba por terminar.

Rosalie POV  
-scarlet que honor poder ver a la caballera independiente por aquí, como te va con el crio?-  
-ha mejorado, sin embargo no es suficiente... tan solo te doy una advertencia, aléjate de él si no quieres salir quemado-  
-vaya, así que la hermana mayor sale en defensa del niño! jajá que hermoso, sin embargo sabes perfectamente que no podemos confiar en él, o es que acaso ya te conto lo de su brazo?... o simplemente estas cambiando tu lealtad, recuerda lo que hay en juego jajaja-  
-tskk cierra la boca Sam-  
-por cierto ya sabes quién te está buscando, quiere el código a mas tardar en un par de horas-  
-ehhh? pensé que aun teníamos tiempo!-  
-jajaja yo tengo menos información que tu así que no te sorprendas amor, si yo fuera tu lo iría a ver ahora mismo-  
-idiota-  
comencé a alejarme de Sam mientras el continuaba con su risa, sentía que algo no estaba bien, sin embargo aun así me dirigí hacia el lugar donde el siempre se encontraba...  
-ya estoy aquí... cuáles son mis órdenes?-  
-llegas tarde... hija-  
-ya lo sé padre pero Sam...-  
-no te excuses! Necesito el código del prometheus ahora!-  
-pero papa! el código... Edward no ha desarrollado todo su potencial!-  
-no importa, además es mejor así... de cualquier modo el debe ser aniquilado ante cualquier muestra de insubordinación-  
-pero es mi hermano... es tu hijo!-  
-... acaso te pregunte eso!?... muy bien si no quieres volver a ver jamás a Daniel, entonces haz lo que quieras-

Daniel... apenas habían pasado 3 años en el mundo real, sin embargo este mundo... en mi propio mundo... ya había pasado una eternidad.  
-tu novio murió a manos de Edward, acaso lo olvidaste!? y como se excuso? lo hizo por defenderte, vaya mentira, lo hizo para mantener a raya a Edward y que él no supiera la verdad!, ahora eso fue inútil! acaso no lo quieres de vuelta!-  
Daniel...  
-puedes asegurarme que si te doy el código... lo traerás de vuelta?-  
-puedo jurártelo...-  
-... pfff tu ganas, solo... prométeme que no le harás daño a ed-  
-... te lo prometo-

en ese momento el códec que era obligatorio que todos los miembros de los caballeros rojos transportáramos comenzó a emitir una señal de SOS.  
-AUXILIO! -  
-james!? Que sucede!?-  
-es dark... n... nos... Nos traiciono!-

En ese preciso momento sentí como si mi propio ser se desgarrara y se rompiera a pedazos, de un segundo a otro mi padre apago la radio y me observo fijamente...

-... prometiste no hacerle daño!-

-... y lo cumpliré, no le hare nada de daño-

-eh?-

Comenzó a reír maliciosamente cuando me miro fijamente por un segundo mi mente comprendió lo que el quería, sin embargo... esperaba estar equivocada, la gota que derramo el vaso fue la única frase que él dijo, confirmando mis sospechas.-

-yo no lo hare... serás tu misma-

-yo... yo no lo hare!-

-entonces piensas dejar abandonado a Daniel? es eso?-

-no! , Prefiero morir a atacarlo!-

-sabía que no te haría ningún bien estar tanto tiempo con tu hermano, sin embargo no te queda otra opción, además no te lo dejare tan fácil, si te matara estarías con Daniel después de todo no?, creo que lo mejor será hacerlo regresar y torturarlo, quizás pueda repetir el proceso hasta que cedas, imagínalo... ver a la persona que mas amas muriendo una y otra vez...-

-YA CALLATE!... está bien... tu ganas, lo hare-

-buena hija, por cierto tu nueva claymore y manoplas están en la bahía-

-nueva?... espera no me estarás diciendo que ocupe "eso" contra él?, es decir esa habilidad es de clase SSS!-

-por algo te enseñe esa técnica, ocúpala y hazlo pedazos.-

-...-

Edward POV

\- maldición, ya muere de una vez!-

-eso quisieras idiota! en cuanto pueda regresar estarás frito, no seré el único y no tienes a donde huir, desde el derrumbe ese estúpido laboratorio ha estado perdido y nadie sabe su ubicación!-

-me hartaste, no quería utilizar el cañón de protones pero no tengo de otra... ahora desaparece de mi vista!-

Con esas últimas palabras salte por encima de una gran roca pasando justo por encima del auto de james, dispare 4 veces causando una gran explosión, observe los restos de lo que parecía su auto, así que di la vuelta y decidí acelerar hacia el interior de las montañas donde se encontraba el laboratorio secreto donde los caballeros habían comenzado su investigación del underworld 5 años atrás.

-jajá deberías revisar bien los cadáveres! ese error te costara la vida dark!-

-eh!?-

Apenas pude mirar de reojo cuando sentí un disparo atravesar mi cuerpo, el disparo dio de lleno en mi cuello, caí de la motocicleta, esta continúo avanzando y se estrello contra el muro de rocas causando una gran explosión, comencé a caer rápidamente por un abismo que más bien parecía una imitación del gran cañón...

...

...

Por unos segundos pude escuchar la voz de james a través del códec...

-dark ha caído, solicito apoyo aéreo y equipo de verificación-

-de acuerdo, scarlet va hacia tu posición deberá estar ahí en unas 4 horas.-

-ok-

esa voz... me era tan familiar, sin embargo tras tanto tiempo en este mundo ahora no podía reconocerla...cerré los ojos y quede inconsciente un par de horas... abrí los ojos nuevamente y de inmediato toque mi cuello en el costado derecho, tenía sangre seca, sin embargo nada de heridas, en ese momento note como mi armadura sacaba chipas, esta estaba totalmente destruida, sin embargo me había salvado la vida... cuando levante la vista note que me encontraba en una especie de biblioteca, por un segundo pensé en buscar a cardinal, sin embargo... este lugar era diferente, un brillo azul claro iluminaba todo el lugar, y en lugar de libros como los tradicionales, cientos de datagramas digitales se encontraban acomodados en estanterías...

Ahora finalmente estaba en el laboratorio secreto que había sido abandonado y olvidado por todos hace 4 años, el lugar donde todo había comenzado y en el cual comenzaría el principio del fin... era hora del contraataque.

Lo se lo se, los últimos capítulos cambian mucho de perspectiva y muy rápido pero en fin XD es necesario para que lo comprendan, de momento ya estoy terminando el cap. 7 y comenzando el 8 asi que no desesperen nos leemos pronto :D


	7. Chapter 7 Bajo tierra

Hola a todos, perdonen la falta de ortografía, pero estoy desde una tablet a la cual se le revento la pantalla y no funciona el táctil, asi que no dire mucho XD la verdad publique esto ayer… en fin en el próximo capitulo ya explicare bien que esta pasando

CAP 8 Bajo suelo...

Edward POV

de algún modo... hace 4 días había tenido la suerte de recibir un disparo que normalmente seria mortal, y sobrevivir, si eso fuera poco la caída que me provoco ese disparo hizo que de algún modo milagroso cayera dentro de una biblioteca con alta tecnología, y la cereza del pastel... estaba finalmente en el laboratorio subterráneo que estaba buscando, de alguna forma, parecía que este mismo lugar me buscaba, estaba completamente preparado, había comida para semanas, piezas viejas de equipamiento y armas, estaba totalmente oculta de los demás... en fin no podía pedir nada mas, el día anterior había terminado de reparar mi blackstriker, incluidas las mejoras que le había hecho, una mejora notable al cañón de protones la cual incrementaba considerablemente su rango y un par de armas nuevas, la cual crearían el caos alrededor de la motocicleta y me habían inspirado para crear lo que seria mi nueva arma.

Sinon POV

-seguro que es esta pared la que esta marcada en el mapa?-

-si! ya les dije cientos de veces que es esta pared la que tiene el ultimo material para crear la red queen V2.0-

-espero que no estés seguro como cuando cruzamos ese barranco-

-o como cuando nos hiciste trepar esa montaña y en verdad solo era cruzar por un lado de ella-

-o cuando...-

-si ya entendí!... ademas esa vez no fue mi culpa, el mapa de eve estaba demasiado desactualizado-

-Que!? mira humano tonto que no sepas leer un mapa no es mi culpa!-

-eve calma-

-lo se luz es solo que este humano me desespera! -

por un segundo la discusión entre mi IA y la de edward me saco una risa, una de las únicas veces que había reído en los últimos 6 meses, se que el tiempo aquí era diferente pero ya no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cuanto tiempo he estado alejada de ed...-

-eh sinon! no piensas hacer el disparo?-

-lo siento!...-

respire profundamente y tome entre mis manos mi hecate, apunte cuidadosamente y dispare, sin embargo el tiro se desvió y no impacto donde quería...

-lo siento fue mi err...-

de un segundo a otro owen simplemente me beso y sostuvo el arma junto conmigo...

-ya olvídalo, concéntrate en esto, es mas importante-

-concentrarme en esto... solo ... no vuelvas a hacerlo-

owen comenzó a reír y me lanzo un guiño, comencé a escuchar los susurrros de muchos de los que estaban presentes...

-acaso no era la novia de edward?-

-si, pero no se que paso-

-sinceramente si yo fuera ella al menos lo golpearía-

-no lo se, tal vez ella ahora sea su pareja-

-se pueden callar de una vez!-

dispare con todo el enojo que tenia y la bala impacto de lleno, de inmediato causo una gran explosión, la cual nos lanzo a todos un par de metros atrás...

-kaiiii ! seras idiota! te pregunte si estabas seguro de que esa era la pa...-

-pero lo es mira! yo no tengo la culpa de que el mapa no diga que esa cosa tenia azufre!-

-teóricamente kai tiene la razón naomi-

-... muy bien tu ganas por hoy idiota... solo por que hiroshi te apoya-

-wii! :D -

-pero eso no te salva de esto! toma!-

de un segundo a otro naomi saco una piedra del bolsillo y se la lanzo a kai dejandole un chichón en la cabeza.

-estas bien sinon, te ves algo perdida-

-si, no te preocupes hiroshi-

-de acuerdo, si pasa algo tan solo avísame de acuerdo?-

-si-

mientras yo me sentía absorta en mis pensamientos vera como kai y los demás celebraban y comenzaban a montar el campamento, ahora tan solo era cuestión de que construyera su red queen, muy pronto tendríamos que enfrentarnos a todos nuestros enemigos, y eso... no seria sencillo-

Rosalie POV

-estas seguro que le diste!?-

-si, completamente seguro señor!-

-entonces el cadáver debería haber sido encontrado no!?-

-si pero no se tal vez la lluvia de ayer lo sepulto de lodo o tal ve...-

-SUFICIENTE!... ahora con mas razón necesito apresurar los preparativos, ya pasaron 2 semanas desde eso! la transferencia de código va al 80%-

-señor enserio cree que con el código de dark, el suyo sera lo suficientemente estable?-

-no lo creo... estoy seguro, por alguna razón el alma de Dark logro adaptar e Prometheus para si misma, sin embargo, el mio es mucho mejor, tan solo necesito parte de su codigo para que el mio no sea inestable, apenas termine de instalarse, el punto de encuentro serán las montañas de fuego-

las montañas de fuego?... pero por que? que planea mi padre esta vez!?

-señor las montañas?... pense que su objetivo era acabar con adminis...-

-ahi estan ahora los amigos de Edward, primero averiguaremos lo que saben y acabaremos con ellos-

-señor, no es necesario que pierda su tiempo con ellos, scarlet y yo podemos ir y acabar con todo...-

repentinamente un sonido de motocicleta se escucho en la punta de la montaña, seguida de una gran explosión

-que diablos sucede ahí!?-

-no, es imposible... como demonios es que ese bastardo sigue con vida!?-

-QUE EDWARD ESTA AHÍ!? QUE ESPERAN ACABEN CON EL!-

-de acuerdo!-

james subió de inmediato a su auto y comenzó la persecución, sin embargo yo me quede ahí estática sin saber que hacer...

-Scarlet, sabes cuales son tus ordenes... y sabes que es lo que esta en juego-

-lo se... a la orden señor, sacare a edward del camino-

-buena chica-

subí a mi vehículo la flamebuster, una motocicleta veloz la cual contaba con 2 ametralladoras ligeras en los costados y en la parte frontal contaba con un lanza granadas, de inmediato acelere a fondo y comencé a seguir a james y a edward.

los 3 bajábamos las montañas a gran velocidad, james no paraba de disparar su gran cañón de calibre .40, el cual era capaz de hacer grandes daños a armaduras de vehículos incluso blindados, edward aprovecho una saliente y logro saltar con su motocicleta, haciendo que james lo sobrepasara, extendió un par de cuchillas y la motocicleta reducio dramáticamente su velocidad de caída...

-que demonios!? cuando construiste una motocicleta planeadora!?.-

-jaja no es lo único que construí idiota!-

edward comenzó a disparar los cañones de protones que tenia, golpeando repetidamente el suelo debajo de james, haciendo que este poco a poco perdiera el control

-scarlet ayuda con un demonio!-

-si!-

si lo detengo ahora... no necesitare matarlo, tan solo puedo dejarlo preso... o tal vez...

-dispara con un demonio!-

comencé a disparar las ametralladoras intentandolo sacar de balance, en ese momento los 3 tocamos tierra firme, habiamos llegado al suelo finalmente, dispare el lanza granadas cerrandole el paso a edward.

-que pasa dark? se te acabo el camino?-

-... eso quisieras- una sonrisa comenzo a formarse en los labios de edward, conocia perfectamente a mi hermano y sabia que el ya habia anticipado esto...

-cuidado james!-

-muy tarde!... lluvia de electrones!-

una serie de descargas electricas comenzo a salir de los alrededores de la blackstriker, de inmediato edward levanto la mirada demostrando que eso apenas era el comienzo.

-supongo que saben lo que pasa si colocas un espectro que disperse la luz y la energia no?-

-calla idiota que no estamos en clase de fisica!-

-maldita sea... james quitate de ahi!-

-estas frito idiota!... desplegar espectro... triple helix de electrones... sobrecarga!-

una sucesion de rafagas de electricidad y energia volaron por todos lados golpeando todo a su paso, el auto de james fue golpeado repetidas veces, comenzo a sacar humo y se prendio en llamas, mientras que mi motocicleta fue golpeada un par de veces y debido a la sobrecarga energetica esta se apago.

-nos vemos, y gracias por el nuevo armamento!-

poco a poco veia a mi hermano alejarse rapidamente, senti un gran alivio hasta que finalmente sono en el codec la señal de que el ataque habia comenzado, los amigos de edward habian sido encontrados y ahora un grupo de soldados estaban peleando contra ellos.

Silica POV

-cuidado alla! cubran el flanco derecho, taketsu necesitamos apoyo aereo, cuanto tardaran nuestras tropas en llegar!?-

-20 minutos! hasta entonces estamos solos!-

-muy bien resistan!-

todo lo que podia ver y oir eran las explosiones y el rugir de las armas, todos mis compañeros luchaban con todo lo que tenian, yo estaba cuidando desde detras de un vehiculo, sin embargo nuestros recursos no eran suficientes...

-sinon! crees poder derribar al tipo que conduce esa moto!?-

-tal vez, no estoy segura!-

-... intentalo! tengo una idea!-

-de acuerdo-

-kai cuando quieras!-

-lo se owen, pero el sistema de carga de eve y luz no es suficiente para terminar de energizar la red queen!-

-maldicion cuanto tiempo necesitas!?-

-dame 12 minutos!-

-eso es mucho!, no aguantaremos sin refuerzos-

-owen cuidado atras!-

la voz de naomi sobresalto a owen haciendo que girara rapidamente, blandiendo su sable y cortando en dos a su enemigo, de inmediato estiro su brazo derecho y activo su habilidad preferida...

-malditos! mueran!... perseguidor mortal!-

el cohete salio disparado e impacto contra un arbol, haciendo que se incendiara y que cayera encima de algunos enemigos.

-maldicion... nos superan en numero por mucho! retrocedan!-

hiroshi el comandante estratega que habiamos encontrado justo al inicio de nuestro viaje era quien nos habia hecho sobrevivir hasta ahora, era capaz de cruzar tacticamente incluso por el terreno mas peligroso, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir... retrocedan.

-demonios... esas tropas tardan mucho-

...

...

una voz comenzo a escucharse por el intercomunicador, de pronto todos reaccionamos al reconocerla.

-alguien pidio ayuda?-

una motocicleta de inmediato activo 2 cuchillas cortando en dos a todo lo que pasaba a su alcance, de inmediato cambio a modo de disparo, guardando las cuchillas y disparando 2 cañones de protones los cuales ahora tenian un mayor poder destructivo, el sujeto que iba montado en ella salto y tomo entre sus manos una espada larga la cual habia sido modificada perfectamente para velocidad.

-Eve! cambia la blackstriker a modo automatico!-

-de acuerdo!- la moto comenzo a maniobrar sola y disparar alejando a algunos enemigos de la zona mientras que el piloto rebanaba a otro enemigo y con la otra mano dispara una pistola contra otros 3 enemigos, no habia duda...

-Edward!-

-je, me extrañaron?-

-cuidado atras!-

una figura salto por enmedio de las demas atacando desde el aire con un par de dagas, edward logro bloquear el ataque y retroceder.

-james!?... pero como? inutilice sus vehiculos!-

-jaja de verdad crees que eso basta?, digamos que esta es mi habilidad unica, lastima que solo sirva 1 vez cada 2 horas-

-maldito... pff en fin acaso vienes por otra paliza como la de las montañas?-

-paliza!? por favor! eso fue ataque a traicion!-

-muy bien entonces por que no lo demuestras!-

edward se lanzo al ataque de inmediato, los soldados comenzaron a dispararle, sin embargo todos los disparos parecian ser bloqueados automaticamente por su espada, se barrio en el ultimo momento golpeando a james en la pierna y pasando de el, se levanto y de un segundo a otro logro hacer un ligero corte en su mano.

-pero que diablos!?-

la voz de taketsu se escucho a mi lado.

-en que momento... se volvio tan rapido y fuerte?-

-no lo se, sin embargo debemos ayudar! disparen a los soldados que no intervengan en la pelea!-

todos tomaron entre sus manos sus armas y comenzaron a disparar a los soldados roboticos que apoyaban al sujeto que edward llamaba james, uno a uno los droides comenzaron a caer, mientras tanto edward y james continuaban su lucha entre la lluvia de balas, las chispas y rechinidos volaban por todo el lugar, un golpe el cual era bloqueado por el otro, de un segundo a otro james lanzo una bomba de humo al suelo cubriendonos a todos, sin embargo no era muy efectivo.

-algo no me cuadra.-

-de que hablas kai-

-si james quisiera atacar de sorpresa el humo deberia dejar sin vision, y peor aun, podria haber usado una granada aturdidora no?, por que uso este humo barato?-

comenzaba a refleccionar lo que kai decia justo cuando la voz de yukki rompio mis pensamientos.

-cuidado Ed!-

james desaparecio del frente de ed y salto justo a su espalda, apenas iba dando la vuelta cuando cayo encima de el tirandolo al suelo, comenzo a clavar ambas dagas repetidamente en el pecho de edward, cada vez mas rapido, finalmente encajo ambas al mismo tiempo con toda su fuerza, comenzo a reir directo en la cara de edward, justo cuando se desconcentro -Vamos que pasa!? Acaso te duele!?-

...

-no... Y A TI!?-

en ese momento edward lanzo sus llamaradas de ignicion a james que se prendio en llamas azules y sobresalto hacia atras. golpeo directo contra uno de sus soldados cerrando su propio paso, edward salto y ataco con un corte diagonal, james se agacho usando como escudo al soldado que estaba detras de el, rio escandalosamente y tomo sus dagas del suelo al mismo tiempo que guardaba distancia entre el y edward.

-vaya, muy cerca sin embargo aun no lo suficiente, me pregunto como es que derrotaste a zed, quizas lo tomaste por la espalda o algo asi, de otra forma no te creo capaz de hacerle un solo rasguño-

-hmm... asi que quieres saber eh?, pues bien tu lo pediste-

edward retrocedio un paso, dio un salto mortal hacia atras y rebano a uno de los soldados que estaban detras de el, en un solo movimiento logro rebanarlo en 3 partes, estiro el brazo y tomo algo que parecia un tanque lleno de un liquido color azul claro

-veras, estos son electrolitos que utilizan sus ciborgs para mantener su cuerpo, sin embargo digamos que realice unas mejoras a mi armadura-

en ese momento edward destruyo el tanque en su mano, absorvio todo el liquido y tomo su espada entre sus 2 manos...

-muy bien eso solo era para recargar algo de energia... ahora veras como fue que asesine a ese idiota, te presento al verdadero Darkmetaldragon-

la electricidad que recorria la espada paso de color azul a un rojo intenso, expandiendose por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos cambiaron del color morado que tenian y se volvieron del mismo color que la sangre, de inmediato corrio a toda velocidad y estrello su espada contra la daga de james, haciendo que este ultimo tambaleara un poco..

-pero como!?... como es que tienes tanta fuerza!?-

edward continuo la cadena de golpes, dando un golpe horizontal, de inmediato uno ascendente, mientras daba una media vuelta dio una estocada de espaldas a traves de su costado, james cada vez retrocedia mas, edward completo el giro atacando de manera diagonal, activo su habilidad de espada horizontal square, justo en el momento en el que james perdio todo su equilibrio con un rapido corte edward destruyo las dagas de james...

-tu... no... no es posible!, como has hecho eso!?-

-jaja quedate con la duda... y ahora fuera de mi vista!-

edward se disponia a lanzar un ultimo golpe justo cuando la voz de sinon lo detuvo-

-basta!-

en ese momento un chorro de sangre salpico a edward, sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual y guardo su espada en su funda, mientras caminaba de espaldas de james se escucho su voz

-considerate afortunado, no pienso matar a ninguno de ustedes-

-i... i.. idiota!-

james saco rapidamente una magnum de su traje y justo antes de disparar se vio como su pecho comenzaba a sangrar abundantemente

-de verdad crees que caeria 2 veces en el mismo truco?-

-maldito... como es que...-

-digamos que por algo mi cuchilla es supersonica-

-asi que... la mejoraste... ya veo, sin embargo no estes tan tranquilo, scarlet, su mision es ir tras de ti-

-la conosco, desertara su mision-

-no amigo... ella esta condicionada-

-condicionada?... de que hablas james-

-el jefe, le ha puesto un precio muy apetitoso a tu cabeza, al menos para ella, le hizo una oferta que literalmente no puede rechazar-

-acaso piensa matarla!?-

-no, algo peor que eso...-

-vamos maldito dime de una vez!-

edward comenzaba a regresar hacia donde estaba james justo cuando un flash paso frente a nosotros y james fue rematado por un sujeto que estaba de espaldas a ed.

-Seras maldito... SAM!-

-vamos, que este idiota ya te dijo informacion de mas, veras te aniquilaria ahora mismo y con mi propia espada, sin embargo traigo un paquete importante para alguien muy cercano a ti-

-cercano?... joder ya dime todo de una maldita ves!-

-aun no es tiempo, quizas lo sepas en una semana, si yo fuera tu me cuidaria de scarlet, digamos que su fuego es eterno, lo sabes no?-

-de que diablos me estas hablando?-

-ya lo entenderas, si fuera tu me pondria en marcha, despues de todo la moto de scarlet tiene la misma velocidad que la tuya, por eso es que ambas son gemelas, ahora largate-

-maldi...-

-edward Sam tiene razon, no tenemos provisiones ni suministros, quedarnos es un error, si continuamos de manera rapida en 4 dias llegaremos al tren de carga y en 6 al mundo humano-

-tsk... la proxima vez que nos veamos sam...-

-dejaras de contener a tu demonio interno?-

-... moriras-

-jaja eso quiero verlo, por cierto que gusto verte de nuevo Eve-

-...-

Sam rapidamente comenzo a correr y se alejo, observe como edward parecia desconcertado y miraba de manera extraña a eve

-vamonos ya!-

todo el mundo subio a su vehiculo y comenzamos a acelerar, taketsu hiroshi y un par de soldados iban en su propio wardog, sinon y owen viajaban en la raildrive, mientras que kai, naomi yukki y yo viajabamos en mi ryback.

Edward POV

-... como empezar... chicos, lo siento, se que les debo una disculpa por haber hecho eso aquella vez...-

-calma ed, sabemos que era necesario-

-... enserio confiaran en el de nuevo!? asi de facil!?-

la voz en el intercomunicador era de owen, me daba rabia escucharlo decir eso, y mas precisamente siendo de parte de el, sin embargo tenia razon...

-al menos yo si-

silica intervino en la conversacion, al mismo tiempo que naomi la apoyaba, de igual manera hiroshi y taketsu, finalmente se unio yukki, tan solo faltaban 3 personas... kai, owen y... sinon.

-kai... lo siento por lo de tu red queen...-

-... pff no te preocupes viejo, de cualquier modo ya estamos a mano no? me enviaste los planos de una mejorada, ademas lo entiendo... tenia que verse creible esa batalla-

-...si-

-sinon... yo...-

-lo se, solo dejame aclarar mis ideas de acuerdo?-

ella de inmediato corto la coneccion con su raildrive.

la voz de taketsu se escuchaba como un susurro -crees que sea apropiado decirlo?-

-taketsu de que hablas?-

-no de nada!-

-... taketsu no me hagas sacar a darkmetaldragon-

sin embargo la voz que intervino no fue la de taketsu sino la de yukki

-acaso no lo estas viendo?-

de inmediato el intercomunicador del auto de silica fue silenciado, una de las ventanas se abrio y de ahi yukki asomo la cabeza tratando de gritar.

-no te es raro que si..-

de inmediato kai y naomi le taparon la boca y la metieron al auto mientras que hacian una V con su mano

-pff... eve al menos puedo hablar contigo?-

-si... que pasa-

-a que se referia sam con lo de "gusto en verte de nuevo"-

-n... no lo se!-

-EVE...-

-pff tal vez el ya me conocia cuando me activaste en la base de los caballeros-

-no, fui extremadamente cuidadoso para que ellos no supieran de tu existencia-

-pff...-

-no me mientas!-

-esta bien! tu ganas... yo... antiguamente era la IA de sam-

-la IA de sam!?-

-si, realice diversas misiones con el, hasta que fui reprogramada y enviada contigo-

-ya veo...-

-lo siento, debi contartelo antes-

-no importa, tambien yo tengo mis secretos-

-edward... aun asi puedes confiar en mi!-

-si... lo se-

de un momento a otro todos los intercomunicadores se activaron de nuevo

-Ed, por hoy nos quedaremos en una ubicacion en la cual teniamos un campamento-

-ok como llego?-

-tan solo siguenos-

-esta bien-

-por cierto quien es scarlet?-

-ella... es mi hermana-

...

de pronto un pequeño destello cubrio el cielo y bajo velozmente hasta el frente de nosotros...

-Cuidado!-

un napalm cayo justo frente al vehiculo de hiroshi, la explosion causo una grieta que no permitia pasar, de inmediato una motocicleta bajo por una de las pequeñas montañas y de ella bajo finalmente su usario... scarlet

-fui dificil alcanzarte oni-chan-

-rosalie... vete, no quiero herirte-

-por favor! herirme!? no lograras hacerme ni un solo rasguño...-

kai de inmediato saco su red queen y activo de golpe su habilidad.

-EXCEED!-

kai comenzo a cargar su blue rose y disparo al aire, de inmediato rosalie comenzo a reir.

-vaya acaso crees que una pistola de doble cañon me asusta?, ademas un tiro al aire solo te hace gastar balas-

-jaja... no lo creo novata-

kai de inmediato corrio a toda velocidad y salto, encendio el mecanismo de fuego de su red queen y golpeo las dos balas que ahora estaban cayendo

-Tormenta explosiva!-

las balas explotaron generando cientos de fragmentos de metralla que estaba en llamas, de inmediato rosalie trato de cubrirse de algunas, una explosion cubrio todo con polvo por unos segundos, sin embargo cuando el polvo se disipo ahi estaba mi hermana intacta con su espada cargada contra su hombro.

-espera... esa espada es diferente-

-vaya lo notaste! que bien a una chica no se le debe dejar sin alagar sus nuevos looks, te presento la claymore V 2.5 al igual que mis nuevas manoplas elementales-

-... diablos, kai retrocede! esto es algo que deb o hacer yo mismo-

-de acuerdo-

-mira rosalie, no quiero hacerte daño asi que largate-

-... lo mismo te digo edward... por favor... vayanse, no quiero que te pase algo!-

la cara de rosalie mostraba verdadera angustia, sin embargo de un segundo a otro comenzo a taparse el ojo derecho como si tuviera un dolor punzante...

-ya veo, asi que el jefe te sello el ojo, sam hizo esto!?-

-esto no tiene nada que ver con sam! entiendolo largate!-

-no lo hare.-

-entonces...-

ella se levanto y dejo de taparse el ojo, sostuvo su claymore con una sola mano mientras que con la otra creaba una pequeña pero clara llama de fuego

-...espero que me perdones, hermanito-

-quitate de mi camino!-

comence a correr directo hacia ella, ambos conociamos perfectamente los movimientos el uno del otro, nuestras espadas comenzaron a chocar en el aire, el sonido del metal contra el metal resonaba en mis oidos, veia las llamas de fuego que ella me lanzaba pasar cerca de mi, e igualmente sentia el calor de estas, finalmente ella comenzo a lanzar las habilidades.

Owen POV

-golpe explosivo!-

de inmediato ed comenzo a cubrirse como mejor pudo con su espada del golpe de su hermana, lo golpeo con el puño y de inmediato lo abrio causando que una pequeña explosion en cadena surgiera justo en el frente de ed, hubo 6 miniexplosiones hasta que la septima hizo retroceder a ed.

-aun tienen mi infinity edge y mi bloodedge!?-

la voz de naomi fue la que le respondio... -toma!- ambas espadas volaron directo hacia ed, el guardo su espada en la funda mecanica de su espalda,tomo sus 2 espadas con ambas manos y de pronto se pudo escuchar su habilidad... -dual wield... lv2-

de inmediato edward estrello sus espadas una contra la otra y estas se combinaron creando una nueva, tenia un color identico a las primeras, negro brillante, como si estuviera hecho de una piedra similar a la obsidiana o algo asi, con la otra mano tomo la otra espada que estaba en su funda, de inmediato el brillo de esta cambio a un rojo intenso, de nuevo habia liberado su potencial oculto, rosalie atacaba desde todos los angulos mientras que edward se defendia, finalmente tras 7 golpes, rosalie realizo mal un golpe dejando una abertura, finalmente edward activo su habilidad propia de espada...

-Dragons barrage!-

un golpe horizontal doble, uno ascendente, de inmediato otro diagonal, otros 2 horizantales, un diagonal doble cruzado formando una x, en ese momento lizbeth se comunico con nosotros

-chicos logre activar sus HUD`s ahora deberian poder usar la interfaz del menu!-

justo cuando dijo eso note que podia ver mis propios stats asi como los de los demas miembros del grupo, y finalmente los de rosalie, su hp estaba a menos del 50%... si usaba mi perseguidor mortal... acabaria con ambos.

-ahora Ed! sacala de combate!-

edward se disponia a lanzar su ultimo golpe justo cuando rosalie encendio en llamas su espada y un aura roja la comenzo a cubrir...

-lo siento ed... FUEGO ETERNO!-

de inmediato una columna de fuego se alzo desde el suelo, parecia no tener fin, edward fue golpeado en repetidas ocasiones por la columna de fuego y quedo atrapado en ella.

-Edward!-

observe como de inmediato el hp de edward bajaba de 95% hasta llegar al 0.1%, justo en ese momento la columna de fuego se detuvo...

-ultimo estertor? menos mal, sin embargo, perdoname por esto hermano-

rosalie se acerco aun mas a ed y lo tomo del cuello, edward estaba a punto de quedar inconsiente justo cuando reacciono y activo ignicion, las 3 llamas impactaron en rosalie, sin embargo no le hicieron ningun daño.

-pero... como es que no le han hecho daño!?-

-... habilidad activa reflector, gracias por facilitarme el trabajo ed, ahi estan finalmente, las colas de gumiho-

rosalie lanzo al aire a ed y mientras caia ella lanzo unos cuantos cortes con la propia espada de ed...

edward cayo al suelo casi sin hp y gritando de dolor, rosalie arrojo la espada de ed a su lado y subio a su motocicleta, acelero y comenzo a alejarse rapidamente.

-Ed! estas bien!?-

cuando lo movimos notamos que las colas de gumiho al igual que las orejas comenzaron a brillar y de pronto desaparecieron... sin embargo aun quedaban algunas en el suelo, rosalie las habia cortado, de inmediato estas desaparecieron tambien, hiroshi le inyecto una especie de jeringuilla y ed cayo inconsiente.


	8. Chapter 8 Rivales

Hola a todos como están!? Jeje pues ya sé que me he desaparecido por un tiempo, esto realmente lo publique el día de ayer en la noche, pero cometí un ligero error y no seleccione la opción de publicar capitulo XD en fin le deben dar las gracias a kairi ya que ella fue la que me dijo que no había nada, pues en fin que puedo decirles… no se estoy feliz ya que me quede en todas las universidades para las que hice examen, y el día de hoy me inscribí, pero no sé, aun así me siento sacado de onda y un poco depresivo (más bien mucho) y no sé, no tengo idea de por qué :/ al menos pueden estar seguros de que por los meno capítulos los tienen seguros en estas 2 semanas ya que entro a la escuela hasta agosto, este capítulo está realmente largo ya que aprovechando que no se publico añadí un poco extra al final, espero que les guste, y para los que estén viendo SAO2 creo que los spoilee mucho con los últimos capítulos del arco 1 de este fic XD

Rivales...

Kai POV

-chicos miren está despertando!-

-Edward! Estas bien?-

-eh?... qué diablos paso?-

-pues... rosalie te dio una paliza aplastante, al parecer esa habilidad suya... fuego eterno causa una muerte instantánea-

-por favor, si causara una muerte instantánea ya estaría muerto no?-

-... pues de hecho eso es lo raro quedaste con el 0.1% de tu hp-

-...0.1% último estertor cierto?-

-...si-

-... joder! pensé... que tendría el mismo nivel de habilidad... debí haberlo activado!-

-activar? activar que exactamente ed.?-

-el prometheus-

-espera sabes manejar esa cosa?-

-algo así... aun no logro controlarlo por completo y lo poco que puedo utilizar tiene su límite, no puedo usarlo más de 2 minutos.-

-un limitador eh? ya veo, y cuáles son los beneficios de ese prometheus?-

-aun no estoy del todo seguro hiro... hasta el momento solo puedo enviar ráfagas energéticas, y mientras más las uso menos tiempo dura el prometheus-

-muy bien entonces hay que encargarnos de que esos 2 minutos te sean útiles para cargarte a todos nuestros enemigos-

-no es tan sencillo taketsu, al parecer mi hermana tiene un código similar... daedalus, y parece que quieren mi código para algo...-

-no me jodas con que se los has dado ed.!-

-... no es como si hubiera tenido opción kai!-

-serás idiota!... pff esta anocheciendo creo que deberíamos acampar por aquí-

-si no les importa... creo que tomare la primera guardia-

note como todos asentían algunos con un poco de duda y otros mas no sabíamos ni que pensar, el único que estuvo totalmente en contra, o quizás el único que tuvo el valor para hablar fue Owen.

-ni loco! no te dejare a cargo tu solo, podrías dar nuestra ubicación y hacer que nos volaran a todos mientras dormimos!-

-por favor! enserio crees que haría eso!? Por algo los estuve vigilando dándoles todo tipo de señales, les mande mapas y mensajes de advertencia cada vez que estaban en peligro! para tu información ese derrumbe que les bloqueo el paso hace 2 meses no fue un simple derrumbe, sabes la cantidad de energía que tuve que disparar para lograr ese derrumbe desde mi ubicación!?-

-entonces tu...-

-si, así es, en ese momento estaban dirigiéndose directamente hacia un campamento enemigo!-

-Hm, aun así montare guardia contigo-

-de acuerdo-

Edward POV

-y bien? qué diablos paso allá?-

-? De que hablas?-

-en esa, que diablos está ocurriendo, esto no es por un simple juego, ni siquiera SAO causo tantos estragos-

-pfff supongo que merecen oír la verdad... veras el prometheus al parecer es un código único, pensaban que fracasaría como el daedalus de mi hermana el cual solo puede ser usado como un buff de alta magnitud externo a un juego, fácilmente podrías violar los limites de fortaleza de tu nivel y arrasar con una gran cantidad de jugadores, pero ese es su límite. mientras que mi prometheus... eso ya es otra cosa, el experimento mostro que no solo se limitaba a un videojuego, sino que por algún motivo el código se molda a cualquier aplicación ya sea de RV o AR.-

-espera espera!... sé que RV es realidad virtual pero qué demonios es AR?-

-realidad aumentada-

-eso significa que...-

-si, podría usarlo para hackear un banco y llevarme millones de manera fantasma y jamás lo sabrían, sin embargo eso no es todo... si lo pones en fines militares podría acceder desde este mismo lugar al sistema de la defensa, y controlar misiles nucleares...-

-así que eso era... supongo que ellos no te dieron esa información verdad?-

-no, utilice un poco el prometheus para acceder al sistema desde el id de mi hermana, encontré un gran banco de información, ahora todo está respaldado en -eve...-

-y bien, entonces que esperamos, si ahora sabemos todo esto podríamos atacar frontalmente no? acabarlos de una vez por todas...-

-no podemos.-

-de que hablas? tu eres Darkmetaldragon no?, si en verdad eres tu... recuerdo aquella vez en que luchaste contra mí, teniendo 17 habilidades únicas y aun así venciste, acabaste con todo una sala de jugadores en free for all en aquel GGO, ganaste el bullet of bullets...-

-ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES!?... scarlet... mi hermana, cuando corto las colas limito en gran medida mi poder, cardinal podría solucionarlo, pero debería tener un código de respaldo o mínimo saber la cantidad de colas que corto, lo cual no se... podría activar la regeneración del gumiho si tan solo no tuviera el sello, pero no podre romperlo hasta no tener la cantidad de poder necesario y para eso...-

-necesitas el gumiho cierto?-

-si... o el prometheus-

-ya entiendo-

-y bien? que ha pasado por aquí?-

-muchas cosas, sabes que todos nos separamos ese día, Silica y asuna entraron al mundo humano o eso supongo, nosotros estamos aquí, esperábamos el momento indicado para atacar, sin embargo necesitábamos saber, que paso ese día? porque actuaste de ese modo?-

-yo... aun tengo muchos secretos, supongo que yukki ya debió haberles contado-

-el prometheus tiene que ver cierto?-

-en parte, sin embargo el prometheus esa vez solo fue activado por 2 cosas, mi desesperación por sobrevivir... y mi ansia de poder-

-pero que fue todo eso que dijiste?-

-pff aun no lo entiendes verdad? veras ahora lo recuerdo todo, meses antes de que entrara en SAO fui entrenado por mi hermana en el uso de la espada, y por parte de mi padre en un ambiente de VR fui entrenado en situaciones de vida o muerte, claro nada como SAO ahí no estaba realmente en peligro de muerte, pero yo no lo sabía, aun así, la experiencia adquirida quedo en mí, es tal y como paso con ella...-

-ella? ... ah te refieres a yukki?-

-si-

-espera como sabes de eso?-

-sencillo, mira los dispositivos de VR se inventaron hace apenas algunos años no?, los que tenemos más experiencia en ellos tan solo somos los sobrevivientes de SAO ya que fuimos los primeros en usar un nervegear, después se invento el amusphere, pero eso fue 2 años después-

-aun así como es que...-

-ella tenía solo 1 año menos de experiencia que yo, sin embargo aun así era mucho mas ágil y fuerte... la única manera de que eso sucediera era que estuviera conectada una cantidad de tiempo equivalente, si lo piensas un poco basta con hacer un par de cuentas, ella nunca salía de casa, iba mucho al médico, sabía mucho de juegos VR, en fin-

-ya veo, tal vez deberías descansar-

-eso es algo que no puedo hacer ahora, debería estar en camino a donde se encuentran ellos, querían el código del prometheus para algo grande, pero no se para que... mientras paso tiempo aquí, ellos continúan con su plan-

-pff, de verdad que eres idiota, no culpo a sinon por estar resentida-

-cierra la boca-

-que has dicho imbécil?-

-he dicho que cierres la maldita boca antes de que te rebane la lengua-

-vamos! por qué no utilizas tu despertar y acabamos con esto de una vez por todas!?-

mientras Owen y yo aun continuábamos peleando, comencé a escuchar el sonido de ligeros golpes en las rocas que formaban la pequeña cueva donde descansábamos...

-espera... escuchaste eso?-

-si, pero que diablos ha sido?-

repentinamente una gran explosion desde el costado provoco que escombros y rocas comenzaran a volar en todas direcciones

-maldicion despierten! estamos bajo ataque!-

-demonios ahora si activa tu despertar!-

-eso quisiera, no tengo la suficiente cantidad de energia, necesitare unos minutos para recargar!-

apenas salimos de la cueva notamos la abrumadora desventaja en la que nos encontrabamos... ellos tenian un ejercito de al menos 200 soldados.

-naomi, kai quiero que tomen todo y dirijan el escape, yo me quedare a darles tiempo-

-que acaso estas loco!? estas herido y por si fuera poco es la segunda vez que lo haces!-

-no tengo otra opcion kai...-

-seras idiota! no tienes que hacerte el heroe cada vez que puedas!-

-acaso no lo entiendes!?... yo no les soy de utilidad en estas condiciones! no tengo ninguna de mis skills! kai solo obedece y larguense todos de aqui!-

-carajo... obedece kai, yo me quedo con el-

-...owen?... muy bien, punto de reunion puente metalico!-

-de acuerdo, ahora vayanse!-

mientras observaba como los demas activaban sus vehiculos y comenzaban a acelerar por detras de las diversas rocas que estaban en este desierto owen y yo nos cubrimos como mejor pudimos detras de los escombros, aprovechando el polvo levantado por las explosiones comenzamos a movernos para quedar en una mejor posicion.

-owen estas listo?-

-pense que ya habias muerto idiota... 3-

-2...-

-1-

-ahora!-

ambos salimos de nuestra cobertura y comenzamos a apuntar al mismo tiempo que disparabamos nuestras armas, owen tenia una m4 mientras que yo tenia el rifle tactico con el cual habia comenzado en GGO, observe la primera bala enemiga pasar cerca de mi, una segunda impacto en la piedra de la derecha, la tercera en el piso, sin embargo la cuarta logro rozar mi brazo derecho, termine de hacer el reconocimiento y comence a disparar, dispare una rafaga de 4 balas impactando las 4 en 2 enemigos diferentes, owen comenzo a disparar todo el cargador de un solo golpe haciendo un barrido que acabo con 15 enemigos

-vaya ed, parece que te voy ganando, quieres apostar algo?-

-me basta con que si gano cierres el pico-

-lo hare si eliminas a mas que yo!-

-muy bien entonces aqui voy!-

comence a correr hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que disparaba a los enemigos mas cercanos, dispare 3 balas mas, impactando en un soldado a la derecha de mi, una de ellas en su pierna haciendo que cayera, una mas en su pecho y otra en su hombro, en ese momento arroje el rifle al frente golpeando en la cara a otro soldado, desenfunde mi fire seven y mi espada de alta frecuencia, dispare una ronda mas de balas, 4 tiros a la cabeza, obrserve como 2 soldados en frente comenzaban a disparar, comence a barrerme pasando por enmedio de ellos, en ese momento utilice mi espada para cortar la pierna de uno de ellos, inmediatamente cayo al suelo, me levante de un salto, y active mi habilidad horizontal, en un parpadeo logre rebanar al segundo, observe como owen me apuntaba y disparo, un soldado cayo detras de mi al tiempo que owen sonreia

-me debes una... perseguidor mortal!- el minicohete se genero instantaneamente y fue disparado desde su mano, un grupo de no menos de 10 soldados volaba por los aires apenas impacto

-hey dejame algo!-

-jaja entonces apresurate!-

observe como 5 soldados se colocaban rodeandome y comenzaban a disparar sus rifles, por un segundo esa parecia la habilidad de sinon... el overdrive, comence a ver las balas de manera mas lenta y logre desviarlas todas con mi espada, mientras ellos recargaban acelere hacia uno de ellos y enterre mi espada en su abdomen, lo atraje hacia mi y lo coloque delante de mi al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a apuntar, comence a disparar la ultima ronda de mi cargador derribando a cada uno de los soldados, inmediatamente senti una bala golpear mi pierna, movi mi brazo colocando al soldado que estaba atrapado en el filo de mi espada como si fuera un escudo, las balas comenzaron a impactarlo repetidamente como si se tratara de una lluvia de balas, en ese momento escuche la voz de owen...

Owen POV

-Dark! patealo hacia ellos!-

-estas loco!? apenas me lo quite de encima todas las balas me golpearan a mi!-

-joder confia en mi!-

-jaja como si tu confiaras en mi... esta bien lo hare!-

observe como edward retiro su espada y golpeo el cuerpo del soldado con la pierna, el cadaver comenzo a acercarse rapidamente a nuestros enemigos, en ese momento tome una granada adesiva y la arroje a su cuerpo, el cuerpo cayo justo enmedio de donde ellos estaban ocultos, uno de ellos trato de quitar el cuerpo de enmedio, se escucho un gran estruendo y observe como el sitio donde estaban apenas hace unos segundos habia volado en pedazos-

-dark! son demasiados se me acaba la munición y la energía como para continuar lanzadores mi perseguidor, hay que lárganos ya!-

-estoy de acuerdo! solo me quedan 2 cargadores de mi fire seven, y yo no puedo usar ninguna skill!-

-entonces saca tu blackstriker yo te sigo!-

observe como Edward activaba su motocicleta y comenzaba a abrir camino rápidamente, sus cañones de protones tenían mucha más potencia que nunca.

-demonios... si tan solo pudiera manejar esta piedra elemental!-

-Owen ya sal de ahí demonios!-

-ya voy... stinger!-

en ese momento un auto personalizado al estilo de un lamborgini murciélago de color rojo se materializo y subí de inmediato, comencé a acelerar y alcance a Edward quien conducía en círculos abriéndome paso.

-vamos!-

Edward comenzó a acelerar y cambio la ruta por una recta, observamos como un grupo de 10 enemigos generaban autos deportivos y comenzaban una persecución, mientras que 3 sujetos mas generaban motocicletas y los encabezaban

-con un demonio acaso ellos no se rinden o que!?-

los vehículos detrás de nosotros comenzaban a accionar metralletas y láser, observaba como el polvo comenzaba a levantarse a mi alrededor, y a los pocos segundos las explosiones producidas por los láser

-muy bien eso es todo, me hartaron... Owen sabes lo que es un railgun?-

-railgun?... es un cañón de riel no?-

-exacto... utilizando electromagnetismo puedes hacer que cualquier objeto alcance 3 veces la velocidad de la luz, incluso algo tan pequeño como una partícula podría volar todo un edificio o más, sin embargo que te parece si disparo esto! acelerador de partículas activo!-

-espera le dispararas electrones? eso es demasiado volátil si aplicas magnetismo!-

-digamos que no son electrones simples... si a un gas ionizado le aplicas la cantidad suficiente de energía...-

-plasma!?-

-exacto, ahora quítate de en medio que esta cosa ya termino de cargar!-

en ese momento observe como Edward frenaba de golpe derrapando la parte trasera de su motocicleta haciendo que quedara de frente a mí, logre hacerme a un lado justo cuando vi que las cuchillas estaban extendidas y sus cañones de protones alineados, el centro de la parte frontal de su motocicleta brillaba con un azul intenso, de inmediato un rayo con una combinación azul, morada y naranja salió despedido de su motocicleta e impacto en la arena frente a nuestros enemigos...

-idiota fallas...-

Edward comenzó a sonreír y se escucho su voz en un tono demasiado calmado

-mejor observa con claridad-

observe como una explosión increíblemente grande comenzaba a arrasar con todo, la onda expansiva logro desequilibrar un poco mi stinger cuando derrapo y frene de inmediato

-estás loco!? como cojones construiste eso!?-

-algo de conocimientos bases, tiempo libre, algunas partes que encontré por ahí votadas y un par de semanas solo-

-eres idiota...-

-...cuidado!-

note como Edward activaba de nuevo los cañones de protones que apenas comenzaban a energizarse, en ese momento un soldado con exoesqueleto mejorado comenzaba a acercarse rápidamente con un lanzacohetes, sin embargo note como su cabeza se movía de manera anormal, doblando el cuello como si algo lo hubiera golpeado, cayó al suelo y de inmediato una silueta con una bufanda y un rifle de francotirador salía de entre una formación rocosa

-Sinon!-

-sabia que no podía dejarlos solos par de idiotas...-

-si no fuera por este idiota y sus invenciones quizás no la contábamos-

note como Edward no había reaccionado ante mi comentario, sin embargo el seguía viendo a sinon con aire de tristeza, ella le devolvió la mirada con algo de dolor, sin embargo de inmediato miro al suelo sin siquiera ver a Edward a los ojos

-debemos irnos, los demás nos esperan-

-...si, sinon yo...-

sinon simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia las rocas donde seguramente se encontraba su motocicleta, voltee a ver a Edward y comencé a hablarle

-eso te lo tienes merecido por idiota-

-de qué demonios estás hablando!-

-tu fuiste quien la abandono y le dijo que su relación ya no importaba no?-

-jamás dije que no! si no me hubiera ido en ese momento con mi hermana seguro que los hubiera carbonizado a todos y a mí me hubiera llevado a la fuerza! acaso no lo entiendes lo hice por todos ustedes!... en especial por ella...-

-por ella?... abandonarla es hacerle un favor? no te das cuenta que ella ya ha puesto en peligro su vida por ti otras veces!?, que sabes de hacer cosas por los demás!?-

-y mira de quien viene ese comentario... hablas como si supieras todo de ella-

-al menos se mas que tú!-

-jajá me haces reír, como si fueras lo suficientemente bueno para ella, tu jamás podrás tocarla siquiera.-

-jajá ...-

-...que es lo gracioso?-

-jamás? si tú supieras-

-no... sinon de qué diablos está hablando este idiota!?-

-... ed...yo... lo siento-

-... así que por eso no me hablabas...-

-así es idiota! ella y yo nos besamos!-

-maldita sea... hasta cuando pensaban decírmelo!?-

-Edward! yo.. no fue mi cul..-

-CALLATE! no quiero oírte!...Owen perro malnacido.. juro que voy a matarte!

Sinon POV

-quieres matarme? jajá vamos por qué no vienes y lo intentas!-

las voces de taketsu y los demás no paraban de sonar por el intercomunicador, sin embargo en ese momento quede paralizada de nuevo, los ojos de Edward... acababa de activar de nuevo su despertar, sin embargo había algo aun más perturbador y era su ira...

-muere!-

Edward se abalanzo de inmediato sobre Owen con un arma, disparo 4 veces logrando golpear el hombro de Owen en una ocasión y tirándolo al suelo, antes de que Owen pudiera moverse Edward llego hasta donde estaba el y comenzó a aplastar su pecho con su pie

-que pasa? eso es todo! cobarde infeliz desgraciado... te voy a mandar de regreso al infierno!-

en ese momento Owen pateo la pierna de Edward sacándolo de balance, le arrebato el arma de las manos y disparo a si pierna y su abdomen

-idiota... debiste dispararme cuando pudiste, pensé que tu despertar era más efectivo, sin embargo veo que debido a la falta de energía solo duro unos segundos, si fuera tu trataría de controlar mi respiración, esa herida de no ser tratada te matara en menos de 1 hora...-

-demonios... qué esperas mátame ya... después de todo... no tengo motivos para continuar luchando-

-o eres estúpido o enserio que te lavaron el cerebro, mira imbécil...ahhh!-

de un segundo a otro un par de balas golpearon a Owen en su pierna y otra en el estomago

-carajo... esto me va a joder el día... ed. saca a sinon de aquí, yo me encargo de ellos-

-estás loco!? con esa herida no te voy a dejar aquí, por más que te odie el deber de matarte es mío y de nadie más!-

-ja de verdad que eres impulsivo, quizás... comiences a recordar quién eres realmente-

en ese momento otra lluvia de balas comenzaba a caer justo a mis pies, comencé a saltar hacia atrás hasta llegar a una cubierta de rocas, sin embargo esos 2 aun seguían en campo abierto, de un segundo a otro una ráfaga de viento comenzó a levantar arena haciendo casi imposible ver mas allá de un par de metros, en ese momento observe como un soldado semidestruido cargaba un ak-30 y comenzaba a disparar, 5 balas impactaron a Edward en su pierna y 3 más a Owen, 2 en el abdomen y otra en el ligamento de la rodilla, comencé a apuntar con mi Hécate, justo cuando la tormenta cubrió todo rastro de mi enemigo... finalmente mi voz... pronunciaba su nombre de nuevo

-Edward cuidado!-

Edward POV

-carajo... estas bien?-

-idio... idiota te parece que estoy bien?... maldición, ese cabro me perforo el estomago y el impacto en mi rodilla...no puedo caminar...-

-no... demonios debemos curarte ahora mismo o morirás en minutos!... system call!-

-cuidado al suelo!-

en ese momento Owen logro arrojarme al suelo y se coloco sobre sus manos y pies cubriendo todos los impactos de balas

-ahhhhhhhhhh!-

-Owen! que estás haciendo idiota!? el único que debería matarte... debería ser yo... aun no termínanos nuestro duelo! lo recuerdas!?-

-lo siento... muy tarde para eso, por cierto ella no tuvo la culpa, yo fui quien le robo ese beso, lo siento solo intentaba evitar que ella siguiera sumida en esa depresión...-

en ese momento Owen comenzó a escupir sangre debido a las hemorragias internas que tenia

-Owen por favor resiste solo un poco! si utilizo el arte correcto puedo...-

-no... es mi vida no? yo decido como usarla, y quiero corregir los errores que he cometido!-

de un segundo a otro la lluvia de balas ceso, sin embargo escuche una risa metálica y de pronto sentí como Owen perdió todas sus fuerzas mientras abría los ojos de manera exagerada, la persona detrás del hacia una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que notaba que gotas de sangre caían en mi rostro al mismo tiempo que Owen era levantado por una lanza que había sido atravesada justo en el centro de su pecho

-jajá así que tu eres el famoso darkreaper eh? aquel que consiguió la racha de asesinatos más larga?... Am como era 300 a 1? en fin eso no es lo que importa. solo recuerda el nombre de quien te mato... Max...-

los ojos de Owen ardían en furia justo cuando su voz estallo...

-TU NOMBRE NO ME IMPORTA EN LO MAS MININO! AHORA TU TAMBIEN MUERE PERDAZO DE PORQUERIA!... PERSEGUIDOR MORTAL!-

una explosión cubrió el frente de mi visión, mucho más pequeña que las demás pero sin embargo a esa distancia era imposible que Owen saliera ileso, cuando vi su cuerpo caer inmediatamente corrí hacia el...

-Owen demonios... resiste por favor!-

-ya es tarde dar... lo mejor es que te vayas, ese chico... al parecer tiene conciencia, lo que significa que no es de este mundo-

-que quieres decir?-

-si tiene conciencia debería ser alguien del mundo humano no?... y ellos no pueden cruzar a este lado... así que ese chico venia de ... GGO-

-esto debe ser un chiste, y como porque diablos nos quiere eliminar!?-

-no lo se... mira... Edward, sinon de verdad te quiere, tienes que perdonarla... y un último favor, sé que mi relación con yukki fue extraña, pero asegúrate de que ella salga bien de esta... de acuerdo?-

-está bien... sinon! por favor necesito un botiquín!... tsk demonios aguanta Owen!-

-y ... una última cosa...- la voz de Owen se hacía cada vez mas ronca, comenzaba a toser sangre mientras que su mirada comenzaba a perderse -... toma... esto... es una piedra elemental... el sello que tienes... puede romperse si liberas más poder del que el sello puede contener, es decir solo debes... superar tu antiguo nivel de poder...-

apenas tome el fragmento de cristal oscuro en mis manos su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y desmaterializarse en cientos de fragmentos luminosos

-es curioso... a pesar de que esto es otro mundo... es similar a SAO... ahora entiendo lo que ustedes 2 sintieron durante esos 2 años...suerte... amigo-

en ese momento la luz brillo de manera más intensa y exploto en miles de luces de color azul claro

Sinon POV

-ed.! aquí esta lo poco que tengo del boti...-

-es tarde, ya se ha ido-

-... deberíamos irnos, estoy segura que ese ultimo droide no habrá venido solo-

-eso no era un bot-

-que dices?-

-eso era un maldito jugador de GGO... debemos encontrar a los demás y contactar con Liz... quiero saber qué diablos sucedió-

-está bien, entonces deberíamos encontrar a los demás, debemos irnos ya-

-no podremos-

-de que hablas?-

-mi blackstriker, se daño un componente con la explosion, y a menos que tú puedas andar con una moto que tiene una pésima alineación no llegaremos a ningún lado-

-como te diste cuenta?-

-es fácil notarlo cuando te esfuerzas al conducir, dime cuando fue?-

-hace 4 meses, en una ligera explosión que la golpeo...-

-no hablo de eso-

-podemos hablar de eso después? comienza a oscurecer-

-si, tienes razón-

así pasaron 2 horas en las cuales comenzamos a desempacar Edward cocino un pedazo de carne que tenia y tomo un pedazo de pan y de fruta que me dio

-toma, debes tener hambre-

-si... gracias-

-ahuché...-

-estas bien!?-

-si, solo me duele el hombro-

-déjame revisar ed... eso lo explica tienes un corte muy profundo y un impacto de bala, no me explico cómo no te habías dado cuenta!-

-ni yo...-

-quédate quieto iré por unas pinzas aguja e hilo para curar tu herida-

inmediatamente esterilice los instrumentos y comencé a tratar la herida de Edward, el estaba completamente tranquilo, no había dicho palabra alguna hasta que lo pregunto de nuevo

-cuando fue?-

-1 o 2 meses después de que te fuiste, yo... ni siquiera hablaba, apenas y comía me volví un estorbo para el equipo, durante una misión el simplemente aprovecho de que esta algo perdida.-

-como reaccionaste?-

-como reaccione dices!? como diablos querías que reaccionara, me enfurecí obviamente! yo estaba como estúpida preocupada por ti mientras que tú estabas ayudando a nuestro enemigo!-

-auch! ten más cuidado!... y no... yo no lo ayudaba... esa era la única manera en que ustedes sobrevivieran, de otra manera los matarían!-

-si moríamos al menos moriríamos juntos como equipo no!? eso fue algo que alguien me dijo cuando peleamos contra Death gun, y algo similar cuando nos conocimos por primera vez! si vas a morir al menos ten la dignididad de morir corriendo hacia tu enemigo!-

-yo... lo siento-

en ese momento solo corte el hilo que cerraba su herida en el hombro izquierdo y aproveche ese momento para abrazarlo por detrás, colgándome de su cuello y aferrándome a el de nuevo

-por favor... no te vayas de nuevo-

-no te preocupes... no lo hare-

-... yo ... estaba preocupada realmente... te amo!-

-yo también te extrañaba, y te amo mucho mas-

en ese momento abrazada a él y con la fogata a un lado sentí un cansancio increíble, simplemente me acurruque contra él y cerré mis ojos

-buenas noches princesa-

Silica POV

-Están seguros que es aquí?-

-por supuesto mira la cantidad de equipamiento que hay aquí-

-Eugeo! piensa rápido!-

kirito lanzo la blue rose sword a manos de Eugeo quien rápidamente la coloco en su cinturón y se dispuso a abrir la puerta

-muy bien nos vamos! Silica ven-

Eugeo tendió su mano hacia mí, desde hacía algunos días había comenzado a ser muy cariñoso conmigo, aun no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, sabía que su intención era rescatar a Alice y por eso estábamos aquí sin embargo aun tenía un extraño presentimiento que me ponía algo histérica, todo había estado muy tranquilo desde que entramos en la catedral...

-Asuna cuidado!-

-eh!?-

en ese momento kirito salto de golpe y se llevo a Asuna de un golpe como si se tratara de un juego de futbol americano, Eugeo simplemente se movió y me jalo detrás del, varias flechas comenzaron a impactar en la pared y el suelo

-demonios y mira que un integrity knight esta justo a 50 metros de nosotros! que haremos?-

-no parece que traiga una espada, si confía en su arco necesitara poner distancia entre él y nosotros, si vamos todos y nos acercamos no tendremos problemas, lo arrinconaremos en esas escaleras!-

-perfecto ese es un buen plan kirito, están listos?... 3 ... 2 ..1-

-ahora!-

los 4 salimos como bestias corriendo de manera entrecruzada tratando de confundir al arquero, sin embargo una de las flechas le dio en la pierna a Asuna tirándola al suelo

-kirito Eugeo continúen yo cubriré a Asuna!-

en ese momento una lluvia de 5 flechas venían hacia mí, justo cuando oí a kirito cantar las ultimas líneas de un arte sagrada, una gran explosión luminosa nos cubrió a todos desde detrás y sentí como alguien nos jalaba a Asuna y a mí, escuche los gritos de guerra de kirito y Eugeo quienes ahora ya estaban subiendo los escalones y estaban a menos de 10 metros de distancia, el arquero tomo todas las flechas y tenso el arco.

-pero qué demonios... solo romperás la cuerda!-

se escucho una risa del integrity knight y la lluvia de flechas voló en todas direcciones al menos 30 de ellas habían sido disparadas a gran velocidad, kirito salto a la derecha recibiendo solo un corte en el brazo y otro en el muslo, mientras que Eugeo recibia un corte en la mejilla

-ahora vamos!-

-Asuna quédate aquí iré a ayudar-

-de acuerdo!-

comencé a correr detrás de los chicos, en ese momento note que ellos se detenían en seco, mientras que escuchaba la voz metálica producida por el casco del integrity knight...

-System call...-

-demonios está cantando un arte es ahora o nunca Eugeo!-

-de acuerdo!-

-Enhance armament!-

-pero qué diablos!?...-

-es el sistema de control total de armamento!-

note que ellos 2 dieron un salto de 3 escalones hacia atrás, mientras que el arco del caballero se prendía en llamas, generando una cuerda de fuego

-y ahora ustedes pagaran por haber utilizado artes oscuras sobre el honorable caballero síntesis 31 º! -

-artes oscuras de que hablas!?-

-note como lo hechizaban! ahora los 4 serán arrestados y pagaran su condena!-

en ese momento el puño del caballero se prendía en llamas y jalaba la nada, de pronto una serie de flechas de fuego se generaban en la cuerda

-Eugeo, lo detendré quiero que tu y Silica lo ataquen.-

-pero y si puede disparar continuamente!?-

-asumamos que no puede, es un riesgo 50 50 pero hay que intentarlo... ahora!-

kirito se abalanzo mientras que escuche como saco su mano izquierda de detrás de su espalda y la coloco delante... -system call!... generate criogenic element!... shield form... Deploy!-

inmediatamente se activo el arte sagrada, creando el máximo de elementos por mano 5, 5 pequeñas luces azules se expandieron en forma de circulo y congelándose, la flecha de fuego se acerco rápidamente mientras el caballero reía

-enserio creen que eso detendrá mi flecha? están equivocados novatos!-

la flecha impacto y al instante hizo pedazos el primer escudo, paso a través del segundo y reventó el tercero perdiendo fuerza, de inmediato traspaso el cuarto y con problemas golpeo el quinto, sin embargo logro pasarlo

-no! kirito cuidado!-

en ese momento kirito tomo su espada y esta brillo de un color morado intenso, como si fuera una sword skill, comenzó a girar como si fuera una hélice creando un objeto circular solido, la flecha exploto y kirito cayo por las escaleras con unas ligeras quemadas...

-kirito!-

-sigan!-

kirito tenia razón, el había cumplido con su parte, ahora era turno de Eugeo y mío, note como Eugeo lanzaba el primer golpe y corto ligeramente el talón del caballero, active mi habilidad de punzada y logre clavar mi daga en el brazo derecho el caballero, inmediatamente su puño de lleno de llamas y lo lanzo hacia mí, Eugeo comenzó a activar la habilidad de corte descendente atacando desde arriba a su puño, cancelando el ataque, sin embargo yo aun tenía el agarre de su otro brazo, me soltó a punto de darme una patada cuando Eugeo activo el segundo golpe, esa no era la habilidad de corte descendente sino arco vertical, lanzo el segundo golpe de manera ascendente cortando ligeramente el pecho del caballero, este ultimo creo llamas en su puño de nuevo y lo lanzo a Eugeo...

Eugeo POV

demonios... ya termine la habilidad de dos golpes, como se supone que contraataque con eso!?...

Flashback interno

-Eugeo mira, solo existen 3 formas de evitar la parálisis o el stun causado después de activar una habilidad, usando alguna de ellas se puede cancelar por completo el tiempo de espera o cooldown de una habilidad-

-muy bien y cuáles son esas formas?-

-la primera es simple, utilizar el cambio, es decir cambiar de posición con otro compañero para que el cambie su patrón de ataque y te remplace unos momentos, la segunda es que uses skills de 2 o más golpes, aun así cuando la termines tendrás que esperar a el siguiente cooldown, y la tercera...-

fin del flashback

-la tercera... aquella que incluso kirito solo puede activar la mitad de las veces... encadenar skills! muy bien hora de hacer el skill conect!-

para hacer el skill conect había que ser 100% preciso una decima de segundo hacia la diferencia de si se activaba la habilidad o recibías la parálisis, en ese momento active la habilidad corte diagonal para contraatacar ese puño, ambos se estrellaron, note como poco a poco el brillo de la habilidad de mi espada iba perdiendo su brillo, indicando que la habilidad podría desactivarse, ahora que lo pensaba bien mi espada estaba hecha a base de hielo, si ese puño era de fuego tenía mucha menos resistencia y podría perder toda su vida rápidamente, pensé en una solución de manera rápida y finalmente llegue a una conclusión…

-vamos! Blue rose sword! Tú fuiste creada a partir de un tempano de hielo perpetuo no!? Entonces no me digas que te dejaras vencer por unas pocas llamas!-

Inmediatamente como si la espada hubiera escuchado lo que le dije el brillo aumento drásticamente y mis manos comenzaron a congelarse, las llamas del puño del caballero también lo hicieron y repelí su golpe, mi espada impacto en su hombro, inmediatamente escuche el crujido de los huesos quebrándose y como mi espada atravesaba su piel, con una skill así la muerte seria instantánea sin embargo retuve con toda mi fuerza y como si la espada me obedeciera la habilidad se detuvo, voltee a ver hacia atrás y ayude a levantarse a Silica al mismo tiempo que veía como kirito llegaba ayudando a Asuna, el tenia varias quemaduras y ella una ligera herida en la pierna izquierda.

-Silica estas bien?-

-si eso creo…-

-muy bien creo que nos debe algo de información caballero-san-

ED -Y bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya está en progreso el capitulo 9, la cosa se pone cada vez más intensa (cardiacos absténganse de leer, jaja ok no) en fin espero que espero que la historia sea de su agrado comenten suscríbanse denle manita arriba-

¿? -eso es de facebook ed ._. -

ED -ok y tu de dónde diablos saliste yukki?-

Yukki -he estado aquí todas las vacaciones… me dejaron encerrada cuando se fueron ya que estaba dormida ^w^… por cierto tenía hambre así que me comí todo ¬_¬ -

Silica -…. No me digas que te comiste mi pay!-

Ed -Silica tu también!?-

Yukki -el pay era tuyo Silica? –

Silica -si ¬_¬ -

Yukki -lo siento XD –

Silica -vas a morir! Primero se comen a pavo y ahora mi pay!? Eso es imperdonable! X –

Ed -y aquí viene la pelea de chibis… en fin creo que ya extrañaba esto, nos leemos muy pronto :D –


	9. Chapter 9 Hermanos Una rosa negra

Hola a todos! Pues finalmente después de tanto tiempo por fin regreso, este capítulo y el siguiente me han costado sangre sudor y lagrimas TT_TT

Pues después de salir de una depresión problemas y tras muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo en la escuela (si finalmente estoy en la uni y waaaaa) pues no se, no había tenido animos de nada, ni siquiera había jugado (y sigo sin hacerlo) pero en fin, este capitulo lo había terminado pero ni me había dado cuenta, en fin espero que les guste y … creo que el final los dejara un poco en shock, a partir de aquí la clasificación pasa a M por lenguaje y por violencia (una vez que lo lean creo que entenderán… ) , quedan advertidos.

:D

Cap. 9

Hermanos

Edward POV

-sinon despierta, debemos irnos-

-eh tan pronto?-

-si, el nivel de peligro aumento, descubrimos que algo está pasando, al parecer más jugadores de GGO pasaron el portal, y por alguna razón todos nos están buscando-

-pero que... de qué diablos hablas?-

-estoy diciendo que alguien le puso precio a las cabezas de todos en este equipo-

-demonios... entonces como llegaremos a la catedral? quiero decir eso está justo en el centro del mundo humano, como pasaremos sin ser vistos por nadie!?-

-la catedral es lo menos importante ahora, kirito y los demás deben estar en camino hacia allá, nuestro objetivo será llegar y detener a los caballeros mercenarios-

-quieres decir evitar la activación de tu prometheus?-

-si... Owen me dio esto antes de morir, sabes qué es?-

-si, es un cristal de oscuridad... pero ni siquiera el pudo usarlo, es demasiado riesgo, no se puede controlar su poder-

la respuesta de sinon fue simple pero muy clara, gire mi vista hacia el cristal y casi en un susurro hable para mi mismo...

-ya veo... entonces para qué diablos me lo has dado Owen?-

-has dicho algo ed?-

-no, no es nada-

...

-por cierto mi raildrive está fallando, puedo ir contig...-

-es mejor que vayamos en ambas motocicletas, si intentan atacarnos al menos podremos tener un mejor rango de evasión-

-si... entiendo-

la mirada de sinon mostraba que entendía el por qué no habíamos hablado tan bien como otras veces, aun me sentía traicionado por eso, y ella aun sentía algo de culpa, ambos subimos a nuestros vehículos y comenzamos a acelerar hacia la posición de los demás.

Naomi POV

-están tardando mucho no?-

-espero que no haya pasado nada-

-no creen que deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo?-

-no lo sé kai, creo que es arriesgado, solo estamos 5 aquí, si se van 2 quedaremos muy expuestos en ambos grupos-

-enserio siempre tienes que ser tan estratega hiroshi?-

-sí, eso es lo que nos ha mantenido vivos durante todo este tiempo no?-

-si... creo que tienes razón-

-chicos miren! se acercan 2 motocicletas!-

-dos? deberían ser 3... todos en posición de combate!-

-de acuerdo!-

observe como todos tomaban una posición estratégica, cubriendo cada posible Angulo de ataque, de un momento a otro la voz de yukki nos tranquilizo a todos

-es Edward... y sinon!-

-todos abajo las armas!-

en menos de un minuto las motocicletas llegaron y se detuvieron, de ellas bajaron los 2 conductores, Edward y sinon

-chicos están bien!?-

-si estamos bien, no te preocupes naomi-

-y donde esta Owen?-

...

-el murió-

-la voz de sinon respondió la pregunta de taketsu, por un momento todos quedaron en silencio

-el murió... se sacrifico tratando de salvarme, lo siento... si tan solo esa vez hubiera podido pelear contra mi hermana!-

Edward había soltado un puñetazo contra una roca, note como gotas de sangre bajaban por sus dedos, indudablemente la piel de sus nudillos se había cortado por la fuerza del golpe...

-Ed no hagas eso te lastimas!... no fue tu culpa!-

-si lo fue, si tan solo pudiera liberar mi poder de nuevo...-

-chico entiende no existe el hubiera!-

taketsu le dio una bofetada a Edward y lo levanto por el cuello de su camisa

-acaso no lo entiendes, aun tenemos una misión que cumplir, Owen lo sabía, el se sacrifico para permitir que esta misión continuara en pie, no dejes que haya muerto en vano!-

-... lo entiendo-

taketsu bajo lentamente a Edward al suelo, justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar el menú de mensajes apareció flotando ante kai

-eh?... chicos creo que tenemos problemas-

-de que hablas kai?-

-4000 jugadores de GGO acaban de cruzar el portal hace tan solo unas horas, por si fuera poco dicen que hay carteles de recompensa por todos lados y son de nosotros!-

-lo sabia...-

-eh de que hablas ed!?-

-la persona que mato a Owen no podía ser de este mundo, y tampoco era un cyborg de los caballeros... solo podía ser otro ser humano que entro al underworld... por cierto como sabes todo eso kai?-

-lizbeth me acaba de mandar un mensaje... al parecer ella esta aquí en el underworld-

-demonios... mándale nuestra posición actual, que venga de inmediato, ustedes se quedan aquí, la base de los caballeros está a solo unos 20 minutos, necesito ir y detener al que este al mando, no puedo permitir que el prometheus se active!-

-estás loco!? ir solo es un suicidio!-

-Edward iremos contigo, le mandare nuestras coordenadas cada 5 minutos a lizbeth así ella nos encontrara rápidamente, sin embargo no pienses que podrás ir solo-

-...tsk como quieran, me iré adelantando-

Edward comenzó a correr y al momento de saltar genero su motocicleta justo debajo, aterrizo en ella y comenzó a acelerar, kai y hiroshi inmediatamente lo siguieron detrás en otro vehículo, sinon y yo subimos en su raildrive mientras que yukki utilizaba el otro vehículo militar que quedaba.

-y bien ed? cual es el plan ahora!?-

-no estoy seguro... las instalaciones donde estaban los caballeros están justo delante, así que tengan cuidado puede que tengamos que pasar a la fuerza sus defensas...-

-amm no será aquel lugar que está lleno de humo o sí?-

-... ehh de qué diablos hablas kai-

-mira al frente-

Edward siguió el consejo que kai le había dado, tal y como kai había dicho una gran columna de humo se estaba levantando al frente...

-no puede ser.. que carajos está pasando!?-

-si tu no la sabes, nosotros menos ed-

...

-cuidado Ed!-

en ese momento una motocicleta de color rojo impacto de lleno la parte trasera de la blackstriker, sacándola de balance y derribando a Edward de la motocicleta

-estas bien Ed!?-

-si!, tengan cuidado no alcance a ver de qué se trataba!-

-...si alcanzaste a ver, acaso no me reconoces hermanito?, es la última advertencia váyanse de aquí, ahora todo GGO viene tras de ustedes-

-je, hay 2 errores en tu idea, la primera ya nos enteramos, no es todo GGO solo son 4000 jugadores, la segunda es que no podemos retirarnos, y no por el hecho de que no podamos- Edward comenzó a levantarse y saco sus espadas de ambas fundas en su espalda, apunto una hacia su hermana y continuo hablando -aun tenemos que detener a su líder, no dejare que esto llegue más lejos y lastime a más personas... aun tenemos que defender el propósito por el cual ya murieron 2 integrantes de mi equipo.-

-eres muy terco... lárgate-

-je y tu eres muy idiota si crees que me iré-

-aun no lo entiendes verdad? la posición en la que estás? no tienes ninguna de tus habilidades, solo tienes tu dual wield y tus sword skills de ahí en fuera no eres una amenaza-

-quizás solo no lo sea... pero que hay cuando se trabaja en equipo?... AHORA CHICOS!-

taketsu, hiroshi y kai comenzaron a disparar desde detrás, 3 de las balas rozaron la capa de rósale y 1 de ellas logro impactar en su pierna izquierda, inmediatamente Edward activo su original sword skill...

-Dragon`s barrage!- justo en ese momento la luz azul y roja de ambas espadas cruzo la gran distancia que los separaba en cuestión de segundos, dando dos golpes horizontales, seguidas de un corte diagonal y otro mas ascendente, rosalie comenzó a repeler los ataques con su claymore, Edward lanzo un ataque doble en diagonal descendente formando una x, justo cuando ambas espadas chocaron con la claymore de rosalie, ella salto esquivando ambos ataques... -espada de fuego!-

la gran claymore de rosalie se encendió en llamas y estas envolvieron completamente a la propia rosalie...

-lo siento ed, pero no puedo dejar que interfieras...-

rosalie movió a gran velocidad su claymore arrojando las llamas hacia donde estaba Edward, el solo salto hacia atrás unos metros justo antes de que la onda de llamas tocara el suelo y provocara una gran explosión que comenzó un incendio en los alrededores...

Sinon POV

Edward de inmediato subió a la rama de un árbol intentando ver tras la cortina de humo..- demonios, escapo de nuevo... chicos tenemos que revisar ese lugar aun así-

-y que esperas encontrar? humo? fuego? dime qué diablos piensas encontrar ahí Edward! por si no lo has notado ella misma provoco el fuego, eso indica que ya no están aquí!-

-tsk.. no puede ser así taketsu, mis cálculos eran precisos... ellos deberían tardar al menos un par de días mas hasta completar el prometheus y poder transferirlo a alguien más...-

-que pasa si se movieron a pesar de no haber terminado aun?-

-imposible sinon, para que eso funcione necesitarían algún dispositivo que sobrescribiera el flughlig... no puede ser-

-que no puede ser?-

-aun no lo notas yukki?... uno de ellos tiene que estar directamente vinculado con quinella de algún modo, si logran conseguir el modulo de síntesis...-

-espera estás diciendo que planean hacer lo mismo que hacen con los integrity knight?-

-algo así, pero ellos no sellarían sus memorias o de otra forma no funcionaria, quiero decir que utilizarían el modulo como algún dispositivo de sobre escritura...-

-y así insertar el prometheus en alguien mas no?-

-si, pero quien?-

Rosalie POV

-aquí scarlet cambio-

-... que ha pasado?-

-ya he cumplido con destruir toda la investigación referente a él-

-y? ... lo has eliminado ya?-

-ya te lo dije el ya no es amenaza, todos sus poderes y habilidades están sellados-

-eso no fue lo que ordene, creo que hice bien en enviar a esos 5... creo que será un buen inicia miento para ellos-

-5?... iniciación?-

-je... ya he enviado a viper y a james, además 3 nuevos están bajo su tutela, al parecer esa niñata... sinon ya no es la mejor francotiradora de GGO-

-un francotirador... mejor- en ese momento inconscientemente trague saliva, era imposible que hubiera un mejor francotirador que ella, después de todo por eso era una de las jugadoras más famosas del BOB

-eso es imposible, el record de ella es un tiro certero a mas de 1600 metros! además ha logrado conseguir tiros imposibles cuando hay enemigos dentro de vehículos blindados!-

-je... eso no es... nada, digamos que el nombre clave de este nuevo sujeto es...-

Edward POV

-muy bien, si seguimos esta ruta deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar el antiguo puente de metal y poder acceder al mundo humano.-

-entendido, sin embargo que haremos una vez allá?-

-... aun no estoy seguro, quizás deberíamos buscar algún lugar de los que les señale en el mapa, o quizás...-

en ese momento un escalofrió que me hizo sudar frio recorrió desde mi cuello hasta mi espalda

-CUIDADO DETENGANSE!- justo en el momento en que dije esto observe como kai había bajado a toda velocidad y me empujo fuera de la blackstriker

-quitat...-

apenas pude reaccionar de último segundo y gire mi cabeza, en ese momento observe como el cuerpo de kai era violentamente empujado y atravesado por una bala de alto calibre, la sangre se disperso en el suelo y el cayó al piso jadeando

-kai! estas bien!-

-no es nada nao.. -

-kai estas desangrándote!... rápido necesitamos un arte de curación por aquí!-

-ahora no podemos naomi! estamos en un área completamente vulnerable!-

-pero si no lo hacemos morirá!-

-yukki ayúdalos con eso, esa es tu especialidad no?-

-de acuerdo!-

-sinon creo que finalmente podrás volver a usar tu Hécate, hiroshi encárgate de darle cobertura!-

-de acuerdo!, espera tu que harás ed!?-

-sinon necesita saber de dónde viene el disparo para eliminar a ese sniper-

-espera no puedes ser carn...-

antes de terminar de escuchar la advertencia de hiroshi comencé a correr a todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitía, sin embargo justo antes de poder avanzar más de 5 metros...

-ahhhh! demonios!-

-Edward!-

-sinon, hiroshi ustedes continúen con lo que están yo iré por ed!-

-pero taketsu no podemos salir, ese infeliz tiene una habilidad casi igual a la de sinon!-

...

-corrección, ese "infeliz" tiene una habilidad mejor que la de esta cría-

-pero quién diablos eres tú!?-

-llámenme james, soy el numero 4 de los caballeros mercenarios, y déjenme les presento a la belleza de allá, su nombre es viper-

observe claramente como taketsu giraba rápidamente para ver a quien se refería justo cuando recibió un fuerte golpe con la funda de una espada en el abdomen lo cual lo tiro al suelo.

-se acabo la hora de presentaciones, ahora simplemente desaparezcan!-

-ALTO!-

-eh? scarlet? que haces aquí?-

-esto es asunto mío... ya lo he dejado incompleto 2 veces, esta vez me encargare de el por mi misma-

-jajá ya veo, asunto familiar... y dime que ganamos nosotros si te dejamos hacerlo? quiero decir mi compañía ya está en posición y la emboscada fue un éxito, tan solo mira, el duelo de francotiradores ya está listo, y con todos los cálculos que ya hemos hecho la victoria es para wolf, vyper solo tiene que cargarse a los dos militares lo cual no es complicado como ves, los otros dos aprendices sphynx y netw ya están en posición para acribillar a los 3 de allá que están curando al herido, solo debo terminar con tu hermano y todo estará listo, tu padre estará contento podrá usar el prometheus y ...-

-padre?... has dicho su padre?-

Sinon POV

-... has dicho su padre?- Edward seguía tumbado en el piso con la mirada vacía, sus ojos mostraban algo raro, como si él no tuviera un alma.

-así es, acaso no lo sabías? el que ha planeado todo esto ha sido tu padre, como crees que obtuviste el prometheus en SAO? no creíste que un completo desconocido llego a salvarte la vida justo en ese instante o sí? así como scarlet comenzó a usar un MMO tan conocido como SAO y pudo ser beta tester, el padre de ese chico de ahí, es kayaba akihiko, por qué crees que su nombre es kai, demasiada coincidencia con kaito akihiko no?-

-kai...to-

-jajá es divertido ver cuando estas a punto de perder la cordura y desmoronarte, continuemos con esto, sus padres se conocían, como sabes kayaba creo la semilla, SAO, el sistema cardinal etc etc. mientras que tu padre para intentar ampliar la gama de aplicaciones de la semilla creó un programa alpha, el daedalus, lo probo en una computadora de la más alta categoría y esta se quemo debido a que eran demasiados datos para el procesador, así que se le ocurrió la idea de usar un humano para el trabajo, la primera candidata... je sabes perfectamente quien fue, sin embargo el experimento no salió del todo bien, ella se sometió a diversos procedimientos, sin embargo...-

-suficiente james!... eso no es importante, ahora mismo acabare con esto-

en ese momento la espada de rosalie comenzó a emitir un rastro de llamas con una intensidad aun mayor que otras veces

-vaya, esa intensidad... no piensas usar el daedalus a todo su poder o sí?-

-que hay si lo hago?- la voz de rosalie se oía completamente seca, demostrando un sentimiento de frialdad increíble

-tu mejor que nadie sabe las consecuencias que eso te traería, sin embargo ese es tu problema, a mi no me importa...-

-quieren callarse de una vez?... creí que tenia por fin todas las respuestas, sin embargo ya veo que ahora todo ha cambiado... Dual wield LV2...- Edward tomo ambas espadas y de nuevo las combino llevándolas al máximo nivel de equipamiento... un arma de nivel sagrado -... cortador sanguinario-

hasta ahora Edward había utilizado armas de una sola mano, sin embargo a pesar de la apariencia de la espada la cual lucia un increíble color como la obsidiana con un toque escarlata era el doble de larga que cualquier otra espada que Edward hubiera usado antes, llegando al largo de la propia espada excaliber de kirito, el peso debería ser mucho ya que Edward ahora usaba ambas manos para sujetar la espada

-vaya, un arma de nivel instrumento sagrado, aunque de verdad debes ser idiota como para sacrificar la ventaja que tienes al usar 2 espadas a cambio de una de mayor nivel, no es así scar...-

-cierra la boca, no lo subestimes si no quieres terminar muerto... así que sabes de su existencia no?-

-...-

-no importa, muy bien en guardia... hermanito-

Rosalie de inmediato arremetió a una velocidad increíble llegando al grado en el cual desapareció de nuestra vista solo para golpear a Edward lateralmente

-Espada sónica!- Rosalie desapareció una vez mas y logro cortar a Edward en un brazo.

-je no lo creo rosalie... Horizontal Square!-

de inmediato Edward lanzo un corte horizontal seguido inmediatamente por otro vertical, dio un giro rápido y continuo con la secuencia, rosalie recibió de lleno un corte diagonal en su hombro, quedando destruida su hombrera, la cual salto en pedazos, ella de inmediato contraataco con su espada quedando en un forcejeo directo contra Edward

-te di muchas oportunidades para que te fueras, ahora no me dejas más remedio que esto! puño explosivo!-

Edward apoyo con todo su espada contra la de rosalie y salto utilizando como punto de apoyo, paso por encima de ella y aterrizo detrás suyo, inmediatamente soltó una habilidad de espada, horizontal, la punta de su espada logro hacer un ligero rasguño en la armadura de su hermana a la altura del estomago, las estocadas y golpes iban y venían por parte de ambos, la velocidad que estos tomaban poco a poco iban aumentando.

-esta es la primera vez que ven pelear entre sí a dos sujetos de lv 5 por lo que veo eh?-

-lv 5?...-

-vaya que ustedes no saben nada del underworld ni de lo que sucede, el underworld es un experimento militar, aparte de querer observar la construcción y evolución de una civilización y la búsqueda de una "inteligencia artificial lábil" digamos que aquí se mide el nivel de habilidad en grados, desde el lv 0 hasta el 6, aunque no hay ningún lv 6 hasta el momento, el experimento quedo incompleto, ahora que ese chico ha regresado tal vez el mismo lo complete y llegue finalmente al lv 6, me sorprende la coincidencia de que haya hecho equipo con todos de lv 4 y 5, observen con atención que esto es raro de ver, es mas ni yo tengo ánimos de distraerme así que les pido que me dejen ver esto tranquilamente-

-verlo ...tranquilamente?-

gire mi cabeza después de escuchar a james que parecía fascinado con lo que veía, observe como las chispas comenzaban a dispersarse cada vez más, en un segundo provenían de la izquierda, al próximo de la derecha, uno de ellos incluso exploto frente a nosotros tirándome al suelo

-woow! es increíble la velocidad que esos dos están tomando, si esto sigue así quizás ella si deba activar su daedalus!-

de pronto una gran colisión levanto el viento de todos los alrededores, logre ver a ambos en un nuevo enfrentamiento de espadas cara a cara, empujándose mutuamente y con esa aura roja rodeando a ambos

-así que eso es... el aura de destrucción-

-aura de destrucción?-

-si, no sé bien como funciona eso, pero dependiendo de qué aura activen velocista o destrucción ellos pueden causar un 100% de impacto critico o bien incrementar la velocidad de movimiento ataque y uso de sus skills en un 50%...-

las voces de Edward y rosalie finalmente se hacían presentes de nuevo

-vaya, no esperaba que resistieras tanto, no sin tus poderes...-

-... lo mismo te digo, esperaba que ya estuvieras en el suelo!-

-...muy bien me hartaste... si creías que mi fuego eterno era devastador es hora de que conozcas todo mi poder! SYSTEM CALL!-

Kai POV

a pesar que aun sentía un agudo dolor por el disparo que había recibido, no podía dejar de ver esa lucha, sin embargo de pronto rosalie se separo y comenzó a recitar un arte sagrada...

-SYSTEM CALL!-

-eso es...-

-Edward ten cuidado esa debe ser su...-

la velocidad a la que la chica recitaba el encantamiento era increíble y aun así no tenía ni el mas mínimo error, Edward comenzó a hacer lo mismo inmediatamente a una velocidad similar pero no igual...

-System call!-

Edward apenas iba en la 7ma línea cuando de pronto rosalie levanto en alto su espada sonrió y finalmente con una voz seca y fría canto la ultima línea...

-ENHANCE ARMAMENT!-

La espada de rosalie libero una cantidad de llamas bestial, a la vez que nosotros a una distancia de 200 metros sentimos el fuego como si nos estuviera quemando

-que pasa ed!? te quemaste la lengua!? ahora te arrepentirás por no haberte ido cuando te di la oportunidad!... es hora de que sientas mi mejora de habilidad... -

Rosalie salto utilizando como punto de apoyo un torbellino de fuego debajo de ella llegando a una altura muy alta, de inmediato se escucho su voz...

-Espada de fuego!-

-Edward es la misma habilidad con la que nos ataco en su base! sal de ahí!-

sin embargo Edward simplemente clavo su espada en el suelo y saco un extraño cristal de color negro transparente como una piedra preciosa...

-gracias, si no recuerdo mal... el sello limitaba solo el poder que tenía yo hasta el día en que me lo pusiste!, este cristal se activa con una energía increíblemente alta!-

mientras que las llamas se dirigían rápidamente hacia Edward rosalie puso una cara pálida dando a entender que había encontrado lo que quería hacer Edward...

-no me dirás que...-

-así es! utilizare tu propio poder para romper el sello! Dual wield!-

en ese momento Edward tomo con una mano su espada y con la otra el cristal, los combino y los puso inmediatamente frente a la bola de fuego que impacto de lleno contra ellos, una gran explosión levanto una nube de humo, sinon de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia Edward hasta que taketsu la detuvo y la mantuvo contra el suelo para evitar que escapara, la voz de yukki soltó un ligero sonido...- ed...Ward?-

...

poco a poco la cortina de humo se disipo y observamos una silueta de pie cerca del lugar de la explosión, cuando el humo se levanto nos dimos cuenta de quién era

-edwa...-

-idiota, como si hubieras podido cumplir con tu plan...-

rosalie pateo el cuerpo de Edward que estaba con varias quemaduras muy graves y tirado en el suelo, rosalie comenzó a dar la vuelta cuando la voz de Edward se escucho

-qu... quien ... dijo que no lo logre?-

Edward se levanto, tenia literalmente una pierna casi desecha, sin embargo de pronto las heridas comenzaron a cerrar lentamente, un abanico de 9 colas apareció junto con un par de orejas Edward tomo su espada y prosiguió...

-ahora en que estaba?... ah sí... ENHANCE ARMAMENT!-

...

La espada de Edward comenzó a brillar de un color carmesí, pareciendo absorber algo del ambiente, en ese momento rosalie relajo un poco sus hombros y comenzó a reír

-interesante, no estoy completamente segura de la función de tu mejora de armamento, sin embargo por lo que estoy viendo esa espada... tiene algún efecto de robo de vida o vampirismo no?-

-vaya así que lo has notado, si así es, 25 % de robo de vida y un total de 20% de vampirismo, ahora que ya puedo usar de nuevo mis poderes puedo robar un total del 45% del daño que te provoque ya sea con ataques físicos o mágicos, deberías rendirte, no te conviene seguir peleando "hermana"-

-tsk... no esperaba tener que usar esto contra alguien como tú, pero si no queda otra opción ya que... james ya sabes que hacer lleva el reporte a mi padre-

-espera no iras a usar el daedalus o sí?...-

En ese momento rosalie simplemente puso una mueca extraña, de algún modo ella aparentaba... tristeza? decepción? , no estoy completamente seguro de que demostró exactamente, sin embargo a los pocos segundos su voz finalmente salía con 1 palabra...

-LIBERATION!-

Lo que era el aura roja pasaban a ser verdaderas llama, las cuales quemaron por completo su traje creando un efecto de cambio de vestuario, debajo del un traje de color negro con detalles en color rojo aparecía sobre su piel, su cabello también termino quemándose dejando a un lado el color marrón rojizo que tenia y cambiándolo por el mismo color de una llama con una intensidad increíble

-james... vete, sabes cuál es el alcance de mi definitiva, tienes menos de 1 minuto...-

-... entendido... adiós... Scarlet-

en ese momento james dio la señal y toda la cuadrilla que tenia se retiro, a lo lejos pudimos ver un francotirador el cual le lanzo una mirada hostil a sinon y después se retiro

-lo siento Edward, no teníamos por que llegar a es...-

Rosalie comenzó a toser sangre en ese momento

-rose... estas bien!?- la actitud de Edward había cambiado de un modo de batalla a una preocupación real, sin embargo rosalie espeto de manera fría e indiferente

-genial, esto es una molestia, apenas uso un poco de poder y ya tengo estos problemas... en fin, como decía no teníamos por que llegar a esto, espero que te arrepientas por que ahora serás culpable de la muerte de todos estos chicos...-

-de que ha...-

-RELEASE RECOLLECTION!-

-Edward eso es el comando de liberación de memorias del arma! es el paso final y definitivo del total armament control!-

tras decir esto la espada dejo de parecer una espada, en las manos de rosalie una gigantesca hoja hecha totalmente de fuego y que tenia por lo menos 5 metros de alto apareció en sus manos.

-pero que...-

sin que nos diéramos cuenta rosalie ya había atravesado a Edward por el abdomen en ese mismo segundo, tras haberlo hecho, activo el nombre de la habilidad consecutiva...

-espada sónica... Velocista!-

rosalie atravesó a Edward de lado a lado, en ese momento los huds aparecieron en nuestra visión, el HUD de ed mostraba que su vida ya estaba en rojo y apoco de extinguirse

-je buen ataque... sabes deberías sentirte orgullosa, de haberme mostrado como usar esto... Prometheus!-

la barra de vida de Edward se extendió un poco al mismo momento que cambiaba a color naranja, un poco de la vitalidad de Edward se había recuperado, desapareció de nuestra vista y sus espadas chocaron, mientras rosalie se defendía del ataque físico las 3 llamas de impulso golpearon a rosalie, la vida de Edward incremento un poco mas llegando a amarillo, Edward lanzo el segundo salto y aparecio justo encima de ella, rosalie logro repeler 2 llamas y fue golpeada por la tercera en el pie al mismo momento en que Edward le hacia un corte profundo en el antebrazo, la vida de Edward a pesar de recuperarse seguia en amarillo, Edward dio el salto final pero en lugar de atacar simplemente retrocedio, rosalie lanzo una estocada al aire, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, en ese momento ed activo su habilidad de espada vertical, lanzo el ataque clavando su espada en el pecho de su hermana, ambos se quedaron estaticos unos segundos, rosalie comenzó a escupir sangre,dejo su espada clavada en el piso sin embargo tomo a ed por el cuello para evitar que retrocediera, la vida de Edward ahora estaba en verde debido al robo de vida producido por todos esos ataques.

-buen... gol...pe...-

rosalie cada vez escupia mas y mas sangre, apenas y tenia fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, aun asi puso todo su empeño en mantenerse

-rose... vamos para ya!, podemos usar un arte curativo en ti, tan solo tienes que ayudarnos!-

-jaja... no es tan fácil, ya active el daedalus, esta fue mi última vez, si lo activaba de nuevo aunque fuera una vez mas... moriría seguro debido a la carga neuronal, el prometheus resolvió eso, sin embargo tu aun no lo has terminado de controlar, cuánto tiempo... cof... cuanto tiempo te queda de activación?-

-menos de 1 minuto por qué?-

-úsalo de manera defensiva-

-de que hablas?-

-crea una barrera para tu equipo, esto es... a lo que le llamamos hyper habilidad, tiene un alcance de 10 km así que ni intentes salir corriendo, si la activo james pensara que están muertos, así que podrán atacar por sorpresa... por cierto... antes de irte... toma mi espada, aunque no este ahí... luchare junto a ti-

rosalie soltó a Edward y lo arrojo hacia nosotros, de inmediato ambos comenzaron a activar sus habilidades

-Barrier!-... -Rosa del estigma infinito!-

todo el brillo se concentro en el pecho de rosalie, justo donde tenía la herida que le provocaba la hemorragia, el brillo adquirió la forma de una rosa de un color rojo intenso, sin duda era la rosa más hermosa que hubiera visto, la silueta de rosalie brillo y de pronto una violenta explosión apareció donde estaba ella, lo que causo un torbellino de fuego y la erupción de lava de la tierra en toda el área, la barrera de Edward comenzó a quebrarse poco a poco...

Hiroshi POV

-de...monios... su habilidad es demasiado fuerte... no sé si... pueda protegerlos más tiempo!-

-resiste Edward, esto no puede durar mucho tiempo, ella misma esta en el centro de la tormenta...-

gire mi cabeza lentamente hacia la chica, indudablemente su figura lucia hermosa desde este Angulo, ella ya me parecía atractiva desde el primer encuentro, pero sin duda esto era un espectáculo único que jamás olvidaría, observe como ella miraba a su hermano de una manera cariñosa y melancólica, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y de inmediato se evaporo por el fuego, todo brillo con un color más intenso y la onda expansiva arraso con todo, justo en el último segundo la barrera de Edward se hizo añicos y todos salimos volando varios metros, muchos terminamos con la vitalidad en amarillo pero Edward que recibió el mayor daño estaba en rojo...

-Ed! te encuentras bien?...-

-si eso cre...-

justo en ese momento Edward cayo inconsciente por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho al utilizar el prometheus como un escudo, taketsu lo cargo en su espalda y finalmente dio la orden...

-retirémonos, debemos comenzar el viaje hacia el mundo humano ahora que podemos-

-espera!... su hermana le pidió que lleváramos su espada-

-es una trampa...-

Edward comenzó a reaccionar de una forma inconsciente y hablo con un pequeño hilo de voz

-no... no lo es... solo denme su arma...-

-Edward tiene razón, esa chica... estaba llorando cuando lanzo esa hyperhabilidad-

Yukki comenzó a caminar en esa dirección y levanto el arma, apenas y podía arrastrarla debido a su peso, sin embargo apenas la movió de ella cayo algo, la misma rosa que había aparecido en el pecho de la chica hace unos minutos y que tenía un color rojo brillante ahora era una rosa negra, con los bordes rojizos.

-vámonos...-

todos subimos a nuestros vehículos y comenzamos el viaje, yukki manejo la blackstriker con Edward aun semiinconsciente en su espalda, a pesar de la velocidad de nuestros vehículos podíamos notar que el radio del alcance de esa habilidad enserio era muy grande, tardamos 5 minutos en poder encontrar el límite de la explosión, la hermana de Edward no había mentido con el alcance de esta, en todo caso habría mentido a la inversa, el alcance que ella había calculado no era nada comparado con el verdadero...

Eugeo POV

apenas nos íbamos recuperando un poco de la lucha que acabábamos de tener contra ese integrity knight, apenas recuperábamos el aliento cuando él fue el primero en hablar...

-...jóvenes...cual es el nombre del movimiento que utilizaste primero?...-

me desconcertó su pregunta a pesar de su estado, si bien la sangre se había congelado por mi ataque y por lo tanto no había riesgo de hemorragia, aun así su vida no estaba muy bien que digamos...

-es del aincrad style, un skill de dos golpes... vetical arc-

-un skill... de dos golpes, y tu el de ahí, como se llama la skill que utilizaste...?-

observe como con la vista miraba detrás de mi, en dirección a kirito y Asuna que subían las escaleras, kirito tenía marcas de quemaduras en su ropa pero más sin embargo continuaba como si nada...

-kirito estas bien!?-

-estoy bien, evite la mayor parte de las quemaduras graves, y respecto a usted caballero san es una skill defensiva del aincrad style spinning shield-

el caballero miro al techo unos minutos como si sus pensamientos estuvieran divagando por todo el lugar, su voz salió de manera lenta y hasta cierto punto silenciosa

-he pasado años recorriendo el mundo humano, y aun así... siguen apareciendo espadas y skills que no conozco, sus habilidades están llenas de poder proveniente de su entrenamiento duro... fue mi error acusarlos de llevar al integrity knight eldrie a la depravación a través de técnicas deplorables... cuáles son sus nombres?-

-espadachín eugeo... sin apellido-

-espadachín kirito-

después de asentir como si estuviera analizando sus nombres el continuo con su conversación liberando información que jamás creeríamos que daría alguien como el...

-varios integrity knight están esperándolos en el quincuagésimo piso de esta catedral, en el gran claustro de la luz espiritual, no intentaran capturarlos con vida, si no al contrario, intentan eliminar sus vidas, morirán si intentan combatir con una ofensiva frontal como lo hicieron conmigo.

-está bien que usted nos diga esto?-

el caballero levanto la cabeza asemejando una sonrisa dentro de su yelmo y continuo -ya he fallado en conseguir el comando de administrador sama, por lo tanto mis emblemas de caballero, mi armadura y mi propia arma serán confiscados, y yo... seré castigado siendo congelado por un periodo indefinido, por favor acaben con mi vida antes de que sufra tal deshonra... con sus propias manos, no hay necesidad de dudar, sus magnificas habilidades con la espada ya han declarado mi derrota-

-pero...-

-mi nombre... el de este integrity knight es Deusolbert Syntesis seven-

ese nombre había despertado en mi un sentimiento horrible, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de ira, después de todo ese nombre era el que me había torturado desde 10 años atrás...

Silica POV

observe como eugeo apretaba con fuerza su espada, como si intentara retener algo, toque su hombro con cuidado cuando su voz salió en un jadeo ahogado...

-deu...sol...bert... eras tú?... el de aquella vez?-

eugeo escucho su voz, una voz ahogada ronca y seca, parecía pertenecer a otra persona, eugeo asomo su cara dentro del yelmo del caballero, ahora que lo notaba parecía que el yelmo tenia algún encantamiento ya que a pesar de la distancia seguía siendo muy oscuro, sin embargo eugeo pareció reconocer algo como si hubiera visto los ojos de esa persona...

-eugeo?-

...

-terminar con tu vida?... fue un magnifico duelo dijiste?...

la mano de eugeo comenzó a sacar la blue rose sword de nuevo y esta comenzó a irradiar un frio intenso, el cual comenzó a envolver su brazo y al integrity knight poco a poco... de pronto eugeo estallo en gritos

-ATANDOLA MALDITO! Atando a una niña de apenas 11 años con cadenas!... colgándola de un dragón volador mientras se la llevaba, tú no tienes derecho de usar esas palabras!-

-eugeo levanto su bluerose sword en señal de que la clavaria en la boca o la cabeza del caballero, en ese momento Asuna reacciono antes que yo y lo tomo de las manos, eugeo soltó una lagrima, un propio dolor se lo impedía, y no era el mismo de su ojo derecho, hacia mucho que ese sello estaba roto, sino algo mas... kirito tomo la otra mano y entre ambos lo levantaron del suelo

-por qué? porque me detienen!?-

eugeo estaba en un torbellino de emociones, perdiendo todo sentido de la razón, justo cuando kirito comenzó a hablar

-el ya ha perdido su espíritu de lucha...no debes blandir tu espada contra un oponente así-

-pero el!...él fue quien se llevo lejos a Alice!-

-los integrity knight no son más que existencias movilizadas por la propia iglesia axioma, por orden de la alta ministra, quien secuestro a Alice fue ella en sí misma con todo y la retorcida ley de este mundo-

-aun así... este sentimiento de impotencia, tu también lo recuerdas no es cierto!? la cesta de mimbre, con pan, queso, ambos algo contaminados por la arena, pastel agua, incluso el pedazo de hielo derretido por el sol!-

-lo sé... aun así ...estoy seguro que incluso a pesar de todo... el no recuerda nada-

-de que hablas kirito?-

-no es así caballero san?...-

Pues como ven nos acercamos rápidamente al climax de la historia, como ya saben este arco es el arco final, realmente dudo que pueda extender mas la historia, quizás y podría crear un arco de ss (side story) desde la perspectiva de algún otro personaje, pero eso ya quedara a decisión después, pues perdonen por dejarlos tan abandonados pero como ya les mencione la escuela ahora consume mucho tiempo especialmente por el cambio de horario tan drástico, y pues como ya les dije antes me dio un ataque depresivo muy fuerte y en fin, pues oficialmente ahora soy ingeniero en curso jeje, pues ya acabe de leer el tomo 12 o 13 de SAO y pff Alice shuberg es en realidad un oponente que será duro de vencer, además de que me spoilearon un poco y … realmente no se que diablos pero al parecer habrá un enfrentamiento a muerte entre 2 de nuestros protagonistas de la historia original, imagino que muchos ya estarán viendo SAO 2, y como se darán cuenta jeje el ultimo capitulo del arco 1 si les spoileo mucho XD en fin, es lunes entro a la escuela en 2 horas aproximadamente estoy aburrido y fastidiado en casa, pff jugaría pero no tengo muchos animos, y además en mi nueva escuela estoy literalmente solo, no tengo a ningún conocido cerca TT_TT , y pues Alice no esta y al parecer no estará publicando sus locuras por aquí durante un tiempo debido a que ella de algún milagro logro entrar también a una carrera de ingeniería (no me pregunten no se cual) y pues al parecer esta rentando un departamento después de haber vivido con una de sus tias durante 1 mes o 2, en fin ella esta literalmente del otro lado de la ciudad y para colmo estudia en las mañanas asi que no aparecerá mucho en notas del autor, asi como otras 2 personas que también son ojetes conmigo (ya sabran quienes son ¬_¬) asi que si les cae la pedrada no se quejen XP … pues…. Pues…. Que puedo decir? Espero que les este gustando la historia hasta ahora, que no se hagan bolas y le entiendan, el capitulo 10 esta en camino, lamento la tardanza pero no tenia ningún medio para trabajar, la pc saben que solo la ocupo en casa o cuando en verdad es muy urgente llevo la lap, pero hace 1 semana o dos mi celular murió (2 veces por cierto) y pues… me quede literalmente incomunicado XS (he ahí otro punto de por que mi padre casi me mata) pero jeje en fin ya dejo de decir tonterías y continuo con el cap 10, asi que suerte y que tengan un excelente inicio de semana todos!

Ya saben si quieren dar una crítica, opinión donaciones cheques y demás ahí esta el botoncito de Review :3 harian muy feliz al autor con eso! ^w^


	10. Chapter 10 Hermanos parte 2 Despedida

Minna ohayou!

Pues si que ha habido complicaciones para este capitulo, la escuela esta muy pesada y mas con la situación actual, han surgido muchos problemas con lo de un rumor que salió del cambio del plan de estudio, y pff se imaginaran, es semana de exámenes (o al menos en este momento lo es, el capitulo ya esta terminado pero hasta que no corrija algunos detalles no estará publicado la fecha actual es 14 de septiembre a si que ustedes verán que tan grave esta la cosa) pues sinceramente este capitulo me ha costado uno y la mitad del otro, por tiempos, conexiones de la historia, que a veces divago…. En fin …. Últimamente he peleado mucho con namine y de manera muy grave al grado en que hemos estado a punto de terminar mas de una vez, asi que imaginaran mi estado de animo, y que mi situación sentimental actual es: de plano no he terminado las revisiones de esta cosa, que más se me olvida decir amm amm no se qué diablos deba decir, Alice quería escribir el saludo de este capítulo pero por cuestiones de la escuela no está aquí ahora, lo siento se que esta intro esta algo floja pero como digo de verdad lo siento, algunos detalles importantes a destacar es que este es el arco final pero la segunda parte, aquí es donde se decide todo, aun sigo con una ligera duda hacerca de un detalle del final (el acto que pasa no va a cambiar y esta decidido, sin embargo mi problema es decidir que personajes intervendrán en esa escena asi que no se preocupen).

Arco 3.5 UNDERWORLD SHUTDOWN

Cap. 10 hermanos parte 2... Despedida

Edward POV

-ahí pero que diab...-

-ya estas despertando? vaya, llevas ahí 9 horas, mas todo el trayecto-

-eh? dónde estamos?-

-aun no te das cuenta? estamos en el mundo humano, muy cerca de la catedral central, desgraciadamente... creo que es un poco tarde, vimos a los caballeros mercenarios salir de la catedral a una alta velocidad hace una hora aproximadamente.-

-espera y no los detuvieron!?-

-Edward tranquilízate, no es culpa de sinon! no podíamos haber hecho nada, eran cerca de 6 y no solo eso, sino que venían varios más que parecían ser caballeros en iniciación, tenían los mismos uniformes que esos 3 chicos que estaban cuando nos emboscaron.-

-tsk... alguna idea de a donde pudieron haber ido?-

-nosotros no, pero quizás ella si...-

Gire lentamente mi cuerpo hasta que la vi parada detrás de mí, otra de las copias que cardinal podía hacer solo durante un periodo corto de tiempo

-y bien cardinal? esta vez que está pasando?-

-no lo sé, tú dime, al parecer el no toco en lo absoluto nada en la catedral, ni siquiera causo daños ni peleo contra administrador, tan solo tomo 1 cosa-

-déjame adivinar, el prisma necesario para el ritual de síntesis-

-así es, al parecer esa persona intenta copiar en si mismo todos los privilegios de administrador, pero al no conocer el comando encontró el modo de combinar una copia de seguridad de administrador y mía con el.-

-eso es una locura... tienes idea de donde esta!?-

-no debe estar lejos, apostaría por que está en las cuevas de hielo cerca de aldea ruild-

-así que... donde todo inicio eh?-

-muy bien chicos en marcha, tomen todo el armamento y movámonos tenemos que detenerlo cuanto antes.-

En ese momento la copia de cardinal desapareció frente a nosotros, Lizbeth y sinon comenzaron a colocar balas dentro de algunos cargadores de su Hécate y tras terminar lo coloco en su espalda y subió a su motocicleta junto con Liz, kai y naomi subieron al ryback cyclone que había pertenecido a Dante, taketsu y hiroshi subieron a un vehículo militar junto con yukki, en ese momento subí a mi blackstriker y comenzamos el viaje, si mis cálculos eran correctos teníamos solo 1 mes antes de la sobrecarga del underworld... teníamos que detener a mi padre y ahora.

Sinon POV

Habían pasado ya 4 horas desde que habíamos comenzado nuestro viaje, sin embargo ya estábamos ahí, en el lugar donde todo comenzó...

-aquí es... aqui es donde alice cayo ese dia-

Edward apoyo sobre una de sus rodillas y noto el contorno suavemente dibujado de una mano, la mano del tamaño de alguien de unos 10 u 11 años aproximadamente, edward coloco su mano inmediatamente encima mostrando el cambio tan claro.

-esta vez... esta vez acabaremos con esto, muy bien escuchen! ya saben lo peligroso que es esto, si alguien quiere regresar a la aldea puede hacerlo, pero no quiero nada de heroes ni ninguna otra estupidez... no estoy dispuesto a ver morir a nadie mas!-

Edward tomo su espada, la clavo en el suelo, al parecer algo habia pasado con el durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, habia recuperado ese espiritu que tenia justo en el momento en el que lo conoci, levanto su espada con su mano derecha demostrando que ahora podia usar nuevamente su dual wield incluso con equipamiento de alto nivel, en ese momento subimos de nuevo a los vehiculos y aceleramos, apenas habiamos avanzado un par de km cuando de pronto una de las ruedas de la blackstriker exploto, edward cayo al suelo y su moto cayo justo al lado de el.

-Ed...-

-cuidado es wolf!-

apenas termino esa frase, edward recibio otro impacto de bala en el hombro, el cual lo tiro al suelo de golpe, la mira de wolf apuntaba directo hacia el, la tercera bala estaba a punto de impactar justo cuando el vehiculo de hiroshi y taketsu se atraveso, la bala impacto en la puerta abollandola pero sin llegar a atravezarla, baje de mi motocicleta y de inmediato me coloque detras de un desnivel, tome mi hecate, coloque el soporte y levante las tapas de las mirillas...

-Edward tu y los demas vayanse!... Wolf es un francotirador perfecto, quien mejor que otra sniper para un duelo.-

-pero sinon!-

-no acabas de decir que tenemos que cumplir la mision a cualquier costo?-

-pero eso no incluye...-

en ese momento otra bala impacto a unos milimetros de mi brazo, solo por que habia girado a ver a edward mi brazo estaba intacto...

-mira si no se van ahora wolf seguro usara algo de señuelo!... deben irse ya!, aprovechen el factor sorpresa, ellos aun no deben saber que seguimos con vida!.-

-sinon tiene razon Edward, debemos irnos ya!-

en ese momento la IA de edward eve aparecio frente a nosotros y comenzo a hablar

-edward tienes menos de 5 minutos para que tu padre active el sistema!-

-5 minutos...-

-Ed no te preocupes yo me quedare a ayudar a sinon-

-pero hiro...-

-no te preocupes la cuidare con mi vida, ahora vamos!-

-cu...cuidate-

la IA parecia algo nerviosa, de un momento a otro se dirigio a edward y aviso.

-me adelantare, uno de mis protocolos es informar acerca de si la ruta es segura o no-

-muy bien de acuerdo-

en ese momento observe como todos se alejaban a gran velocidad,una bala fue disparada hacia ellos, en ese momento active mi habilidad unica...

-OVERDRIVE!- una bala fue despedida por mi hecate, con un rugido cruzo mas de 300 metros e impacto de frente contra la bala de wolf, dandole a los demas un escape limpio, la voz de wolf sono por mi intercomunicador, era la voz de un chico de 18 o 19 años aproximadamente, su voz era un poco aspera pero sin embargo aun asi era fluida y clara...

-interesante, sin embargo hasta ahora no he tenido un solo oponente digno que se pueda enfrentar a mi habilidad unica Blood Tracer...-

-blood...-

-tracer?-

hiroshi termino la pregunta por mi, en ese momento una bala tomo una trayectoria curva impactando en mi pierna izquierda, debido a que estaba pecho tierra no pude hacer otra cosa que soltar el hecate y tratar de alcanzar la herida con mi mano izquierda...

-Sinon estas bien!?-

-ah tu que crees?, mas importante, como logro esa trayectoria!?-

-no lo se, su habilidad tendra algo que ver?-

...

-idiotas, aun no lo entienden verdad, mi habilidad se llama blood tracer por algo, soy capaz de dirigir la trayectoria de las balas!-

-demonios...-

-sinon.. tengo un plan-

-muy bien te escucho-

-si podemos hacer que se mueva en el justo momento del disparo entonces controlaria una trayectoria erronea no?-

-si, pero...-

-dejamelo a mi... solo encargate de disparar apenas lo tengas en la mira-

-de acuerdo-

-Ya acabaron de discutir inutiles!? esperaba mas de la mejor francotiradora de todo GGO! vamos sinon que esperas has tu mejor tiro!-

"si salgo ahora recibire las balas, pero si no lo hago... hiroshi no podra hacer su parte... muy bien sinon es ahora o nunca...-

-ahora hiro!-

de inmediato salte de manera lateral recibiendo una rozadura de bala en la parte lateral de mi rodilla, lo cual me hizo tropezar, de inmediato active mi habilidad unica...

-OVERDRIVE!-

comence a ver como todo se hacia mas lento debido a mi velocidad tan alta, en ese momento senti como otra bala impactaba mi hombro derecho, el dolor era tan agudo e intenso, definitavemente nada se comparaba con este dolor... no, si habia algo, hace ya casi 3 años cuando el propio daniel nos disparo, esa sensacion... era un dolor real, a diferencia de aqui, era una imitacion de un dolor transmitido a nuestros receptores... definitivamente, podia hacer esto...

-Ahora hiro!-

en ese momento hiroshi salto lo mas alto que podia y utilizando un lanzagranadas disparo 3 cargas directo a wolf, el salto de lado esquivando las cargas y el disparo salio desviado

-muy bien ahora te ten...-

en ese momento senti como mi vision se nublaba y como un liquido caliente y espeso comenzaba a brotar de mi abdomen al mismo tiempo que caia al suelo

-sinon!-

-pero... como?... desviamos tu tiro...-

en ese momento wolf finalmente salio detras de la nube de humo que habia generado la explosion, era un chico de unos 19 o 20 años, cabello rubio y lacio, era delgado y alto, una tez blanca y finalmente unos ojos completamente grises.

-supongo que no entendieron bien como funciona mi skill unica... veran blood tracer no me permite darle el curso a la bala al dispararla, sino durante su camino, si no me creen vean esto.-

en ese momento wolf disparo al aire y una bala fue despedida hacia el suelo, din embargo en un momento dio un giro en el aire tomo velocidad y cambio su trayectoria directo hacia hiroshi, cuando lo noto ya era tarde, la bala impacto de lleno en la articulacion de su pierna.

-ahhh desgraciado!-

hiroshi cayo al suelo justo en ese momento, ahora ambos estabamos heridos, de alguna forma estaba paralizada por el miedo, mire mi hud y note que mi vida estaba cayendo rapidamente por mis heridas, si esto seguia asi, en unos 3 minutos estaria en rojo, y en 5... mi vida se habria extinguido.

Yukki POV

mientras todos continuabamos en el camino note que edward no podia dejar de mirar hacia atras...

-tranquilo, de seguro ella estara bien-

-no lo se, ese chico wolf... me preocupa, no es un francotirador comun, ademas su rifle... es un barret modificado-

todos nos mantuvimos en silencio justo cuando de pronto algo exploto frente a nosotros y todos nos detuvimos de inmediato bajando de nuestros vehiculos, a lo lejos se podia ver un edificio, no era muy modernista, pero tampoco era tan anticuado como los del mundo humano, ahi es a donde debiamos ir, en ese lugar... estaba el padre de edward

-vaya... no esperaba que hubiera ratas por aqui, y tu vyper?-

-tampoco, creo que a esta serpiente le gustara un pequeño aperitivo antes de que el jefe ponga en marcha el plan-

-pues venga vamos!-

en ese justo momento vyper activo una de sus habilidades, destructor de terreno, en ese momento sus manos despidieron un liquido verde el cual impacto cerca del piso y en un arbol, de inmediato ambos comenzaron a despedir humo y el arbol se incendio al mismo tiempo que el piso se deterioraba.

-pero que rayos?-

-cuidado esa cosa es acido y muy corrosivo-

naomi salio de detras del grupo y se coloco hasta el frente, traia puesta su armadura de integrity knight de nuevo y de inmediato comenzo a hablar

-asi que eras tu... tu eres la persona a la que he estado buscando todo este tiempo, muy bien bajo la orden de la verdadera alta ministra cardinal quien me otorgo el titulo de integrity knight... te ordeno que abandones el underworld de inmediato o caeras bajo el filo de mi sharpness sword-

-asi que tu eras la pequeña que fue aceptada por la molesta niñita, es increible que un raton de biblioteca pudiera darte semejante equipamiento de tan alto nivel, lastima que se fundira bajo mis ataques-

tras esto vyper saco una daga de corto alcance la cual estaba en una funda de cuero, la daga tenia un color verde intenso lo cual demostraba que estaba envenenada, cuando menos lo notamos james salto y lanzo un arco decendente directo a naomi, un choque de espadas separo a james de ella y despidio una cantidad increible de luces

-apartate de ella... pelea uno contra uno si tanto lo quieres cobarde!-

-vaya vaya kaito, asi que tienes una red queen de nuevo, me pregunto quien te envio los planos, no es asi edward-

-vaya, asi que descubriste el para que queria su tecnologia, demonios debi haber ocultado eso mejor-

-edward naomi y yo nos encargaremos de estos payasos de feria, tu y los demas vayan por tu padre-

-kai no puedo hacer eso! sinon y hiro ya se quedar..-

-si algo le pasa a sinon jamas te lo perdonare, y supongo que tu tampoco, si algo le pasara querrias que fuera en vano!?-

-...no-

-vete-

-muy bien kai tu ganas... acabenlos!-

edward subio junto conmigo a la blackstriker mientras que taketsu tomo el vehiculo de militar, aceleramos mientras veiamos como los 4 se quedaban frente a frente sin hacer un solo movimiento...

Kai POV

En ese momento observe como edward, taketsu, lizbeth y yukki comenzaban a alejarse rapidamente, nosotrros 4 permaneciamos inmoviles, cada uno frente a su rival, naomi frente a vyper y yo, frente james

-de verdad que han sido una molestia desde que llegaron al underworld, puede que no lo recuerden, pero ustedes llegaron aqui con tan solo 6 años de vida dentro del underworld, ya ha pasado tiempo desde ese entonces eh? han vivido 12 años de manera acelerada dentro de este mundo, recuerdas la razon por la cual terminaste con cardinal naomi?-

-... mis padres...-

-vaya! asi que si lo recuerdas!... asi es yo mate a tus padres-

-tu... maldita desgraciada!-

en ese momento naomi activo su habilidad de 2 golpes, twin snake bite, de inmediato la espada fue de derecha a izquierda y de inmediato fue de regreso, vyper recibio el golpe con su daga y se agacho de inmediato haciendo un ligero rasguño en el brazo de naomi.

-pero que... -

en ese momento naomi comenzo a tambalearse como si no pudiera mantener el equilibrio al igual que siempre, su vida comenzo a bajar lentamente-

-parece que ya lo notaste, mi habilidad unica poisontouch, me permite envenenar cualquier arma que utilice, asi que sea lo que sea que use para atacarlos en un golpe estaran muertos y esto se habra decidido.-

en ese momento james se lanzo directo hacia mi y lo repeli con un corte ascendente desde la izquierda, el retrocedio unos centimetros y de inmediato logre cortar un poco su hombro.

-esta pelea sera interesante...-

Yukki POV

-Edward ya estamos llegando al edificio!-

-lo se taketsu!, sin embargo me preocupa que... -

justo en ese momento edward freno la motocicleta de manera violenta y giro de manera lateral para ayudar a frenar por completo, 4 personas estaban paradas ahi, una de ellas era mas que conocida para edward...

-sam... no esperaba encontrarte aqui pero en fin ya que, por cierto lamento interrumpir la reunion familiar-

cuando gire mi cabeza observe a lo que edward se referia, eve quien se habia adelantado hace tan solo unos minutos ahora estaba hablando con sam, ella se dirigio justo enmedio de los dos y trato de gritar, por un momento sentia que esa IA tenia... sentimientos?-

-no! ... por favor esto no es necesario!-

Edward fue el primero en responder

-lo siento eve...-

-lo que el chico dice, el y yo aun tenemos asuntos pendientes, ahora por favor retirate-

-pero!-

justo en ese momento sam giro la cabeza hacia los otros 3 chicos que estaban con el, eran los 3 mismos que nos habian emboscado hace tan solo un dia o dos.

-no quiero que nadie se meta, si alguien se atraviesa no dude que lo rebanare en pedazos sea de los nuestros o no-

-vaya asi me gusta, un mano a mano eh sam?-

-hablando de manos... como esta la tuya? jaja-

-pues ya sabes el dicho, ojo por ojo, diente por diente... y brazo por brazo!-

en ese mismo momento edward tomo velocidad y salto, de inmediato lanzo un corte horizontal hacia sam justo encima de el, sam lo repelio con facilidad y de inmediato su katana brillo de un color rojizo, edward apenas aterrizo cuando sam estaba lanzando su ataque, edward trato de cubrirse y fue empujado de manera muy violenta cayendo al suelo y recibiendo un corte profundo en su hombro...

-system ca...-

-NO YUKKI! ESTA PELEA ES MIA, NO QUIERO QUE TE METAS-

mi voz dejo de salir al ver la mirada de edward, esa era la misma mirada que tenia cada vez que luchaba contra un boss en SAO, un poco de mis recuerdos de esos dos años salieron a flote en ese momento...

Edward POV

continuaba tratando de evitar los feroces ataques de sam, sin embargo apenas y podia lanzar un ataque ligero cuando el ya me habia lanzado 3 sword skills y acertado por lo menos 1, si esto continuaba asi mi vida caeria a amarillo muy pronto y casi inmediatamente a rojo, note la mirada de sam, en ese momento cerre mis ojos y recorde aquel momento

flashback interno...

-por favor eso es todo lo que puedes hacer edward?, darkmetaldragon no es mas que un fraude... ahora solo muere-

la espada de ese sujeto estaba levantada en lo alto a punto de acabar con mi vida, en ese momento cerre los ojos, escuche ruidos metalicos, para cuando los volvi a abrir note como varias balas estaban cerca de impactarlo

-tienes suerte, volvere cuando tus amiguitos no esten-

fin del flashback...

la espada de sam brillo de nuevo de un color carmesi, sam la guardo en su funda y acto inmediato oprimio el gatillo, la espada salio con una corriente electrica y sam intento crear un arco vertical, note que el brillo era muy diferente al de una sword skill normal, sin embargo era el mismo que el de aquella vez... todo parecio ir mucho mas lento de lo normal, recorde uno de los entrenamientos de mi hermana...

flashback...

-sabes hermanito? sam es uno de los pocos usuarios que pueden utilizar un tipo de sword skills un tanto diferentes, sabes que la sword skill se basa en la posicion inicial no?-

-si, eso es basico, lo aprendi desde SAO-

-bien, pues ahora imagina que solo tomas el empuje inicial de una sword skill normal y tu rompes la cadena permitiendote manejar ese daño a voluntad y mejor aun, pudiendo mejorar esa capacidad de ataque-

-eso... es posible?-

-si, al parecer sam puede romper la skill y mover el daño de esta a voluntad, aunque no me preguntes como lo hace, solo he luchado 3 veces contra el y las 3 veces he recibido ese tipo de skills...-

...

...

y no solo ella, sino tambien kirito...

...

...

-la fuerza en este mundo solo esta limitada por uno mismo, tan solo tienes que encontrar que poner dentro de tu espada-

...

ahora finalmente lo entendia, toda mi determinacion, todo lo que soy y la necesidad de proteger a mis amigos... todo eso esta dentro de mi espada...

Fin del flashback...

observe como el ataque de sam adquiria velocidad poco a pocoy se dirigia a mi brazo derecho, en ese momento lance mi espada a mi mano izquierda y de inmediato active mi habilidad golpe vertical...

-no esta vez sam!-

-pero que!?...-

mi espada golpeo la de sam, y por unos segundos el golpe se volvio un forcejeo, cuando parecia que sam estaba ganando rompi la skill y de inmediato comence a hacer lo que mi hermana y kirito habian dicho...

"por favor no me falles ahora cortador sanguinario..."

-ahhhh! voy a acabar contigo sam!-r

en ese momento mi arma brillo en todo su esplendor con el color negro brillante que se asemejaba a una obsidiana completamente pulida, la katana de sam salio volando varios metros atras y se enterro en el suelo a unos 15 metros, sam recibio un ligero corte en su brazo, retrocedio unos pasos y levanto los manos y hombros en señal de no importa...

-bien, ahora solo divierteme un rato, veamos que tan bien lo haces-

-que?... seras... solo muere cabron!-

active mi habilidad de punzada, mi espada brillo de color verde y acelere a una increible velocidad, sin embargo antes de poder acertar el golpe sam giro sobre si mismo, tomo mi brazo y mi cuello y me arrojo de cara al piso...

-directo en la trampa, que pasa? tu vida esta en amarillo y ya no quieres pelear?-

lo que decia sam era cierto ese golpe habia reducido mi vida en 14% haciendola llegar a amarillo ahora solo tenia el 57% de vida, sam aun no tenia su espada pero si seguia lanzandome asi solo lograria que me golpeara de nuevo...

-vamos, ni siquiera tu propia hermana pudo contra mi, por eso es que yo soy el numero 1 y ella era el 2-

-eso es... quizas ni rose ni yo podemos contra ti, pero juntos... juntos acabaremos contigo!-

active una tecnica de invocacion y de inmediato la pesada claymore de rosalie aparecio en mi mano izquierda, sin embargo el peso era abrumador, con lo cual mi brazo fue jalado y la espada cayo al suelo enterrandose la punta.

-jajaa vaya trabajo en equipo! si quieres puedo usar un arte de resurreccion y traerla a que te ayude a cargar esa espada!-

...

me agache un poco y con la mano derecha tome mi cortador mientras que con la izquierda hacia el intento de levantar la pesada claymore que media cerca de metro y medio de largo por poco menos de 1 de ancho, cerre mis ojos un momento y pense para mi mismo...

"por favor rose... se que estas ahi, y lamento que todo esto este sucediendo, pero... por favor necesito ser tan fuerte como tu..."

todo a mi alrededor se oscurecio, finalmente ese cuarto de oscuridad estaba rodeandome de nuevo...

-de verdad que eres un tonto.-

-rosa...lie? ... eres una idiota! no tenias que morir!-

-lo siento ed, lamento no haberte dicho todo antes pero no tenia otra opcion, tanto daniel como yo intentamos alejarte lo mas posible de esto pero... no lo logramos ahora depende de ti detener a papa-

-pero como!?... ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para usar la claymore...-

-tu eres mas fuerte que todos los caballeros juntos, solo necesitas mirar las cosas con atencion, esa claymore fue hecha especialmente para mi, tu tienes que crear tu propia arma, una que solo tu puedas usar, por cierto la ultima vez no termine de darte esto-

rose tomo mis manos entre las suyas y de pronto me abrazo contra ella, tan solo pude soltar una lagrima tal cual ella lo habia hecho la ultima vez, coloco alrededor de mi cuello su collar, un collar de un color rojo brillante y muy bello, mientras seguia aferrado a ella observe como un pequeño remolino de fuego se creaba alrededor de nosotros, cerre los ojos con el temor de ya saber que cuando los abriera mi hermana ya no estaria ahi...

-adios rosalie.-

Yukki POV

mientras edward cargaba la claymore con su mano izquierda cerro los ojos y poco a poco comenzo a levantarla como si pudiera soportar su peso, sam comenzo a demostrar signos de nerviosismo, de un segundo a otro la claymore se incendio en llamas, las cuales comenzaron a cubrir a edward, para cuando las llamas se extinguieron la claymore habia cambiado, ahora era mucho mas delgada y ligera con un color rojo escarlata, el traje de edward cambio por uno completamente negro, pantalones vaqueros de color negro, una playera negra con decoraciones rojas en la parte frontal y 2 mas en la trasera que asemejaban una x separada, y cubierto por una chamarra blanca que era la misma que rosalie portaba el primer dia que la vimos, al igual que su bufanda roja...

-muy bien sam, saluda a la claymore 2.0, creo que es hora de que te despidas...-

Silica POV

-eso fue peligroso, de ahora en adelante esto se compliacara aun mas, asuna, silica... ustedes deben ir a buscar a los demas, a partir de aqui eugeo y yo debemos continuar solos-

-acaso estas loco! aun quedan cerca de 8 integrity knights en esta torre!-

-es por eso que kirito les pide que se vayan asuna... yo tampoco quiero que nada les pase, lo mas preocupante es que segun lo que deusolbert nos ha dicho en el piso 50 nos estan esperando 5 integrity knights... ustedes no tienen un instrumento de nivel sagrado por lo cual seria un problema que pelearan, kirito y yo cantaremos el arte en el piso 49 y al llegar al 50 lo activaremos sorprendiendolos y evitando la pelea-

-pero eugeo...-

-tranquila silica, estare bien... ademas cuantos de esos te quedan kirito?-

-eh?-

-no hagas el tonto, tu bolsa derecha se ve llena ¬_¬ -

-ah esos... eran solo para una emergencia, pero solo nos quedan 3... toma dereberias comer uno-

kirito le lanzo un bollo a eugeo quien lo atrapo en el aire y de inmediato le dio un mordisco

-se quemaron un poco con el ataque de fuego que recibi, pero las propiedades curativas siguen siendo las mismas.-

-por favor... deben irse-

en ese momento una gran ansiedad aparecio en mi pecho, las ansias de aferrarme a eugeo aparecieron subitamente con lo cual asuna me tomo de la mano y comenzo a tirar de ella...

-silica ellos tienen razon, no pueden cuidar de nosotros, si nos vamos ellos podran usar todo su potencial sin que los limitemos...-

-entonces... debemos ir en busca de los demas?-

en ese momento una figura con la forma de cardinal aparecio frente a asuna y le extendio su mano

-no necesariamente ir a buscarlos... ellos necesitan de su ayuda ahora... vamos-

un extraño aura morado con palabras escritas en ingles comenzo a cubrinos a asuna y a mi, un intenso resplandor nos cubrio, para cuando abri mis ojos comence a escuchar disparos, a pocos metros de nosotras estaba sinon, su traje estaba cubierto de sangre, su respiracion era algo pesada, su vida rondaba por el indicador naranja, en ese momento asuna activo su habilidad especial...

-fast drive! -

de inmediato comenzo a disparar las rondas del unico rifle de asalto que cargaba en ese momento, un ligero sub-47, un disparo del enemigo salio volando e impacto en su hombro de lleno, hirsoshi quien tambien estaba ahi aprovecho esos segundos para acercarse y disparar al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una granada, el otro sujeto salto lateralmente tras haberse puesto de pie, de inmediato lanzo otro disparo en cual le rozo la pierna a hiroshi, sin embargo la explosion logro empujarlo contra un arbol lo cual provoco que el perdiera control de la bala que acababa de disparar.

-ahora!-

en ese momento cerre mis ojos, si no estaba equivocada aun me quedaban 30 segundos de mi habilidad especial antes de que entrara en enfriamiento...

-OVERDRIVE!-

Apunte rapidamente mi hecate hacia wolf y de inmediato dispare todo el cargador , las balas volaron a una velocidad increible, wolf reacciono y activo su habilidad...

-blody tracer! -

las balas comenzaron a chocar unas con otras, desviandose y aplastandose entre ellas por su fuerza, una bala que se acercaba a mi rapidamente atraveso por enmedio de las mias, en ese momento saque el ultimo cargador que tenia...

-solo dos balas... lo siento ed, creo que no podre alcanzarte despues de todo...-

el indicador de overdrive comenzo a marcar numeros rojos, 10... 9... comence a colocar el cargador en su lugar y jalar el cerrojo de mi hecate... 7...6 ... 5 ... la mira de mi hecate apunto directo a wolf... 4...3... la bala salio despedida al mismo tiempo que veia como dos balas se acercaban rapidamente hacia mi, una hacia mi corazon y otra directo a mi frente... 2...1...

...

0... en ese momento mi habilidad unica overdrive llego a su limite y observe todo a la velocidad normal, en un ultimo y desesperado esfuerzo dispare mi ultima bala del hecate, la cual rozo por muy poco una de las dos balas que venian hacia mi, gire rapidamente y senti un impacto de bala en la parte izquierda de mi pecho casi llegando a mi costilla...

-lo logre... evite... el disparo a la zona de muerte...- mi vision se volvio borrosa y mi indicador de vida llego a rojo, observe como wolf apunto directo hacia la bala que le habia disparado, el aprerto el gatillo y un ruido seco se escucho... se habia quedado sin balas, una expresion de sorpresa lleno su rostro antes de ver como la bala impactaba de lleno en el centro de su pecho, el indicador de su vida bajo drasticamente a rojo y estaria por agotarse debido a la hemorragia de semejante calibre como el de mi hecate...

-lo logramos-

-sinon aguanta!-

"lo siento edward, al menos se que podras llegar con el sin que wolf se atraviese en el camino de nuevo..."

Kai POV

-es ahora o nunca naomi!-

-de acuerdo!-

naomi y yo habiamos sido entrenados del mismo modo, nos conociamos de toda la vida tanto en el mundo real como en el virtual, en ese momento activamos nuestro pequeño haz bajo la manga, quizas no fuera tan util como el synchro mode pero igualmente hacia un daño bestial...

-tecnica combinada!... ... Twin fury storm!-

nuestras voces sonaron al unisono y de inmediato las espadas brillaron, la de ella con un tono azul intenso cubierto con una pequeña capa de escarcha mientras que la mia se encendia en llamas con un tono naranja azulado

-despidete james!-

ambos arremetimos a toda velocidad en contra de james que no esperaba el ataque y quedo estupefacto sin poder reaccionar, de ultimo segundo se escucho la voz de vyper...

-cuidado!-

ella se arrojo encima de james quitandolo del camino y tomando su lugar, nuestras espadas chocaron una contra otra al mismo tiempo que atravesaban en vientre de vyper, una gran onda expansiva arrojo polvo tierra y al propio james varios metros atras, justo antes de que la vitalidad de vyper cayera de inmediato en 0...

-buen... trabajo... james... vete-

vyper cayo de inmediato al suelo con la mirada perdida y su cuerpo comenzo a brillar antes de desvanecerse...

-no... vyper... Cas... par de mocosos... van a pagarlo muy caro... sabes algo kai? ojo por ojo-

-que diablos significa eso?-

-aun no te he presentado mi habilidad unica... Force synchro!-

en ese momento la voz temblorosa de naomi me hizo voltear...

-kai... pase lo que pase acaba con el... no te preocupes por mi...-

-naomi de que hablas?-

-aun no lo entiendes mocoso? mi habilidad me permite forzar un vinculo synchro con cualquier objetivo que yo quiera... seria una molestia si hubieras venido solo, menos mal que la has traido... a tu pequeña novia-

-novia! *w* ... perdon no entiendo lo que dices-

-seras idiota... sabes que el modo synchro hace que los stats se multipliquen no? a cambio claro de compartir la vitalidad con el compañero, si uno cae... el otro tambien lo hara-

-debe de ser una puta broma... no me digas que... naomi, en serio esta activado el synchro!?-

-si... eso parece... acabemos con el rapido!-

-no puedo... si hago eso tu..-

-ya lo se idiota!... pero no quiero que te pase algo por cuidar de mi!... tu... tuviste que pasar por mucho al recibir esa tarea de guardia solo por que yo no queria tomar el puesto... y tu cambiaste conmigo, siempre me has protegido... incluso en el mundo real... es por eso que... que esta vez voy a ser yo la que te proteja! -enhance armament!-

de inmediato la espada de naomi brillo de un tono amarillo y ella hizo un corte diagonal en el aire, de inmediato una onda energetica fue lanzada a tanta velocidad que ni james pudo esquivarla, el volo varios metros detras hasta estamparse con un arbol, de inmediato naomi dejo caer su espada y se sujeto el brazo soltando un quejido y viendo como su vida caia a amarillo

-naomi estas loca!? no puedes hacer eso!-

-con un demonio kai confia en mi!... si de verdad... si de verdad me quieres confia en mi y cuidame de ahora en adelante!-

en ese momento senti el cuerpo completamente frio, no sabia como reaccionar, escuche bien? eso... era una declaracion?

-bien! cual es tu plan?-

-no puedo decirtelo... no ni siquiera puedo pensar en el o este tio se dara cuenta y lo revertira...-

-entonces? que hacemos?-

-pelea hasta acabar con el-

Yukki POV

-claymore... asi que esa maldita te dio su arma eh? me sorprende que puedas usarla aun con la restriccion de id, tal vez ella misma la desactivo?... no importa. aun asi, recuerdas tu espada? aquella que tenia zed?, pues bien mi katana esta hecha a semejansa de esa espada, solo que mejorada... no sera problema rebanar esa claymore y tu preciado cortador sanguinario con mi katana-

-quien ha dicho que peleare con esas armas?-

-que!?-

-esto es un duelo de honor, pelearemos bajo las mismas condiciones de la otra vez... utilizare la misma espada que recupere de zed, despues de todo esa es la espada que me identifica como parte de los caballeros no?-

-vaya, si asi quieres jugar-

edward tomo la claymore y la encajo en el suelo junto a su cortador sanguinario, tomo su espada recta y la apunto en direccion de sam...

-muy bien cuando quieras!-

-si asi lo quieres!-

la espada de sam brillo mas intenso que nunca, se lanzo a una velocidad increiblemente alta hacia delante y en ese momento dio un salto, giro en el aire y lanzo el corte diagonal seguido de uno vertical, edward activo arco ascendente y logro repeler el golpe, sam toco el piso con un pie y de inmediato lanzo la siguiente habilidad corte horizontal, edward lanzo un corte ascendente y sam fue repelido unos centimetros, sin embargo no habian pasado ni 2 segundos cuando sin previo aviso y sin siquiera una luz de advertencia lanzo un corte diagonal, edward apenas logro girar un poco el cuerpo hacia la izquierda y lanzo un corte horizontal directo a la mano de sam...

-ahhh-

la espada de sam volo por los aires y se enterro en el piso a 5 metros detras de ellos, sam habia recibido un ligero corte en la contra palma de la mano, miro su espada atras de el y de inmediato a edward, levanto los brazos y hombros un poco y le grito

-bien, ahora divierteme un rato!-

-infeliz... bien si eso quieres!-

Edward POV

active una habilidad de espada normal... la espada brillo con un color esmeralda y cruze los 5 metros que nos separaban en menos de 1 segundo... -sonic leap!...-

apenas comenzaba a hacer el corte cuando de pronto senti una patada en el pie, una mano en el cuello y otra en la parte superior de la cabeza, la patada se convirtio en un punto de apoyo para hacerme levantar y me arrojo de cara al suelo, mi espada cayo lejos de mi...

-directo en la trampa.-

sam tenia razon, habia caido de lleno en su trampa, por lo cual ahora sabia que no podia lanzarme a lo loco hacia el, y menos aun sin mi espada...

-muere de una vez maldito!-

salte con toda mi fuerza y solte un puñetazo directo a la cara de sam, sin embargo el lo detuvo con sus manos, apreto un poco intentando arrojarme y en ese momento fue cuando las cosas se emparejaron...

-caiste!-

-ehhh!?-

aprete fuermente su brazo y utilice la misma fuerza que el habia aplicado para detenerme y usar su brazo como punto de apoyo, rapidamente impulse mi pierna izquierda hacia delante y cuando sam estaba inmovilizado mi pierna lo golpeo con una fuerza increible haciendo que me soltara y el cayera al piso justo al lado de su espada.

-eso... de verdad ha dolido, muy bien si asi quieres jugar venga!-

sam se levanto y tomo su katana entre sus manos, esta comenzo a brillar con un color carmesi y la electricidad a su alrededor era del mismo color, esa era la katana de alta frecuencia de sam...

-muere!-

de inmediato sam se abalanzo sobre mi, le di una patada a la base de mi espada con el fin de levantarla, la atrape en el aire y utilice esa misma posicion para comenzar mi oss...

"poner algo en mi espada... utilizar mi propia determinacion con el fin de hacerme mas fuerte..." al fin lo entendia por completo "gracias rose y kirito"... -Dragon´s barrage!-

de inmediato mi espada brillo de un color dorado palido, de inmediato lance un corte horizontal el cual se estrello contra sam y detuvo su ataque en seco, de inmediato regrese a la postura original y lance un corte diagonal ascendente desde la derecha, la espada de sam fue repelida y sacada de balance, el siguiente golpe fue un corte vertical utilizando la misma fuerza provocada por el anterior, mi espada descendio haciendo un ligerro corte a sam justo en su brazo derecho a la misma altura a la que el me habia cortado el mio por completo...

-se acabo!-

Sam sonrio en ese momento, de inmediato cancele mi skill propia y lance una del estilo aincrad... "stinger" la espada brillo de un color esmeralda justo cuando una fuerza invisible la empujo hacia delante a una gran velocidad, esta atraveso de inmediato el pecho de sam, quien escupio sangre de inmediato...

-buen... golpe-

retire mi espada esperando alguna reaccion por parte de el, sin embargo simplemente cayo al suelo y su vitalidad cayo directo a 0

-pero... que demonios?-

en ese momento uno de los chicos que se encontraban ahi se acerco, de inmediato tome mi espada entre mis manos esperando que ellos atacaran sin embargo no fue asi...

-el... a direfencia de muchos otros integrantes de los caballeros, no usaba una armadura de regeneracion, es por eso que un golpe tan directo como ese acabo con el... el no tenia ninguna mejora a diferencia de los demas-

la siguiente en hablar de inmediato fui eve

-no entiendo... por que ha tenido que terminar esto asi?-

-no creo que lo comprendas tan facil eve... esto ya era un asunto entre el y yo...-

me agache y tome su espada y su funda entre mis manos, de inmediato un icono holografico aparecio en ella

-bloqueado!? que significa eso?-

-esa espada pertenecia a sam... hasta donde puedo decir esa espada es una copia virtual de una espada que ha pertenecido durante generaciones a su familia, es una katana de alta frecuencia al igual que tu espada recta edward, el debio de bloquearla con su respectivo ID antes de morir... si no te importa yo misma la conservare como recuerdo en su memoria-

-entiendo-

coloque la espada dentro de su funda y de inmediato un cerrojo electronico la sello, al mismo tiempo que un indicador de color rojo comenzaba a brillar...

-eve tomala- le ofreci la espada a lo cual ella simplemente la tomo entre sus manos y esta se desintegro, eve volvio a su forma de transporte, la cual asemejaba una pequeña luz con forma esferica

-no entiendo que haria una IA con una katana de alta frecuencia pero eso no importa... y ustedes acaso no pensaron hacer algo al respecto?-

-la verdad...-la unica chica del grupo de 3 que estaban con sam comenzo a hablar de manera timida -nosotros somos los subordinados de sam solamente, si fueramos subordinados de algun otro caballero mercenario estariamos obligados a entablar combate con ustedes tal y como ahora deben estar haciendolo nuestros compañeros... sin embargo...-

-el nos dio una orden, no atacarlos, tomaremos esa orden como su ultima voluntad... asi que ya sabes quien es tu enemigo... dark-

-si, lo se muy bien, es mi propio padre...-

-un ultimo consejo, el jamas ha mostrado su habilidad de combate, sin embargo solo tenemos conocimiento de que tiene una hablidad unica y es muy fuerte.-

-una habilidad unica eh? ... que opinas ed?-

-no lo se taketsu... finalmente encuentro al posedor de la habilidad numero 30... la ultima habilidad unica ademas no tenemos informacion de como funciona.-

-por eso no hay problema, yo tankeo y tu acabas con el.-

-espero que sea tan facil como lo planteas... muy bien vamos alla!-

Perdonen ya se que no hice las revisiones de ortografía como debería, pero solo subiré el capitulo a lo loco por cuestiones personales espero que no les moleste, el capitulo 11 estaria listo como para dentro de 1 semana o dos. (fecha actual 22/septiembre)

Hasta la siguiente :D

…..

PD: lo siento en verdad soy idiota no me di cuenta que solo cargue esto al docmanager y no lo subi a la historia ya se que me di cuenta hasta una semana después en verdad lo siento TT_TT espero que no estén molestos… el capitulo 11 va algo lento apenas llevo 4 paginas de Word, la cuestión es que no he usado la pc ni nada, de hecho esto lo estoy editando desde el móvil por que no me he conectado desde la pc desde hace mucho y el móvil ya solo lo ocupo para hablar jugar o escuchar música /youtube :/


	11. Chapter 11 Sacrificio

Hola! Je tiempo sin leernos eh? Pff lamento la demora, sinceramente he tenido mucho tiempo libre (o al menos asi debería ser, las tareas de mi casa parecen infinitas XS) pues como saben la escuela a la que voy esta en paro y se supone que debería tener tiempo pero entre lavar, barrer y demás paresco ceniciento, y pues como bonus tengo una maldita depresión que no ayuda en nada a escribir, para los que leyeron el capitulo anterior se imaginaran lo que paso y el por que estoy asi… asi que pff en fin la vida sigue y estoy tratando de no pensar en eso, amm si lo se, el capitulo quedo muy corto (solo 5 paginas) perdónenme por eso pero prefiero que quede un poco corto a hacer un capitulo que hasta a mi me de lastima amm que mas se me olvida decirles… amm creo que nada, joder ahora recuerdo por que contrate a alice de ayudante pero la muy maldita anda no se donde ¬_¬ en fin los dejo con el capitulo … 11? Ya no recuerdo ni cual es ._.

Cap 11 Sacrificio…

Kai POV

-ahhhh james! muere bastardo!-

de inmediato arremeti con todas mis fuerzas directo hacia james, por un momento el parecia estar a punto de bloquear, sin embargo de pronto solto su espada como si algo le hubiera golpeado la mano ...

-kai ahora!-

-ok!-

coloque mi espada recojida apuntando en direccion a james, de inmediato el sistema reconoció la postura esa era la habilidad de espada punzada, mi cuerpo acelero a una velocidad brutal y la punta de mi espada se encajo en el corazon de james...

-bien, sin embargo ella tambien lo pagara... -

en ese momento fue naomi la que hablo, su vitalidad estaba cayendo en rojo justo cuando revelo su haz bajo la manga...

-no lo creo james... critical mass! -

de inmediato la habilidad de naomi se activo sacandola del modo synchro que james habia forzado

-tu... pero como?-

-el modo de masa critica desgraciadamente no funciona para 2 personas, otorga un poder increible pero el unico requisito para activarlo es estar en peligro de muerte, con eso la vida del usuario incrementara hasta el 20% sin embargo la defensa sera casi nula a cambio de un poder de ataque increible y por si eso fuera poco podria utilizar mi limite si quisiera.-

-limite? que diablos es eso naomi?-

-eh? no sabes lo que es un limite!?-

-deja que te lo explique tarado... el limite es un movimiento el cual solo puede ser usado tras pasar la barrera de rojo en el indica... -

en ese momento las palabras de james fueron cortadas, el comenzo a tocer y escupir sangre debido a sus heridas

-... diablos esto pinta mal... como decia... es una serie de ataque muy poderosos y devastadores, funciona de manera similar al critical mass de naomi... –

-entonces se le puede considerar como una especie de control total de armamento?-

-algo asi... aunque te tengo malas noticias... si tu no sabias de su existencia eso significa que el tampoco...-

-el?...-

-Edward!-

-eh!? naomi crees que edward no sepa de la existencia de los limites?-

-no estoy segura!, yo aprendi el mio gracias a mi skill unica!-

-je... denlo por muerto, ademas se fue sin apoyo... incluso si pasara sobre sam... su padre es demasiado fuerte, por algo su alias es "barrier"-

-barrier!?... eso significa barrera...-

-se lo que significa kai!... pero la pregunta es por que?...-

-su habilidad ... hextech shield... es un arma ofensiva y defensiva... nadie a logrado traspasar su barrera, por eso es que el es el lider de los caballeros y la vez el tiene ese numero en la organizacion...-

Yukki POV

-Padre! sal de ahi ahora mismo!-

la voz de edward resonaba por las paredes metalicas de las cuales estaba hecha este edificio con forma de hexagono, de pronto una figura grande con una complexion similar a la de taketsu aparecio en una de las pasarelas colgantes que estaban a metros por encima de nosotros, edward levanto un poco la vista y justo por al frente y por encima de el estaba su padre...

-por que... POR QUE HAS TENIDO QUE SER TU DE ENTRE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE PODRIAN HABER HECHO ESTO!?-

-...-

-CONTESTA!-

-me sorprende que hayas pasado por encima de sam... realmente todos comenzaban a ser un estorbo... en especial tu hermana, su estado de salud no hacia mas que empeorar por el daedalus...-

-cabron... voy a matarte ahora mismo!-

edward dio un salto y aterrizo en la misma pasarela que su padre, levanto su espada y un brillo esmeralda la cubrio

-Sonic leap!- de inmedato edward recorrio mas de 15 metros en poco menos de un par de segundos, su padre agito su brazo hacia la izquierda y de algun modo logro golpear a edward en la cara, la habilidad se desactivo y edward fue estrellado contra la proteccion de la pasarela

-sin embargo te gradesco haber venido hasta aqui, sin ti y tu prometheus mi morpheus seria inutil-

-eh!? de que diablos...-

-logre copiar todo el codigo, sin embargo me falta algo... la llave de activacion... un sacrificio que ya haya estado en contacto con prometheus!-

en ese momento el padre de edward lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto con una gran facilidad

-... ahora muere!-

-tsk.. no..lo creo!-

en ese momento edward activo ignicion con lo cual las tres llamaradas se generaron, dos de ellas intentaron atacar a su padre y la otra el piso donde ambos estaban, la pasarela se destruyo y ambos cayeron al suelo en el cual nos encontrabamos nosotros

-Ed!-

-tsk... joder levantate o yo mismo te ire a levantar a golpes-

-si esa es tu forma de preguntar si estoy bien... si lo estoy taketsu-

el padre de edward estaba inconsiente en el piso a pocos metros de edward...

-esta muerto?-

-no lo creo, eso solo debio dejarlo fuera de combate-

...

-chicos llegamos!-

la voz de asuna podia escucharse a lo lejos, venia acompañada de todos, silica, sinon, hiroshi, naomi y kai..

-que bien, tan solo debemos desactivar el codi...-

-bonita reunion ed, no me presentaras a tus amiguitos?-

Edward POV

en ese momento mi nuca se erizo y senti como la sangre se me helaba

... pero como!? ignicion era una habilidad especial activa que siempre daba en el blanco sin importar nada...

-por favor edward, no me diras que pensaste que te desharias de mi tan facil, es por eso que yo soy el mejor de los caballeros, mi alias es el mismo que mi numero… el numero zero!-

en ese momento mi padre obtuvo una velocidad increible, logro comenzar a correr directo hacia mi, cerre los ojos por puro instinto, en ese momento senti algo caliente y viscoso recorrer mis manos y salpicar mi cara... "se acabo... falle de nuevo"

-pero que...? QUITATE DE ENMEDIO!-

eh!? abri mis ojos de golpe intentando entender lo que mi padre estaba diciendo, entre su espada y yo estaba alguien mas...

-taketsu! pero que!?-

-ya te lo dije... yo ... tankearia... no? ... ahora acabalo...-

taketsu de inmediato uso sus manos para apretar la espada de mi padre y que el no pudiera escapar ni atacar

-ahhhhh!- cargue mi espada con toda la energia que pudiera soportar, de inmediato comenzo a emitir electricidad en toda ella, de inmediato lance mi ataque intentando cortar ambos brazos de mi padre justo cuando el solto su espada y de inmediato algo se encajo en mi pierna derecha

-ah que diablos?-

-jajaja esta es mi habilidad unica... hextech una onda de energia pura indestructible la cual puedo moldear a voluntad, como por ejemplo ahora! -

de inmediato la espada que sotenia en su mano fue apuntada hacia mi extendiendo su hoja a una capacidad anormal, la punta fue incrustada en mi hombro derecho, de inmediato trate de golpearla con mi espada, pero apenas la toco esta exploto emitiendo elictricidad a todos lados y lanzandome al suelo.

-mmm la verdad es que esperaba que tu fueras el que muriera sin embargo el proceso de activacion ya comenzo, asi que lo siento, pero nos veremos depues edward...-

de inmediato el levanto la mano y algo parecido a un tunel de oscuridad aparecio frente a el, el comenzo a caminar dentro de el, de inmediato corri, el tan solo volteo y sonrio de lado, para cuando llegue el portal ya se habia cerrado, tan solo

pude tocar la pared y comenzar a golpearla...

-maldicion!-

-proceso de activacion?...-

la voz provenia de sinon, todos estaban tratando de ayudar a taketsu, sin embargo por alguna razon la herida no curaba ni con el arte sagrada de todos juntos

-pero... por que demonios no se cura!?-

-es su programa... mi prometheus... el lo esta usando para anular cualquier acto de recuperacion en taketsu-

sinon parecia no entender lo que decia, o al menos ella continuaba en su mundo pensando en algo mas...

-eso es! Yukki exactamente que paso ese dia en que edward te salvo en SAO?-

-pues el quedo inconsiente, en cuanto comence a sufrir las primeras heridas que llevaron mi HP a rojo el desperto sin embargo parecia como si alguien mas lo controlara... despues el sistema advirtio una falla y a los pocos minutos el aviso de que kirito habia acabado el juego-

-y antes de eso? edward que sucedio durante tu entrenamiento?, y mejor dicho que paso dias antes de que ocurriera eso en SAO?-

-yo...-

-el tuvo que salvarme otra vez! ... -

-eh?-

-veras... en ese entonces nos encontramos con 3 jugadores rojos... uno de ellos me ataco con veneno de paralisis pense que me mataria al instante, sin embargo no fue asi, el intento...-

-la cuestion aqui es que tuve que pelear... y asesine a uno de ellos-

-eso es... edward sentiste cansancio despues de eso?-

-eh? que clase de preguntas haces sinon!? claro que senti cansancio y no solo eso!-

-callate y escucha por una vez en la vida!... el prometheus... requiere de un alma para activarse, tu padre copio el codigo pero el lo dijo no copio la llave ni algunos segmentos, aun tenemos oportunidad de vencerlo, es por eso que se fue... el no podra pelear durante un tiempo si comenzo la activacion!-

-wow sinon como supiste todo eso?-

-no lo se... tal vez intuicion? jeje-

muchos seguian asombrados ante el descubrimiento de sinon, sin embargo la vida de taketsu continuaba reduciendo a un ritmo espantoso

-Deben irse entonces... yo... je creo que no saldre de esta, edward... dark queda al mando de mis tropas, hiroshi encargate de comunicar esa noticia-

-de acuerdo-

-no... taketsu que diablos dices!?-

-je lo siento chico, pero esta es la funcion de un tank, recibir todo el daño y cubrir al asesino del equipo para que pueda hacer su trabajo no?-

-esto no es un MMORPG idiota!-

-lo siento...-

miles de imagenes comenzaron a recorrer por mi cabeza, todos esos recuerdos, el momento en el cual tuvimos nuestro primer enfrentamiento contra el, el momento en el cual tuvimos nuestra primera lucha juntos, el escape en el puente metalico...

-joder! acaso no lo prometiste!? estarias ayudandonos! tu fuiste el que le pidio a sus tropas que confiaran en nosotros!-

mi mente seguia generando reclamos en contra de taketsu, justo cuando senti como las manos de dos personas se apoyaban en mis hombros y espalda

-basta edward... se ha ido-

quien hablaba era hiroshi, por primera vez en todo este tiempo veia sus ojos humedecidos y con un tinte rojizo, gire mi vista hacia taketsu solo para comprobar lo que era obvio... su vida estaba en 0 y la luz de fluctuacion comenzaba a descomponerse en fragmentos, observe como cada uno de ellos comenzaba a volar libremente por el viento...

-lo siento... prometi que los llevaria de regreso sanos y salvos... sin embargo ya he dejado que mueran 5... yo no puedo continuar siendo el lider de este equipo... no puedo dejar que mueran mas de ustedes... esta es mi pelea, no la suya...-

Sinon POV

-todos se van a quedar aqui, si alguien tiene un problema con eso va a tener que pasar sobre mi-

edward levanto la espada de los caballeros que le pertenecia, su katana de alta frecuencia, sus manos estaban completamente temblorosas, apunto el arma directo hacia nosotros y con un par de lagrimas comenzo a dar unos pasos hacia la salida

-tsk... a mi no me vengas con esas idioteces! no de nuevo!-

kai de inmediato activo la habilidad de arco vertical y se abalanzo sobre edward, de inmediato lanzo el golpe hacia la empuñadura del arma con lo cual esta volo por los aires y dejo indefenso a edward

-acaso no lo entiendes!? esta tambien es nuestra pelea! no te dejaremos solo y menos ahora! si lo se ya hemos fallado en detenerlo 3 veces pero aun asi! con mas razon debemos detenerlo ahora que es nuestra ultima oportunidad!-

-pero...-

-no hay pero que valga ed, de otro modo sus sacrificios habran sido en vano.-

naomi tomo la espada y se la devolvio gentilmente a edward con una sonrisa, el extendio la mano y dudo unos segundos en si recogerla o no, sin embargo tomo la empuñadura y la apreto con fuerza.

-muy bien... entonces vamos alla!-

-amm no es por quitarles el animo chicos pero... alguien sabe siquiera a donde debemos ir!?-

-carajo... buena pregunta Asuna-

-creo ... que yo puedo decirles donde podria estar...-

-yukki? de que hablas?-

-hay algo que olvide mencionarte edward... aquella vez que me salvaste mientras dormias... de inmediato buscaste la forma de llegar a un area elevada para ser mas precisos... buscaste una torre en especifico, recuerdas la torre del piso 67?-

-eh!? pero nosotros nos alojabamos en el piso 34! como diablos llegue al 67!?-

-no lo se... asuna recuerdas algo sobre esa torre?-

-mmm si no mal recuerdo esa era una torre un tanto peculiar, ademas del hecho de ser la mas alta de los primeros 70 pisos en SAO... no puede ser...-

-que!?-

-esa torre era una especie de generador de energia para mantener 30 pisos!-

-estas de coña... donde vamos a encontrar una fuente de energia asi en el underworld!?-

-no en el underworld... -

-eh!? de que hablas hiroshi?.

-en el territorio oscuro tenemos un complejo con 10 generadores, no se si sean tan potentes como ese generador de SAO del que hablaban pero si el busca una fuente de energia... seguro ira ahi-

-muy bien entonces en marcha!-

Pues bueno la verdad me costo uno y la mitad del otro escribir este capitulo pero ta chan! Je espero que no les haya parecido una basura, pues en fin, me voy enterando de que dentro de mes y medio habrá un evento de league of leyends en la ciudad (mas precisos en la arena mexico) es en noviembre no se que dia exactamente sin embargo al parecer el costo no es nada elevado y afortunadamente podre ir ^w^ de hecho ya estaba comprando mi boleto pero pensándolo bien tal vez pueda obtener uno gratis por mi cumpleaños XD en fin si les gusto el video denle manita arri… hay wey eso es de youtube jeje en fin si les gusto ya saben aquí abajo esta el botón de review, el final esta cerca y pronto se libraran de mi XD

Lol van 3 veces que me pasa lo mismo acabo un capitulo lo cargo al doc manager pero se me olvida colocarlo en la historia, bueno en fin 3 dias no es mucha diferencia cuídense nos vemos adiós!


	12. Chapter 12 Un nuevo horizonte

Hola, amm lamento la demora, lei en los comentarios que ya algunos se estaban desesperando a la semana de que subi el capitulo anterior, lamento la demora, pero para cuando subi ese capitulo apenas tenia 2 paginas de este, y pues sinceramente me llego un bloqueo en el cual se agotaron todas las ideas que tenia planeadas (algunos ya saben la causa), les pido un favor enorme, si notan alguna diferencia en el tipo de redacción o algo similar por favor póngalo en los comentarios ya que me costo un poco de trabajo escribir este capitulo y pues apenas voy recuperándome un poco, quiero saber que es lo que tengo que corregir aun, bueno pues muchas gracias por esperar y continuar leyendo esta historia y pues nada espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy.

PD lamento la ortografía se que les dara cáncer en los ojos pero, no estaba del animo de ponerme a decirle a Word que estaba bien escrito y que no.

Cap 12 Un nuevo horizonte

Hiroshi POV

-señor esta seguro? si hacemos eso nos quedaremos sin la red de defensa!-

-solo has lo que te digo cadete, si zero llega hasta ese generador sera el fin-

-el generador? exactamente que es lo que planean señor?-

-zero busca una fuente de energia increiblemente grande, si el la consigue podra activar el prometheus y machacar todo lo que este a su paso-

-muy bien, entonces comenzaremos a apagar el generador-

-lo dejo en tus manos-

... mientras continuaba pensando en un plan en caso de emergencia la voz de sinon sono suavemente a mi lado.

-que ha pasado?-

-solo les he pedido que apaguen el generador…que hay de edward? como se encuentra?-

-sinceramente no lo se... desde ese problema no he logrado hablar con el-

-vamos sinon tienen que resolver ese problema ya, se que han pasado muchas cosas pero…-

-lo se...-

justo cuando terminamos de atravesar la barrera que dividia el mundo humano del lado oscuro de pronto el ruido de varias explosiones comenzo a aproximarse...

-Cuidado! es una emboscada!-

de un segundo a otro observamos como un pequeño cohete impacto de lleno en el ryback de kai, volando una de las llantas y parte de la defensa trasera, el auto se volco segundos despues de que naomi y kai bajaran de un salto, en ese instante otra transmision proveniente del cuartel aparecio en mi intercomunicador.

-señor tenemos problemas, la base fue atacada, se llevaron algunos generadores-

-como que se los llevaron!?-

-eso es lo que no sabemos, simplemente se esfumo con todo y ellos-

-demonios... muy bien todos tomen su armamento y vengan a nuestra posicion, les enviare las coordenadas-

-de acuerdo!-

Edward POV

de inmediato detuve la blackstriker y bajamos de ella, tome mi DSR-50 y apunte hacia uno de nuestros agresores, dispare y la bala impacto de lleno derribandolo, sin embargo de pronto se escucho un rujido como un trueno frente a nosotros aparecio la persona menos esperada...

-vaya vaya, no esperaba que me siguieran tan de cerca, sin embargo no importa, creo que no te molesta que haya tomado esto o si hiroshi? despues de todo solo estoy retomando lo que me pertenece-

-recuperando…. Lo que le pertenece?-

-ahora no es momento para eso Edward! Te lo contare mas tarde!-

mi padre apunto de inmediato hacia los generadores que tenia detras, estos de algun modo estaban funcionando y listos para activarse, de inmediato silica apunto y disparo una rafaga de proyectiles directo hacia ellos...

-Ligthning shot!-

6 disparos completamente certeros en un tablero de comandos, sin embargo a zero ni siquiera parecia importarle en lo mas minimo, sonrio de lado y comenzo a caminar hacia ellos.

-aun no lo entienden verdad? no los necesito trabajando, tan solo necesito la energia que tienen almacenada-

-Pero que diablos!?-

Zero toco el generador y de inmediato rafagas electricas comenzaron a salir disparadas hacia todas las direcciones, de inmediato sinon activo su hablidad especial y comenzo a disparar...

-Overdrive!-

una de las balas impacto de lleno en uno de los generadores, la segundo se quedo parada en frente de zero mientras que la tercera se desintegro en una rafaga electrica

-pero como es posible!?-

-de verdad que ustedes son divertidos, con ese poder no me haran ni cosquillas, zero saco su espada de la funda que colgaba en su cintura, comenzo a reir y de inmediato arremeti contra el

-sonic leap!- los 14 metros que habia de distancia entre nosotros desaparecieron de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que nuestras espadas producian el ruido del metal contra metal, sujete el agarre de mi cortador sanguinario con mi mano izquierda mientras que la derecha tomo la espada de alta frecuencia que se encontraba en mi espalda, coloque mi mano derecha en posicion de arco decendente y la habilidad fue activada, zero estaba empujando ambas espadas sin embargo en una lucha de 1 espada contra 2 el no tenia oportunidad...

-eso piensas Ed?-

-ehh!?-

de inmediato mi padre coloco mas fuerza en el empuje de su espada y me saco de balance, de inmediato arrojo un corte horizontal que apenas y pude esquivar, recibi un rasguño en el hombro izquierdo y de inmediato active la habilidad de corte diagonal, el logro repeler el ataque y retroceder con un salto, de inmediato una bala paso cerca de su pierna y una espada intento cortarlo desde el flanco izquierdo

-ya veo... asi que tambien ustedes quieren jugar? veamos que tan bien lo hacen contra sus propios amigos-

-de que diablos estas hablando?...-

fragmentos de luces comenzaron a juntarse unos con otros alrededor de el, poco a poco estos comenzaron a tomar forma, la silueta de varias personas

-sea lo que sea que intentas no te dejare hacerlo!- arremeti con toda mi fuerza y golpee el suelo para tomar impulso, arroje ambos brazos con todo lo que tenia directo hacia mi padre formando un corte descendente, sin embargo de pronto observe como una espada que se me hacia conocida se atraveso en mi camino evitando el golpe...

-pero que diablos...-

Kai POV

a pocos centimetros de la cara de zero se produjo un choque entre 2 espadas, la espada de alta frecuencia de edward y una espada que todos conociamos... la espada curva de owen

-pero que diablos?-

-jaja que pasa edward? te da miedo pelear contra tus propios amigos?-

finalmente entendiamos a lo que el padre de edward se referia, las luces que estaban flotando alrededor se convirtieron en nuestros amigos... owen, sam, taketsu, rosalie... tan solo eran 4 de los nuestros sin embargo aunque fuera solo 1... pelear contra ellos...

-maldito cobarde! Ven aqui y pelea contra mi!-

-calmate edward... nadie ha dicho que no peleare contra ti, digamos que... estoy poniendo la balanza a mi favor... MURO DE FUEGO!-

de inmediato una barrera de llamas comenzo a formarse alrededor de edward y de los demas, comenzaba a pensar que diablos era eso cuando la voz de sinon detuvo mis pensamientos

-Ed sal de ahi! intenta arrinconarte 5 vs 1!-

sinon se lanzo al frente justo para ser repelida por el muro que comenzaba a agrandarse un poco, salio despedida unos 7 metros. de inmediato reaccione de manera inconsiente saltando el muro y entrando al pentagono que estos comenzaban a formar, silica salto junto con hiroshi y finalmente por el otro lado entro naomi, apenas puso un pie en tierra cuando el muro se levanto mas alla de 10 metros, al mismo tiempo que los muros continuaban expandiendose dando mas espacio al centro de ellos

-voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo!- edward comenzo a tomar carrerilla al mismo tiempo que activo la habilidad punzada, rosalie comenzo a correr tratando de interceptar, sin haberme dando cuenta active la habilidad sonic leap, en un segundo mi espada estaba forcejeando con la de rosalie en un crujido sordo

-corre Edward! yo me encargo de rose!-

-de acuerdo!-

coloque mas fuerza en mi espada y logre empujar a la chica un par de metros detras, gire un poco la cabeza tratando de ver el entorno, parecia que habiamos hecho bien en entrar al muro de fuego, cada uno de nosotros bloqueaba a uno de ellos, sin embargo una parte de mi no podia pelear... sabia que ellos eran nuestros amigos, de algun modo u otro... pero eramos amigos...

-kai... por favor... no puedo controlar mis acciones, casi no tengo control de mi ...apenas y puedo recordar un poco de mi misma... por favor ayuda a mi hermano... tienes que vencerme...demuestra que eres el que merece poseer esa espada de fuego-

-rose... muy bien entonces preparate!-

-Enhance Armament!-

rosalie cargaba una espada comun, quizas por que edward tenia la claymore sin embargo esta espada encendio el fuego sin problemas, que diablos estaba pasando?

-cuidado kai!-

logre agacharme rapidamente justo para ver como un mechon de mi cabello volaba por los aires, owen habia activado su propia mejora de armamento, el wind razor, sus ataques producian una cuchilla de viento aumentaba drasticamente el alcance de la hoja de su espada, permitiendo que cortara hasta 8 metros de distancia o arrojara potentes ataques de viento, la tierra debajo de mi se sacudio hasta levantarse y tirarme de espaldas, esa era la primera vez que veia el control de armamento de taketsu... el control terrestre, de un instante a otro observe a naomi ser golpeada y caer 3 metros detras de donde ella estaba hace un segundo...

-vamos eso es todo lo que tienes niña? -

sin duda ese debia ser el control de armamento de sam, aun no sabiamos que hacia por lo cual debiamos ir con cuidado...

la voz de silica sono muy cerca de mi, nos tenian rodeados a los 4...-algun plan chicos!?-

-si yo tengo uno... pateemos sus traseros lo mas fuerte que podamos-

-ese no es el tipo de plan que esperaba pero en fin... creo que es nuestro turno... System call!-

-pero que? pense que no podias usar artes sagradas hiroshi!-

-tecnicamente al tener un nivel de control tan bajo no podria, sin embargo esa es mi habilidad unica... compartir experiencia-

-ehh!?-

-Enhance Armament! Aun no lo entiendes!? Todo el tiempo que he estado con ustedes he compartido su experiencia, con lo cual llego a tener un nivel similar al de ustedes-

-muy bien... si quieren pelear con control total entonces les daremos eso... System call!

...

la voz de cada uno de mis amigos fue escuchandose detras de la mia, hasta que todos emparejamos nuestras lineas, tan solo se escucho una voz que corto el silencio, una voz que combinaba la de los 4...

-Enhance Armament!-

cada una de las memorias de nuestras armas comenzaban a activarse, ahora la pelea si estaba pareja...

-muy bien a poner el plan en marcha!-

Yukki POV

5 de nuestros amigos peleaban dentro de esa tecnica llamada muro de fuego, sin embargo lo hacian solo contra 1 enemigo... y 4 amigos mas, kai de inmediato arremetio usando un corte horizontal el cual combino casi de inmediato con un arco vertical y lo termino activando el vertical square, naomi continuaba repeliendo cada uno de los golpes que sam continuaba dando, un corte en diagonal, de inmediato otro que venia desde abajo, las chispas continuaban volando dentro de ese lugar, logre ver a silica y hiroshi, la primera que combatia contra owen utilizando su daga y una pistola mejorada la cual le permitia disparar balas mucho mas potentes en uso con su habilidad electrica, mientras que hiroshi se encargaba de lidiar contra su amigo, taketsu el cual no paraba de lanzar ataques de fuerza bruta, logre ver un poco mas alla de esas 4 peleas, en la cual edward y zero aun continuaban peleando, la velocidad que adquirian cada vez iba aumentando mas y mas, a este paso tomarian una velocidad sobrehumana.

-yukki... si algo pasa... quiero que hagas todo lo posible por sacarlos a todos de aqui-

-eh!? de que hablas sinon?-

-no es nada, solo quiero que me prometas eso... tengo un presentimiento, es un presentimiento muy raro como si algo fuera a pasar y fuera inevitable...-

-no digas tonterias! ... mira se que quizas estas enojada por lo que paso con el asunto de owen y edward, pero eres parte del equipo! acaso planeas dejar solo a edward!?-

-no... no es eso-

-sinon...-

-no importa, solo olvidalo bien?-

-mas te vale no intentar nada suicida-

-je yo no soy una suicida, asi que no tienes por que... CUIDADO!-

de inmediato senti como ella me abrazo y uso toda su fuerza para tumbarme al suelo, de inmediato una rafaga de viento combinado con llamas cruzo justo por encima de nuestras cabezas

-estas bien!?-

-si... eso creo, que hay de ti sinon?-

-estoy... ahhh demonios...-

sinon tenia una herida muy profunda en su pierna, de no hacer algo y pronto la hemorragia la mataria en cuestion de minutos

-tranquila, te ayudare-

-gracias... pero que demonios... esos no son?-

Edward POV

-maldito! vas a pagar por todos los amigos que perdimos, y mas aun por usarlos como tu propio escudo!-

-Enhance armamament!-

En ese momento la espada de alta frecuencia paso a color rojo, finalmente estaba liberando todo su poder...

-voy a acabar contigo!-

coloque mi espada en posicion y active una de mis oss... -octacorte!-

de inmediato aseste un golpe diagonal el cual el logro bloquear, de inmediato retire la espada por el mismo lugar de donde vino haciendo que el perdiera el control sobre la suya, aproveche el impuso para dar un medio giro y asestar un golpe horizontal, de inmediato cambie la espada a mi mano izquierda, lance un golpe diagonal ascendente desde la derecha, una punzada, un corte vertical...

-solo 2 golpes mas!-

de inmediato combine el golpe vertical con mi arco decendente para continuar mi oss, logre hacer otra herida muy profunda en su hombro, solo un golpe mas y su vida habria bajado a 0...

-no queria usar esto aun pero no me de... dejas alternativa-

-callate!-

justo cuando lanze la punzada esta fue detenida por 2 espadas, ambas muy familiares para mi gusto...

-no... ustedes no...-

Silica POV

-Enhance armament!-

-esas voces...-

-no puede ser!... silcica cuidado!-

-eh!?-

logre dar un paso atras justo cuando senti el aire caliente que logro cortarme y quemar un poco mi mejilla derecha, owen y rosalie habian combinado su control de armamento para crear esa tecnica, tenia tanto poder que incluso logro atravesar el muro de fuego, sin embargo eso no era lo importante ahora, sino las dos personas que estaban interfiriendo entre edward y zero, esas 2 personas habian decidido la batalla a favor de ellos...-

Edward POV

-por que... por que tienen que ser justo ustedes...-

-edward... por que lo haces? esto no es lo que deberias haber hecho, acaso no es sufiente ya con haberme matado antes?-

-daniel... yo...-

-callate! no solo mataste a mi hermano, tambien me dejaste morir a mi!-

-dante lo si...lo siento-

en ese momento ambos utilizaron un arco vertical que logro arrojar la espada de edward varios metros atras

-ya es tarde para las disculpas-

-simplemente sal del camino-

Sinon POV

ambos activaron la habilidad punzada la cual dio directo en el pecho de edward...

-Edward!-

de inmediato me levante y sace mi amada hecate, apunte directo hacia donde estaba zero y dispare la primera bala, sin embargo esta se fundio al tocar el muro...

-no, debe haber alguna forma de ayudarlo!-

-tranquila, debemos entrar de alguna forma pero como?-

-no me digas que me tranquilice yukki van a matarlos!, acaso no ves la brutal desventaja!-

... -no podemos hacer nada!-

la voz de yukki sonaba al margen del llanto

-por favor... confio en ustedes...tienen que salir de aquí!-

-yukki de que demonios habl…-

En ese instante yukki tomo su espada y comenzó a correr,directo hacia el muro…

-system call… Enhance Armament!... -

En ese momento la espada que tenia el brillo de la obsidiana tomo un brillo morado increíble yukki logro cortar unos centímetros del muro para adentrarse en el, corrió aun mas rápido que antes directo hacia donde estaban dante y Daniel, arremetió utilizando un arco vertical al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Edward hacia atrás con su mano izquierda, las dos espadas fueron repelidas hacia arriba por la fuerza del golpe…

Edward POV

-yukki… que haces? Ya es tarde… vete de aquí!-

-no pienso dejarte solo… no de nuevo! ….. RELEASE LIBERATION!-

En ese momento yukki activo la forma final del control de armamento, la liberación de las memorias del arma, esta ejercía un poder devastador, no solo sobre los enemigos sino también sobre el propio usuario, de inmediato la espada de yukki impacto contra la de Daniel, causando una onda de choque increíblemente grande que logro arrojarnos a todos de espaldas al suelo, Daniel tenia severas heridas, pero sin embargo la que mas daño recibió era sin duda yukki…

-yukki!...-

-estoy… bien… no te preocupes por mi- ella se levanto como pudo, inevitablemente no pude notar que su brazo derecho estaba hecho añicos, si podía moverlo de algún modo seria un milagro, ella puso una expresión un tanto sombria y se dirigió hacia mi…

-lo siento Edward pero esta te la debo-

Ella activo su habilidad única para comenzar a curarme al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su espada de nuevo en su brazo izquierdo, mi visión aun estaba borrosa por la herida en mi pecho, apenas y podía ver tenuemente las siluetas de ella peleando contra daniel y dante, intente ver un poco mas al fondo, mi padre estaba bastante herido al igual que yo, el estaba tratando de activar los generadores desesperadamente… si el lograba activar el prometheus todo estaba decidido, moriríamos aquí…

Bueno pues esto es todo por el capitulo 12, esta tarde comenzare con el capitulo 13 si puedo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no este muy vacio o feo en comparación con los demás, tratare de mejorar un poco el como hare el próximo capitulo, por que incluso yo siento que las escenas de las peleas no son nada en comparación con otras que ya he hecho asi que les pido disculpas es solo que estoy en una situación complicada, espero entiendan y pues bueno nos leemos pronto!


	13. Chapter 13 Proyecto Morpheus

Hola! Que tal como han estado? Je lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero mi estado de animo ha estado haciendo estragos en mi salud XS, en fin me puse a reflexionar de las cosas que han pasado últimamente y me doy cuenta de que ha pesar de que también he cometido mis errores esta vez no he sido yo el que ha provocado ciertas situaciones, yo realmente solo había pedido paciencia y apoyo y pues no pudieron darme ninguna de las dos, ni siquiera apoyo moral y prefirieron hacerse a sus ideas asi que yo no soy responsable de eso, en fin después de todo ese mega rollo lo que quiero dar a entender es que a pesar de que me sienta triste la verdad me doy cuenta que no soy culpable de las cosas y pues no puedo cargar siempre con todo asi que en fin, pues en los pocos momentos que tengo libre (y puedo usar la computadora o de minimo el móvil) tratare de continuar escribiendo esto, he encontrado algunas canciones que me han inspirado al momento de escribir algunas secuencias asi que en fin tada! Los dejo con el capitulo 13

Cap 13 Morpheus

Edward POV

-no yukki... espera! que diablos haces!-

-ya te he dicho que esta te la debo!, tu me salvaste en aincrad 2 veces lo recuerdas!?-

-aun asi! ese no es motivo para que hagas eso!, es un suicidio!-

-confia en mi ed!-

yukki continuaba luchando solo con su brazo izquierdo a como podia, su habilidad curativa estaba haciendo efecto en mi pero apenas y podia mover mis dedos, mucho menos estaba en condiciones de ir y arrojarme en contra de daniel y dante, despues de todo ellos eran dos de los mejores peleadores que conosco...

-yukki agachate!-

-ehhh?-

la voz de sinon habia llegado hasta nosotros, yukki se quito del medio y de inmediato una flecha cubierta por hielo se incrusto en el hombro de daniel, su hombro de inmediato se congelo dejandolo aturdido

-muy bien gracias sinon!-

yukki logro utilizar la habilidad de corte horizontal para quitar a dante del medio y de inmediato utilizo sonic leap para acercarse a mi padre, el logro interponer su espada con la fuerza que podia, el generador estaba activado y el estaba al lado de el, recibiendo su energia...

-Yukki es ahora o nunca! acabalo!-

-muy bien! ... Mother Rosario!-

mother rosario, la oss de yukki, una habilidad de espada que ella misma habia creado, de las unicas en tener 8 golpes, incluso kirito solo pudo lograr 5 mientras que yo solo coloque 4 en modo de doble empuñadura...

-esto acaba aqui!-

uno a uno los golpes de yukki lograron hacer daño a mi padre, su vida estaba bajando drasticamente, los numeros bajaron cada golpe hasta llegar a rojo... 50 HP...

-solo falta un golpe!- yukki preparo el golpe final de su habilidad unica, de pronto mi padre formo una sonrisa burlona y hablo en voz baja pero muy clara...

-proyect morpheus... activado-

de inmediato el indicador de vida subio hasta el limite... 999 999 HP la mayor cantidad de HP posible en cualquier mmo, aunque nunca antes nadie habia logrado llegar a ella, yukki asesto el ultimo golpe logrando bajar su vida en mas de 8000 puntos, sin embargo esta se regenero a tope de nuevo, zero logro dar un golpe con el puño a la cara de yukki para tomarla del cabello, comenzo a patearla desde la espalda y regreso al punto de inicio tan rapido que apenas y pudo ser visible, tomo su espada del suelo y la incrusto directo en el vientre de yukki, la tomo por el cuello y la arrojo hacia mi

-al proximo que se atreva a seguirme y desafiarme no le ira tan bien como a ella, digamos que he sido... compasivo-

yukki cayo de inmediato al suelo con la mirada perdida, su vida ya estaba por agotarse, tan solo le quedaban 1400 puntos que se irian en menos de 1 minuto a este ritmo

-yukki me escuchas! utiliza tu habilidad para curarte! no te preocupes por mi!-

-ya es tarde ed... mi habilidad solo funciona 2 veces cada 30 minutos... la use para curar a sinon alla atras-

-no... yukki!-

-olvidate de mi... tienes que detener a tu padre... toma...-

ella extendio su mano con su collar en ella, al mismo tiempo que separo su espada de su cuerpo para evitar que esta se desmaterializara.

-yukki por favor! debe haber otro modo!-

-lo siento... gracias por haberme salvado antes, lamento no haber sido de ayuda ahora... adios-

su cuerpo comenzo a brillar al mismo tiempo que ella sonreia y una lagrima brotaba de su lado izquierdo, la luz se deshizo en cientos de fragmentos mientras mi mano aun sostenia la suya con su collar enmedio... lo unico que quedo despues de eso fue mi mano tomando aire vacio y el collar...

-yu...kki-

-Edward! cuidado! Dante y daniel van hacia ti!-

por unos segundos tuve una extraña sensacion, la piel en mi nuca se erizo y de inmediato esquive hacia la derecha, de nuevo esas imagenes borrosas aparecian en mi cabeza, rapidamente como si tuvieran interferencia, poco a poco mas lentas y claras hasta que finalmente aparecieron con claridad... todos esos enfrrentamientos que habia tenido antes, en SAO y en new GGO todo lo que habia ocurrido antes de daniel... esa sensacion era la misma que en cada combate que habia tenido en aquella epoca... todo este tiempo habia luchado de una manera distinta, habia luchado como edward, o como dark, sin embargo la diferencia en aquel tiempo... era que sabia que dark y edward eran la misma persona...y la razon por la cual comenzo esta batalla.

-... van a pagarla muy caro!-

pise la empuñadura de la espada de yukki por una esquina con la finalidad de levantarla un poco, de inmediato levante el pie y la espada volo un poco por los aires, la tome entre los dedos de mi mano izquierda al mismo momento en el cual mi mano derecha desenfundaba la espada de alta frecuencia.

-Dual Wield!-

de inmediato ambas espadas chocaron deteniendo los ataques de daniel y dante que venian hacia mi

-ustedes encarguense de los demas! yo me ocupo de estos 2, aun tenemos que ir tras zero!-

-de acuerdo!-

dante de inmediato activo un arco descendente el cual logre esquivar dando un salto a la derecha, en respuesta daniel activo un corte horizontal el cual detuve con mi espada, de inmediato utilice la otra para lanzar un golpe vertical el cual fue detenido por dante.

-vamos dark eso es todo? no creeras que nos venceras tan facil o si? despues de todo somos hermanos, a diferencia de ti aun tenemos el modo synchro-

-asi que eso es...-

el intercambio de golpes era duro, si ellos atacaban uno hacia una finta mientras que el otro atacaba de modo que no puediera escapar y tuviera que defenderme, asi el primero optaba por un segundo ataque el cual era tecnicamente imposible de esquivar, mientras que si yo atacaba el primero trataba de defender y el segundo de contraatacar

Sinon POV

tan solo una de las flechas de hielo que genere logro atravesar el muro de fuego, sin embargo despues de que entro no tenia idea de que pasaba ahi dentro, yukki, edward, kai, silica, hiroshi y naomi continuaban dentro mientras que lizbeth y yo aun continuabamos fuera esperando alguna señal de ellos, sin embargo aun no habia nada, ni una sola señal de ellos.

la barrera comenzo a perder la intensidad de sus llamas y poco a poco disminuyo su tamaño hasta desvanecerse, ahi continuaban luchando todos excepto zero, sin embargo tampoco podia ver a yukki

Edward POV

-saben algo... creo que ahora lo entiendo todo... owen tenias razon... Edward y darkmetaldragon... son uno solo despues de todo no? ... ya he estado en 2 deathgames hasta ahora y aun continuo aqui... no me permitire perder ahora! no despues del sacrificio de yukki!-

las voces de dante y daniel resonaron de pronto en mi cabeza, como si de alguna forma trataran de comunicarse de alguna forma desesperada conmigo,

-vamos ed ya lo tienes claro, por favor tienes que detenernos ahora, no sabemos que es lo que tu padre puede hacer ahora que el morpheus finalmente se activo por completo-

-pero como!?... su vida... es imposible acabar con el con tanta regeneracion!-

-no es regeneracion... es dificil de explicar, simplemente debes detenernos de momento y ya te lo explicare.-

-de acuerdo-

...

-vamos dark eso es todo lo que tienes!?-

-muy bien dante, si de verdad quieres ver todo mi potencial ahora es tu oportunida, ya no tengo que ocultar mas a dark...-

-ehh? de que carajos estas hablando! puede que tengas una gran capacidad de daño pero sin embargo eso te hace demasiado fragil... ahora vas a morir!-

Silica POV

-ahora vas a morir!-

la voz de edward se hizo mas ligera a la vez que relajaba su cuerpo y sonreia

-sabes algo?... YO NO LE TEMO A MORIR!-

de inmediato edward activo una skill unica que no le pertenecia a el sino a su hermana... espada del loto rojo, de inmediato su katana de alta frecuencia cambio su onda energetica de un color azul claro a un color rojo, de inmediato activo el corte vertical golpeando la espada de daniel y cortandola en dos, la cara de daniel era de horror al ver como un simple golpe habia atravezado una defensa de alto nivel

-no! tiene que ser una broma!-

de inmediato edward apreto firmemente la espada de yukki en su mano izquierda y con ella lanzo un corte horizontal, el cual fue detenido por dante utilizando el golpe diagonal, ambas espadas se rechazaron haciendolos retroceder, sin embargo edward se coloco en posicion de arremeter de nuevo contra ellos, tomo fuertemente ambas empuñaduras al mismo tiempo que sus espadas brillaban de un color rojo y morado respectivamente, corrio directo hacia dante y daniel y comenzo la sucesion de ataques, no habia duda esa era su oss...

-Dragon`s Barrage!-

de inmediato un golpe horizontal doble ataco a ambos, hiriendo a daniel debido a la falta de un arma con la cual defenderse, dante fue repelido y cayo de espaldas al suelo, de inmediato edward fijo su habilidad contra daniel, un arco vertical con la espada izquierda, de inmediato un golpe horizontal de regreso con la derecha, un doble golpe diagonal formando una x y luego dos cortes mas regresando ambas espadas a su posicion original directo para lanzar una punzada con la espada derecha, atravezando a daniel y reduciendo su vida a 0, la mirada de dante estaba petrificada entre horror y odio, de inmediato utilizo sonic leap para atacar a edward lo mas veloz posible, sin embargo edward logro reaccionar con la mano que tenia libre...

-esta va por ella... Mother Rosario!- edward activo la oss de yukki, ella habia dejado su oss en manos de el junto con su amada espada hecha de obsidiana pura mucho mas resistente que cualquier otro material en alfheim, de inmediato la espada de dante fue repelida al mismo tiempo que 7 golpes mas asestaban letalmente en varios puntos de su cuerpo, su vida llego a 100, sin embargo edward se detuvo en el ultimo golpe.

-pero... por que diablos te detienes!-

-no tengo nada contra ustedes, se que no son el daniel y dante que yo conocia, tan solo necesito que me digan como detener a zero-

-je... estupido... eso es imposible, por algo se llama zero, zero damage, esa es su habilidad unica, permite anular cualquier daño, una defensa perfecta-

-debe haber algun modo!-

-no seas estupido dark...-

Edward POV

-acaso no lo entiendes! ni siquiera sabemos que pasara ahora que tiene el prometheus!-

la voz de daniel sono justo detras de mi, su flughtlight se resistia a desintegrarse, su voz sono detras de mi

-no es su habilidad lo que lo esta protegiendo...-

-eh!? de que hablas!?-

-su habilidad solo le permite bloquear... el primer set de habilidades, eso es suficiente para que reaccione y contraataque, sin embargo eso va mas alla de su skill... regeneracion del 100% de vida instantaneo? no te... parece extraño?-

la voz de daniel comenzaba a sonar entrecortada debido al esfuerzo, no duraria mucho a este paso debia sacarle toda la informacion ahora que podia.

-eso es parte de tu prometheus, un sistema de hackeo perfecto-

-asi que su regeneracion de vida es por un hack!?-

-no exactamente... sabes como funciona el underworld no? aceleracion...-

-si, el tiempo pasa mas rapido aqui que en el mundo real...-

-mas de 1000 veces mas rapido para ser exactos, tu ya... estuviste aqui, 3 dias que decidiste hacer una prueba bastaron para que llegaras a los 11 años en este mundo, ahi fue cuando el prometheus fue instalado en ti, sin embargo... eso no importa ahora, tu padre revirtio la aceleracion-

-revirtio?-

-si, el esta trabajando con una acelera...-

sin embargo en ese momento daniel recibio un disparo que hizo dispersar su flughtlight en cientos de fragmentos, detras de el estaba owen, bastante malherido, cayo al suelo y su flughlight tambien se desvanecio...

-no carajo!-

-hmmm... no deberia ayudarte, pero daniel lo hizo despues de todo, asi que supongo que cumplire su ultima voluntad, tu padre al parecer esta utilizando una taza de aceleracion de 0-

-0? pero... eso es imposible, el minimo seria de 1 no? asi el underworld iria al parejo con el mundo real!-

-exacto, 0 equivale a una suspencion total de la mente humana-

-suspencion total?-

-eso quiere decir que es intocable, tecnicamente es como estar en dos dimensiones distintas-

-ya veo, asi que por eso no podemos hacerle daño... entonces tan solo debo entrar en aceleracion 0 o no!?-

-no es tan facil idiota... la aceleracion 0 traera serias consecuencias, un estado de mente suspendida es igual a un coma, y debido a que estaras fuera del sistema...-

-no podre regresar la aceleracion al estado normal...-

-exacto-

-entonces... es un viaje sin regreso-

-parece que al fin lo captas-

-bien pues entonces solo dime como lo hago-

-que!? estas loco! acaso no entendiste las consecuencias!?-

-mi padre tiene el morpheus, puede hacer cualquier cosa con el, debo detenerlo-

-eres un imbecil, sin embargo te ayudare, sera mi venganza por matar a mi hermano y a mi 2 veces-

-encontrare la forma de salir no te preocupes-

-eres gracioso, muy bien, pues basta con que estes en el mismo punto en el cual el la activo-

-y donde demonios la activo!?-

-je en aincrad por supuesto, en el mismo lugar donde tu despertaste el poder del prometheus con tal de salvar a esa chiquilla-

-que!? pero como diablos voy a ir a aincrad!? los servidores de SAO se cerraron!-

-no los cerraron, sabias que uno de los empleados de kikouka seijirou era alumno de kayaba?-

-no me estaras diciendo que estamos en el mismo servidor que en SAO o si!?-

-bingo!-

-entonces... -

-aincrad esta justo en el lugar en el cual ustedes aparecieron por primera vez, a 1800 km de aqui, en direccion al sur, ahi deberias ser capaz de ver una cueva, esa es la entrada a la mazmorra de nivel negativo.-

-muy bien gracias.-

-no te estoy ayudando, no lo confundas, estoy llevandote a tu muerte-

-saldre de ahi, te lo aseguro-

...

-Ed!? que paso?-

-chicos necesito que se vayan, vayan a la biblioteca, cardinal los ayudara-

-estas loco!? no nos iremos sin ti!-

-no estan en opcion de decidir, debo regresar a aincrad-

-aincrad? estas loco!? aunque los servidores estuvieran combinados despues de todo esto, como demonios esperas escontrarlo?-

-ya se donde esta-

-muy bien iremos contigo-

-Les he dicho que no!... es demasiado arriesgado, ademas esta demasiado lejos-

-y bien entonces como pretendes llegar hasta alla?, todos los vehiculos fuerron seriamente dañados, la unica que era aceptable era tu blackstriker pero zero se la llevo entre la confusion-

-tal vez nuestras IAs tengan una solucion-

en ese momento sinon activo a la IA llamada luz, de inmediato una esfera de luz lla cual de pronto se convirtio en un pixie de navegacion tal y como lo hacia la hija de kirito y asuna

-luz se que has estado escuchando la conversacion, alguna idea de como llegar?-

-mmm la verdad es que solo 1 pero es muy tardada, podriamos reconstruir algun vehiculo...-

-no tenemos tiempo para eso, ademas no sabemos nada de como reparar o construir algun vehiculo, solo kirito tiene conocimientos asi, y para mal el esta en la torre de la iglesia axioma-

-demonios...-

la voz de eve resono en mi cabeza, ella sonaba un poco nerviosa

-tienes una solucion cierto?... pero y que pasa con ellos? de verdad piensas abandonarlos aqui?-

-es muy riesgoso eve... preferiria que tu tambien te quedaras aqui, ya una vez los guiaste al peligro-

-si, y si no fuera por eso ninguno de nosotros estaria aqui-

-lo se, pero esta situacion es diferente-

-pff y cual es el plan?-

-el plan solo funcionara si las cosas son como creo que son-

-no logro entender a que te refieres-

estire mi dedo indice y medio, y con un rapido movimiento hacia abajo el menu de opciones del modo dive del neurolinker aparecio

-por favor que aun funcione...-

una parte de mi tenia la esperanza de que a pesar de haber pasado ya 5 años desde ese incidente las cosas aun fueran igual, toque de manera temerosa el icono de inventario y accedi a una ventana especial ... inventario compartido.

-si! aqui esta!-

la unica ventana que aparecia... Yukki de inmediato comence a buscar el item que necesitaba... y finalmente estababa justo al final de la lista

...

-edward tenemos una idea, la raildrive solo tiene dañado el eje trasero, si logramos repararlo con algun engranaje de otro vehiculo... -

-lo siento! pero esto es demasiado peligroso!-

en ese momento active el vehiculo que estaba dentro del inventario de yukki, el Elite S-1-0 un vehiculo de capacidades extraordinarias, sin embargo de baja defensa y dificil de maniobrar en especial los derrapes, ese era el vehiculo que yukki habia recibido al entrar en GGO de manera forzada por owen. de inmediato comence a acelerar a medida que escuchaba de manera cada vez mas debil los reclamos de parte de mis amigos

-lo siento...-

Sinon POV

-mierda! muy bien y ahora que carajo hacemos!?-

-no se kai! ese idiota no se de donde ha sacado ese auto! ademas nosotros no tenemos ninguno-

-creo que tengo una solucion chicos-

-eh? cual es luz?-

-sus vehiculos siguen totalmente operativos y fueron dañados hace menos de 1 hora, si utilizamos el modo de funciones de administrador podemos regresarlos a su estado original, aunque tardara un poco-  
-sistema de administrador?-

-exactamente cuanto tardara?-

-aproximadamente media hora, quizas 40 minutos-

-aun asi sigo sin saber, que es el sistema de administrador?-

-estas de broma cierto? lo hemos usado todo este tiempo! se refiere a las artes sagradas lizbeth!-

-lo siento pero recuerden que yo apenas llegue a este lugar!-

-eso es cierto no hay que ser tan duros con ella-

-lo siento, es solo que este estres es demasiado-

-muy bien si el proceso tarda tanto entonces que esperamos!?-

-muy bien manos a la obra!-

Edward POV

-muy bien, a este paso tardare poco menos de una hora en llegar-

-aun no entiendo por que los has dejado atras-

-eve tienes que entenderlo, mi padre esta con una aceleracion cero, el unico que puede entrar en ese modo debido al prometheus soy yo-

-eso lo entiendo, pero si entras en ese modo moriras-

-ya buscare la forma de salir de la aceleracion cero-

-no lo has entendido verdad?... la aceleracion cero no te atrapa, mata tu cuerpo fisicamente! el tiempo tecnicamente se detiene para ustedes por que van mas de un millon de veces mas rapido que lo que van los demas habitantes del underworld!-

-espera... estas diciendo que eso solo multiplica la aceleracion actual del underworld?-

-si! asi es, por que crees que zero se cura en instantes!?-

-... entonces... supongo que definitivamente no hay regreso-

-no, tu cuerpo fisico no soportaria la presion ejercida por la aceleracion-

-ya lo entiendo... cuanto tiempo puedo soportar la aceleracion?-

-debido a la taza de velocidad... en este mundo vendria a ser unos... 1600 años aproximadamente-

-que!? tanto!?-

-si, sin embargo en el mundo fisico eso valdria a 2 minutos-

-2 minutos del mundo real... muy bien es mejor que 1-

-estas loco!?-

-vamos eve que puede salir mal?...-

en ese momento desee no haber dicho esa ultima frase, de pronto senti un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera del auto, lo que me hizo reducir la velocidad para no perder el control del auto

-pero que diablos!?-

8 vehiculos estaban persiguiendome, autos de color negro y naranja todos ellos con mejoras demasiado notables, 8 de ellos contra un auto que apenas estaba en modo base... era una gran desventaja.

-maldito... dejo autos de combate para retrazarme-

-cuidado a la izquierda!-

antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera un cohete rastreador nos impacto de lleno en la parte izquierda del auto, de inmediato el sistema automatizado advirtio el daño

-integridad del blindaje 78% neumatico trasero dañado, pasando a modo de nanoregeneracion automatica-

-nanoregeneracion?-

-significa que el auto tratara de repararse, sin embargo estamos en las mismas no tenemos armamento debido a que estamos circulando en lo que el auto considera una zona neutral!-

-demonios edward tienes el programa de hackeo mas avanzado en ti y no puedes usarlo para activar el armamento!?-

-ah que te refieres? ademas aunque pudiera activarlo solo funciona durante 5 minutos!-

-muy bien entonces dejamelo a mi!-

eve toco mi hombro y de inmediato se dirigio a tocar el tablero del auto, el codigo del auto fue desplegado en la pantalla centrar y eve se puso a modificarlo

-dame solo 1 minuto, en cuanto te diga preparate a contraatacar-

-eve no tenemos un minuto!-

en ese instante un cohete se disparo justo arriba de nosotros y exploto en el cielo, una lluvia de llamas y metralla comenzo a caer sobre nosotros

-joder nos disparan napalm apresurate con eso eve!-

-estoy en eso, seria mas facil si lograras evitar los ataques!-

de inmediato comence a moverme en zig zag tratando de evitar las ametralladoras de los 8 vehiculos que nos perseguian, un cohete rastreador impacto de lleno en la defensa trasera, el vidrio trasero comenzo a romperse, no resistiriamos mas tiempo

-eve!-

...

otro cohete se dirigia directo a nosotros justo cuando eve finalmente hablo...

-Listo! ataca!-

los siguientes 5 segundos me parecieron aun mas lentos que cuando tenia el overdrive de sinon activado

"modo de combate activado, armas activas..."

tome el freno de mano y lo jale con toda mi fuerza al mismo tiempo que giraba el volante, el auto derrapo y dio un medio giro quedando de frente a los vehiculos que nos perseguian...

-querian pelea!? pues ya la tienen!-

el gatillo que estaba incrustado en el volante se libero y de inmediato lo oprimi, una rafaga de balas se desato destruyendo el cohete que iba tras nosotros, continue oprimiendo el gatillo y la rafaga de balas continuo su rumbo impactando a uno de los vehiculos, pise el acelerador a fondo y estrelle nuestro vehiculo de frente contra el suyo, de inmediato el auto que nos agredia comenzo a quemarse

"integridad del blindaje 47%"

-pero que haces!? esto no es vehiculo pesado y mucho menos un carrito chocon!-

-eso ya lo se eve, pero aqui no tenemos armamento!-

-de verdad que eres idiota activa el prometheus! modifica los parametros del auto tal y como yo lo hice!-

en ese momento puse la marcha atras para alejarme del auto que estaba a punto de explotar frente a nosotros, di otro giro de 180 grados para comenzar a avanzar hacia nuestro objetivo, cerre los ojos y lentamente trate de acceder al codigo del auto, poco a poco modifica una a una las lineas del codigo que lo creaba, esos segundos parecian eternos, la sensacion de la velocidad, los disparos cruzando a mis lados... todo eso me recordaba quien era, que era lo que hacia, incluso el por que hacia esto, todos los recuerdos de SAO, ALO y GGO estaban ahi, justo ahora...

-muy bien elite 5-1-0 V2.0!-

el auto se reparo por completo y la velocidad incremento drasticamente, las ametralladoras cambiaron por un par de rifles calibre 50, en la parte baja de la defensa delantera habia misiles rastreadores y la mejor parte de todas? los cañon explosivos situados a los lados del auto

-diablos no pense que esta cosa soportara tanto armamento!-

-digamos que le hice unas modificaciones... hora de hacerlos pedazos!-

en ese momento dio un rapido tiron al volante para esquivar un laser que venia directo a nosotros desde atras, el laser golpeo el suelo creando un pequeño crater, puse el freno de inmediato para dejar que los 7 vehiculos restantes nos rebasaran, de inmediato oprimi el gatillo accionando los rifles de alto calibre, de inmediato uno de los vehiculos comenzo a llenarse de agujeros, una de las balas impacto en el deposito de gasolina y exploto

-uno menos quedan 6-

dispare uno de los misiles y golpeo en la llanta trasera de uno de los vehiculos volcandolo y aplastando un segundo durante el proceso

-y ya van 4-...

-Cuidado!-

de inmediato un laser venia directo a nosotros desde el frente, gire el volante lo mas rapido posible, el laser impacto en la parte derecha del automovil, el auto comenzo a derrapar y de pronto un arpon impacto en la parte del parabrisas

-demonios... muy bien hora de probar el cañon explosivo-

apunte directo a un espacio reducido entre 2 autos y dispare, de inmediato ambos salieron volando en llamas, aun quedaban dos mas...

-edward cuidado!-

de pronto un tercer auto aparecio desde el lado izquierdo clavando otro arpon directo en la parte izquierda el auto

-demonios nos tienen inmovilizados!-

-creo que ese no es el problema-

-eh? de que hablas eve?-

-mira al frente!-

al frente de nosotros venia un auto con una motosierra frontal directo a impactarnos

-ven aca!-

de inmediato tome a eve y patee el parabrisas para salir del auto, di un salto justo antes de que la sierra lo alcanzara y lo rebanara por la mitad

-un segundo mas y ahora estariamos muertos-

-fiuu siempre quise un auto covertible-

-acaso estas loco!? casi nos matan y sigues con tu pesimo sentido del humor!?-

-vamos eve dejame disfrutar de esto... este es mi modo de pelear-

-estas... sonriendo?-

-no lo se, tal vez...-

en ese momento tome la fire seven que estaba en mi pierna izquierda y sin pensarlo dos veces comence a disparar a los neumaticos del auto con sierra, de pronto se escucho la explosion de uno de los neumaticos, el auto salio de control y rebano uno de los enemigos

-solo queda uno!-

tome mi espada de alta frecuencia y comence a correr directo hacia el, a pocos metros salte de forma horizontal dando un giro en el aire y clavando mi espada en el suelo, el auto trato de detenerse pero la velocidad era mucha, poco a poco observe como mi espada iba rebanando en dos ese vehiculo, de un momento a otro hubo una explosion y tome mi espada del suelo y la guarde en su funda en mi espalda

-vamos eve, tenemos que apresurarnos-

-de acuerdo!-

Naomi POV

-seguros que los autos lograran llegar hasta alla?-

-estoy 80% segura naomi, hice los calculos y los repare lo mas que pude, pero su durabilidad estaba en 0, trate de acelerar el proceso lo maximo posible-

-vale entiendo, gracias luz-

-cuanto falta para llegar hasta lo posicion de edward?-

-7 minutos aproximadamente-

-...-

-que pasa sinon?-

-no lo se... aun no entiendo por que esa idiota se arrojo a media pelea asi como asi-

-edward la habia salvado ya 2 veces antes-

-si conosco la historia de sus dias en SAO... aun asi no logro entenderlo-

-bueno pues quizas lo entiendas algun dia, de momento concentremonos en detener al padre de ed-

-por cierto sinon... has logrado dominar ya ese arco?-

-no del todo... apenas y puedo crear las flechas de hielo y dispararlas, pero es muy complicado-

-ya veo, espero que no haya necesidad de usarlo entonces-

-si... eso espero-

Edward POV

-ZERO!-

mi voz producia un eco dentro de la mazmorra, estaba demasiado oscura como para poder ver algo, inmediatamente active mi habilidad ignicion y mantuve las 3 llamas cerca de mi.

-aqui es... esta es la mazmorra donde todo comenzo...-

-eh? de que hablas?-

-segun la historia que he escuchado de parte de varios aqui es el lugar donde se activo por primera vez mi... ahhgg!-

-que pasa!?-

de pronto comence a sentir un dolor por todo mi cuerpo, las imagenes de aquel dia venian a mi cabeza como si una pelicula fuera...

Flashback interno

-demonios... es demasiado fuerte... Yukki sal de aqui!-

-y dejarte!? estas loco!?-

-joder... solo usa el cristal y vete, apenas pueda usare el mio!-

-... esta bien, pero si no regresas te juro que... Ed! el cristal no funciona!-

-Que!?-

-no sirve!-

-demonios debe ser un puto chiste... una zona a prueba de teleportaciones... entonces queda de otra debemos acabar con este maldito-

-pero que piensas hacer? no tenemos el nivel necesari...-

-muy bien querias que demostrara todas mis skills pues aqui las tienes-

de inmediato active el horizontal square logrando deviar el ataque del boss que teniamos frente a nosotros, de inmediato comenzamos a atacar con todo lo que teniamos de manera coordinada

...

-Cambio!-

di un salto hacia atras al mismo tiempo que yukki se lanzaba con una estocada la cual dio de lleno en el objetivo acabando con la primera barra de salud

-bien!-

-ahora cambio!-

yukki lanzo un corte horizontal para detener el ataque del enemigo y de inmediato me lance activando el ataque de 2 golpes arco vertical, ambos impactaron de lleno reduciendo la vida del jefe al 70%

-vamos un poco mas!-

-cambio!-

asi continuamos con la sucesion de golpes, por un momento creiamos que lo podriamos lograr, sin embargo...

-ehhh!? cuidado esta cambiando su patron de ataques!-

-pero que...-

yukki recibio un golpe en su abdomen dejandola fuera de combate y cayendo contra mi, ambos nos estrellamos en la pared y nuestras armas quedaron lejos de nuestro alcance...

-vamos yukki levantate!-

-...-

la levante un poco y salte de inmediato para tomar mi espada, de inmediato bloquee un ataque que venia directo hacia mi, sin embargo la punta de la espada logro hacer daño a mi brazo y mi vida llego a amarillo..

-demonios... yukki espabila ya! tienes que salir de aqui!-

en ese momento recibi otro golpe en la nuca, de inmediato mi conciencia se aparto de mi al mismo tiempo que mi vida llego a rojo...

-no... no puede... acabar asi-

esa era la primera vez que habia llegado a ese sitio, ese mismo sitio que hasta ahora habia visitado 4 veces, ese cuarto lleno de oscuridad en el cual no puedes ver mas alla de tus manos... una voz dentro de mi fue la que me impulso a continuar

-acaso piensas dejar que todo termine aqui? de esta forma?-

-no, pero aun asi... no puedo hacer nada al respecto-

-eres patetico si piensas eso, vamos es hora de que despiertes tu verdadero poder...-

mi cuerpo comenzo a moverse por si mismo, tomo la espada de una manera que nunca lo habia hecho, y finalmente 3 palabras salieron de mi boca

-iniciar...proyecto prometheus-

de inmediato mi espada se cargo de energia y de un golpe logre arrasar con la vida restante del jefe... de inmediato el sistema de SAO comenzo a fallar, cai al suelo y lo ultimo que recuerdo era la voz de yukki tratando de hacerme reaccionar, y el aviso de que el juego habia sido terminado por un usuario llamado kirito...

Fin del flashback..

-vaya asi que de algun modo lograste llegar hasta aqui... me sorprendes-

-callate de una vez...-

-sabes tu hermana era perfecta en casi todos los sentidos, solo le faltaba algo que tenias tu, ese coraje y necedad para aferrarse y continuar luchando. si ella hubiera tenido eso, de seguro su daedalus hubiera sido el programa perfecto-

-he dicho que cierres la boca!-

de inmediao arremeti contra el y nuestras espadas colisionaron, el de inmediato lanzo su habilidad definitiva...

-PROYECT MORPHEUS...ACTIVADO!-

de inmediato una onda expansiva logro arrastrarme unos metros hacia atras, sin embargo active sonic leap, por mas fuerza que ponia en el agarre de mi espada de alta frecuencia el estaba ganando mucho terreno, su fuerza era brutal, literalmente el habia alterado cada uno de sus stats al maximo nivel...

-que pasa? ni siquiera con tu atributo de fuerza tan elevado puedes defender tu posicion? quizas deba acabar contigo y arrebatarte tu prometheus de una vez por todas..-

-prometheus... eso es...-

la unica forma de poner este combate al mismo nivel era activar el prometheus, sin embargo una vez que lo activara solo tenia 5 minutos para vencerlo...

-que pasa edward!? donde esta ese darkmetaldragon que tanto presumia estar entre los primeros 3 mejores peleadores de GGO!?-

-esta justo aqui... - por favor rosalie... necesito... que me des tu fuerza una vez mas... - FUEGO ETERNO!- desvie la espada de mi padre unos centimetros para darme tiempo a generar el circulo de llamas, respire profundamente y ...

Silica POV

-deberiamos estar cerca, este es el sitio donde llegamos por primera vez-

-tienes razon silica, pero donde demonio...-

-chicos que diablos es eso!?-

todos volteamos hacia donde kai estaba apuntando, notamos que un gran circulo comenzaba a dibujarse en el suelo, y de un momento a otro una gran explosion libero a un tornado de fuego gigantesco, virtualmente inevitable ya que era tan alto que lo veiamos claramente hasta donde nuestra vista nos permitia

-ese no es la hiper habilidad de rosalie?-

-si... entonces debe ser edward-

-eh? pero si zero puede resucitar a los muertos no creen que ed tenga que pelear contra ella de nuevo?-

-no... yo pelee contra ella hace un momento recuerdan? ella no tiene su espada, y al parecer tampoco tenia todas sus skills, ella debio transferirlas a edward en su ultima pelea...aunque el la trajera de nuevo no creo que pelee usando esa skill-

-kai puede tener razon, ella era su hermana despues de todo, si yo fuera a morir le daria a mi hermanita lo mas que tuviera con el fin de que ella pudiera defenderse-

-vamos sinon no digas cosas como esas!-

-lo siento pero es la verdad, al menos yo creo que siempre nos preocupamos por los hermanos menores sobre cualquier otra cosa-

-tenemos que retroceder! cuidado!-

en ese momento kai se arrojo encima mio y de naomi intentanto derribarnos, los demas tambien se arrojaron al suelo, unos instantes despues senti la rafaga de viento que arrasaba con todo a su paso, a pocos metros de nosotros estaba edward deteniendo el ataque de zero.

-hola a todos! Aquí alice reportándose! :D pues bueno esta vez me toca a mi despedir este capitulo ya que los demás están con los preparativos para la cena que será en 3 dias ^w^-

-alice que diablos haces? O.o –

-nada solo despido a los lectores :D –

-amm sabes que no publicare ese capitulo hasta el 24 verdad?-

-enserio? … por que no hoy!?-

-por que se supone que deberíamos estar comprando todo para la cena! X …. No quiero que pase lo de hace un año recuerdas?-

Flashback interno

-pero que… por que tenemos 2 pavos!? Y una mejor pregunta… por que están vivos!?-

-tu dijiste que querías un pavo fresco-

-si pero no me refería a esto… maldición olvídenlo… solo… hagan algo respecto al pavo-

-y este pavo? Por que tiene collar?-

-por que es mio sinon ^w^ mira su placa se llama pavo-

\- ._. Ok que nombre mas original-

-que querías que lo llamara tortuga!?-

-no exactamente…-

-ademas es mi pavo asi que yo lo llamo como yo quiera!-

(esa misma noche)

-oigan el pavo esta delicioso!-

-lo prepare yo que esperaban?-

-calma que ustedes no son chefs de categoría mundial-

-oigan por que el pavo tiene un collar…. Demonios-

-collar?... SE COMIERON A PAVO!? VAN A MORIR TODOS!-

Fin del flashback

-yo aun no llegaba a la ciudad recuerdas #¬_¬ -

-je es cierto lo siento…. En fin la cuestión es que Silica casi nos mata, nos dejo colgados del techo 2 dias enteros sin comer!-

-vale ya lo entiendo, entonces iremos por el pavo?-

-no, Lizbeth y Silica quedaron de ir por el… -

\- ._. Sabes que esto no terminara bien verdad?-

-no creo, ya paso un año ya se le habrá olvidado…-

\- creo que mejor hare algo por si las dudas-

-alice a ti se te quema hasta el agua, no por nada me toco cocinar para ti la primera semana que llegaste ¬_¬ -

-no me refiero a eso, ya lo veras :D –

….

3 dias después

-itadakimasu!-

-yo quiero un poco de ensalada con mi pavo-

-y yo quiero un poco de curry!-

-… -

-soy el único o esto sabe raro?-

-lizbeth exactamente donde compraron el pavo?-

-yo no lo compre, Silica me mando por los condimentos para el curry, ella compro el pavo-

(Sonrisa malévola en Silica) –recuerdan que hace un año se comieron al señor pavo?... pues ahora no van a comer carne este año! Bola de asesinos!, (chibi mode llorando) el aun tenia toda una vida por delante TT_TT –

-vamos Silica ya paso un año desde ese entonces! Además no puedes quitarnos la carne! Somos carnívoros por naturaleza!-

-por mi no hay problema, yo soy vegetariana-

-lizbeth es vegetariana?-

-si, comencé una dieta para evitar engordar este año, además el tofu es sustituto de carne, no se quejen –

-menos mal que Edward me conto lo sucedido-

-Alice! Hiciste algo de comida!? :D-

-no exactamente, quemo hasta el helado, pero llegaron hace 10 minutos.. tada!-

-PIZZAAAAA!-

….

-oigan alguien sabe por que Silica tiene un cuchillo en la mano y tiene cara de psicótica? O.o –

-… he dicho… QUE SE VAN A COMER ESE TOFUU! NADIE COME PIZZA HASTA QUE DEJEN EL PLATO LIMPIO! X -

-TT_TT Silica da mas miedo que sugu y asuna juntas cuando se enojan-

-hasta kirito le tiene miedo a Silica ….-

-realmente no lo culpo, a mi solo me invitaron y acepte solo por la carne TT_TT –

-kai pero que haces aquí!? Pensé que estabas en america!-

-TT_TT viaje 36 horas en avión para venir a cenar tofu TT_TT –

-he dicho que se lo coman! –

….

Y asi fue como terminamos comiendo todo el tofu en la cena de navidad :D

-no se te olvida decir algo Silica?-

-ammm ah si, es cierto! Ustedes también deben comer tofu por ser parte del asesinato del señor pav…-

-no me refiero a eso! XS-

-entonces?-

-amm es dia festivo ….-

\- … …-

\- ._. Enserio no lo entiendes?-

-silica dejame hacerlo a mi-

-yukki? Y tu de donde saliste D: -

-estuve en la habitación comiéndome la pizza ^3^-

-asi que por eso no había pizza cuando terminamos de cenar….-

-en fin como decía… FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!, Y YA QUE EN UNA SEMANA SE NOS VIENE OTRA FECHA FESTIVA QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE INICIO DE AÑO!-

-yukki… tu no comiste tofu? …-

-amm no.. Silica…. Por que tienes un tic en el ojo? ._. Para que es el cuchillo? (U O.o) no… espera… NO ALEJATE DE MI!-

…..

-solo manchen la alfombra de sangre! Es muy difícil quitarla! … en fin como yukki les decía, que tengan un excelente inicio de año y que se la pasen increíble con su familia amigos y seres queridos, que este año que se aproxima cumplan todos sus propósitos y …afsdhouifewbvwjqbfwvnmqfv-

-HOLAAAAA!-

-WOLAA!-

-oigan por que carajo me azotan contra el teclado!?-

-por que a alice ya la presentaste y a nosotros no!? ¬_¬ -

-esta bien esta bien… bueno pues que les dire llegaron otros 4 de mis primos, aunque ahora se nos acabo el tiempo ya se los presentare en la próxima ocasión. Sayo y nos leemos hasta la próxima!-


	14. Chapter 14 Padre e hijo

Hello bitches! Im back… ok ok no, pues en fin estoy de vuelta hoy que tengo un poco de tiempo libre de la uni ya que en un par de horas mas estare por alla, en fin este capitulo lo he ido escribiendo en partes dia a dia, sin embargo para el próximo capitulo les tengo una sorpresa, ustedes serán capaces de decidir el giro final de la historia, últimamente mucha gente ha estado dando follow y favoritos, no se si sabran el orden en el que se debe leer esto asi que decidi que el arco 1 pondre absolutamente todo de los 3 arcos en el orden, asi que estarán llenos de spam de este we subió capitulo nuevo, pero en fin solamente estare publicando los capítulos del arc dentro del arco 1 para evitar confusiones, en fin pues que les dire, estoy un poco mas estable después de muchas cosas que han pasado y pues el fin de semana pasado si decai y mucho, pero naa de mi no se libran tan fácil, realmente aun me sentía triste y un poco culpable de todo lo que había pasado pero después de ver el porque de que alguien haya hecho todo lo que hizo y al enterarme de que esta echándome tierra y contando la historia de lo que paso a su modo todo ese sentimiento de culpa se fue y me doy cuenta de la verdadera clase de persona que es, y si esa persona esta leyendo esto solo quiero decirle que la verdad me da igual lo que haga ahora, pero que lastima que tenga tan poco valor como para solo contar lo que le conviene e intentar voltear a algunas de las personas en las cuales confio para que dejarme a mi como un maldito pero en fin que piensen lo que quieran y cada quien a sus cosas, a mi no me afecta en nada, sinceramente esos 3 años para mi fueron increíbles pero a veces hay que dejar ir las cosas y suceden por una razón, en fin yo en este momento estoy mas enfocado en pasar 3 semestres de universidad en un solo año y en algunas cosas mas, (superar mi meta y llegar a un equipo profesional para jugar league of leyends ya que la ultima temporada estuve a punto de llegar a oro XD y en teminar algunos proyectos personales que deje abandonados hace tiempo, terminar esta historia que durante todos estos problemas siento que modifique demasiado del guion original que tenia planeado cuando inicie el arco 2) y pues no se quizás comenzar una historia nueva aquí en fanfiction asi que díganme de que anime/videojuego/misc les gustaría otra historia? Déjenlo ahí en los reviews…

Sin joderlos mas tiempo creo que los dejo con el capitulo 14, (lo se me pase con mi introducción es solo que pfff necesitaba decir algunas cosas) en fin….

Nota: para una mejor lectura leer este capitulo usando audífonos y con esta canción: watch?v=7zYB1PLjKv0&amp;list=PLQS3yhsQ0JR6JqVHsamqNoRacr7HlmxpF&amp;index=116

(quizás a muchos no les guste del todo la canción, es solo que viendo cosas random en youtube me tope con este soundtrack y recordé cuando vi la película de spiderman 2 y el tema de electro me inspiro mucho en este capitulo, (no se que tan bien sincronizado este el capitulo con la música asi que gomene! Esta vez no pobre como quedaba es solo que la música me dio mucha inspiración en las partes de peleas) en fin sin mas que decir comenzamos!

Cap 14 Padre e hijo

Edward POV

-pero que diablos estan haciendo aqui!?-

-acaso crees que nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tu estas aqui peleando!?-

-maldicion... no lo entienden!-

-basta de charlas! Colapso Destructor!-

de inmediato mi padre incrusto su espada en el suelo creando diversas grietas las cuales se iluminaron, de inmediato observe como las grietas se extendian hasta donde estaban mis amigos...

-QUITENSE DE AHI IDIOTAS!-

de inmediato lance mi habilidad ignicion hacia ellos para golpearlos y quitarlos de la zona de impacto, una micra de segundo mas tarde una gran explosion surgio de las grietas llenando el campo de magma y arrasando con todo a su paso

-vaya poder eh!? esto es el proyecto morpheus! la evolucion definitiva y final del prometheus y el daedalus juntos!... vamos edward no me diras que jamas soñaste con tener un poder asi, vamos! expresate sin miedo!-

-je... quizas tengas razon, siempre soñe con un nivel de habilidad extremadamente alto, quizas en el fondo tenia un ansia de poder tal y como owen o tu la tienen-

-jaja muy bien dicho muchacho, tan solo imagina el potencial de tu prometheus y mi morpheus juntos, seria imparable, poder acceder a cualquier red digital, sin que nadie nos detenga, que te parece!?-

mi padre clavo su espada en el suelo de nuevo lentamente, y extendio su mano derecha hacia mi

-sabes... en un principio crei que estabas loco...-

el tomo mi mano derecha y la sacudio con un fuerte apreton... -sabia que tu tendrias un punto de vista diferente del de tu hermana, ella era demasiado orgullosa para comprender el daedalus-

-... como decia crei que estabas loco... ahora me doy cuenta de que estas demente!-

-pero que!?...-

de inmediato realice una carga usando mi hombro para golpearlo en el abdomen y de inmediato liberar otra patada contra el logrando separarme y retomando mi posicion de batalla...

-muy bien, hora de la verdadera pelea... System call! acceleration rate zero!-

\- como demonios sabes de eso!?-

de inmediato senti una onda expansiva liberarse a mi alrededor, senti mi cuerpo mucho mas ligero pero a la vez un gran dolor de cabeza comenzaba a punzarme y un mareo leve comenzaba a aparecer...

-edward! que pasa? estas sangrando!-

-jaja idiota, aunque logres entrar en aceleracion zero no lograras salir de ella, solo yo conosco el metodo, o mejor dicho solo yo poseo esa habilidad, en pocas palabras hagas lo que hagas acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte-

-ed de que diablos habla tu padre!?-

-lo siento chicos, quizas mi mente pueda entrar a una aceleracion zero, pero la carga neuronal y fisica es demasiada para el cuerpo humano...-

-no estaras diciendo que...-

-asi es hiroshi... mi cuerpo real no lo soportara, tengo que derrotarlo aqui aunque eso me cueste la vida-

-de verdad que eres estupido edward, ya te lo dije, no podras vencerme!-

de inmediato mi padre activo sonic leap, coloque mi espada en posicion de horizontal square y contraataque lo mejor posible, las espadas eran repelidas la una contra la otra, de inmediato mi mano izquierda alcanzo la espada de yukki que estaba en mi espalda y lanzo un corte diagonal, logre hacer un ligero corte al brazo de zero y de inmediato lance una punzada con mi espada de alta frecuencia la cual el logro atrapar con su mano izquierda

-recuerdo esta cosa, solias usarla cuando entraste a la organizacion... si, es un bonito cuchillo de cocina-

-pero que demonios!?-

trate de jalar mi espada con toda mi fuerza, sin embargo su agarre aun estando su mano en la hoja era inhumano, el comenzo a apretar mas y mas la cuchilla hasta que esta revento de un momento a otro...

Sinon POV

-no puede ser... el destruyo la espada de alta frecuencia... con su mano?-

-tiene que ser un puto chiste-

-Edward muevete!-

-la cara de edward demostraba el shock en el que estaba metido, recibio una patada en el estomago lo cual lo hizo agacharse del dolor y de inmediato un gancho derecho lo cual lo hizo volar por los aires, solo para recibir otra patada en el aire como si se tratase de un balon, el aterrizo 12 metros mas lejos de donde estaba, la espada que sostenia en su mano izquierda habia caido en la direccion contraria a donde el , a pocos metros de su padre, el cual caminaba lentamente hacia edward...

-ahora entiendo por que todos querian que jugaras en los partidos, eres un balon increible!-

-maldita sea... voy a ayudarlo!-

-no sinon!, solo empeoraras las cosas si te metes al medio de la pelea!-

-carajo no me quedare aqui sentada viendo como lo matan!-

-crees que ayudaras si te metes en la pelea!?-

-no lo se pero debo intertarlo!-

-no, recuerda que el no recibira daño de nosotros!-

-diablos... espera si hay un metodo! System call, acceleration rate zero!... acceleration rate zero! ... carajo por que no funciona!?-

la voz del padre de edward solto una carcajada y comenzo a hablarnos justo cuando se detenia frente a edward quien aun seguia tirado en el suelo

-aun no lo entiendes verdad? solo edward y yo tenemos un programa de hackeo, solo nosotros podemos entrar a los comandos de sistema a nivel de administrador y seguridad de categoria 15, ustedes jamas lograran activar dichos comandos-

-estas de coña cierto!?-

-lo siento flamita, pero estoy hablando enserio-

-como me llamaste!?-

-calma kai! el solo te esta provocando!-

-je en cuanto termine con esta basura seguire con ustedes, tal vez conserve a alguno como mascota-

zero levanto a edward justo por el cuello y comenzo a apretar poco a poco, edward apreto el puño en el aire y una palabras debiles se escucharon salir de el

-danza de... llama...s- de inmediato su puño se lleno de fuego el cual salio despedido contra zero , una llamarada con forma de espiral que comenzaba a atacar a zero una y otra vez, edward cayo al suelo y se levanto rapidamente, llevo su mano a su espalda como si tomara una empuñadura y de ella aparacio la espada de rosalie, de inmediato comenzo a dar sablazos en contra de su padre quien aun seguia peleando contra las llamas, dio un salto hacia atras y con su mano izquierda recogio la espada de obsidiana de yukki -querias pelea, pues entonces ven a buscarla!-

zero de algun modo azoto los pies contra el suelo y las llamas se dispersaron, demostrando que habia sufrido varias quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, el tomo su espada y lentamente comenzo a caminar hacia edward-

-pagaras muy caro por eso... como te atreves a atacar a un dios!?-

de inmediato la espada de zero se cubrio por completo de un aura completamente oscura y esta recubrio a zero tambien, poco a poco las quemadas que tenia en su cuerpo iban disminuyendo... no habia duda el se estaba curando asi mismo pero como!?

Edward POV

-no puede ser, de verdad? cuantas veces tengo que atacarte para que recibas un daño real!?-

-idiota ya te lo dije, no hay forma de acabar conmigo, debiste aceptar mi alianza cuando pudiste, tal vez tus amigos podrian haberse salvado tambien, ahora... vete al infierno!-

-no lo creo, prometheus activado!... Hyper habilidad Rosa negra!-

-pero que!?-

de inmediato un tornado de fuego comenzo a atacar a zero, de inmediato lance la danza de llamas la cual tambien comenzo a incendiarlo aun mas, de inmediato lance 4 cortes horizontales a una velocidad increible pasando de un lado a otro para evitar el contraaque de zero, finalmente quede sujetandolo por el cuello y mirandolo fijamente a los ojos..

-no, ambos nos vamos a ir hacia alla!... Fuego eterno!-

Silica POV

de inmediato la columna de fuego se extendio hasta los cielos,el calor era tan intenso que apenas y se podia respirar, de un momento a otro una barrera se formo alrededor de nosotros, cubriendonos de la explosion que se acercaba, sin embargo antes de que esta ocurriera otra explosion desintegro la columna de fuego...

-no lo creo idiota, buen intento! edward salio volando a una velocidad extrema azotandose contra un par de arboles y derribandolos violentamente en el proceso, de igual forma zero volo y aterrizo en el suelo muy mal herido

-vaya, eso ha estado cerca... sinceramente no crei tener que usar esto pero no me dejas alternativa edward, sin embargo tu lo utilizaste muy pronto y hasta donde se, solo puedes usarlo 3 minutos, que lastima que tu hermana no te haya enseñado esto... Morpheus activado... desactivar limite!-

-desactivar...-

-...limite!?-

de inmediato una onda expansiva arraso con todo alrededor de zero, justo alrededor de edward aparecieron de nuevo las copias de owen, rosalie y nuestros demas amigos...

-cobarde! si tanto quieres pelear en equipo entonces nosotros tambien pelearemos! edward dejanos salir-

-eh de que hablas silica? yo no los estoy reteniendo de ningun modo!-

-jaja asi que la aceleracion zero ya comenzo a aislarlos de nosotros eh!?- mejor para mi, ahora voy a acabar contigo edward... Overdive!

-pero que!? esa es mi habilidad unica!-

de un momento a otro zero desaparecio y aparecio justo en donde estaba la copia de owen...

-ahhh!-

edward recibio de lleno una estocada en su hombro derecho el cual comenzo a sangrar abundantemente, su vitalidad comenzo a caer rapidamente hasta el 86%

-esa no es mi habilidad...-

-apenas lo notas pequeña? tu habilidad es el overdrive o sobre marcha, permite un incremento de las capacidades fisicas y mentales por un corto periodo de tiempo, mientras que la mia es el overdive o mejor dicho inmersion, esta habilidad me permite sumergirme dentro de cualquiera y tomar su lugar por un periodo de tiempo o hasta que este muera-

-entonces si el puede reactivar a nuestros amigos cada que mueran y entrar de nuevo en ellos... el tecnicamente es...-

-asi es... soy inmortal-

-imposible... debe haber algun punto debil en zero!-

-eso es una estupidez, esta es la habilidad unica numero 31... una habilidad unica fabricada por mi mismo... damage zero, literalmente soy inmortal-

Edward POV

-inmortal... habilidad numero 31?... -pero si solo eran 30 habilidades... como es que existe una mas? el dijo que la habia creado, sin embargo solo esta...

-solo estas combinando varios fallos del sistema provocados por ti mismo!-

-vaya muy astuto ed, no me sorprende que hayas logrado asimilar la funcion del prometheus sin embargo muy tarde, solo puedes usarlo 3 minutos y esos 3 minutos ya terminaron-

en ese momento note la voz de eve dentro de mi mente

-si lograras destruir todas las copias de tus amigos y a el al mismo tiempo...-

-crees que funcione?-

-no lo se, intentarlo no cuesta nada-

-... realmente si costara y mucho, para hacer eso deberia atarcarlos a todos al mismo tiempo y solo tengo 2 habilidades que podrian hacer eso... danza de llamas y fuego eterno, sin embargo solo tengo energia suficiente para realizar 1 de esos ataques y solo una vez...-

-entonces es un todo o nada...-

-si-

...

-deberias ir con ellos-

-pero...-

-estare bien eve, cuida de ellos por mi vale?-

-esta bien-

...

-muy bien zero voy a demostrarte como estas equivocado!- de inmediato lance la habilidad de espada stinger, tratando de apuñalar su cuerpo, de inmediato fue desviada y casi al mismo tiempo un ataque venia del costado izquierdo, con mi otra espada logre cubrir el ataque justo para que un tercer ataque proviniera por la espalda...

-aun no lo puedes entender!? tengo la capacidad de atacar desde todos los angulos, puedo cambiar de cuerpo tantas veces quiera!-

-me pregunto que pasara si te quedas sin cambios y sin un cuerpo principal...-

-de que diablos estas hab...-

-Fuego eterno!-

la columna de fuego comenzo a extenderse bajo mis pies, las llamas comenzaron a elevarse violentamente y la temperatura subio, sin embargo estas de pronto comenzaron a reducir su intensidad al mismo tiempo que mi vista se nublaba y sentia un liquido viscoso y caliente recorrer mi estomago...

Kai POV

-eso es va a utilizar fuego eterno de nuevo!-

en ese momento observe como sinon salio del agarre de hiroshi al mismo tiempo que tenia una expresion de horror y daba gritos desgarradores...

-Edward quitate de ahi!-

gire mi vista hacia donde estaba ed, de un momento a otro note lo que sinon trataba de advertir, el atque de edward habia sido cancelado debido a que zero habia logrado atacarlo desde su espalda atravesando su estomago de lado a lado

, dejando la vitalidad de ed muy por debajo del 12%

-Edward!-

Edward POV

-entonces se acabo? ...asi?-

-solo vete al infierno, no eres mas que una basura-

mi padre apoyo su pierna en mi espalda y de un solo golpe saco la espada de mi cuerpo, mi vision comenzo a fallar mas y mas, cai al suelo mientras todo lo que podia ver claramente era mi hud, mi vida estaba al 7% y bajando, solo me quedaban unos minutos de vida, la voz de mi padre me distrajo un poco de mis pensamientos

-acceleration rate 10000-

mi padre habia salido del estado de aceleracion zero, sin embargo yo seguia atrapado aqui, en otras palabras el habia ganado...

-Dark no puedes rendirte asi!-

-lo siento eve, este es mi limite... no puedo hacer mas, saca a los demas de aqui, que adviertan a kikouka y desactiven todas las redes importantes, que analicen mis datos...-

-limite?... tengo una idea!-

-eve no lo entiendes? no puedo luchar mas, mi vida esta al 4%...-

-presisamente es eso!, aun tienes ese 4% para realizar lo que el hizo!-

-de que... de que hablas?-

-libera el limite de tu prometheus!-

-pero aun no se como...-

-... veras yo fui creada en el instante en que tu causaste ese error en SAO, al igual que luz... tecnicamente entendemos como funciona el prometheus, mejor dicho yo entiendo el prometheus, luz entiende el daedalus, mientras que la IA que nos entrego a ti es...-

-quien entiende el Morpheus-

-asi es, pero ella misma decidio eliminar su existencia con la finalidad de evitar que el morpheus causara un daño mayor.-

-vaya debio ser muy valiente, alguien que sacrifica su vida para beneficio de los demas...-

-je entonces supongo que eres muy valiente para estar haciendo esto-

-...la verdad es que mejor cicho estoy algo loco... solo queda 1% de vida, si vamos a hacer algo hagamoslo ahora-

-muy bien, entonces repite conmigo...-

Kai POv

-muy bien y ahora quien quiere ser el siguiente?-

zero se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros, seguido de todas las copias detras de el, en un segundo a otro estas corrieron arrinconandonos en un circulo, era la misma estrategia que uso en contra de edward, atacaria usando nuestros puntos ciegos...

-maldito! voy a acabar contigo!-

-vaya pequeña tienes una gran cantidad de furia para ser una chica de tu edad... tu nombre es shino asada no?-

-a ti que te importa mi nombre! voy a matarte!-

-eso lo veremos-

sinon comenzo a correr justo cuando la copia de owen le bloqueo el paso, de inmediato la copia de rosalie logro hacerle un corte profundo en el brazo derecho, zero tomo su espada y la levanto en alto para dar el golpe de gracia en contra de sinon, sin embargo de pronto una chispa se puso en frente de el, y su espada fue repelida...

-venga tu oponente soy yo!-

-pero que diablos!? como saliste de la aceleracion zero?-

-ups olvide gritar el comando? prometheus activado... Liberation-

edward hizo un movimiento increiblemente rapido logrando causar un corte en el abdomen de zero, el retrocedio un par de pasos y cambio su expresion confiada y serena por una de enojo y desesperacion...

-cuantas veces... cuantas veces tienes que morir para quedarte en el infierno! maldita escoria!-

zero lanzo una rafaga energetica, sin embargo edward corrio hacia adelante atravezando la rafaga como si no existiera...

-ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones... Overdive liberation-

-overdive...liberation? que diablos es eso!?-

jaja vamos tu deberias saberlo mejor que nadie... tu habilidad consiste en cambiar tu flughtlight de un cuerpo fisico a otro, sin embargo la mia consiste en dividir mi flughtlight, tecnicamente estas peleando contra mi alma-

-tu alma?... no seas estupido!-

zero se lanzo hacia ed al mismo tiempo que las demas copias comenzaban a atacarlo, edward comenzo a repeler los ataques a alta velocidad, la propia IA de sinon: luz se quedo sorprendida al ver la velocidad a la cual se producia el combate, cada uno golpeaba freneticamente, las espadas despedian grandes cantidades de energia, incluso el ruido producido por ellas era ensordecedor

-de verdad ese... ese es edward?-

-su poder es aterrador, esta luchando contra 8 al mismo tiempo!-

edward tomo ambas espadas entrecruzadas justo antes de que estas brillaran el color azul claro, finalmente con una voz suave pronuncio el nombre de la habilidad... -velocista...-

edward desaparecio de nuestra vista y de inmediato se lanzo en contra de las copias de nuestros amigos, con una serie de golpes diagonales y horizontales logro desintegrar cada uno de ellos, de inmediato zero comenzo a tratar de reintegrarlos sin embargo edward de pronto solto sus espadas y se lanzo contra el...

Edward POV

-estas segura eve?-

-si, debe funcionar... si tu logras llegas hasta el e introducir tu flughtlight hacia el, deberias ser capaz de causar un daño interno lo suficientemente grave para evitar que el continue usando esa habilidad-

-muy bien!-

con eso en mente solte ambas espadas las cuales cayeron provocando un ruido sordo en la tierra, tome carrerilla y de inmediato active la misma habilidad que habia aprendido de mi padre...

-overdive...-

lo toque y de inmediato todo se volvio demasiado oscuro...

...

...

-este lugar... me es muy parecido-

-eso es por que quizas ya has estado dentro de tu propia conciencia antes...-

-Zero! -

intente tomar mi espada y en ese momento note que la habia dejado tirada antes de usar mi habilidad...

-tranquilo, no estoy aqui para pelear... al menos no de momento, zero es tu verdadero enemigo y por eso quiero que acabes con el-

-eh? por que hablas en tercera persona?-

-alguna vez kirito te conto sobre kayaba akihiko?-

-si, es el padre de kaito...-

-no me refiero a eso... el utilizo una microbomba de resonancia para copiar su fluchtlight dento de la propia red-

-... solo una vez pero no lo entendi del todo... a que demonios quieres llegar con esto!?-

-veras zero es la parte de mi que gano control de mi mismo, el se obsesiono con el poder del prometheus y del daedalus generando asi el monstruo que es ahora, creando el morpheus...-

-no me diras que entonces tu...-

-asi es, soy lo poco que queda de conciencia de mi mismo-

-pero entonces... por que!? por que activaste el prometheus en mi! por que usaste el daedalus en mi hermana!?-

-ambos tenian problemas, el daedalus originalmente era un programa especializado para curar una enfermedad que tu hermana padecia... alguna vez la viste toser sangre?-

-si un par de veces... por que?-

-el daedalus era una forma de buscar la causa de eso, asi fuera entrando en cualquier sede medica...-

-pero y entonces? mi prometheus no fue hecho con ese fin!-

-el tuyo fue hecho para salvarte la vida...-

-eh?-

-quedaste atrapado en SAO durante 2 años... creimos que no lo lograrias, sin embargo desde la primera semana rosalie y yo comenzamos a modificar el codigo del daedalus intentando darte algo de ayuda, lo terminamos despues de 1 año y seis meses... para ese entonces tu ya eras un jugador de la linea frontal...-

-que intentas decir?-

-el prometheus... iba a ser borrado, confiabamos en ti, incluso borramos algunos datos sin embargo... el dia que estaba a punto de terminar de eliminarse ocurrio ese accidente, un jugador de nivel 75 entro a una masmorra subterranea en el piso 1 junto con una chica de nivel 57, el resultado de ese encuentro fue fatal, ambos casi pierden la vida en ese momento, sin embargo por alguna misteriosa razon el jugador en cuestion logra activar los pocos datos que tiene del programa prometheus, reconstruyendo el codigo, compilandolo y corrigiendo por si mismo los errores... todo al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera una computadora de la nasa haria todo eso tan rapido!...-

-y de pronto ese error en el sistema...-

-exacto, curiosamente ese error en el sistema fue provocado voluntariamente por ese mismo jugador, causando un tiempo de vida extra para otro jugador que estaba en el piso 75 en ese momento peleando contra el administrador heathcliff, causando su invulnerabilidad durante 15 segundos extra y despues desapareciendo su conciencia... esa es la verdad detras de SAO, asi fue como se completo el death game... esas 2 personas debieron haber muerto, sin embargo el propio sistema cardinal tal vez siendo manipulado por kayaba los dejo vivir...-

mis manos estaban temblorosas, al mismo tiempo que mis emociones eran un torbellino, entonces todo este tiempo no era mi padre aquel que nos habia causado tanto daño?...

-ed...

...

-Edward...-

...

-Edward!-

-eh? que ...pasa?-

-tienes que acabar conmigo y rapido... zero esta tomando el control de este lugar...-

-pero entonces tu...-

-lo se, solo hazlo!-

-muy bien...-

-una ultima cosa... aun puedes ayudarlos...-

-la voz de mi padre se hizo cada vez mas tenue en mi cabeza a la vez que reunia toda la energia que podia para hacer caso de la habilidad que eve me habia mostrado-

-nunca olvides que te quiero hijo...-

mi padre me abrazo al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas salian de mi y finalmente mi boca se atrevia a activar la habilidad...

-INFERNO!-

Sinon POV

-Ed! donde estas!?-

-que raro... zero tiene la mirada perdida desde hace ya 10 minutos aproximadamente...-

-aun no entiendo como es que ustedes pueden calcular el tiempo sin reloj naomi-

-cuando vives en este mundo durante 16 años seguidos te acostumbras-

-esperen algo esta pasando...-

-que pasa con el cuerpo de edward!? se esta desintengrando!-

-no me digas que edward...

justo en ese momento todas las luces se juntaron alrededor de zero y una onda expansiva creo un crater alrededor de zero al mismo tiempo que las luces regreneraron el cuerpo de edward y este cayo de espaldas jadeando

-Ed!-

-alejense lo mas que puedan!-

-maldito tu... como diablos hiciste eso!?... vas a pagarmelas!...System call! Generate dark element, shield form!... Liberar proteccion del nucleo... Tornado de oscuridad!-

-proteccion del nucleo? acaso estas loco!?-

de inmediato cientos de luces negras cubrieron el cielo creando un gran domo alrededor de nosotros, casi de manera inmediata el cielo se volvio negro causando una gran sombra en todo el domo...

-infeliz... System call! generate light element! Shield form Deploy!-

la voz de edward era muy rapida, de inmediato otro conjunto de luces formo una especie de burbuja alrededor de nosotros

-Ed que diablos haces!?

-el libero la proteccion del nuecleo... en pocas palabras ya no es un humano!-

-... estas hablando en serio?-

Edward POV

ten cuidado ed... el puede estar en cualquier parte...

-lo se eve...-

de un momento a otro un tornado de cuchillas salio desde mi derecha, de inmediato active mi habilidad impulso para salir del rango de ataque del tornado, este elevo el vuelo un poco y se lanzo a por mi de nuevo...

-joder debe ser un puto chiste...-

active la segunda carga de impulso y me quite del rango del ataque de nuevo, sin embargo el tornado se dirgio hacia mi casi inmediatamente...

-impulso!-

di un paso hacia atras tratando de ganar distancia, tome las espadas que estaban clavadas en el suelo y las interpuse formando una x cubriendo gran parte de los ataques, sin embargo algunas cuchiillas aun me golpeaban, bajando mi vitalidad lentamente..

-ed tienes que salir de aqui rapido! tu vida!-

es cierto mi vida ya estaba en 20% y aun bajaba mas... pero no podia hacer nada...

-eso es lo que crees?-

-padre!? pero como!?-

-esto es lo mas que puedo hacer por ti... espero algun dia logres perdonarme, cuando esto acabe sera decision tuya el ayudarlos-

-muy bien!-

de inmediato la voz de mi padre desaparecio, sin embargo una por una varias esferas cubiertas por llamas al igual que la reminisencia de un jugador en ALO comenzaban a bajar del centro del domo, de inmediato reconoci una por una las voces

-aqui estamos viejo-

-de verdad crees que te dejaremos solo?-

-muy bien todos contra el malo!-

-aun te debo mucho mas que esa ayuda edward...-

-muy bien hermanito hora de que muestres de que estas hecho, y me demuestres que no ha sido un error dejarte mi amada claymore-

-owen!?... daniel... dante... owen... taketsu...yukki... Rose- finalmente una voz que no reconocia del todo se unio al grupo al mismo tiempo que otras 3 voces que si reconocia...

-puede que nosotros estemos ocupados aqui en la catedral axioma pero aun asi debemos poder ayudarte con algo-

-muy bien edward, acaba con esto y cuida muy bien de silica hasta que regrese vale?-

-edward por favor acaba con esto aun... aun quiero volver a ver a mi hermana!-

-puede que quizas yo estuviera en el bando equivocado pero kirito... el me ha mostrado la verdad detras de la administradora-

-kirito... eugeo...Selka... entonces debo suponer que la cuarta es alice no?-

-al parecer asi es, pero por que tu padre envio sus flughtlights?-

-ya veo... asi que ese es el unico modo de activar esa habilidad...-

-de que hablas ed!?-

-ve con los demas... en cuanto te de la señal diles que ellos hagan lo mismo-

-lo mismo!? a que te refieres!?-

-solo diles eso... primero lo activare con aquellos que mi padre envio, luego para finalizar usare el poder de todos los que estan en el escudo de luz-

-de acuerdo!-

eve se traslado de inmediato con los demas y de pronto poco a poco libere la tension que mis brazos tenian para defenderme del ataque...cerre los ojos y de inmediato escuche las voces de todos esos fluchtlighs... puedes hacerlo... vamos confiamos en ti...

-... SYNCHRO MODE!-

Sinon POV

-por favor tienen que esperar la señal de edward-

-muy bien, pero... como esperas que activemos el syncrho con el!?-

-es facil kai... solo confia en el y utilizalo...-

-sinon?-

mi mente estaba literalmente en blanco, tenia nervios de saber que pasaria, la ultima vez que estuve en el modo synchro con edward habia sentido su desesperacion, su furia... incluso un sentimiento de enojo y no sabia si era contra mi, quizas ese era uno de mis mayores temores... no sabia como funcionaria nuestra sincronizacion despues de esos prolemas...

-sinon!-

-si, estoy lista...-

gire mi cabeza un poco y observe como edward estaba luchando a una velocidad increible, incluso parecia tener cargas ilimitadas de su impulso, de un momento a otro el comenzo a hacer cortes al torbellino que lo perseguia, hasta que finalmente ocurrio...

-corte diagonal!-

edward lanzo esa habilidad y el torbellino se desintegro dejando caer luces brillantes las cuales materializaron a zero frente a edward, estaba ensangrentado y jadeando demostrando que estaba a su limite, sin embargo edward tambien estaba igual, incluso algunas zonas de su cuerpo comenzaban a brillar como si su flughtlight fuera a descomponerse de un momento a otro.. la voz de eve distrajo mis pensamientos al momento que gritaba hacia edward...

-dark toma esto!-

una funda fue arrojada hacia ed, quien tomo la empuñadura con su mano derecha en el aire, de inmediato libero la espada de su funda y esta comenzo a irradiar la energia de alta frecuencia que habia acumulado durante horas o quizas dias...

-acaso crees que una espada hara la diferencia?-

-te lo dije no? mi espada estaba hecha para la justicia sin embargo... estas no son mis espadas! ahora eve!-

-esa es la señal todos activen el comando!-

las voces de todos comenzaron a activar el comando, mi mente comenzo a tener miedos, observe como edward comenzaba a generar 2 espadas mas en su espalda a pesar de estar cargando el peso de la claymore y la espada de alta frecuencia de sam en su espalda...

Edward POV

por favor sinon... solo faltas tu!... el indice de sinchro esta al 890%... necesito el 1000%... por favor... mi mente no podia dejar de pensar en eso, sosteniendo aun la claymore en mi mano izquierda y la katana de alta frecuencia de sam en mi mano derecha invoque la cortadora sanguinaria en mi espalda y de igual manera la espada de yukki... observe como mi padre se lanzaba hacia mi cargando su aura de oscuridad al maximo, mi vida habia lllegado a 0% desde hace mucho, sin embargo mi flughtlight aun se resistia a irse, pero si ese golpe me daba todo estaria perdido...

-Sinon! ahora!-

-Synchro mode!-

la voz de sinon resono por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que mi mente solo pensaba en 3 palabras...

-overdrive... Final limit...-

de inmediato todo el tiempo se comenzo a congelar a mi alrededor, cada una de las espadas comenzo a brillar de un color distinto aun estando en mi espalda utilice la forma final de impulso para acercarme a zero y lanzar un corte horizontal, el comenzo a elevarse por el aire debido a la fuerza del impacto, use un corte diagonal en direccion contraria para elevarlo aun mas, la distancia entre el piso y nosotros era de al menos 10 metros, de inmediato active por completo la habiliad de final limit

-esto acaba aqui zero... adios-

-no... espera... espera! PUEDO REGALARTE EL MORPHEUS... ALEJATE DE MI!-

de inmediato deje de sentir mi cuerpo y la aceleracion que tomo mi espada fue mas alla de cualquier limite imaginado, un corte horizontal el cual me dejo a espaldas de zero, de imediato mi cuerpo solto la calymore y tomo la katana de alta frecuencia, un sonic leap en direccion contraria, mi cuerpo reacciono tomando mi cortador sanguinario y separandolo en cada una de las espadas que habian formado parte de el, elucidator, dark repulser, mis 2 espadas de cristal negro... mi cuerpo acelero cada vez mas realizando cortes y dejando un claro hexagono alrededor de zero, por ultimo tome la espada de obsidiana perteneciente a yukki y estando en una posicion mucho mas elevada que zero me lance para dar el golpe final , amobos caimos desde muy alto, zero quedo incrustado en el suelo con la espada en su pecho, el gran domo de sombras se desintegro y finalmente y todas las espadas que habian quedado suspendidas igualmente cayeron al suelo...

-idiota... tu propia victoria ha sido tu derrota-

-eso lo se...-

la flughtlight de mi padre se desintegro en cientos de pedazos, finalmente todo habia terminado.

-entonces se acabo?-

-si... asi es, por cierto aun puedo hacer algo por nuestros amigos-

-eh!? de verdad?-

-si... system call generate element id 1909879...-

uno por uno comence a generar cada uno de los cuerpos fisicos de nuestros amigos, a eso finalmente los uni con su flughtlight devolviendolos a la vida...

-estamos vivos? pero como!?-

es simple... el pulso que mata el cuerpo de manera fisica tarda 15 segundos en transmitirse del mundo virtual al mundo real... cada segundo del mundo real equivale a 1 dia o dos-

-entonces?...-

-el que mas tiempo tenia muerto llevaria a lo mucho uno segundos sin vida en el mundo real-

-vaya que bien!-

-entonces supongo que debemos ir y ayudar a kirito y eugeo!-

-lo siento silica pero no podemos intervenir... ellos 2 ... es mejor que esperen en el mundo real, ellos deberan llegar 1 dia o dos alla-

-te refieres a un segundo mas tarde?-

-no, me refiero a tiempo real, es decir ellos estaran aqui 1 año o dos mas, no estoy muy seguro...-

los flughtlights que comenzaban a regresar al cielo comenzaron a hablar con voz firme

-asi es, primero necesitamos derrotar a la administradora, de otra forma todo este viaje sera en vano para nosotros-

-ya entiendo...-

-eh kirito creo que esto les podria venir bien system call heal 100% of life element -

-vaya un arte sagrado de nivel increible!-

-es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes ahora mismo...

-es mas que suficiente, ahora a por la administradora! nos vemos ed!-

-de acuerdo!-

las flughtlights desaparecieron de nuestra vista

-bueno es tiempo de que se vayan...-

-nos vayamos?-

-asi es...-

-espera tu te quedaras ed!?-

-no... simplemente no puedo regresar...-

-Ohayou gozaimasu! –

-alice quitate de ahí #¬_¬ -

-pero aquí es comodo…-

-si pero estas sentada encima de mi! X joder me asfixias!-

-debilucho…. Bueno en fin chicos esto es todo el capitulo 14, amm les spoileare un poco de la dinámica que ed había comentado antes, ustedes serán capaces de decidir como será el giro final de la historia pero eso no quiere decir que esto se haya acabado, si han notado cada arco tiene una cantidad de capítulos igual, en el arco 2 algunos capítulos fueron largos otros cortos tratando de mantener asi el balance y llegar al mismo capitulo que en el arco 1, aquí Edward ha tratado de hacer este capitulo uno de los mas largos del arco con el fin de crear el epilogo versión A, el cual podrán leer aproximadamente este domingo o tal vez entre la próxima semana!-

-alice… dijiste que ibas a dar un pequeño spoiler, no que les ibas a decir toda la dinámica! X -

-je aun asi me quieres no? :3-

-bien dicen que uno no escoje la familia….-

-que dijiste!? #¬w¬ -

-na…. Nada! Solo que si que te quiero mucho! ^w^u –

-mas te vale, pues bien nos leemos pronto!-

…

…

-alice para que es el bat?... no espera alice no!-

X_x


	15. Epilogo Version A Despedida

Hola! Que tal todos? Lo lamento creo que los he tenido un poco abandonados por aquí, (me quede sin internet casi una semana), además a eso le sumamos que casi es fin de semestre (están como locos) y pues que no se una parte de mi decayó en depresión de nuevo… en fin finalmente les traigo el epilogo (versión A) muy pronto estare terminando los capítulos finales y el epilogo (versión B) el cual tratare de que se asemeje un poco mas a lo que realmente tenia planeado en un comienzo, los que siguieron esta historia completa sabran que durante el proceso creativo de este arco en especifico tuve muchos problemas personales y pues eso sin querer afecto un poco mi forma de escribir e inclusive mis emociones moldearon un poco diferente el arco asi que en fin sin quitarles mas tiempo les dejo el primer epilogo ya saben para que son los links a youtube e.e

Epilogo Ver A

despedida...

** watch?v=7t3TS1JX2zY**

Sinon POV

-yo... no puedo regresar...

-de que hablas!?... - mis lagrimas comenzaban a hacerse presentes una vez mas... -esto se acabo! puedes volver ya!-

-no sinon... lo siento pero la mayor parte de mi ya quedo atrapada aqui... en este mundo-

en ese momento trate de sujetarlo para evitar que se diera la vuelta, toque su brazo y una parte de este se desmaterializo, el giro la cara y note que algunas lagrimas corrian por su rostro

-... de verdad lo siento... system call logout!-

-no espera!-todo comenzo a ponerse mas claro hasta que solo veia el color blanco... finalmente abri los ojos y me encontraba en mi casa... -pero... como llegue aqui? no estaba enmedio de las instalaciones de rath!?

una llamada entro directo hacia mi neurolinker con lo cual de inmediato la conteste

-sinon estas en casa!?-

-si, que ha pasado asuna?-

-no lo se... todos despertaron en sus casas menos yo, aun sigo aqui en el oceano tortuga, kirito aun no despierta, consegui informacion de que eugeo tambien esta aqui en el oceano tortuga, sin embargo kai y naomi estan en america-

-ya veo... entonces supongo que esperaras a kirito ahi no?-

-si, supongo que aqui nos separamos-

-bueno asuna entonces hasta la proxi...

-espera! uno de los investigadores quiere hablar con nosotros, acepta la llamada grupal-

-eh de acuerdo-

-hola a todos, supongo que ya notaron que todos estan en casa, esto es para fines de seguridad de rath y de ustedes mismos, ammm quizas noten un ligero mareo durante la proxima media hora...-

-ligero!? desgraciado ya he tenido que vomitar 3 veces seguidas!-

-calma owen, despues de todo ustedes mismos han provocado esos sintomas, me alegra que hayan sido tantos los que activaron el modo de sincronizacion de otra forma alguno de ustedes pudo haber muerto-

-espera de que hablas? edward murio! maldito idiota!-

-calma asada-san,presisamente es por eso que les estoy hablando, esto va en contra de la orden que se dio de mantener la informacion en ultra secreto, pero debo decirles que solo 1 persona murio en los recientes dias del underworld... y curiosamente no murio por que lo hayan matado sino por que utlizo un metodo similar al de kayaba akihiko, sin embargo no tuvo resultados exitosos...

-podra haber sido?-

-asi es, se hacia llamar zero-

-entonces edward...-

-debe estar en algun lugar, sin embargo el mismo se marcho por su cuenta, dijo que iria rapido por algunas cosas y que no queria que lo buscaramos durante un tiempo-

-chicos entonces debemos ir a su casa!-

-de acuerdo... espera donde esta rosalie, y donde esta yukki?-

-no lo se, de ellas si no recibimos ninguna señal desde que su flughtlight se apago-

-podra ser que ellas tambien murieron?-

-no lo creo, edward no dejaria a nadie atras-

-muy bien todos a casa de edward pero ya!

de inmediato tome una sudadera de color verde claro me la puse y sali corriendo hacia la casa de edward, si tomaba el transporte publico llegaria en unos 25 minutos, para ese entonces los demas ya deberian estar ahi...

SIlica POV

-que raro, sinon aun no llega-

-ella vive mas retirado que nosotros, ademas no le va a gustar nada lo que esta pasando...-

-si, owen tiene razon tal vez debamos dejar que ella este aqui solo unos minutos y tratemos de llevarla a despejar la mente a alguna libreria o algo asi-

-como pueden estar tan tranquilos?, en cuanto ella llegue se va a desmoronar...-

la voz de sinon se pudo escuchar desde la puerta de la casa de edward, de inmediato todos nos pusimos tensos en cuanto la escuchamos subir las escaleras...

-lamento la demora... por que estan todos tan callados?, donde esta edward... y rosalie?-

-veras sinon... cuando llegamos no estaban, la puerta estaba sin cerrojo y decidimos entrar, pensamos que tal vez edward habria sufrido la mayor parte del daño al usar la aceleracion zero y estaria aqui descanzando pero...-

-pero que!?-

de inmediato las miradas de todos comenzaron a cruzarse unas con otras tratando de que alguien le explicara a sinon la situacion...

-la verdad es que al parecer edward no esta aqui, posiblemente siga en el oceano tortuga esperando a kirito y a eugeo, aunque no estoy muy seguro-

-vamos owen tu mismo lo escuchaste edward fue el primero en salir! es estupido que el siga alla!-

-realmente no lo sabemos sinon... pero faltan algunas de sus cosas, y encontramos esto...-

*******************************  
Sinon POV

-esto?...-

en ese momento silica extendio sus manos y me entrego algo que me dejo en shock...

-es su... su neuro linker-

-si, en otras palabras no tenemos forma de comunicarnos con el-

-pero... por que?-

-no lo sabemos... estaremos abajo, te esperaremos e iremos a discutir esto a otro lado, no deberiamos invadir el cuarto de edward.-

-esta bien, los vere abajo silica, solo... denme unos minutos-

observe lentamente como todos bajaban las escaleras, sin poder creerlo aun, me sente en la cama de edward, el neuro linker que estaba en mis manos definitivamente era de el, pero aun no entendia el por que, me tire sobre la cama y me quede mirando el techo totalmente desconcertada...

-no lo entiendo edward...-

-sinon iremos a cerrar la puerta trasera!-

-de acuerdo!-

me levante lentamente y de pronto observe que el escritorio de edward no estaba cerrado...

-que raro, ed siempre dejaba cerrado este escritorio-

ese era el escritorio donde el guardaba todos los recuerdos que teniamos, fotografias, cartas incluso cosas tan triviales como algun objeto sin valor, pero que de algun modo le recordaba algo importante para el... sin embargo estaba vacio, solo habia un sobre en el, lo tome y lei la parte frontal..

"para Shino"

-eh? pero que diablos es esto?-

comence por abrir el sobre y comence a leerlo

"hola... etto por donde deberia comenzar?... lamento el irme sin haber avisado, pero aun tengo que descubrir cual era el trabajo de mi padre, cada vez estoy mas confundido de cuales eran sus intenciones con el prometheus y el daedalus, no te preocupes, ambos han sido desactivados y con el morpheus borrado por completo creo que esto por fin ha terminado; por cierto cuando pensabas decirmelo? tienes planeado regresar a tokyo no? hasta donde escuche los rumores dicen que tienen un problema con la division de realidad virtual alla y tu padre quiere que regreses o no?"

-tu... pero como diablos sabes eso?-

"en fin, se que tu tienes tus motivos pero al menos podrias habermelo dicho, sabes que eres muy importante para mi y que todo este tiempo jamas lo olvidare, pero por que no me habias dicho nada?... realmente soy malo para las despedidas, asi que decidi irme antes de que ustedes despertaran, lamento haberlos puesto en una aceleracion diferente, pero esa era la unica forma de que ustedes despertaran un par de horas despues... sabes al menos deberias hablar con ellos, decirles que tienes que irte, la verdad no estoy seguro que pase despues de esto, se que quizas owen vuelva a ser como era en un comienzo y empiece a liderar su equipo de nuevo, mentras que estoy seguro que tu iras con silica asuna y kirito... supongo que ambos equipos nos separaremos no es asi? ... aun recuerdo ese dia hace 2 años cuando nos conocimos, en GGO... quizas en ese momento todo esta ya estaba destinado, sin embargo jamas terminamos ese bullet of bullets, que te parece si lo intentamos el año que viene? por lo que se sera otro encuentro por equipos, plantea la idea por mi quieres? seria agradable encontrarlos en el proximo bullet of bullets y tener un encuentro amistoso que te parece? ...

** watch?v=RrkzIN2eP0U**

-de verdad que eres un idiota edward...-

"lamento escribir tanta tonteria, pero sin embargo hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir y no se como, jamas he sido bueno con las palabras y lo sabes, en fin se que solo quedan un par de minutos antes de que ustedes despierten y de inmediato vendran a buscarme, asi que hasta la proxima... asada-san"

...

en ese momento mi mano derecha instantaneamente apreto el papel hasta arrugarlo por completo, el que me llamara formamente en esta situacion me enfurecia, sin embargo no podia culparlo del todo, aun asi...

-Sinon ya estas lista!?-

-si, ahora mismo bajo! -

en ese momento iba a guardar la carta en el sobre justo cuando cayo un papel mas del sobre, lo extendi y note que era una fotografia, mas especifico la del dia en que lo conoci y fuimos a la tienda de armas, esa era la primera vez que nos encontrabamos como tal...

-je... idiota, te extrañare-

guarde ambos papeles en el sobre y lo coloque dentro del cajon de nuevo, me limpie un poco las lagrimas que habia derramadado y baje corriendo las escaleras

-que paso shino? tardaste mucho alla arriba, encontraste algo?-

-realmente no, nada que me de una idea de por que se fue, pero el tendra sus razones, sin embargo que les parece si les propongo algo?-

-eh? que es dinos-

-se los dire en la cafeteria, el ultimo en llegar paga la cuenta!-

-eh espera eso es trampa!-

sin duda aunque las cosas cambiaran por ahora, tenia el presentimiento que todo volveria a la normalidad en algun tiempo, quizas no identico a como es ahora, sin embargo todos volveriamos a estar juntos...

Epilogo A extra...

? POV

-de verdad crees que lo hayan logrado?-

-...-

-hey al menos podrias responder a algo!-

-dejalo, el ha estado esperando este momento por 2 años-

-realmente ha sido año y medio-

-... el tiempo no importa, para nosotros ha sido diferente, sin embargo me da curiosidad ver sus cambios-

-vaya hasta que hablas señor soy un misterio-

-solo ignorala, tenemos que concentrarnos en esto, es la final y por lo que se dicen que el campo es de mayor tamaño y ahora son 450 participantes-

-vaya ahora la novia sabelotodo lo apoya!-

-qu... que...que no soy su novia!-

la voz de esas 2 chicas detras de mi comenzaba a fastidiarme, era cierto la competencia era mas dura esta vez sin embargo aun asi durante todo este tiempo estas 2 habian estado peleando entre ellas causando que muchas veces una o las dos terminaran en muchos aprietos...

-joder ambas tranquilicense!-

-ella empezo!-

...

-solo esperemos a que la narradora comience a dar la explicacion y active el portal y las armas de acuerdo?-

-esta bien...-

Kai POV

-vaya que si ha costado trabajo llegar hasta aqui...-

-hola chicos!-

-Asuna cuanto tiempo sin verte! y donde estan kirito y silica?

-aqui estamos naomi-

-vaya si que han cambiado en estos 2 años!-

-al parecer estamos todos aqui-

-no todos...-

-mmm sinon tiene razon, aun nos faltan 2-

-3 si contamos a su hermana...-

-hablando de eso, los equipos son de 3 personas, en que equipo estas sinon?-

-estoy con eugeo y con mi hermana alice-

-vaya asi que le enseñaste a jugar GGO!?-

-si es una larga historia, decidi estar con ellos para poder participar, silica esta con kirito y asuna por lo que no tenian espacio, mientras que klein y lizbeth estaban con leafa-

-vaya! eso si que es nuevo... eh? tan pronto estan anunciando a los equipos?-

en ese momento la voz de la presentadora comenzo a escucharse por todo el lugar, la sala en la que estabamos comenzo a alborotarse un poco a la vez que cada equipo se dirigia a su plataforma de teletransporte..

"bienvenidos todos al 7mo BOB, este año regresa la mecanica de team deathmatch!, sin embargo con la restriccion de 3 jugadores por equipo, y por primera vez en la historia el torneo sera mundial, todos los servidores estan participando asi que esto sera accion pura! ahora comenzaremos con la presentacion de los mejores 3 equipos de cada servidor-

-los 3 mejores equipos de cada servidor... espera un momento ustedes estan conectados desde el servidor de norteamerica no es asi kai!?-

-si, que pasa ustedes estan en japon me equivoco?-

-si, en fin menos mal que el torneo es entre todos los servidores-

-hablando de eso, escuche que el servidor europeo que abrio hace poco consiguio un equipo imparable-

-vamos kai nada es imparable, nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie...-

en ese momento una voz distorcionada comenzo a escucharse detras de mi, de inmediato gire para ver quien es el que hablaba, sin embargo lo unico que me encontre fue un jugador con un exoesqueleto de color negro, una bufanda roja y con una cubierta metalica que me hacia recordar a los cyborg contra los que alguna vez peleamos hace 2 años...

-no deberias hablar asi de alguien que no conoces aun...-

-y tu quien diablos eres!?-

-eso ya lo veran en la presentacion de equipos...-

-... -

-que les parece este reto: mantenganse con vida hasta el final y haremos un duelo entre todos nosotros que les parece?-

-no necesitas decirnos que hacer, nosotros ya teniamos planeado hacer eso desde un comienzo-

-entonces esta bien, nos veremos alla dentro-

la figura de ese chico se perdio entre la multitud y lentamente comence a recuperar la respiracion.-

-pero quien diablos es ese?-

-no lo se, pero tengo un presentimiento extraño tenemos que tener cuidado con el-

-no ne preocupes silica yo te protegere-

-eugeo te amo!-

-de acuerdo... deberian dejar sus demostraciones afectivas para despues...-

-demonios ya deberiamos estar entrando al campo!-

-es cierto! debemos irnos! nos vemos dentro!-

todos corrimos hacia los teleporters y de inmediato entramos en esa sala vacia en la cual se muestra la lista de participantes, de inmediato la voz de la anfitriona se hizo mas clara y comenzamos a escuchar con atencion:

"... en la segunda posicion tenemos a Darkreaper, Heavygunner y Gordon, finalmente en la posicion numero 1 de norteamerica el equipo conformado por Kaito, Naomi y Taketsu... del servidor de japon tenemos al equipo numero 3 conformado por klein, lizbeth y leafa, el equipo en la segunda posicion esta comformado por Sinon, Eugeo y Alice, mientras que en la primera posicion del ranking tenemos a Kirito, Asuna y Silica..."

-wuju! Japon preparate estas a punto de conocer a los norteamericanos!-

-tranquilo kai, recuerda que japon somos nosotros-

-oh es cierto, muy bien recuerden el pacto de no agresion y posible ayuda hasta que lleguemos al final-

-hai!-

"... impresionantemente en el servidor europeo el cual apenas abrio hace un mes logro obtener un equipo el cual califico con el mismo ranking que el equipo de norteamerica y japon!...-

-pero que!? con nuestro mismo puntaje!? eso es imposible... llevamos 6 meses en batallas con el fin de ganar puntos, como es que ellos los obtuvieron en 1 mes...-

-esto pinta mal...-

la voz de silica se escucho por el intercomunicador especial que habiamos configurado para mantenernos en contacto con los demas equipos de nuestros amigos...

-esto es raro chicos...-

-lo se, como consiguieron tantos puntos-

-no eso no, me refiero a sus nombres...-

-eh? sus nombres?-

-si, son una mezcla de aleman con japones muy antiguo... sin embargo puedo entender un poco-

-eh!? silica sabe japones antiguo!? si es de las mas jovenes del grupo a excepcion de kaito y naomi!-

-si hiroshi me enseño un poco, resulta que a pesar de haber sido un militar cuando se retiro se convirtio en maestro, y uno muy bueno a decir verdad, pero como decia es raro su significado... zekken?...SR... DMD?-

-whoa espera que diablos dijiste al ultimo?-

-no lo se, quizas estoy traduciendo mal, pero solo son letras al azar-

-no lo son... esas letras DMD...-

-no estaras pensando en que...-

"...1 ... Armas Activadas!-

Sinon POV

cuando me di cuenta de que estabamos en el campo de batalla ya habia pasado cerca de un minuto, de inmediato tome mi preciado ultima ratio hecate 2 y coloque el primer cargador dentro, retire lentamente el seguro, pero sin embargo escuche una voz detras de mi...

watch?v=WrfYg3mrt00

-vaya pero si es la francotiradora legendaria de GGO ... Sinon-

lleve mi mano a mi cintura tratando de tomar mi fire seven sin embargo en ese momento un disparo de escopeta me dio en la mano haciendo soltar dicha arma, gire rapidamente solo para observar que la distancia entre el enemigo y yo era de solo 5 metros... era imposible fallar un tiro asi, y mi hecate estaba en mi cintura, no habia nada que hacer

-sera tan agradable quedarme con ese rifle tan raro despues de acabar contigo pequeña...-

una sensacion extraña llego hasta mi nuca, cada centimetro de mi piel se erizo como si alguien estuviera respirando detras de mi, de un momento a otro escuche un pequeño ruido y senti una rafaga de viento cruzar por mi lado izquierdo creando una curva, algo rozo mi cabello llevandose un mechon de el, dejando que varios cabellos volaran libremente, segui la trayectoria del objeto hasta notar como este impacto de lleno en la frente del tipo que estaba frente a mi, el acciono su escopeta por reaccion y el disparo azoto la arena debajo de mi

-pero que ha sido eso...-

-sinon estas bien!?-

-kai... has sido tu el que disparo?-

-disparar? no, de que estas hablan...-

-venga, una francotiradora de alto nivel deberia estar al pendiente de su entorno no es asi... Sinon?-

gire la vista y observe el mismo tipo que nos habiamos encontrado antes, traia en su mano un rifle que jamas habia visto antes y en su espalda colgaba otra funda

-quien demonios eres!?-

kai de inmediato levanto su pistola en direccion hacia el y quito el seguro..

-no se quien seas pero voy a acabar contigo...-

Kai POV

-eso crees? intentalo entonces!-

de inmediato el llevo su mano izquierda a la funda en su espalda y de ella saco una espada recta, de un solo movimiento dio un giro y corto mi arma en dos, de inmediato termino apuntando su espada hacia mi, sin embargo ya habia contado con eso, de inmediato mi mano derecha saco mi red queen de su funda y ya la tenia entre mis 2 manos apuntando directamente a se sujeto

-vaya, de verdad que han mejorado... sin embargo no es suficiente-

-eso es lo que piensas!?-

-kai ahora!-

en ese momento observe como kirito y asuna venian por el lado contrario de donde estaba parado, el apuntaba su sable directo hacia nuestro enemigo, de inmediato escuche una risa burlona y una bala salio despedida directo hacia los pies de kirito quien tuvo que frenar en seco para evitar la bala...

-no creo que quieras probar una de estas balas, creo que ya lo notaste pero este rifle es un MORS calibre 50 utilizando un railgun como propulsor en lugar del tipico cañon de un arma comun, una bala puede reducir de 75 a 90% de la vida del oponente dependiendo de su blindaje...-

-debes estar de joda,reduce tanto aun utilizando un chaleco antibalas?-

-eso no es lo que me sorprende... como diablos estas utilizandolo con una mano y con la otra estas apuntando hacia kai?...-

en ese momento note lo que kirito decia, era cierto ese sujeto aun tenia su espada apuntandome a mi mientras que con la mano derecha ya habia colocado otra bala en el rifle y este aun apuntaba hacia kirito...

-no importa quien seas sal de mi camino!-

-kai alto!-

escuche la voz de asuna gritar, sin embargo en ese momento fue interrumpida por la voz distorcionada de ese sujeto...

-deberias aprender que debes estar mas al pendiente de tu alrededor kaito-

-pero que?-

-no te atrevas a tocarlo!-

en ese momento mi espada se desvio hacia la izquierda al mismo momento que sentia una punzada en mi costado derecho y mi vida reducia un 5%, de pronto un cabello de color morado con una cinta roja paso frente a mi, en ese momento una parte de mi entendio lo que estaba pasando...

-Yukki!?-

la chica recorrio rapidamente una gran distancia y se coloco en posicion de combate

-pense que jamas se darian cuenta-

de pronto la temperatura del lugar ascencio un poco y una ligera explosion cubrio la entrada de la tercera integrante del equipo

-rosalie... entonces el que trae el exoesqueleto-

-din dong, pense que jamas lo descubririan, lamento el haber sido tan duro pero no pude evitar la tentacion de saber cuanto habian mejorado-

-Edward!-

de inmediato todos corrimos hacia el, sin embargo la primera en demostrar su enojo fue sinon y el propio kirito a lo cual tras recibir 2 buenos golpes edward cayo al suelo

-auch oigan esa es la forma de saludarme!?-

-tu tienes la culpa por idiota-

-lamento decirlo pero esta vez apoyo a sinon-

-muy bien si esa es la forma de saludar supongo que tendre que regresarles el saludo-

-pero que...-

de un segundo a otro observamos las pequeñas flamas producidas por la habilidad ignicion que edward poseia, tanto kirito como sinon cayeron de espaldas tras recibir la onda expansiva de las llamas que golpearon el suelo

-y bien? que esperamos, aun tenemos que llegar todos a la ronda final y hacer un encuentro entre nosotros no?-

-asi que la idea de todo esto fue tuya?-

-yep-

-por que no lo imagine antes...-

-jaja bueno entonces que dicen?-

-pues que comience el BOB!-

al parecer tras todo este tiempo finalmente las cosas volverian a ser como todo habia comenzado...

-hola a tod…-

-ahora no alice aun tengo algunas cosas que decir-

-eres malo TT_TT –

En fin bueno después de la interrupción que nuestra pequeña alice intento realizar aun tengo algunas cosas que debo comentar, en primer lugar muchas gracias a todos los que han leído hasta este punto, gracias por tenerme paciencia cuando me tardo, cuando hay cosas que no son entendibles e incluso cuando la trama flojeo un poco, gracias por los comentarios positivos e incluso por los consejos que me dieron para escribir y mejorar aunque fuera un poco esta historia, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me ayudaron como modelo o incluso inspiración para realizar cada uno de los personajes e inclusive donaron su personalidad y le dieron un "alma" a cada uno de ellos, se que quizás esto debería decirlo hasta el final de la historia pero como ya les dije antes, esto es un final solo estoy estableciendo un camino alterno para aquellos a los que no les gustan los finales "felices" quiero decir que en realidad nada de lo que vivimos esta escrito como tal, sino que tenemos una infinidad de destinos posibles, los cuales serán en base a nuestras acciones en pocas palabras nosotros creamos nuestro futuro y asi como lo hacemos en la vida real quiero que ustedes lo hagan aquí al final de esta historia, ustedes serán los que decidan el final de cada uno de estos personajes, ya lo verán digamos que el epilogo B no será algo muy común que digamos….

Ah por cierto olvidaba que me llego un PM hace un par de semanas asi que si acaso 4fireking esta leyendo esto pues aquí le va su respuesta:

Ok i cant understand all your message, i dont know if you use a translator from the internet or what did you dou but there are some parts that i cant read, so if you need a second writer for your story just send me a message and ill be pleased to help to help you, I only have a little problem and that's that I don't know what is the argument in your story, you send me a little fragment but honestly I have no idea of what is happening in there, if you can send me a little resume about it, maybe I could be more useful to your story, mmm im an student so im a little busy from Monday to Friday, but I can write on Saturdays and Sundays (theres sometimes where I can write all the week but its like a said only sometimes) so if you need help don't be afraid to ask it, you have my id so sent a PM ok? See you later


	16. Epilogo Version B ORIGINAL

Hola de nuevo a todos :D ammm pues este es la versión B del epilogo de esta historia, esto es un pequeño bosquejo de lo que intentaba hacer realmente, la idea original era sustituir capítulos completos y no solo el epilogo pero no se, la verdad aun tengo algunos de mis bloqueos (curiosamente solo me están afectando en este fic y no en otros XD)pero bueno, la idea original era que sinon fuera el personaje que da el golpe final a zero junto con Edward utilzando una técnica combinada pero como les dije me llegaron algunos bloqueos y ahhh no quiero terminar dando un final mediocre a esto, (aunque siento que la parte de epilogo extra lo es ya que es muy abierta pero bueno….) regresando al tema original, en papel aun tengo la versión original la cual era bastante diferente, como el hecho de que owen en realidad si terminaba muriendo al igual que yukki, sin embargo cuando tuve la oportunidad de transcribir eso a el documento que están leyendo algo en los personajes se rehuso a morir, es como si gritaran que aun tienen un papel importante en alguna otra historia y por lo tanto no deben morir, asi que pues en fin modifique también eso, sin embargo… mejor léanlo por ustedes esto se acerca un poco mas a lo que en ese entonces quería dar como final…

Epílogo versión B  
Edward POV  
-A que te refieres con que no puedes regresar!? -  
Cuando estaba a punto de responderle a sinon una ventana de color morado apareció frente a nosotros...  
"incomimg call from external visualizer"  
-Llamada externa?-  
Sin dudar oprimi el botón aceptar con lo cual un mensaje que decía que la taza de aceleración había sido colocada en 1 apareció unos segundos y fue cambiada por una ventana que decía audio only...  
Sinon POV  
-Chicos están ahí?-  
-Kikouka... Tu maldito! Porque jamás nos dijiste la verdad!? -  
-Lo siento, después escucharé todas sus protestas, ahora deben salir de ahí! Ya los estamos desconectando, sinon tu hermana esta en peligro! -  
-Mi hermana!? -  
\- Así es se los contaré en el camino, ustedes están a bordo de un avión en este momento en cuanto despierten deberían estar en el aeropuerto de Tokio, deberán ir de inmediato por ella!-  
-De acuerdo, pero a que nos enfrentamos esta vez!?-  
-a zero... -  
-Que!? Pero si yo mismo lo mate!-  
-Al parecer logro salir al mundo real antes de morir Edward, aun así ya sabes que hacer, ese pedido especial esta listo y preparado para que lo uses...-  
\- De acuerdo-  
-Muy bien suerte!-  
En ese momento la conexión de los neurolinkers se corto y de inmediato abrimos los ojos, me levante un poco aturdido y de inmediato Edward tomo la caja que kikouka seijirou había preparado a petición suya, observe como los demás de inmediato comenzaban a correr hacia los autos...  
De inmediato subieron y algunos de ellos comenzaron a acelerar, por razones obvias como nuestra edad real los autos eran conducidos por trabajadores de kikouka, sin embargo el tomo una motocicleta y aceleraro con el fin de llegar antes.

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que habíamos llegado al mundo real, con tal solo un par de minutos más llegaríamos hasta mí casa, sin embargo de pronto una explosión hizo que los autos se detuvieran abruptamente  
-Pero que diablos acaba de pasar!?-  
\- No lo se, me adelantare para investigar -  
Edward POV  
Comencé a pasar entre los escombros, de pronto una varilla estorbaba mi paso así que baje de la motocicleta y comencé a correr, observe como una chica de pelo castaño corría hacia mi gritando...  
-Quítate de ahí!-  
-Eh!?- gire la cabeza en cuanto sentí que una luz me iluminaba por completo, observe como un auto se dirigía rápidamente hacia mi, de un segundo a otro sentí como alguien me empujaba hacia atrás justo al mismo tiempo que reconocí la voz y la luz iluminó suavemente su rostro, instintivamente mi mano trato de tomar la suya y jalarla sin embargo observe una sonrisa que de inmediato era cubierta por un par de lágrimas, para cuando caí al suelo de espaldas escuche el ruido del auto estrellándose contra el muro de cristal de una cafetería que estaba del lado contrario...

Mi mente parecía ir en cámara lenta, quizás esos fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida y no se compararían con el underworld siquiera... sentí un líquido caliente tocar las puntas de mis dedos mientras mi mano aun estaba apoyada en el piso, con horror la levante solo para comprobar el color carmesí que ahora la cubría...  
Escuche varios pasos acercándose sin embargo mi mente solo pensaba en algo...  
Esto no puede estar pasando...  
Sinon POV  
Observe como Edward salió disparado hacia donde había un auto que había chocado con una pared, una gran cantidad de sangre estaba tirada en el suelo, todos quedamos helados con eso, sin embargo mientras nos dirigíamos a ayudar observamos la persona que estaba tendida en el suelo y bastante herida...  
-No puede ser...-  
No pude hacer otra cosa que llevar mis manos a mi boca debido a la impresión, quede en shock tras ver la escena, Edward desesperadamente quitaba fragmentos de vidrio que estaban incrustados en el cuerpo de la chica, sin embargo lo que más escalofríos daba era la persona de la que se trataba...finalmente mis oídos entendían los gritos que estaba dando Edward desde hacía unos segundos que ahora parecían horas, el rostro de el estaba cubierto de lágrimas mientras que sis manos y su ropa se cubría rápidamente de sangre...  
-Yukki! Por favor resiste!... Rápido llamen una ambulancia! -  
Edward POV  
-Tie...nes que...ir...-  
-No, no te voy a dejar!... No lo hice antes y menos lo haré ahora!  
-Si...no vas... Será...todo en... Vano -  
Yukki apenas y podía respirar, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, a este ritmo la hemorragia la mataría en un par de minutos, como pude trate de poner mis manos en las heridas más graves tratando de detener el sangrado pero era en vano, la sangre continuaba fluyendo, ella débilmente movió la mano derecha, difícilmente se quito el collar y lo extendió hacia mi  
-Conserva... -  
Ella comenzó a tocer sangre y observe como el brillo en sus ojos rápidamente se desvanecía...  
-Por favor no...-  
Lentamente lleve mi mano Izquierda hasta el collar mientras que la otra la llevaba hasta su mano izquierda cuando note que un cristal se había incrustado en su brazo casi contándolo por completo, ella coloco un poco más de fuerza en su mano derecha y la elevó junto con la mía hasta llegar a mi mejilla, ella simplemente pronunció 2 palabras mas...  
-Te quiero -  
Cerro los ojos y sentí como su mano perdió toda su fuerza, entre en shock y tan solo pude llevar su mano hasta su pecho, la coloque suavemente y tome el collar que aún estaba entre nuestras manos...  
-Zero... Vas a pagar por todo!-  
Observe como sinon trataba de decir algo sin embargo mi mente ya estaba completamente nublada... Tan sólo pensaba en algo...  
-Voy a matarte!-  
Me levante de golpe y comencé a correr hacia donde estaba la casa de sinon, de un momento a otro perdí todo sentido de la realidad, sentí un ardor en mi espalda, para cuando voltee note que otra pequeña explosión había cerrado el paso, ahora ya no había ninguna forma de pasar, solo había una opción seguir adelante y enfrentar a zero...  
Continúe corriendo al paso de empujar la puerta que ya estaba Abierta, subí rápidamente las escaleras solo para ver a zero pateando la puerta que daba al cuarto de Alice, de inmediato se percató de mi presencia y dejo la puerta para verme directo a mi...  
-Vaya que sorpresivo, no creí que salieras vivo de esa, estas cubierto de sangre... Que paso?-  
-Tu... Maldito! - De inmediato arremeti contra el lanzando un golpe con el hombro, ambos atravesamos la ventana rompiendola en pedazos y cayendo en medio del patio trasero...  
-Maldito, quítate de encima!-  
Recibí una patada en la costilla y de inmediato zero se puso de pie, sacando una pistola..  
-Muy bien idiota puede que me hayas vencido en ese mundo pero aquí no eres más que un mocoso inutil-  
De inmediato se escuchó un disparo y sentí un ardor en mi pierna derecha, cuando lleve mi vista hacia ella observe que había más sangre de la que tenia hasta hace unos momentos... Sin embargo no sentía nada, quizás fuera la adrenalina o fuera el shock de hace unos minutos pero mi mente no sentía dolor, solo una ansiedad de sangre...  
-Crees que eso va a detenerme!?-  
Zero de inmediato tomo su pistola de nuevo y apunto directo hacia mi...  
-Hace falta más que eso para detenerme!- Mi mano derecha abrió el estuche que kikouka había preparado y de inmediato mi mano izquierda tomo su contenido, corrí a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo que escuchaba varios disparos, por alguna razón mi cuerpo reaccionaba de manera natural, interponiendo la réplica exacta de la espada de alta frecuencia que me pertenecía, con un par de segundos más alcance a zero justo al mismo tiempo de colocarme en una posición de Sword skill... Lleve mi brazo izquierdo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que zero intentaba recargar su arma, un par de segundos después lance mi brazo con Toda su fuerza hacia delante...  
-Vorpal strike!-  
-Pero que!?-  
La misma habilidad que había aprendido de mi duelo con kirito, aquella habilidad con el fin de atravesar y perforar al enemigo... Mi cuerpo apuntaba directo a su corazón sin embargo en el último momento mi mente me traicionó, mi espada atravesó su cuerpo quedando impregnada de sangre, en ese momento llegaron sinon y los demás

-Edward para ya! no lo hagas!-

Sinon POV

Para cuando bajamos las escaleras observamos como Edward había tomado su espada y esta estaba incrustada en la pierna de su padre

-Edward no lo hagas!-

-no… eso ya lo se…-

Observe como el tenia a su padre desarmado y sin salida, de un momento a otro comenzaron a llegar los equipos de apoyo que kikouka había enviado para aprehender a zero, Edward simplemente se retiro y cayo de espaldas al suelo, tenia un aspecto bastante malo, simplemente me acerque a el y trate de abrazarlo sin embargo no hubo reacción de su parte…

-Ed… estas bien?-

-no lo se… simplemente mi mente aun se reusa a dejarlo ir asi sin mas…-

De un momento a otro Edward comenzó a sentirse mas y mas pesado hasta que simplemente cayo de lado, lleve mi mano hasta su abdomen y note que estaba sangrando bastante…

-Ed estas herido!-

-debio ser…alguna bala, quizás sea mejor asi… no puedo continuar si mi mente sigue pensando en matarlo…-

-te das cuenta de las estupideces que estas diciendo!?-

-si… realmente no se en que pensar…-

En ese momento observe como Edward quedo inconsiente, mientras que a mis espaldas entraban los demás junto con kikouka…

-sinon! Lamento la demora, están todos bien!?-

-no kikouka, Edward esta bastante herido, debemos llamar a una ambulancia y rápido…-

-no te preocupes, nuestros médicos son los mejores ya estamos atendiendo a todas las victimas, apenas zero se recupere de inmediato lo arrestaran, esa chica al parecer aun puede salvarse-

-la chica?... hablas de…-

-si, hasta donde se su nombre es konno yukki cierto?, esta bastante herida pero con las proteínas sinteticas y una buena terapia ella puede recuperarse, es todo una guerrera para mantenerse viva y despierta a pesar de esa perdida de sangre…-

-espera viva? Pero si nosotros vimos como…-

-al parecer solo perdió la conciencia, en estos momentos ya esta siendo trasladada al océano tortuga en un helicóptero medico, Edward será trasladado a un hospital local…-

-no….tambien quiero ir alla… ella dio todo de si para salvarme, aunque eso le hubiera costado la vida….no tendría el honor de verla de nuevo si no estoy ahí para apoyarla-

La voz que sonaba bajo mis hombros era claramente la voz de Edward que de algun modo parecía haber recobrado un poco la conciencia, para ese momento no pude hacer nada mas que asentir, aun tenia demasiadas cosas de las que hablar con Edward, temas bastante delicados y que determinarían lo que pasaría a futuro, sin embargo una parte de mi se daba cuenta que no tenia derecho a reclamar nada de lo sucedido ya que yo misma había dejado que las cosas empeoraran…

-Ed… cuidate-

En ese momento mis ojos ya estaban lo suficiente llorosos como para poder pronunciar siquiera una palabra mas, mire como el helicóptero en el cual ahora iban Edward y kikouka comenzaba a elevarse en la calle que daba al patio trasero, poco a poco subió por el aire y finalmente desapareció de mi vista, unas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer lentamente sobre mi rostro, se escucho un trueno a lo lejos, al mismo tiempo que en mi escritorio virtual aparecia una notificación de llamada, era de parte de kai y todos los que seguían en norte america.

-se acabo, cierto?-

-si, al fin termino….-

-y que hay de Edward y los demás?-

Para ese momento asuna también había respondido la llamada con su neurolinker, de igual manera lo habían hecho owen Silica y Lizbeth que estaban junto con mi hermana.

-Edward resulto herido, asi que lo llevaron a un hospital mientras que yukki resulto mucho peor, al parecer tardara un tiempo en curarse…-

-y ustedes… que harán?-

-supongo que lo mejor será no hablar mas de este tema, han pasado demasiadas cosas desde que death gun apareció, será mejor que cada uno continue con su vida y superemos juntos estos eventos…-

-quizas Lizbeth tenga razón, kai lo lamento pero me quedare aquí en tokyo con mi familia, por favor diles a todos alla en norte america que lo siento y que espero poder verlos pronto-

-de acuerdo sinon, después de todo es tu familia, Silica tu si vienes de regreso cierto?-

-claro, aunque solo terminare la escuela ahí y después volveré-

-hmm ya veo, y entonces que pasara con eugeo?-

-no lo se, tal vez tenga que esperar a que el despierte, realmente jamás lo conoci en persona-

-jeje tienes razón.. muy bien entonces supongo que aquí nos separamos, fue un placer conocerlos chicos!-

-igualmente kai…-

-eh esperen!-

-que pasa?-

-se me ocurre una idea que tal vez les pueda gustar….-

…

? POV

-de verdad crees que lo hayan logrado?-

-...-

-hey al menos podrias responder a algo!-

-dejalo, el ha estado esperando este momento por 2 años-

-realmente ha sido año y medio-

-... el tiempo no importa, para nosotros ha sido diferente, sin embargo me da curiosidad ver sus cambios-

-vaya hasta que hablas señor soy un misterio-

-solo ignorala, tenemos que concentrarnos en esto, es la final y por lo que se dicen que el campo es de mayor tamaño y ahora son 450 participantes-

-vaya ahora la novia sabelotodo lo apoya!-

-qu... que...que no soy su novia!-

la voz de esas 2 chicas detras de mi comenzaba a fastidiarme, era cierto la competencia era mas dura esta vez sin embargo aun asi durante todo este tiempo estas 2 habian estado peleando entre ellas causando que muchas veces una o las dos terminaran en muchos aprietos...

-joder ambas tranquilicense!-

-ella empezo!-

...

-solo esperemos a que la narradora comience a dar la explicacion y active el portal y las armas de acuerdo?-

-esta bien...-

Kai POV

-vaya que si ha costado trabajo llegar hasta aqui...-

-hola chicos!-

-Asuna cuanto tiempo sin verte! y donde estan kirito y silica?

-aqui estamos naomi-

-vaya si que han cambiado en estos 2 años!-

-al parecer estamos todos aqui-

-no todos...-

-mmm sinon tiene razon, aun nos faltan 2-

-3 si contamos a su hermana...-

-hablando de eso, los equipos son de 3 personas, en que equipo estas sinon?-

-estoy con eugeo y con mi hermana alice-

-vaya asi que le enseñaste a jugar GGO!?-

-si es una larga historia, decidi estar con ellos para poder participar, silica esta con kirito y asuna por lo que no tenian espacio, mientras que klein y lizbeth estaban con leafa-

-vaya! eso si que es nuevo... eh? tan pronto estan anunciando a los equipos?-

en ese momento la voz de la presentadora comenzo a escucharse por todo el lugar, la sala en la que estabamos comenzo a alborotarse un poco a la vez que cada equipo se dirigia a su plataforma de teletransporte..

"bienvenidos todos al 7mo BOB, este año regresa la mecanica de team deathmatch!, sin embargo con la restriccion de 3 jugadores por equipo, y por primera vez en la historia el torneo sera mundial, todos los servidores estan participando asi que esto sera accion pura! ahora comenzaremos con la presentacion de los mejores 3 equipos de cada servidor-

-los 3 mejores equipos de cada servidor... espera un momento ustedes estan conectados desde el servidor de norteamerica no es asi kai!?-

-si, que pasa ustedes estan en japon me equivoco?-

-si, en fin menos mal que el torneo es entre todos los servidores-

-hablando de eso, escuche que el servidor europeo que abrio hace poco consiguio un equipo imparable-

-vamos kai nada es imparable, nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie...-

en ese momento una voz distorcionada comenzo a escucharse detras de mi, de inmediato gire para ver quien es el que hablaba, sin embargo lo unico que me encontre fue un jugador con un exoesqueleto de color negro, una bufanda roja y con una cubierta metalica que me hacia recordar a los cyborg contra los que alguna vez peleamos hace 2 años...

-no deberias hablar asi de alguien que no conoces aun...-

-y tu quien diablos eres!?-

-eso ya lo veran en la presentacion de equipos...-

-... -

-que les parece este reto: mantenganse con vida hasta el final y haremos un duelo entre todos nosotros que les parece?-

-no necesitas decirnos que hacer, nosotros ya teniamos planeado hacer eso desde un comienzo-

-entonces esta bien, nos veremos alla dentro-

la figura de ese chico se perdio entre la multitud y lentamente comence a recuperar la respiracion.-

-pero quien diablos es ese?-

-no lo se, pero tengo un presentimiento extraño tenemos que tener cuidado con el-

-no ne preocupes silica yo te protegere-

-eugeo te amo!-

-de acuerdo... deberian dejar sus demostraciones afectivas para despues...-

-demonios ya deberiamos estar entrando al campo!-

-es cierto! debemos irnos! nos vemos dentro!-

todos corrimos hacia los teleporters y de inmediato entramos en esa sala vacia en la cual se muestra la lista de participantes, de inmediato la voz de la anfitriona se hizo mas clara y comenzamos a escuchar con atencion:

"... en la segunda posicion tenemos a Darkreaper, Heavygunner y Gordon, finalmente en la posicion numero 1 de norteamerica el equipo conformado por Kaito, Naomi y Taketsu... del servidor de japon tenemos al equipo numero 3 conformado por klein, lizbeth y leafa, el equipo en la segunda posicion esta comformado por Sinon, Eugeo y Alice, mientras que en la primera posicion del ranking tenemos a Kirito, Asuna y Silica..."

-wuju! Japon preparate estas a punto de conocer a los norteamericanos!-

-tranquilo kai, recuerda que japon somos nosotros-

-oh es cierto, muy bien recuerden el pacto de no agresion y posible ayuda hasta que lleguemos al final-

-hai!-

"... impresionantemente en el servidor europeo el cual apenas abrio hace un mes logro obtener un equipo el cual califico con el mismo ranking que el equipo de norteamerica y japon!...-

-pero que!? con nuestro mismo puntaje!? eso es imposible... llevamos 6 meses en batallas con el fin de ganar puntos, como es que ellos los obtuvieron en 1 mes...-

-esto pinta mal...-

la voz de silica se escucho por el intercomunicador especial que habiamos configurado para mantenernos en contacto con los demas equipos de nuestros amigos...

-esto es raro chicos...-

-lo se, como consiguieron tantos puntos-

-no eso no, me refiero a sus nombres...-

-eh? sus nombres?-

-si, son una mezcla de aleman con japones muy antiguo... sin embargo puedo entender un poco-

-eh!? silica sabe japones antiguo!? si es de las mas jovenes del grupo a excepcion de kaito y naomi!-

-si hiroshi me enseño un poco, resulta que a pesar de haber sido un militar cuando se retiro se convirtio en maestro, y uno muy bueno a decir verdad, pero como decia es raro su significado... zekken?...SR... DMD?-

-whoa espera que diablos dijiste al ultimo?-

-no lo se, quizas estoy traduciendo mal, pero solo son letras al azar-

-no lo son... esas letras DMD...-

-no estaras pensando en que...-

"...1 ... Armas Activadas!-

Sinon POV

cuando me di cuenta de que estabamos en el campo de batalla ya habia pasado cerca de un minuto, de inmediato tome mi preciado ultima ratio hecate 2 y coloque el primer cargador dentro, retire lentamente el seguro, pero sin embargo escuche una voz detras de mi...

watch?v=WrfYg3mrt00

-vaya pero si es la francotiradora legendaria de GGO ... Sinon-

lleve mi mano a mi cintura tratando de tomar mi fire seven sin embargo en ese momento un disparo de escopeta me dio en la mano haciendo soltar dicha arma, gire rapidamente solo para observar que la distancia entre el enemigo y yo era de solo 5 metros... era imposible fallar un tiro asi, y mi hecate estaba en mi cintura, no habia nada que hacer

-sera tan agradable quedarme con ese rifle tan raro despues de acabar contigo pequeña...-

una sensacion extraña llego hasta mi nuca, cada centimetro de mi piel se erizo como si alguien estuviera respirando detras de mi, de un momento a otro escuche un pequeño ruido y senti una rafaga de viento cruzar por mi lado izquierdo creando una curva, algo rozo mi cabello llevandose un mechon de el, dejando que varios cabellos volaran libremente, segui la trayectoria del objeto hasta notar como este impacto de lleno en la frente del tipo que estaba frente a mi, el acciono su escopeta por reaccion y el disparo azoto la arena debajo de mi

-pero que ha sido eso...-

-sinon estas bien!?-

-kai... has sido tu el que disparo?-

-disparar? no, de que estas hablan...-

-venga, una francotiradora de alto nivel deberia estar al pendiente de su entorno no es asi... Sinon?-

gire la vista y observe el mismo tipo que nos habiamos encontrado antes, traia en su mano un rifle que jamas habia visto antes y en su espalda colgaba otra funda

-quien demonios eres!?-

kai de inmediato levanto su pistola en direccion hacia el y quito el seguro..

-no se quien seas pero voy a acabar contigo...-

Kai POV

-eso crees? intentalo entonces!-

de inmediato el llevo su mano izquierda a la funda en su espalda y de ella saco una espada recta, de un solo movimiento dio un giro y corto mi arma en dos, de inmediato termino apuntando su espada hacia mi, sin embargo ya habia contado con eso, de inmediato mi mano derecha saco mi red queen de su funda y ya la tenia entre mis 2 manos apuntando directamente a se sujeto

-vaya, de verdad que han mejorado... sin embargo no es suficiente-

-eso es lo que piensas!?-

-kai ahora!-

en ese momento observe como kirito y asuna venian por el lado contrario de donde estaba parado, el apuntaba su sable directo hacia nuestro enemigo, de inmediato escuche una risa burlona y una bala salio despedida directo hacia los pies de kirito quien tuvo que frenar en seco para evitar la bala...

-no creo que quieras probar una de estas balas, creo que ya lo notaste pero este rifle es un MORS calibre 50 utilizando un railgun como propulsor en lugar del tipico cañon de un arma comun, una bala puede reducir de 75 a 90% de la vida del oponente dependiendo de su blindaje...-

-debes estar de joda,reduce tanto aun utilizando un chaleco antibalas?-

-eso no es lo que me sorprende... como diablos estas utilizandolo con una mano y con la otra estas apuntando hacia kai?...-

en ese momento note lo que kirito decia, era cierto ese sujeto aun tenia su espada apuntandome a mi mientras que con la mano derecha ya habia colocado otra bala en el rifle y este aun apuntaba hacia kirito...

-no importa quien seas sal de mi camino!-

-kai alto!-

escuche la voz de asuna gritar, sin embargo en ese momento fue interrumpida por la voz distorcionada de ese sujeto...

-deberias aprender que debes estar mas al pendiente de tu alrededor kaito-

-pero que?-

-no te atrevas a tocarlo!-

en ese momento mi espada se desvio hacia la izquierda al mismo momento que sentia una punzada en mi costado derecho y mi vida reducia un 5%, de pronto un cabello de color morado con una cinta roja paso frente a mi, en ese momento una parte de mi entendio lo que estaba pasando...

-Yukki!?-

la chica recorrio rapidamente una gran distancia y se coloco en posicion de combate

-pense que jamas se darian cuenta-

de pronto la temperatura del lugar ascencio un poco y una ligera explosion cubrio la entrada de la tercera integrante del equipo

-rosalie... entonces el que trae el exoesqueleto-

-din dong, pense que jamas lo descubririan, lamento el haber sido tan duro pero no pude evitar la tentacion de saber cuanto habian mejorado-

-Edward!-

de inmediato todos corrimos hacia el, sin embargo la primera en demostrar su enojo fue sinon y el propio kirito a lo cual tras recibir 2 buenos golpes edward cayo al suelo

-auch oigan esa es la forma de saludarme!?-

-tu tienes la culpa por idiota-

-lamento decirlo pero esta vez apoyo a sinon-

-muy bien si esa es la forma de saludar supongo que tendre que regresarles el saludo-

-pero que...-

de un segundo a otro observamos las pequeñas flamas producidas por la habilidad ignicion que edward poseia, tanto kirito como sinon cayeron de espaldas tras recibir la onda expansiva de las llamas que golpearon el suelo

-muy bien demuéstrenme de que están hechos…-

Chan chan chan chan…. Jaja bueno creo que con esto ahora si puedo dar por terminada la historia, como ya saben al final de un arco siempre pongo un micro resumen de las novelas de SAO en las cuales se llevan a cabo los hechos para que tengan un mejor entendimiento, mientras que el arc se llevaron a cabo en las novela (Phamtom bullet caliber y mother rosario) que supongo que ustedes ya vieron en el anime, este arco se lleva a cabo durante las novelas 9 a 14 (Proyect ALICIZACTION running) el cual será la tercera temporada del anime, y dentro de un par de años tal vez tendremos la cuarta temporada (ALICIZATION war of underworld) la verdad es que la historia de SAO original se esta poniendo bastante interesante y me he puesto a leer las novelas tanto de SAO como de AW, hablando de eso, tal vez algunos de ustedes ya hayan escuchado acerca de "Versus" ese grandioso capitulo en el cual silver crow pelea contra kirito, la verdad es que me gusto bastante y dije por que dejar eso en puntos suspensivos y no darle continuidad? Ya se que esos eventos ocurren mucho antes de las novelas 9 en adelante sin embargo como kirito cae en coma no se sabe exactamente cuanto tiempo ha pasado en el underworld…. (o si es que saldrá :/ ) ya en el próximo documento les explicare los resúmenes para que entiendan de que hablo, solo dare un ultimo anuncio, planeo hacer otro fic (mejor dicho ya esta en progreso) con el crossover de SAO x AW muy pronto estará listo el capitulo 2 y en cuanto escriba el 3 colocare el prologo y posiblemente el cap 1, dependiendo de las opiniones decidiré si seguir colocando mas capítulos o dejar por la paz el asunto.

Bueno dejare de escribir locuras y dire: GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO TODA ESTA HISTORIA :D

La verdad es que cuando comencé con un nuevo comienzo jamás crei que esta tuviera mas d favoritos y seguidores (y eso suponiendo que serian de mis amigos cercanos) sin embargo de un momento a otro comenzaron a llegar notificaciones de follow pero no a la historia sino al propio autor! Y eso de verdad es algo muy motivante ya que al parecer les gusta la forma en la que redacto las historias, intentare volver a mis orígenes y utilizar eso como modelo para continuar con el crossover, muchas gracias por todo y espero podamos leernos pronto

Hasta la próxima aventura :D

Darkmetaldragon.


End file.
